Night of Ebony
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: The world is a bad one, Yet I will not let that stop me."-sakura "Are you willing to Die?"-Sasuke "Nothing you can say will make me change my mind. I want my freedom."-sakura " And I want the one thing you can't give me."- sasuke "Then we're even."
1. It starts

"I'm bored." Wined a blonde as she sat under the shade of a Cherry tree.

"Entertain yourself." Muttered a burnet as she played with a pointy object. A pale purple hair girl sat between them. She had her eyes closed and sat in what seemed a mediation stance. Yet to the train eye you could see that she was ready to bolt any given minute.

"Foreheads taking too long!" whined the blonde.

"Ino, shut up."

"I'm Bored! TENTEN!" Hissed Ino as she grabbed a rock and threw it at Tenten. Tenten deflected it as it dropped to the ground.

"Then go drown yourself." Muttered Tenten

"You're not helping."

"And you're annoying."

"Witch."

"Bitch" Ino growled as she throws another rock at Tenten only to hit the girl between them. Everything went silent as the rock thunked against her head. It seemed like the world came to a stop as Ino held her breathe. Tenten looked over to see the source of the sound to find the red imprint of the rock on Hinata's forehead.

Yet she was still.

"Didn't that hurt her?" asked Ino as she looked at Hinata.

"You throw like a baby Ino, so no it didn't." mocked Tenten as she smirked.

"What did you say you piece of…"

"Will you two Reframe form killing each other." Asked a girl that was standing in front of them. She had short Pink hair and large green eyes.

"Forehead you blocking my sun with you big forehead." Cried Ino as she looked at her.

"I will be kicking you ass if you call me forehead again." Said the pink headed girl.

"Forehead."

"Here we go again." Muttered Hinata as they all looked at her. She opened one eye and looked at them. "What?" she asked as her lavender eyes looked soulless.

"Creepy eye thing." Muttered Ino as the girl with the pink hair hit her over the head.

"Shut up for once." She muttered as Hinata didn't look to be offended. "Did you find anything Hinata?"

"Yes, there is a large group of demons on the north side of the village."

"Do you know how many?"

"A lot."

"As hunters that's not a good thing." Muttered Ino

"What did you find out Sakura?" asked Tenten as she looked at their leader.

"Not much really, only that one girl has been taken from this village. Some of the villagers believe it was one of the demons yet they said he appeared to be human."

"So this demon has power." Said Ino as she stood up. "Girls it's our lucky day!" she yelled

"We still don't know that." Answered Tenten as she too stood up. "Could be just another hoax. Maybe the brat just ran away with her boyfriend."

"Don't be negative Tenten! I know this one is a strong demon."

"The faster we find them the faster we came get this over with." Muttered Tenten

"I call this demon!" yelled Ino as all three looked at her like why do you even try.

"Like hell I'll let you bind with a demon that can take human form." Said Tenten with a smirk. " This demon is mine."

"Yeah well while you two fight over a no existing demon Hinata and myself are going to check out the forest to the north."

"Sakura!" yelled Ino as she went over to her friend's side. "Don't you want a demon to bind with too?" she asked as Sakura looked at her through the corner of her eye.

"I need one hell of a demon but all the demons we've fought with aren't strong enough. I just kind of gave up hope of ever find one." She told her as she sighed and looked over to Hinata. "Call your demon Hinata." Ordered Sakura as Hinata nodded. She touched mark on her wrist as it glowed brightly when the mark jumped out of her skin and formed into a boy. He yawned profoundly as he stretched his arms. His fox ears twitched as if trying to adjust. His body was wrapped up in what seem to be sheets and nothing else. And to say it was coving him well was a lie.

"Holy Demon." Muttered Ino as she looked at Hinata's demon.

"Naruto, cover yourself please." Muttered Hinata as the girls snickered behind her.

"Makes you wonder what she does to Naruto for him to come out like that huh?" asked Ino was Sakura shook her head and Tenten laughed.

"Master why am I up so early??" he muttered as he rubbed his sapphire eyes. He pulled the sheet up and covered himself and Ino groaned in protest.

"We need your Help Demon." Said Sakura as she looked at Naruto. He looked over to her and raised an eyebrow.

"My help?" he asked as he adjusted something and clothing appeared on his body. He now wore black pants with knee high black riding boots. A long shelve shirt with Hinata's symbol on the right shoulder and the rest was dark orange. "Why do you ask my help I thought you didn't like me?" He pointed out as Sakura looked unmoved by his comment.

"Whether I like you or not demon is not the issue at hand. I need you to help us track down a demon gone rogue." He informed him.

"A rogue demon huh? How strong is he?"

"What makes you think it's a he?" asked Sakura

"I don't think you want to bond with a Female that's all." He said as blush crept on to Hinata's face.

"Naruto," warned Hinata as the smirk that was on Naruto's face faltered and he groaned. "Behave and listen to Sakura." At that point Naruto straighten out and looked at Sakura.

"Do you know where he was last seen?" asked Naruto as he sat down on the ground and looked up at Sakura.

"Northern part of the village. They say he took a girl with him."

"Maybe you'll be out of luck then."

"Why?" asked Ino as she looked at Naruto. Naruto smirked and was about to open his mouth when Hinata hit him over the head.

"Say anything and you'll never eat that junk you call food." She threatens as Naruto whimpered again and his ears pressed down on his head.

"Well she wants to know master."

"She can find out for herself then." She told him as the blush on her face became so red that Sakura wonders what they could mean.

"What is he trying to say Hinata?" asked Sakura as Hinata jumped at being addressed by Sakura.

"You don't want to know Sakura." Muttered Hinata as Naruto smirked and his fox ear twitched on his head. Sakura looked over to Naruto and was going to ask a question when a yelling in the far off distance caught her attention.

"Demon!" came the yelled as the girls didn't think twice and ran to the source of the yelling. Adrenaline ran in their veins as the passed a few people who were running the other way.

"Hinata!" yelled Sakura as she nodded and activated her byakugan.

"The group is moving!" she yelled as Tenten ran in front of them.

"How fast?" asked Sakura as she brought out her weapon.

"Extremely fast." Muttered Hinata as Ino laughed beside her.

"Then let's move." She said as they were coming to the edge of the forest. When Tenten stopped short almost skidding and so did the rest of them. Ino pulled out a kunai as they all looked up to a tree branch where a Sloth was sitting at.

"That's the demon?" asked Ino as she looked at the sloth. "I've seem better road kill then him."

"I've heard nail screech better than your irritating voice." Answered the sloth as the girls gasped.

"Why you little Ugly piece of…" Started Ino as Sakura stopped her from going on as she put her hand in front of her.

"So you are the demon that has been terrorizing the village?" asked Sakura as the sloth blinked once and looked like he was bored of the conversation.

"Terrorizing, playing, working, slaving, you take your pick." He muttered

"Shikamaru?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the sloth. The sloth turned over to look at Naruto as some recognition went though him and the sloth laughed.

"Well I'll be damned." Muttered the sloth as Naruto's ears twitched with irritation. "You're a house pet now? Oh this is rich." He laughed

"HEY! I'm not a house pet!" yelled Naruto as the sloth cleared its throat.

"Sure you're not." Muttered the sloth and looked like it was going back to sleep.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as the demon looked down at him.

"Sleeping duh." He answered

"Can I kill him now?" asked Ino as she looked at Sakura. Sakura shock her head and looked at the sloth.

"Wait, the one in the forest is Ebony." Muttered Naruto. "So that means…"

"Ding we got a winner." Muttered the sloth.

"What's going on?" asked Ino as Sakura looked at bit lost at the whole conversation.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata as she looked at her demon that seems to lose all the color in his face.

"And the girl?" asked Naruto

"Followed him. "

"She's not hurt?" asked Sakura as the sloth looked over to her.

"Please women that bitch hurts our ears more then we can ever hurt her."

"What do you mean?" asked Ino

"Well like you, she's loud and annoying ." he said as he only had seconds to think when something was thrown at him. Never in the history of the world had a sloth moved as fast as this one had. He hissed at the dagger that was now in the place he had been a few seconds ago. "So you're not as stupid as you look." He commented as Ino smiled as she pulled a second dagger. "Diamond daggers, fatal for my kind." He muttered as he looked at all the girl each hold a diamond weapon. "Damn rich brats too." He sighed as Ino throw another dagger. This one went faster and the demon moved out of the way only to fall out of the tree and flop down on the ground.

"Got him!" yelled Ino as she was about to rush over to where the demon had fallen.

"stop." Ordered Naruto as he put his hand in front of Ino as something started moving and out of the bushes where the sloth hand fallen came out a boy. His hair was a mess and some of it hung in front of his face. There was a scratch on his face where it's more the clear that he landed on the ground. He wore lose black pants and a mesh shirt with a wired tattoo on side of this neck showing.

"Well that was fun." He growled as he took off the trigs off his body. He rubbed his neck as the girls wanted to attack him yet they stayed still.

"He can take human form." Muttered Ino as she looked at the boy that was by far taller than her.

"So much for making boots out of his hide." Muttered Tenten.

"He's all yours Ino." Said Sakura as she back away and Tenten grinned and too stepped away. Hinata took a step back and Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.

"There something here I don't know isn't there?" asked Ino as Naruto's grin widen.

"There is a lot you don't know human." Answered Naruto as he looked at the demon. " Shika doesn't play fair. If he can avoid it he will confuse you out of fighting him."

"Shika?" asked Ino

"The demon in front of you that's his name. Nara Shikamaru the shape shifter." said Naruto as he sat down on the ground.

"Are you sure you want to bond with this demon Ino I could fight him if you're scared." Teased Tenten as Shikamaru looked over to Tenten.

"Whoa hold your horse little missy. Who in the hell told you I wanted to bond and more to the point with her as my master?" he asked as he pointed at Ino. "Do you girls even know what bonding means?" asked Shikamaru as the girls looked at each other. Shikamaru touched his forehead as he looked like his head was going to start hurting. "Unbelievable." He muttered as the girls looked a bit sheepish and Hinata fidgeted a bit. A smirk spread on Shikamaru's face as he looked at Hinata. "Well one of you knows what that means and she's not telling."

"Hinata?" asked Ino as she looked over her shoulder to the quite girl.

"Knock him out and I will tell you the rest." She told her as the blush on her face as cherry red. Ino nodded as he looked as she looked at the demon.

"I really don't have time for this." He muttered as he begin to walk away when something zoomed pass his shoulder. He stopped instantly.

"I'm not done with you." Said Ino as she was holding five daggers in each hand. All of them Diamond daggers. The other three girls did hand singles and a barrier came up around both of them.

"Oh this can't be good." Muttered shikamaru as the barrier blocked out sound and his only way out. He touched the side only to get shocked by it. "Oh hell, this can't be good." He muttered.

"There's no way out demon." Said Ino as she looked at him with determination.

"Gee, I hadn't notice thank you for pointing that out." He muttered with sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"You need to shut up." She told him as she went on the attack and he moved to the side.

"Troublesome." He muttered as he pulled what looked to be short dagger from his back. The blade was completely obsidian only a small part of the blade shined red. "This is not what I wanted to do today." He complained as Ino went at him taking him by surprise. The diamond dagger scrapped his skin as it sizzled. Given his healing ability it should heal instantly yet Diamond was like acid to his kind and it only opened the cut more than help it. The gash dripped blood as he took his dagger and cut around the gash making the cut stop growing in size. "Damn it." He hissed as he was losing a lot of blood from his left arm.

Ino pulled her daggers back when Shikamaru held up his hands.

"Wait!" he yelled as Ino stopped. "You really don't want to do this!" he told her as she looked confused.

"Why not? "She asked with the knife in hand.

"You don't know what bonding is." He told her.

"Yes, I do."

"You know what it entails not its true meaning."

"What are you talking about?" She said as her knife lowered.

"Please let me go." He muttered as he worked his magic. Ever since he started talking her, he was biting his time so that he could use his ability to his advantage. Ino stared at him as she notice something particular you might say about his stance. Without warning she lung the knife at him as he moved quickly as she saw what he was doing. He was making a hole in the barrier a small one but if he was a shape shifter like Naruto pointed out it was his way out. Grabbing her kunai tightly she aimed at him again. As soon as she had a clear shot he changed, back into the sloth. 'Out of all the animals he could chose why this one?' was the question that wonders around in her mind as he charged.

With speeds that no sloth posed he went at the hole in the barrier. Ino did a full 360 turn and lunged her dagger at him catching his right arm. That made him stop well, no not really it made him holler in pain as his eyes shifted from there light brown to dark obsidian with two white slashes on each side. He was pissed and Ino was the one that was in his line of sight. Shifting again to his human form he pulled the dagger from his right arm growling as he did.

If any human was smart you didn't mess with a demon and expect to live plain and simple. Worse off you didn't injure one and expect to live more than a few seconds. This fight was about to begin and to the winner to go the spoils. In this case Shikamaru was betting to win he was not about to slave to other person. He was part of Ebony The best of the best He'll be damned before they could get the best of him. Now with his arm bleeding things where in a more even playing field. She looked like she could fight but she was about to get the shock of her life time if she thought that he was pet like…like… well Naruto. Looking at what he had to work with the situation was clear. The weapons had to go either that or go through a lot of pain.

Either way this was about to get messy and one thing was cretin in either of their minds.

"I'm going to win!"

HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO As you can see the little demon Known as Black wings of the Night is back! HaHA! (I escaped all the stuff I had to do! And got a new computer that works too!) I'm sooo happy to be back to writing it been way to long. Well to the point this story is a new one out of me I will finish the ones I cut off That much is a promise but I wanted to put this one up. It's been sitting in my desk all this time so I said what better time than now? I hope that this story will be well liked as some of my others. Well I'll see you readers in the next chapter (Hopefuly) till then Later

-BWOTN


	2. Fight me

**I do not own Naruto....

* * *

**

Fight me

* * *

Ino's point of view

If I've known any better I would stopped this fight before it began. So call me stupid. Yet the thing was that in a way I was fascinated by what could be that I didn't look at my problems. One I was trapped in a bubble with a demon. Two I just pissed him off to the point he turned leave one (Hunter talk for a power surge. Four levels exist Zero, One, Two and three.) I know now that I was in a mess. I only faced level zero demons (Those who can't take human form.) This was my first fight ageist a leave one demon.

Putting it bluntly I was about to see if I could stand my ground. The obsidian in his eyes looked endless and fierce crouch told me I was in for it now. A level one demon was not common. This was my chance to snag one. According to Naruto he was quick-witted, and yet he seems to lose some thoughts when in pain. Was that the answer I was looking for? He could bleed that much was established, yet the sight of it pisses him off more. He must know that he can't kill me if he wants to get out alive so what is he planning? I grabbed tightly to my kunai I knew one thing for sure This was going to get ugly and fast.

The claws on his right hand twitched in anticipation as a low growl escaped his lips. I could feel the hair in the back of my neck stand. He wanted to kill me and I wanted to bond with him. Wasn't this great!" Come on Ino you can take him!" yelled Teten as I mutter something to myself. I got him once maybe if I was…..

He moved…

RIGHT AT ME!!!!

I moved in time to miss his claws only inches from my face. The energy glowing around them told me two things. Poison and more poison! Taking the dagger in my left hand I tried to slice his hand only for him to kick it out of my hand with such speed that if I hadn't been touching the thing I would have never thought I had in my hand. His claws went right at my face again as I did the only thing I could think and dropped to the ground. He followed as I moved out of the way as his claw went into the dirt next to my head killing all the vegetation that connected with his hand. He growled deeply in his throat as he pulled it out. I just had enough time to register as I used my legs to kick him. I tell you this much Demon or no demon he's still male. He lost color to his face for a second then it became red with anger or maybe pain? Whatever it was he looked distracted and I took that chance. Taking my right hand I punched him square in the face knock to the side. I spied my kunai close to my left foot as he retaliated and was coming at me. This guy doesn't give up does he? Okay so that was a stupid question. Seconds was all I had as I moved to my left foot under the kunai and it went sailing though the air.

It must have be the longest 10 seconds in my life. And wouldn't luck have it that he plowed right into me as I was about to come in contact with it. The kunai flow into the air as the air in my lungs disappeared along with the kunai. He was going to rip me apart there was no doubt now. His hands pinned me to the ground. I could see his fangs in front of my face as his breathing was ragged. I must have been the most terrifying moment in my life as his dead eyes bore into me. He was murderess and I was his new chow toy. Dear god why me?

"Still want to bond with me human?" he growled as he looked at me. The odd part of this whole ordeal was the choice I had taken then and there. Yes I wanted this demon as my own. It was maddening to want something that want to kill you yet it was impossible not want it. In his wild state it was alluring almost hypnotizing to look at him. It was so utterly strange but right at the same time. What was this demon doing to me? I can't understand it. He wants to murder me yet all I want to do is…

No, I shouldn't think that of him.

Him

Since when did he stop being a demon and became him? Something wrong with me very wrong, yet his hands aren't burning my skin. How strange wasn't he trying to kill me? And what was it that Hinata was talking about? Something I needed to know about bonding with a demon. Bonding why would someone use that word if…..……

…..!!!

DEAR GOD NO FREAKING WAY!

"Well Human?" he sneered at me as I seem to get his point. I couldn't say anything he was right but I can't say that I wasn't stubborn. He pinned my hands but my legs still worked. I looked at him straight in the eyes as I wrapped my legs around his waist. With every ounce of strength I had I pushed him to the side till I was the one top. The look in his eyes was enough to tell me he didn't expect that at all from me. The blush on his face pleased me to no end and I Had no Flipping clue why! The grip on my hands went from lose to gone. The time it took me to take advantage was two seconds. Taking the last knife that was in my person I pointed it at him.

"Well Demon?" I asked as he looked like he could believe what happen. Hell I couldn't believe it either. Three second ago I was thinking was dead for sure now I'm the one winning this fight. He didn't seem to process that he lost as he looked dumbfounded at the whole thing. He had a panicked look in his eyes as he tried to get out of from under me. Yet he couldn't seem to move for the life of him. Whatever thoughts he had before seem to fade like mist. Only a cornered animal remind in those obsidian eyes.

"NO!" he growled as he thrashed around. " NO! No! NO!" he yelled as he started to glow red.

"Stop that!" I yelled at him as he thrashed and the blade of my knife went deeper into his skin.

"Grr, Get off! Get Off!" he yelled. The way he yelled made you would think he was losing his life. "Get OFF!" he kept yelling. My grip of the knife was starting to loosen with all his moving.

"I said stop that you Idiot!" I yelled as he managed to yank his hand away where I was keeping them, making me lose my balance. If I thought that the battle with him before was something that never seem to end what happen next felt like the world its self stop. Before I knew what had happen I was in the arms of a demon. My eyes must have been the size of melons as I figured out where the rest of me was at. Everything around me seems to go extremely slow and all I could hear was my heart beating. The air itself felt different heavy yet breathable. The chill that went down my spine spread through my body like fire.

The world around me was lost.

The demon was no more…

The human was lost..

The only thing that remind was….

"Master."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH End of Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope that you like that chapter Review if you want more!**

**-BWOTN**


	3. First Look

**First look**

* * *

When I first set off to do this mission I thought I was ready. Maybe I was just fooling myself. But I never knew I was in for such a rude awakening. Everything I knew was about to be turned upside down. It was strange how I didn't see this coming. It all happens when Ino was fighting with the demon we had found on the outside of town. It had gotten a bit violent the last couple of minutes. I thought I would have to go in there and save her when she turned the tables on the demon when she flipped him on his back.

That when I notice the change in the demons actions. He started to panic yell and fumble about. Yet Ino was too determined to make her point she wouldn't lose. At that point it was when it all happened. To me it was the weirdest way a fight could end up. To me it was funny. To Ino well I can't say much on the subject since she was on the resaving end and not I. But the look on her face was for better lack of words Priceless.

Ino Kissed the demon.

I hardly believe she did it of her own free will at first. (Note the at 'first') but one has to wonder when you slip into insanity. And for Ino she just took a very big step toward crazyville population one. Let me tell you this much she was enjoying every minute her lips were on his.

" Is she?" started sakura who was standing next to me. Her eyes bugged out of her skull.

"If your thinking is she really making out with a demon inside our barrier then yeah the answer to your question is yes, yes she is and enjoying it by the looks of it." I told her and Hinata's demon laughed his ass off. Hinata sighed out loud and dropped her hand and her half fell down. We followed her example and the barrier dropped. Once the barrier dropped our love birds parted. ( it seems oxygen affects them too who would have known.) Then I heard it then thing that made me suck in my breath.

"Master."

That small word and the look on HInata's face told me all I need to know. Naruto scratched his chin and looked as he didn't know what was going on, but the shine in his eyes told me there was more to this then we had anticipated. That one simple word was like a line that was cast and could not be returned. The look in that demon's eyes told you something just happen between both Master and servant. The frighten look on Ino's eyes told you she knew what it was that happen and what will happen. It was strange none of use but Hinata had a demon before and none of us knew how to bond with them. But now Ino managed to bond with one and Nether Sakura or I seem to figure out how.

"My soul and body are yours to do as you wish Master."

Those words sound deep, prefund , almost like a thing a……

……!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::: SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THE WOODS::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

"This can't be good." Muttered Kakashi as he looked in the direction of the village they left behind.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" asked Neji and he jumped to the next branch.

"You could say that." Muttered Kakashi

"Quit going in circles old man and tell us what's going on." Mutter a red head

"I can't feel Shikamaru anymore." He confessed.

"Maybe it's the distance we've traveled." Inputted a Blond demon

"No, He's missing from the mark on my hand." Said Kikashi as he looked at the mark. In the center of the mark was the fire symbol while around it uses to be six coma marks now there was only four.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked the blond

"No, I saw the mark slash out before it disappeared."

"He might as well be dead." Muttered Neji as he looked over to their leader would was silent as ever. "What do we do highness?" he asked. He didn't expect their squad leader to say anything. And true to his person he didn't say a thing only went faster.

"We have to deal with this problem and fast." Hissed the blond as he bounced a sack he was carrying on his back as it gave a squeak.

"Then Run faster." Pointed out the red head as they all picked up speed to catch up with their squad leader. "Is there any way we can kill her and get this over with?" Mutter the red head

"We're not going to kill her." Hissed kakashi as the red head smiled.

"It would save our ear some pain." He responded

"And have the humans start a demon hunt no thank you." Said kakashi as he followed the leader.

"Humans can't do a thing ageist us and you know it old man."

"You'll be surprised what humans are capable of when given the right incentive." Said the leader for the first time as the red head went quite for a bit.

"Can we dump her in a lake?" he asked hopefully as the rest gave a chuckled at his option.

"Maybe we should dump you in a lake." Muttered kakashi

" Gah the things I have to put up with for our brave prince." Muttered the blond as he bounced the sack again and it squeal.

"What fault does he have that woman just have a tendency to throw themselves at him." Hissed the red head with bitterness in his tone.

"He is the prince after all." Stated Neji as he dogged a twig that the leader throws at all three of them.

"I think I will take the hint that the captain doesn't want us canning on the prince." Said the red Head.

"I would think that was obvious seeing they are brothers." Muttered Kakashi.

"Enough." Ordered the leader as the group went quite. Kakashi looked at his hand still a bit worried. "He's fine." Kakashi looked up surprised that the leader said anything.

"I know it's just that I would hate to be the one that tell his Highness what happen to him." He muttered as the strangest sound came from the captain. He was chuckled.

"Your fears are useless Kakashi. You worry too much." The leader said as he picks up speed. They all followed in silence for about a minute as the sack gave out muffed sounds and wiggling.

"Can we kill her now?" asked the red head as the blond looked at him with the look that told him to shut up. He heaved the sack on his shoulder making it smack one the tree branch above him. The sack went quite.

"Happy?" asked the blonde. The red looked bored then he sighed

"Why didn't you do that from the start?"

"I knew she was annoying you with her thoughts I enjoyed it too much." The blonde confused as the red head looked irritated.

"I'll kill you when you sleep." The red head muttered

"I love you too buddy." The blonde returned.


	4. Reason for fighting

**HEY people this chapter is on by the grace of god. Why? well I got an editer to check the draft befor I post it she sent it back and it came back in Japanenes! second time around it was windings and the third time it was english yay! so yes I thought i should share that.** **Don't own Naruto so don't ask for money**

* * *

**Reason for moving on**

* * *

There were a lot of reasons why the whole scene in front of them was wrong. One Ino looked like she just got ran over by an elephant and some how lived. Two, a bag appeared out of bloody nowhere and landed on Naruto and most importantly three, the most annoying person on the face of the planet just came out of that bag.(Gah! And Sakura thought that Naruto had the department covered)

"Is this who I think this is?" asked Tenten as she watched the girl in front of her yell her ass off.

"I would think the village would've wanted to get rid of her." Muttered Sakura

"Get her off of me!" yelled Naruto as he seemed to be running out of air. Then without warning Naruto turned into his 2nd form. Digging his little claws on the ground as he tried to drag himself from under the woman. It seemed even Tenten felt sorry for him as she pushed the women aside and retrieved a flattened Naruto. Tenten handed Naruto over to Hinata as he hid in her arms.

"Who the hell are you people, and why are you looking at me like that?" Yelled the women as she looked at them. Sakura put her hand to her head as she tried her best to block out the yelling. The woman was annoying, Ino's demon was right. Speaking of the devil he looked annoyed, yet he wouldn't look at any of them but Ino. His attention was solely on her. It was so strange to watch as Ino was zoned out and the demon she just bonded with just hunched on her side. "Where is he?" yelled the women getting Sakura's attention.

"Where's who?" asked Sakura

"The Prince where is he?" she demanded both demons whined at her loudness.

"Prince?" asked Tenten "what prince?"

"The Prince you simpleton! The man who I'm going to marry. The sexy…." She kept on blabbing about something or another, the girls stopped listening.

"Who's the Prince fox?" asked Tenten as she poked Naruto. Naruto on the other hand hide farther into Hinata's arms.

"That's what the women call our leader." Muttered Shikamaru as he looked straight at Ino who seemed to have snapped out of her spur.

"Your leader?" asked Sakura

"We're not a bunch of wild animals." Sneered Shikamaru. "We're more then demons after humans, besides we have very low tolerance for your kind so we won't go near you. Bonding is about the only thing your good for." He muttered as Naruto started to growl at Shikamaru as he looked over to the other demon. The look in Naruto's eyes promised death to Shikamaru if he kept talking and as if taking the hint he went quite. Sakura walked over to where the woman was yelling. She stood behind her for a second before she hit the pressure points in the back of her neck and the women went down like a sack of rocks. Tenten lifted an eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior.

"She was annoying me." She stated as she looked at the rest.

"To the point where you had to knock her out?" asked Tenten

"You would've killed her just to shut her up so I just saved your ass. Speaking of asses we need to take miss loud mouth back to the village. It seems that the demon didn't kidnap her after all." She said with sigh.

"Then there is no need to hunt them down?" asked Tenten as she seemed a little depressed at the thought of being denied the hunt.

"No, we'll speak to the elders and explain what happened. There's no need to start a demon hunt over a missing women when she's not missing." Said Sakura as she checked the girls pulse. Looking at her with calculating, eyes Sakura heaved her up. She didn't look like she wanted to touch the girl. Something about the women pissed her off and she didn't know why. It might be her red hair or the fact that this women thought too much of herself. Whatever the reason, Sakura didn't seem to like her one way or the other and dropped her to the ground. Tenten lifted any eyebrow at her behavior.

"Why don't we test out Ino's new demon?" asked Sakura as Tenten got an evil smile on her lips and Hinata tried to hide her laughter. Shikamaru looked at the girls with a glare.

"I'm not a pack mule." He hissed

"But you are a strong demon are you not?" asked Sakura as he growled at her.

"Why don't you carry the girl?" asked Ino as Shikamaru looked over to her.

"I will only do it if you order me to Master." He said it plainly but something about his voice said he would do anything that Ino asked.

"Please take her back to the village." She ordered as Sakura and Tenten high five each other.

"As you wish master." He muttered but it was evident by the look on his face that he would rather eat slugs then carry "It" back to the village. The demon stretched a second and then walked right in front of the girl. He bit the bottom part of his thumb until it bleed and took the small blood drop and placed it on the women's forehead. The blood seemed to take a life of its own since it came to life and made a small x on her forehead. The woman's eyes opened instantly as she looked at Shikamaru. "Get up." He ordered and the women did as she was told. She had a blank look in her eyes as Shikamaru ordered "walk to the village." She did just that. She started walking back to the village as if it was her own free will. The girls followed her to make sure that she followed Shikamaru's orders, which she did with scary perfection. When the girls got to the village the women's parents were waiting for them.

"Karin!" Yelled the women as she hugged the annoyance as known now by Karin. Sakura looked over to the demon and smirked.

"She said to take the girl back to the village but she never stated how." Shikamaru stated before Sakura could point out that he didn't carry her. His wits were something unmatched that much was for sure. This demon was strong when it came to the mind but rather lacking when it came to physical attacks Sakura noted. Sakura looked at the other demon in Hinata's arms and wondered. She never saw Naruto display any physical attacks nor any strategy. Was he just a cute thing Hinata kept around? Was he completely useless?

Like sensing Sakura's thoughts about him, Naruto looked right over to her. His blue eyes seem to glow with a strange flame as he looked over to Shikamaru. Sakura followed his line of sight and looked at Shikamaru. He too had the glow in his eyes. The glow that told you something was different about those two demons than the rest. Was it because they were bonded to humans? Sakura was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice Tenten talking to her until she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Are you listing to me Sakura?" she asked as she looked at her friend with worry.

"Ah, sorry what was it you were saying?" she asked as Tenten sighed.

"The elder wishes to speak to us." She told her slowly to make sure she was listening.

"Now?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto again.

"Yes, now."

"Okay let's go." Said Sakura as she started to walk off only to have Hinata and Ino stay put.

"Sakura," started Hinata as both she and Tenten stopped. "I have to talk to Ino." She stated. Sakura lift an eyebrow at this. "Alone" muttered Hinata as a red blush found its way to her face. Tenten seemed to understand while Sakura looked a little lost but brushed it off.

"Fine, make sure to keep an eye out for trouble. Tenten and I will go talk to the elders." Muttered Sakura as she and Tenten started to walk off. "I wonder what that was all about?" asked Sakura as Tenten shrugged at the question.

"Who knows?" But she knew and was not going to say a word until she was certain. Sakura will find out eventually when she finds the demon she is looking for. Until then, Tenten will stay quite and keep the information she learned that day to herself. For now, things will just have to plan out on their own time. Tenten looked over to Sakura who looked devoid of all emotions. Her face was cold as her eyes looked a bit dead. Very rarely did they get a glimpse of the old Sakura. The Sakura that use to laugh and enjoyed everything around her, that was before all of it happened. Now she was determined, cold and calculating, nothing like the friend she use to know. If it wasn't for that monster things would be different.

She wouldn't have to be on this journey. She would've been happy. The kindness she once had now lay dormant in her burdened soul. She was trapped and nothing any of the girls did could free her. Tenten sighed slowly as she looked at the ground. Someone some where could help her friend. Someone that was unknown to them now, but someone.

Hopefully that someone would come soon.

Someone…

Someone…

"May the wind carry my wish." Muttered Tenten as a small breeze passed by her and her friend. Like a slow melody it played around them, before it became nothing. The day will go slowly but the time still ticked away. Time was short and Sakura…

Sakura would be executed in 10 days.

And there wasn't a damn thing any of them could do.


	5. Soulless Ebony

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Soulless Ebony**

* * *

Everything was silent in the forest. The trees were still and the animals seem to have all disappeared. It was eerily to find the forest so silent at this time of day, yet the silence of the woods was thanks to the presence of man in black. He was everything that made animals scurry to their homes in fear. This man was no man, never was he before never will he be. Everything belonged to him and what didn't would come to his power in due time.

This monster in human skin knows no mercy, no agony, no love and most of all this monster feels no pain. He is like the dead with no regards to life without fear of losing anything.

Monster, That's what he is.

And now he had the key that would make him complete again. That little piece of his soul that was ripped away by that arrogant prince. The egotistic, self claimed prince of demons. The weakling would pay for his arrogance. That much was for certain but now he had to get back his lost soul piece. She was marked to die in 10 days so that gave her time to get stronger so that when he took back that piece he too would be stronger. He grins as he remembers how she begged for her families life.

She too would be a pawn in his chess game. It gave him a thrill to remember the deal he made with her. _' you have 20 days to find a demon that can erase that mark on your arm. when the mark reaches the top of your shoulder your time is up and the mark will instantly kill you. Your soul and everyone you ever been in contact with will all suffer your fate.'_ little did she know that he never intend to keep his word. She would never find the demon strong enough to remove that mark. The only Demon that could help her wouldn't for the simple reason that she was marked by him.

It was almost to simple really. Like the piece of a puzzle falling to place. When the ten days are up she will be killed by the mark and he would be whole again. He would be free to take back his throne and kill that stupid boy once and for all. He was the true demon King and no one would stand in his way.

Sakura had no hope what so ever. She will die by the end of the 10 days and true darkness will consume this world.

"I can't wait until we meet again Sasuke." He said to the winds.

* * *

**_~~~~~Else where~~~~_**

* * *

"Okay...." said Sakura not too sure what the elder were asking of her. She looked over to Tenten who gave her a look of worry.

"I know this is much to ask of you hunters but we must make sure that our village is safe." Said the leader with the winter white hair. He looked like he had seen better days and this one was not one of them.

"So what you want from us is to...." trailed off Tenten

"We only ask that you stay here for one more day to make sure the demon doesn't come back for the girl."

"Oh, believe me he isn't coming back for her anytime soon. Besides, we told you that she was not kidnapped by demons. Why do you think a demon is going to come and get her?" Asked Tenten as the elder looked uncomfortable.

"Because he's hiding something here in the village that's important." Sakura explained as the man went pale. "Am I right?" she asked as he looked to the ground like he was offend by the question.

"Why would we have something here that belongs to the demons?" he hissed back at Sakura.

"I never said anything about it belonging to the demons did I elder?" asked Sakura as the elder went red in the face. The fact that he was having a hard time breathing told you that Sakura hit the nail on the head.

"What did you people take from the demons?" asked Tenten this time as she stood up. This made the elder uneasy and fidgety.

"We took nothing from them!" He yelled but his face gave him away.

"Bullshit." hissed Sakura as she got up as well. "Unless you tell us why you want us here, we are leaving this instant." She warned as she started to walk out of the of the room with Tenten walking right behind her.

"Wait!" yelled one of the elders. It was a women with graying hair and sharp ice blue eyes. Sakura looked at her as the other elder looked torn between wanting to scream or pull out whatever little hair he had on his head.

"Well?" asked Sakura as she looked at the women.

"We're begging you." she said as she got on her knees before Sakura. " Please don't leave. We desperately need your help."

"Tell me why I should care." said Sakura with a cold voice as Tenten looked over to her. She was doing it again. She had that look in her eyes. Her voice dropped a few notes into a growl.

"Sakura." warned Tenten as she grabbed her arm. Those cold eyes turned one Tenten but only for a second as they seem to refocused and went back to calm.

"You are right to assume that we took something from the demons." stated the women.

"Lady Maya I order you to stay quite!" yelled the elder leader.

"I've stayed quite long enough you old Bat." growled the older women by the name of Maya. The leader looked a little taken back by her out burst. " This girl and her friends might be able to save us and you want to keep it in the dark. It's time we took punishment for our actions Hiro." She hissed at him as Sakura and Tenten's attention was on the women.

"What did you take?" asked Tenten.

"A demon weapon." answered Maya

"Maya!" yelled Hiro

"A demon weapon?" asked Sakura as she grew more interested in the story Maya was giving.

"A sword by the name of Soulless Ebony."

"Soulless Ebony..." muttered Sakura as she looked at the women. She didn't look like she was kidding and the elders all looked like they could murder the women in front of them.

"It's a sword with the power to destroy..." Started Maya when she came to halt. Hiro had slapped her across the face.

"You are to never speak of that sword! Is that clear?!" yelled Hiro as Maya held her cheek. " Your are hear by banned from the Group of Elders! I never what to see your face in this village again. Make it so that you never are seen here or your head will be on display for all others that try to cross me. Is that Clear?!" he yelled as the look on Maya's face was anger and not fear.

"Then die by your stupid rules." she hissed at him as you could see tears coming down her eyes. She got up and marched out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Tenten." came Sakura's voice in a eerie dead tone. " We leave out once. I want nothing to do with these people."

"You can't leave! Not after what you've learned today!" Yelled Hiro as Sakura looked over to him. The cold look in her eyes could freeze hell in one glance.

"Try and stop us then." she said before she dropped a smoke bomb down to the ground filling the room with smoke. Tenten followed her lead as they started towards the window. Sakura broke it with one of her daggers as they both jumped out the window. They landed smoothly and then broke out in a run. They could hear the elders yelling orders as they ran off to where Ino and Hinata were. They found Hinata but Ino was missing and so was her demon. " Where's Ino?" asked Sakura as she came running over to where Hinata was sitting.

"Uh," was all the Hinata could mutter.

"There's no time for this! Hinata send Naruto to find them and tell them to get out the village."

"What? Why?" asked Hinata

"No, time to explain." said Sakura are she grabbed her pack." We have to get out of here now." Hinata looked at Sakura then at Tenten.

"We pissed off the old farts." Muttered Tenten as Hinata sighed and grabbed her pack.

"Again?" asked Hinata

"What can I say it's a gift." muttered Sakura as Naruto laughed and got out of Hinata's arms.

"Naruto can you carry the message off to Shikamaru that we will be changing location?" asked Hinata

"Sure thing." he said as he disappeared behind a puff of smoke.

"I didn't know he could do that." Tenten pointed out as Sakura got the last of their stuff in to the second bag.

"He's got to be good for something." muttered Sakura.

"Hey! You be nice to him Sakura." warned Hinata as Sakura grinned.

"Sorry." she muttered

"We're wasting time. Let's make tracks and get the hell out of here."

"Right. Let's head to the forest shall we?" asked Sakura as Tenten grinned and Hinata just got a small smile on her lips.

"And here I was delusional in thinking that maybe, just maybe I would get to sleep in a bed tonight." Muttered Tenten with sarcasm.

"A bed? What in Kami's good name is that?" asked Sakura with equal sarcasm. And with that last comment, they took off into the forest. Little did they know they were being followed. After a good half a day of traveling and covering their tracks, the girls setup camp.

"You know I wish we never took this job." said Tenten as she yawned. Hinata looked over to her with a confused look. " Don't get me wrong it's great that Ino has a demon now but for the rest of us it's crap." said Tenten.

"I would have to agree." yawned Sakura as she looked about ready to hit the ground in exhaustion. "Not to mention we rescued the most annoying person known to man and demons alike."

"And we ran for our lives because of some old farts beliefs." pointed out Tenten

"And for that I apologize." came a voice that no one was expecting. They looked over to where Maya was standing. Next to her was a man about 20 years younger then her. She was holding something in her hands that was wrapped around in white cloth.

"How did you find us?" asked Sakura as her hand was going for her weapon.

"Please, I mean no harm to you." Said Maya as she looked over to Sakura. The man came in front of her and put his hands out to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"That's a demon." said Hinata as she pointed at the man in front of Maya. Sakura looked over to the said person as she saw the same glow she had seen in Naruto's and Shikamaru's eyes.

"You bonded with a demon?" asked Sakura she took her hand back. Maya lifted her chin as if proud to proclaim what she did.

"Yes, he is my demon." she confirmed as Sakura looked at the thing she was carrying in her arms.

"What is that you have in your arms?"

"This is the reason I came to you."

"Don't tell me that's what think it is." remarked Tenten as one look from Maya told her she was right.

"Lady Maya, why did you bring such a thing with you?" asked Sakura before she could say what it was.

"I'm here to ask you, Miss Sakura, to guard it."

"Crap." hissed Sakura as Tenten looked uneasy while Hinata was lost.

"I know I'm asking a lot but it is important that this sword never touches demon hands." Maya tried as Sakura looked angry.

"Why me? Why not anyone else?"

"Because I can see that you are meant to guard it."

"Bullshit!" she hissed as her hand balled into fist. She didn't want more on her plate. It was enough to know that the very person she was talking to could die because she came in contact with her. All of them could die just by being in the same space with her. She grabbed her arms in anger. She had already wasted 10 days of the 20 the monster had given her.

"I know about the mark." said Maya as that got all three girls to look at her.

"What did you say?" hissed Sakura.

"I know about the demon mark on your left arm." she said more clearly. " I know the curse that is set upon you. That is why I want you to have this sword." she told her

"How did you know?" asked Tenten as Sakura stayed silent.

"Iruka told me." said Maya as she looked over to her demon.

"What good is it to give a sword to a person sentenced to die in 10 days?" asked Sakura

"I told you the demons were after it. The demon that seeks this sword is someone they call the Demon Prince."

"Demon Prince..." Tenten repeated as something in the back of her mind seemed to come together.

"The Demon Prince is known to be one of the strongest demons. And if he's after that sword, you have a chance of getting that mark off of your arm."

"I see where this benefits me but what do you get out of this?"

"I make sure that this sword doesn't cause anymore harm to the people of my village."

"What if this Demon Prince doesn't come? Then what?" asked Sakura

"He will come. Once the sword is wielded by a human it will become the humans until the end of his or her life. Once the human dies the sword goes with it."

"I see now. Even if I don't meet this Demon Prince, if I die the sword dies with me. Either way the sword is disposed of."

"I wish you wouldn't think of it that way." said Maya as Iruka stood by her side.

"That's the only way I can think of it." Sakura proclaims as she stands up.

"If the Demon Prince finds you, you will live Sakura."

"Yeah, "if" being the key word."

"You can't give up Sakura."

"And who are you to tell what to do or think?" hissed Sakura

"Because I know that you want to live." she told her as that took Sakura by surprise. " Take this chance Sakura he will come."

"I'm old enough to know that fantasies are nothing more than that." Sakura said to herself. Maya didn't say anything as Sakura thought things through. She sighed deeply as she looked at her left arm. She could see the mark on her lower part of her arm. She is going to die as it is, so what would be the problem in taking a cursed sword? "Lady Maya, say that the Demon Prince comes for it. How am I to convince him to remove the mark on my arm?"

"You don't know the answer?" asked Lady Maya as she looked confused.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I did." Sakura pointed out

"You would have to bond with him." she stated " That is the only way that the mark can be removed from your body. By taking in his blood and soul will you be released."

"His blood and soul? You mean I have to kill him?" asked Sakura now really confused.

"No, I mean you have to bond with him." she told her

"But you said his blood and soul."

"Child you have me confused. What do you know of bonding?" Asked Maya as Sakura looked a bit peeved that she had to answer.

"It's like a partnership." she muttered.

"Sakura you don't know what bonding is." stated Lady Maya as Hinata looked like she saw a horrible apparition in front of her.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she looked at Lady Maya like she was crazy.

"Sakura, how to explain this? Demons have a different word to call bonding."

"What do they call it?"

"Mating." Lady Maya explained. Sakura blinked once then twice before sound finally came out of her mouth.

"Eh?"

"Sakura, bonding with a demon means your becoming his mate for life." In the brief moment in time, the air didn't seem to get into Sakura's lungs. Mating. The word spun around her head for a second and before she knew it she saw black.

Slam!

"Oh dear, I don't think she took that to well."


	6. Truth of the Matter

**

* * *

**

Truth of the matter

* * *

If the world was made for everyone and everything why do I feel like that damn thing wants to make it so I'm squished like a bug under a foot? Everything I knew was put upside down in front of my face. When I came back around everything seem to be backwards and nothing was what it should be.

"Sakura dear are you alright?" The voice said to me though I had a hard time trying to figure out who this person was. My head was hurting like hell. It was almost like two large hammers banging on each side.

"Sakura?" came another worried voice. It was all so strange. I felt weightless, totally detached from the word totally at e......

SLAP!

Okay that hurt, the world came towered me like a bad nightmare. And the nightmare didn't seem to want to end.

"Do you really think that was necessary?" asked a soft voice I came to discover belonged to Hinata.

"She's in shock." explain Tenten

"Now she's in pain." I pointed out as they all looked over to me.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Lady Maya as she down at me.

"Provide a definition of alright." I told her as the girls looked at me.

"You took a nasty fall after I....you know." she said as she gestured with her hands as if that was going to tell me what happened. It most defiantly didn't. I lifted my eyebrow at her as Hinata and Tenten got uneasy.

"Am I missing something?" I asked as they looked at each other.

"You don't remember what I told you?" Remember? I wish I could forget. She wanted me to carry a demon sword with me. How could I forget that?

"I remember." I told her as she looked uneasy.

"And your alright with what I've asked of you?"

"The way I look at it I don't have much of choice." I told her.

"You always have a choice Sakura." she tried to say but I stopped her mid sentence.

"I don't need to be reminded about it Lady Maya. Give me the sword already." I told her as I stretched out my hand. She placed the white bundle in my hands as I felt the breath get knocked out of me. The sword it's self seem to give out a strong sense of power.

"You need only to touch the sword without the cloth and it shall be yours for all of time until you say the words "I Sakura hearby release this sword." It's a simple chant but you can never say it unless in grave need. Sakura you must never release the sword to a demon. No matter how kind the demon might be this sword will take all kindness and turn it in the most vile hatred for any living thing."

"And this sword, will it corrupt me?" I asked as I looked at the bundle in my hands.

"Only in battle were a human is as close as they can get to demon nature."

" What does this sword do that you must make sure that no demon can touch it?"

"The sword was made many years ago by a strong demon by the name of Minato. The sword at the hands of Minato was capable of bringing millions back to life in one swing, but the affect was not permanent. People brought back to life by the sword die a painful and horrible death. The body of the person would rot from the inside out. By the end of the process, the human skin looked as black as ebony. The sword had another ability though. Just as it could give the souls back to the dead, it could also take them from the living. It was said if the sword were to take 5000 souls, it was capable of destroying anything in it's path. Minato never counted on the sword's second nature so he hid the sword among the creatures that could not use it."

"He hid it among the humans." I muttered

"Yes, he thought that we would be incapable of using such power until someone tried. The power of sword in the hands of that human made it corrupt as he used it to take over what he wanted by force. If it wasn't for a demon who made him release the sword by tricking him, we would be under his rule now."

"That much power in a sword huh?" said Tenten beside me. " Are you sure you want to give this to Sakura? I mean she could be pretty evil when she wakes up in the morning."

"Thanks a lot Ten." I told her as I felt my stomach protest to this job. To tell truth, I wanted nothing to do with this sword at all. If demons have been looking for it, two out of three demons were looking to get more power. That didn't help my mind. I would be attacked for the sword now and things where bad as it was. I was in the middle of my thoughts when the top part of the cloth fell away from the sword.

"Be careful Sakura." warned Hinata as she had activated her blood trait. " There is a lot of power coming out of that thing." She looked worried and to be honest I didn't want to see why she was. I looked at the famous demon sword only to be a little depressed that it looked like any ordinary samurai sword.

"This is the famed Demon sword?" I asked as I grabbed the handle only to have it burn my hand at the touch. I released at as soon as I grabbed it. I looked at my right hand where the pattern of dragon traced my palm.

"You can touch it now." said Lady Maya as I looked at the thing. The burn on my hand hurt all the way to the bone. This time I was more careful when I picked up the evil thing. Now the handle felt cold yet not enough to make me remove my hand. The handle and the sheath where it was kept was black as the darkest night.

"Is this why it's called Soulless Ebony?" I asked as I pointed out the color.

"Part of it, it has more to do with the death it causes, though the blade of the sword is black." she pointed out as I looked at her. If this was a demon sword and humans weren't suppose to know about it, how was it that Lady Maya knew so much about the sword and what it did. I let go of the sword and looked over to Lady Maya. The look of those blue eyes were eerie. They looked much younger then they should for a women close to her 90's. I looked over to Tenten as she seemed to be processing something over in her head as Hinata's blood trait was trained on the sword.

I looked at the sword on my lap as it seemed to be calling to me in a strange way. It was like a soft voice that beckoned to be listened to. " It's singing to you isn't it?" asked Lady Maya as that was the last thing I needed to know something was hell wrong with this picture. Like a panic I never knew, I had grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out making the sword sing. Before I knew what I was doing I had Lady Maya at the tip of the sword.

"Sakura!" yelled both Hinata and Tenten yet my attention was on Lady Maya.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" I asked her as she seemed to be a little shocked at my reaction. True to her word the blade was black and now I could hear the singing more clearly.

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked Hinata as I looked only at Lady Maya who was silent her demon did nothing but stand there. It was odd and I didn't like it.

"Show me your hand." I demanded as she looked taken back by the request.

"My hand?" she asked

"Your hand now!" I said as the point dug into her skin. She seem to get the point at the moment and lifted her right hand. On the palm of her right hand was the thing I was looking for. It was same dragon mark as on mine. " How old are you?" I asked as she looked tired when she did answer.

"I am only 25." she admitted as the statement emitted a gasp from Hinata.

"And the council leader?" I asked

"Also 25." she spoke softly.

"How many people have come in contact with this sword?" I asked as I could feel a strange pull in my body.

"Every person in group of elders." she muttered. The whole story seem to hit me at once as Hinata and Tenten stood up to get me away from Lady Maya.

"How old where you when you took the sword?" I asked though I feared the answer.

"22." she answered. Three years was all it took for that sword to make me look like I was 90 when I was really younger.

"The women we hunted down for you, was she the next to get the sword?" asked Tenten as she seemed to understand more of this then I did at the moment. Lady Maya swallowed loudly as she looked at the ground.

"Yes."

"That was the reason the demons needed her." Said Tenten

"She was not a fit warrior to carry the sword but the rest of the council wanted it to be her." Lady Maya muttered.

"So the sword was given to the warriors of the village." Tenten concluded.

"Yes, Hiro was the first warrior to get the sword."

"Hiro was the elder who kicked you out am I correct?" I asked as she looked over to me.

"Yes."

"I don't think he kicked you out just because you told us about the sword is it?" I asked as she looked over to her demon. " No, I didn't think so." I said as I looked over to her demon. It was plain that he had some sort of feelings for her and she to him. That was a mistake on her part. When you bond with a demon you do it to get his or her power nothing else. After all a bond was only a partnership nothing more.

* * *

**----Somewhere deep in the forest---**

* * *

Kakashi sighed. This was not what he wanted to do. He didn't want to tell the prince the news. He walked the hallways of the castle that was hidden by the mountains. Humans didn't seem to understand how demons thought and would think that demons live on forest floor like animals. Kakashi sighed again. They were always going to think they were animals. He would never understand humans, such strange and freaky things. Even if he didn't understand them, he wished he was one of them right now. Anything but to face the prince.

Kakashi seemed to drag his feet as he walked over to doors that meant his doom. Upon arriving to them, he froze and looked at them like he would see them one last time for he surely thought he was going to die in there. He was going to drag out his entrance when the voice he didn't want to hear was behind him.

"Kakashi." said a smooth voice as he froze for a second.

"Highness."

"What are you doing looking at the door like it was the last thing you were going to see?" he asked as he passed Kakashi and opened the door to his study.

"Highness, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Bad news?" he asked though he didn't look like he really cared at that moment.

"We lost track of the sword."

"Is that it Kakashi?" he asked though his tone was a bit more low which meant his temper was no longer dormant.

"Ah, no sir." he muttered this was the part he didn't want to say.

"What else do you have to report?" Asked the prince as he looked like he was not in the mood for more bad news.

"It's about Shikamaru." This statement made the prince look at Kakashi with a bored look.

"What about him?" he asked

"He's gone." the way Kakashi worded it made the prince lift an eyebrow.

"Gone? You mean he's dead?"

"No, sir I mean he's you know." Kakashi fidgeted with the words as the prince gave him an "out with it" look. " He's bonded with a human." muttered Kakashi. The prince thought about it for a second before he started laughing. Mind you it wasn't a belly laugh if all it seemed like a small chuckle. " Sir?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the prince's behavior.

" The woman hater got himself a woman." he muttered to himself as Kakashi was not sure his highness was alright.

"Who are you really?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the prince from head to toe. The man that stood in front of him was the spiting image of the prince. He had the same ebony colored eyes the same long raven black hair. His skin was pale as the moon and his expressions was the utter same. He was the same height and weight but he certainly was not acting like the prince Kakashi knew. The prince he knew was moody and never liked receiving bad news.

"Kakashi." he said with a drawn out tone.

"You are not the prince. Who are you want have you done with him?" asked Kakashi as the prince sighed then gritted his teeth. He turned his back at Kakashi and turned back again as Kakashi took a step back.

"Anymore questions?" asked the prince as Kakashi shuck his head. " Get out then you are wasting my time." he ordered as Kakashi did just as he was asked. He put his hand to his chest in a fist and bowed down at the prince before he made his way out of his office. Once shutting the door behind him, Kakashi sighed.

"That boy never learned to control his temper." he sighed out.

" I heard that." came his voice from the other side of the door. Kakashi flinched as he heard the smooth tone of his voice. Good Kami that boy was going to be the end of him. If he had known that the moody little boy he trained when he was younger would come back and be his prince he would have focused more on his temper than his training.

Yet even as he thought about it, the boy as he called him grew up and became the leader he is now. A demon prince of a proud blood line. " What are you doing still standing in front of my door?" he asked as Kakashi decided that he had pushed the prince far enough that day.

After all you can only push the proud demon prince so much.

* * *

**AN: To clear up a bit of things said in the chapter I would like to point out that Sakura does NOT remember the part were Lady Maya told her that she had to Mate with demon prince. To her bonding is still partnership not marriage. Meaning she doesn't remember the conversation about the whole bonding thing.**


	7. Prince of Demons

* * *

**Prince of Demons**

* * *

The sun was just coming out of the horizon when Ino and Shikamaru were coming back to the camp. Tenten being the one on guard for the morning spotted them instantly.

"It's about time you two came back." Tenten said as she jumped down from the tree she was sitting in.

"Well things weren't easy." muttered Ino as she looked red in the face. Tenten looked over at both of them. Her gaze though went over to Sakura who as sound asleep. Hinata

was already up being the early riser that she was.

"Now that Ino is here I want some answers." muttered Tenten as Hinata looked over to her.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ino as her face was still redder then a hot coal.

"Over here." said Hinata as she walked over to the forest where even if Sakura was awake she could not hear the conversation. Hinata in truth looked older as if something she was hiding for so long was finally being lifted off her shoulders. The small group followed as she told them to sit down. They all did so as they waited for Tenten or Hinata to start talking but in the end it was Ino that spoke first.

"What is going on?" she asked as she looked at both Tenten and Hinata.

"A woman was here last night and handed a demon sword over to Sakura."

"A demon sword?" asked Ino as Tenten looked over to Ino's demon who looked like he knew something about it.

"The women call the sword Soulless Ebony." Tenten continued as she looked at Shikamaru's and Naruto's attention drift over to her. "This woman knew about the demon mark on Sakura's arm."

"But that's not possible! How could she know?" asked Ino as Tenten's eyes were set on the two demons that looked like they were hearing something of great importance.

"She said her demon told her. And not only that, she told her how to get rid of the mark on her arm." Ino looked at Tenten for a second as Hinata looked at her lap. "And that's where you come in Hinata." Hinata was still looking at her lap as Naruto sat behind her. She knew something they didn't.

"She was told before." muttered Hinata as all attention was on her.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino as she looked at both Tenten then over to Hinata.

"Sakura has to bond with a strong demon." said Tenten as Ino looked red in the face. "Correction she has to mate with one demon."

"The demon prince right?" asked Shikamaru as they looked over to him. One could see the intelligence shine in those eerie eyes of his.

"That what she said." Tenten confirmed

"That's not possible." he told them in a matter of fact way.

"Why not?" asked Ino as a smile on Shikamaru face beamed at being address by this master.

"It really simple really." he told them as Tenten and Ino leaned in a bit. "The demon prince is already mated."

"You better not be lying to us demon." growled Tenten as she took in the news.

"He's not lying." muttered Hinata as she looked at the ground before her. Her eyes were watery and her whole body quivered.

"Why do you know that?" asked Ino as Hinata started to cry as Naruto hugged her. His eyes became like steel.

"Because I'm the demon Prince." Said Naruto. His words echoed in both Tenten and Ino's minds.

"Then... She will..." started Ino as she broke down. Shikamaru not knowing what allied his master hugged her as she cried in his arms. As the five of them sat in silence Tenten was the only one not crying. She on the other hand looked angry at the whole thing.

"It's not fair you have to do something!" she demanded out of Naruto looked like he had been though the worst hour of his life.

"I can't." he answered as that seem to set Tenten off. She got up with alarming speed and was pointing a knife at Naruto's throat.

"Then what FUCKEN good are you!" she demanded. Everything around them seems to go still. The fury in Tenten's eyes spoke volumes. She was as beaten and broken about this as the rest but she wanted to believe there was something that could be done. Naruto even at Tenten's knife point didn't look affected. What he did look like didn't help Tenten's mood. He looked like he was sorry. Sorry that he couldn't help, sorry that he the great Demon Prince was utterly helpless to make his Master happy. With a snarl Tenten removed the knife from him and stabbed in striate into the tree trunk behind him.

"But why?" asked Ino was she was still crying. Shikamaru looked pained as he watched his master struggle with the truth that he just told them.

"What about that demon sword?" asked Tenten still speaking though her teeth.

"You mean Soulless Ebony?" asked Naruto as Tenten gave a small nod.

"It's the sword of the demon Prince." answered Shikamaru.

"Then it's yours then?" she asked

"No," answered Shikamaru as something seem to click in his head. "The women you said that brought this sword with her did she tell Sakura that she had to bond with demon prince right?"

"Yes." answered Tenten as she looked at the demon. Something seems to come alive in his eyes.

"What else did she say?"

"That the demon prince would come for it."

"That's it!" He said as a full blown smile came on his face. He looked over to Naruto who seem to understand what was happening. He to grin as he brought his hand over to his mouth hide his smile.

"Of course why didn't I think of that before it make sense!" he laughed as Tenten and the rest looked lost angry and ready to kill both demons.

"What's so funny demons?" growled Tenten.

"The women you spoke to wasn't referring to Naruto. She was talking about 'thee demon Prince.'." he pointed out as the girls looked confused. "The Human was referring to our current leader also known as thee demon prince."

"So there's a chance?" asked Ino was her eyes glistened with tears.

"It's hard to tell with teme." muttered Naruto as he looked like he was thinking about the conversation. "But Sakura does have his sword."

"Okay....you've lost me. Who is the demon prince?" demanded Tenten

"Well when you think of it, I left my crown to teme."

"So the demon prince would be our leader giving your leader a chance to live." Informed Shikamaru. "The reason the women said it had to be the demon prince was because she had seen him as that. A prince and not the demon tribe leader. He is called the prince of demons because he second best to the real prince Naruto but then again Naruto always cheated when ever the sparred." muttered Shikamaru as he looked over to Naruto.

"I did not! It wasn't my fault that teme just happen to be distracted by exploding tomatoes!" he tried to excuse himself.

"Then he can take the curse off?" asked Ino as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Yes, He can and he can also lift the curse of the sword. It is after all his sword."

"Where can we find him?"

"we don't." said Naruto with a grin. "He'll find us."

"What do you mean?" asked Ino

"As soon as Sakura touched that sword he knew she has it. He's on his way now." Shikamaru told them as they all looked over to see Sakura. Some how they all thought that the demon prince would appear out of thin air beside her. Instead Sakura mumbled something about a pig and a sloth but other then that was fast asleep.

"How long do we have?" asked Tenten as she looked at Shikamaru

"How long ago did she touch it?" he asked

"Around midnight." answered Hinata as she looked worried at this whole plan.

"Knowing his highness," muttered Naruto as he looked to be amused " he left base around the same time. Which doesn't give us much time. Ebony will most likely be coming with him."

"Ebony? You mention them before who are they?" asked Tenten.

"A team of the best warriors of the demon tribe." answered Naruto to with a smirk. He seems to be enjoying this conversation.

"How many?" asked Ino

"Give or take five or six."

"How strong?"

"Level 3." he told them as they looked a little taken back.

"And how is Sakura to mate with this demon prince?" asked Tenten

"Same way Ino did." pointed out Naruto

"No, you don't understand Sakura doesn't know what bonding means. Each time she is told the truth her mind blocks it out and she never remembers having the conversation. I tried to explain it to her before but she shuts down and won't remember."

"That could be because of the cruse on her arm."

"Anyway we can't assume that the demon prince and Sakura can bond. If I'm correct they have to have a connection some thing that draws each other in." said Tenten as she looked over to the couples.

"A pull?" asked Shikamaru as he was truly confused.

"I notice it when you and Ino where fighting that pull that drew you into kissing her."

"So we'll make them kiss each other." pointed Ino out.

"Not that simple. You got lucky that my lips where you completed the bonding. Every demon has a different spot."

"That's true I had to kiss Naruto's forehead to complete ours." Pointed Hinata

"And believe me when I say this if Sakura kisses the wrong place the bonding is lost. The demon can not tell her where it's located at or the bonding would be lost. The person bonding with demon must know where to kiss the demon."

"We can rule out his face since many women have tried to claim him we know that his mark is not there. If Sakura is truly meant to bond with him she will know where his mark is."

"And if she guess wrong?" asked Tenten

"She'll die." Naruto said.

"Either way she's dieing so it wouldn't matter, but that's not the problem." Stated Shikamaru as they looked. "The trouble is him."

"Why?" asked Ino

"Sakura wares the mark of the man Teme can't forgive." Naruto explain as the girls looked at him.

"The prince hates this man more then anything and will not haste to try to kill Sakura just because she wares the mark of the damned."

"And why pray tell are all of you over here whispering about me?" came Sakura's voice as she looked at them with her arms crossed. She was dressed in her armor and the black sword was on her side. Her hair was picked up in a pony tail and her eyes glowed like green fire.

"Since when have you been up?" asked Ino with a guilty smile.

"Long enough to hear my name being mention about five time already." she told them. She was about to speak again when she notice Naruto ears twitch as he looked into the forest as he grinned.

"Here they come." he grinned

"Who?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto. He looked over to Sakura with a smirk.

"Destiny."


	8. To Far lost

**

* * *

**

To Far Lost

* * *

The way he was pushing his men one would think the demon prince was tyrant. Hell he heard his brother mutter something along the lines. Yet the call of the Soulless Ebony was strong. It was like he was being driven by a mad sprit as he waited for no one and raced ahead. Not his bodyguards, nor his select team were near him. The only thing he saw was trees as the madden song of the Soulless sang loudly in his ears.

He always knew that blasted sword would be the end of him. Still he could not mange to stay away from its call. Like a siren at sea he was the idiot sailor drawn in by its call. It wanted its master as it cried out to him and him only. Others who never held the sword can't hear the sound of the soulless, but he could and it rang so loud in his head he could no longer ignore it.

It had to gotten to the point where he would try to work only to have the song hunting his every thought and last night the song changed. Last night the sword had been passed on to another human, and here thought the prince was his chance. The closer he got to the sword the louder the song sang until he hared the clear ring of steel and his sense were in overload.

He was in a state of mind where no one would reach him. He was a demon and he was on the hunt. The voices of his men drifted though the air behind him but he didn't care all he wanted was to keep going until he found the blasted Soulless. He couldn't hear his own heart racing. His eyes dilated to the point where he saw red. Everything was useless to him now. He was a mare mile for the sword now.

* * *

~~~~~~~else were~~~~

* * *

"I can't believe the crap you pull demon!" Yelled Sakura as she looked at Naruto nursing his head. On his lap sat a chipmunk. "What type of idiot names a chipmunk Destiny when it's male!" she yelled as Tenten was trying hard not to laugh at the show.

"Are you sure this idiot is the demon prince." mutter Ino over to her demon.

"God helps us but yes." mutter Shikamaru.

"But Destiny is such a nice name!" he wined as Sakura face palmed. Her face was red with anger. Taking a deep breath Sakura tried to restrain from picking up the soulless which she had so hastily drawn to kill the idiot demon. When Naruto had made his claim Sakura had gotten the chills. It was almost like something out there was coming and it was coming for her.

She still couldn't shake the feeling, her gut kept telling her that she should have weapon at hand. She could not fight the wired chill that was still hunting her. It felt just like last time. She could feel it in the air as she looked over to her group. Sure Tenten and Hinata were giggling but something was wrong. Their eyes betrayed them. There was something there that Sakura couldn't place. She didn't know why but her heart was beating faster and something in the pit of her belly told her something was coming.

With out thinking she made a grab for the soulless and brought it up just in time to block sword that came at her head. The swords gave a high pitch tone as they collided. It was like the silence in that moment starched out forever. In that silence she laid eyes in her attacker. The grip on her sword tighten as she looked at him. The man towered over as his shadow cast a dark aura around her.

With a shove he threw her back like she was rag doll.

"Sakura!" yelled her friends as the demon stood in full height. Standing striate he reached 6'4. His ebony black hair was tied in a long braid that rested on his shoulder, but his eyes where clear as day they where bloody red. His face was pale yet hidden away by his long bangs. The wind tossed his hair aside as Sakura got a glimpse of the four silver earrings on his left ear. In demon ranking he was the highest of the high.

The man in front of her was no man, He was the demon she spent so long looking for. She had found him at last. She never looked away from the demon prince as his crimson red eyes never left her face. He looked like he had found something foul and repulsive. Sakura knew that she had hidden the mark on her arm well but something in this man's eyes told her that he know what she had hidden in the layers of wrap.

Yet Sakura was still looking at his ear. They weren't human looking but more long almost pointed at the end. Was it possible that he was more than what he appeared?

"Give me the sword." he ordered as his voice pierced right though Sakura. Her heart gave a hard squeeze making her touch her chest with her left hand. Yet the sound of the soulless sang loudly in her ears. The man stood still as the world around them erupted in calamity and madness. Even then they were in the world of the soulless song. The sword demanded blood, demon blood. Sakura only half registering what she was doing and went at the demon prince with a vaguer and a will to live she didn't know before.

"I will not." she heard her own voice say but her brain was no longer in the fight. She felt like she was one of the people on looking the fight. Every fiber of her being was yelling run but the rush to go ageist this demon was greater. Like an old battle that need to come to an end. End it; end it, End It! Yelled the voice in her head. And like a feeling she couldn't hold in she went at him with blind rage.

The swords crashed ageist each other crying there sad song.

"You." he sneered as his red eyes became narrow. If possible his anger doubled as he tossed all his anger at her. His sword swinging at her head as it missed her by inches. Back and forth they went at each other. Swinging missing but in the end it was more the apparent that the prince of Demons was stronger. Before she knew what had happen she moved only an inch that may have saved her life in the end as the tip of his sword nicked her neck.

Her neck, she could feel the hot sting of the cut on her throat. Pain was the only feeling that went throw her before she know it the demon grabbed her by the necklace around her throat. The string cut into the back of her neck like fire to wood. The point of his sword was on her neck and the look on his eyes promised nothing but death. Death was that the only thing she was destined for? His hand crushed around the small red stone almost breaking it.

The stone, that small piece of her happy past. The last memories she had of him.

"Be strong little Sakura." he said as he smiled at her. Be strong....The crystal was cracking her past was cracking and reality was cruel and unwelcoming. Without so much as a thought her eyes went blank with a dread malice. Her left hand grabbed onto his neck as the mark burned painfully on her elbow. All pain or sorrows were gone now it was only her and demon that dare touch the pendent of her beloved.

The move must have started the demon as he released the pendent. The strange rage that was going though her reach its max point as she lost her self to the violence. Kicking him in the gut he was thrown away from her. The sword in her right hand was clenched tightly as she looked at his stance. Not waiting for an opening she went at him like all fury of hell was released in that one blow. She swung at his midsection as he moved out of the way. Not giving him a chance to think though his attack she brought her arm up in a smooth arch cutting the side of his face.

Sakura had entered a mood where nothing but his blood would make her stop and she was after his blood. Being her sword down at him as he blocked it in the nick of time. The metal clashed again. He knew that crazy look, that look of madness, it was the same one. His eyes widen a fraction before he knew it his sword was knocked out of his hand. In that one second where all the truth seems to come together his angry boiled. She was coming at him with everything she had as he grabbed her arm that was holding the sword and twisted it. Sakura gave a scream of pain as the demon's hold was to painful and she let go of the sword.

His eyes swirled with anger his hold was crushing the bones on her hand. She screamed louder as pain gave into panic. She grabbed the sword with her left hand and stabbed blindly at him. The sword missed his right side but made a large gash in his clothing. Taking the chance he gave her she pulled her arm away and brought it to the hilt of the ebony. Her feet parted in an attack stance as she held her ground. The demon grabbed his sword from where it had stabbed it's self at and pointed it at her.

"Give me the sword." He ordered

"Go to Hell." She growled out as she went at him. '_If the only thing I'm ever going to do in life if fight then so be it. I will never hand this sword over to a demon. I rather die.'_ She thought as she ducked one of his swings. Using her feet she tried to trip him but he jumped back in time. She pulled a dagger from her boot and threw it at him as he moved only slightly getting nicked by the dagger. His neck began to bleed as he brought his hand to the injury. He looked over to the dagger and noticed its shine.

Diamond

The bitch had Diamond on her. He turned back around to find the bitch missing. He felt the point before he saw her odd pink hair to his side. "You call yourself the Prince of Demons?" she mocked as the point went deeper into his side. To his credit he never showed any reaction to the horrible pain that rolled in his body. To his credit he didn't kill her where she was standing. She had to be alive and she needed to give him the sword willingly. Even though all he wanted to rip out the women's heart. Growing tired of the game they were playing he looked over to her.

Those dark red eyes...

Something about those eyes seems to make her sleepy. Red eyes...

Red eyes...

Without warning Sakura dropped the sword and her body fell forward only to be caught by the demon. Her full weight fell on his chest as he grabbed her bridle style. The soulless hung limply in her hand thanks to cord that was wrapped around the handle. Now that he had her in his arm the girl practically weighed nothing at all. Her skin was far to pale to be normal. She looked like she would fall apart there in his arms. Yet that mark was what pissed him off. The bustard thought he could out smart him. He really thought that he would not notice the piece of soul that he himself hid in this girl 12 years ago.

That blasted mark didn't give him much time as it was. Taking the girl tightly in his arm he looked over to his team. They were winning of course there was no way they would lose. They were Ebony after all. But then he saw it the flash of yellow as he heard the annoying voice. The Idiot was here after all the trouble he made. Looking over to his commander he gave a slight nod as he understood instantly as he passed the message. Looking around once more the prince made sure no was close enough to stop him as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the one place he wanted to get to.

To anyone one looking the prince and girl began to glow in a bright white light. The power the prince was using was strong as it swirled around him and Sakura like a blanket. Ebony ceased their attacks the figure of the Prince and Sakura compressed into a ball about the size of a small melon then give off one final flash and the forest illuminated for seconds then dimmed in seconds. Everyone was gone. Ebony was gone and so was the prince. Yet as Tenten and Ino looked around they notice that not only was Ebony gone Sakura and Hinata were no where to be found.

"Hinata?" they heard Naruto yell but she didn't answer.

"Sakura?" yelled Ino as she looked around.

"Where are they?" asked Tenten as she started to get worried.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto again only this time you could hear the panic in his voice.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called out.

"HINATA!" Yelled Naruto more loudly this time as you could hear anger in his voice. There was rage and raw power dripping from his every word.

"Naruto Calm down!" Tried Shikamaru as he tried to restrain him. Naruto on the other hand was not ready to clam down. His eyes turned a deep red and his fangs grow. The growl that came out of his was terrifying yet Shikamaru kept a firm grip on his arms. "You need to listen to me Naruto!" he tired to speak to him but Naruto was beyond listening. Instead he kept yelling Hinata's name. " Neji took her under Prince's Orders!" yelled Shikamaru as Naruto's thrashing was becoming dangerous. Then the words processed in his mind.

"Sa..suke." he muttered for a second as his red eyes gazed over. His hair covered his eyes as his trashing stopped altogether. Shikamaru let him go as Naruto stood there silently processing what he was just told. His hands fisted as a red intense power swelled around him. Tenten was about to go over to him when Shikamaru stopped her. He shook his head at her as Naruto spoke. "I want Hinata." he hissed as the wind became electric with power. "I want my Mate." The red power flickered like flames around him like a fiery inferno. "Do you hear me Sasuke?" He asked no one as Shikamaru put his arm in front of his face to block the heat that was coming at him in waves.

"Find me then." came the reply that no one expected but Naruto.

"This time I will kill you for what you've done!"

"Done?"

"SASUKE!" Yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs as his hair moved from his eyes to show those red eyes that where brimming with black. There was not longer any white in his eyes they had been absorbed by the ebony. The forest went silent as chill ran up the spine of the three members of the group. Just when they thought things couldn't get stranger Naruto fainted in front of them. His eyes closed as you could see the small tear drops in the corner of his eye. He slammed into the ground with such force that the ground gave away under him. Before he lost all thought he muttered Hinata name once more before darkness took him.


	9. Headache from Hell

**I own dust bunnys and they want to eat your brain but I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**```Headache from hell```**

* * *

He pinched the top of his nose as he could feel the throbbing of a headache manifesting in his brain. Thing were not how he wanted them. Things were way out of order things just took a turn for the worst and he knew that any moment now his older brother would say..

"I told you so." And god above did he hate those four words. He sat at his study trying miserably to understand what went on in the brain of his friend and lieutenant. Sure he said a million times by now that it all had to do with Clan matters but as leader of the Demon tribe he was to know these things. But why in God damn it did they have to steal HIS mate?

"Let me get this striate you kidnapped Baka's mate." he said slowly as he himself couldn't believe the stupidity of his own men.

"The Clan wanted her back." Neji stated as he looked unaffected by the headache that was claiming the prince of demons.

"And who gave this order?"

"Our clan Head Haishi."

"So is he the one I point at when Naruto comes here to try to kill me?" growled the prince as he looked at Neji who flinched at his growl.

"I don't think..." started Neji

"That right you didn't think." he growled and you could see his red eyes narrow. "Do you have any idea what you just unleashed by doing something so stupid."

"I hardly see why Naruto to be..."

"A threat?" asked the prince's brother " Have you ever been bonded Neji?" he asked with a smooth voice but it still send fear though Neji.

"No." he answered quietly

"Then you are not aware of the danger just unleashed. A demon that has mated is then most dangerous type there is. Not only that you went and pissed off ex royalty. He may not seem like much to you but our prince knows what he's up ageist and the odds aren't good. Naruto is of pure blood Neji you must understand that. Even if your clan sees that his bonding was treachery it was his choice. Tell Haishi that his highness wishes a word with him and maybe if he hurries he might not have his head on a platter by the end of it. Dismissed." he ordered as Neji brought his hand to his chest and bowed before he beeline out of the room.

"You didn't have to tell him that much." Muttered the prince

"You know that at your current state you couldn't hold a sword to Naruto." His brother said simply.

"And what do you know about my current state?" he asked

"I know she's sleeping in your room right now." he answered as that got a loud growl from the prince. His growling only made his brother chuckle lightly.

"You find this funny?" he asked

"In a way."

"I don't know why I call you my brother your clearly one of my enemies." said the prince with an annoyed sigh.

"I'm touched little brother." mocked his older brother

"You're an Idiot."

"Why thank you now I'm really giddy, but more to the point whatever are you going to do little brother?"

"Like I would know." he muttered darkly as he looked at book across from him.

"He will be after her you know."

"I know."

"She's part of his soul."

"I know." he grounded out

"And she has the soulless ebony."

"I know."

"Not mention you promised."

"Damn it what part of I KNOW didn't you get throw your thick skull?" His brother chuckled again. "I hate you, you know that right?"

"Bother you're over thinking things. Just keep your promise brother." he said as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Keep my promise." he muttered "easier said then done."

The silence of the room stretched as he looked at the wooden desk in front of him. He needs that sword and he needs...he need... God he didn't even know what he needed. He must have been sitting there for an hour or so and he still couldn't find out what he needed. The words his brother had given him rang loudly in his skull. He sighed loudly as he put his hands though his hair though all he wanted to do was rip it out from it roots in frustration. Why did he make that promise? It was the most moronic thing he could have done.

Yet even in his ranting he knew why. He wanted to make her feel safe and now he was bond by his word. She as a human might not remember but he as a demon does and it rings clearly in his mind. _'I will protect you that much I promise. Be strong little Sakura.'_ If he hadn't said those words. As a demon he couldn't ever break a promise not without the cost of his own life, but as a demon he could not let her have the soulless ebony that sword must be out of her hands if indeed she comes to die.

Die, the word seemed heavy for him to think about. He couldn't let her die as part of his promise to her, yet her sentence was marked and the days grew short. He as trapped at all turns. If he broke his promise he died and Soulless will still fall into his hands. If he kept his promise he would have to do something rather drastic to keep her alive which would end in his death. No matter how he looked at it she was going to die and he was going to die because of a promise he made to a crying five year old. Well wasn't fate a bitch.

He got up and walked out of the room down the corridors. His feet carried him while his mind tried to think of way out this mess. Not to mention that now he had to deal with Naruto. He didn't know how. He didn't know when but his feet had taken him striate to his room. He stood there looking at the door not knowing what to do. His hand found the knob and slide the door open. And there laid his problem on his bed. Her eyes shut and her breath slow and steady.

The soulless still hanging from her hand as it was impossible to remove once it chose its new master. She was curled into a ball as all the armor and clothing she was wearing was removed and in it's stead she wear something so thin and flimsy that he could see her outline perfectly. The fabric showed everything and he was not stupid to ignore it. Was she a really his problem? A weak defenseless human woman? She stirred and moved her leg down from her balled form.

Something inside him clawed to get out.

Yes she was a problem and she was currently was sleeping on his bed almost naked. Then he saw it. The mark on her left shoulder. It went around her elbow and down to her wrist. To anyone it would look like a tattoo of elaborate vines and thorns but to a demon it was a warning that she was marked for death as soon at that mark touched her shoulder. He found that his feet started to walk over to the side of the bed were she rested. He could hear the beating of her heart like if she was right next to him. It was a smoothing rhythm telling him she was still asleep. Her breath was even as he looked at her.

She had changed over the years that he hadn't seen her. She was older now in human standers to him she was still the same child he saved and cursed. Her hair was longer then, filthy as it was but it still looked lovely now it was cut short but still the bright pink he remembered. Her skin was smooth and no longer marred but cuts and bruises that would make her look dead and still walking. She had filled out in the right places even he as a man could see that.

As a man... did that mean other men looked at her the way he was now? The thought of it made him want to smash something but his brain quickly smashed that notion. God did his head hurt he was losing his mind. Around her neck he could see the small red ruby that hung from a thin leather cord. So she did keep it, he should have known. He sat down by the side of the bed and watched her sleep. As he sat there he heard her heart beat slowly with every breath she took. It soothed his worried mind to be next to her but for the life of him he didn't understand why.

No matter he thought as he looked at her sleep. She was really the key to everything and he didn't know how to use it. He felt like a fool but that what he was a fool who got in over his head not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He sighed loudly as his ears caught the flutter of her heart beat. So she was awake the whole time. The thought made him smirk she was biting her time smart human. He stood and decide to test his theory taking his hand he touched her bare left shoulder. He had to give her credit she managed to hide the small shudder well but he still saw it.

Liking this new game he traced the pattern of the mark down to her wrist. She didn't move but was having a hard time keeping her heart beat in the same calm pace as before now it was a bit livelier but not to much to give her away to any other demon but him. He decided to continue his game his hand left her arm down to her side. Again she did nothing to stop him or show any movement to let him know that she was awake but her heart was still beating a bit faster. At first he was tracing her skin with only his claws now he let his fingers touch her skin.

His game was becoming interesting and he decided to do the one thing he knew she wouldn't stay still to. He brought his hand down to her thigh and openly creased it. Her heart beat shot up and her hand grabbed him. He had to stop himself from laughing at her response. Instead he looked at her like she was the naughty child and not him. Her face was red if from anger he didn't know but the way that she looked at him made him want to smirk at her. Then she growled at him yet he stood his ground and didn't even give the faintest reaction.

"Don't touch me Demon." She hissed at him. Though it was meant to intimidate him it only served to make him want to laugh at the parody. Here he was prince of demon and this lonely human was telling him not to touch her. That sounded too much like a challenge in his mind.

"And if I want to." The blade to her side point striate at his neck.

"When a woman say no it means no." She hissed at him. That was all it took for him to crack his emotionless face. He chuckled softly at first but the sound made Sakura's skin crawl. He looked her in the eye and pressed the blade deeper into his neck till it drew blood.

"And what is it you're going to do to me if I don't listen again?" he asked as the blood went down the blade of the sword. "You're going to kill me? Your only hope of living?" he said pushing the sword deeper still. The flow of blood rapidly reached the hilt of the sword dripping small droplets of blood on her hand. As soon as the blood touched her skin it burned making her flinch and release the sword. She grabbed her hand in vain to try to block out the pain. Taking the chance that she released the sword he grabbed her face in one hand. He forced her to look at him. His eyes were still the eerie red and that sent shivers down Sakura's spin. "Don't try that again human. Next time I'll make sure that blood goes down your throat."

He was everything like the demon she had imagined. He was cunning cruel and heartless. The look in his eyes told her that he wouldn't waste time over thinking what he just threaten. He would do it in a heartbeat and that scare her witless. This was the demon prince. The only person that could save her and yet he seem to be the one that was meant to damn her fate. Every cell her body scream run as fast as she can out of their and away from him and that look in his eyes.

Yet she was rooted to the spot. She felt like the helpless spectator watching an animal get rip to shreds in front of her yet didn't move a muscle to help. She couldn't understand it as she looked at him. He was what held in her into place. He and his red eyes. She looked to have a good course of fear running though her now and that made him smile. She was smart enough to know when she was beat and that for some odd reason that pleased him immensely. Was it that he had power over her that made him feel likes this? It must've been that because the look she was giving him was making him want to shiver.

The demon was sin and she could not stop her gawking. She could feel the draft of the air on her bare leg but ignored until she realized just what she was ignoring. Taking her eyes off the demon for a second she notice what she was wearing or better put still what she wasn't wearing. Panic stricken she made a mad dash for the sheets. The demon watched her with want looked like to be amusement glowing in his eyes. She was practically naked for crap sake! She had just managed to untangle the sheets when he grabbed her hand to stop her movements.

Her heart stop almost instantly. She looked striate at him as she saw the bright red dim down to obsidian. Her lips parted without her knowing as his face became something that would forever engraved in her mind. Good Gods he even smelled nice. A raw emotion rolled through her as he was so close to her. She didn't know why he had stopped her she had no idea why it was that she was not trying to run from his touch. If truth be told she longed for him to touch her. For him to crease her cheek for him just to get closer.

But the burning of the mark on her left hand made her wither in pain before him. He let go of her hand and stood striate his eyes shifted back to ruby red.

"Stay here." He orders before she could say anything he was gone and she was left in the dark room once more.

* * *

**Ah, I haven't written a Authors Note in ages... Um... Hi? Well this is like my 6ish maybe 7ish story I written and so far people seem to like it so far. This is the first time I do fantasy so.... I don't know what type of crap I will pull with this one so I as I offten say expect the unexpected. Oh AND REVIEW!! This story get 800 hits per week yet so little reviews makes me sad and makes me think this story is going no where. So yes for the sake of my sanity please**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**-Black wings of the Night **

* * *


	10. My Prince

**_

* * *

_**

My Prince

* * *

Hinata looked around at her old room. This was not good. She could see her cousin at the door. Her father had left to be called by the Prince and wasn't back yet. She could feel the burn of Naruto's emotions in her body. He was hunting and she knew who he would come after. She looked at her lap as she thought about what had happen before she got caught. They were all fighting and Sakura was fighting the prince with everything she had. Then there was that flash of light and she and the demon disappeared. Her cousin saw this as a chance to grab her and drag her back to the clan.

She felt the bile rise up in her throat. She knew what her family wanted to do with her. She was in a worse bind then Sakura was now. They would kill her for her treason ageist her own sister. She hadn't meant it and she was sure that Naruto never meant it either but it was just the way thing where. Life was about to deal her yet another hand.

She felt cold in her old room. It was a nightmare the last few hours as she waited what she knew would be her doom. She was looking at her lap when the door to her room opened. She looked up to see her cousin Neji standing there.

"Lady Hinata." He said with a small bow.

"Neji." She addressed as he stood striate.

"There is something I want to speak to you about."

"You want to know the reason?" she asked as she looked sad yet her eyes looked far away.

"In part yes, I wish to know why you chose him."

"I didn't. It was just meant to be that way."

"Was I not good enough?" he sneered as his hands became fist.

"I had no choice in the matter once it happen Neji. If you wish to blame someone for this blame the gods as they were the ones that deem this fate." She told him as she stood her ground.

"If you would have kept your promise you wouldn't be in this predicament." He growled as she looked over to him. "The only reason you live was because you're half human."

"If my human side makes you ashamed of me then why do peruse me?" She asked as he stayed quite. Hinata was well aware that he wanted to yell at her. She was well aware that his pride was beyond shambles. After all she left him too but unlike his sister he was far more hurt by the betrayal. The guilt that pool in her stomach made her want to cry. She never meant to hurt anyone. The sad part about the whole thing was that she would end up hurting many people. Her family has already suffered that blow while her new friends now feel slightly betrayed by her the worst to deal would be when Naruto found her dead.

Naruto… he would extremely unhappy if anything happen to her.

"Your farther has returned. The prince wishes to speak to you." Neji said quietly.

"Thank you Neji I will go to see his Majesty as soon as I can."

"He wanted to see you at once."

"Well seeing as I'm Imprisoned I find it hard to go to him." She throws at him.

"I was asked to escort you." He muttered.

"Then lead the way." She tells him as she gets to her feet. Neji turns his back to her and walks out.

Sakura sighed as she looked around the room. She had tried numerous times to escape but the Damn demon had put a shield around the room. Why to Keep her in and the rest of the demons in that castle safe. Her weapons were all missing and not to mention that she had found no other clothing in the room beside his clothing. And she was sure it belong to him since it smelled like him, or maybe it was the clothing that made him smell like that? She pondered on the thought for a minute or two then shook her head at the utter nonsense she was thinking about. She had to get out of there.

It's more than given that the demon prince wanted the soulless. That she couldn't seem to understand why they didn't take the soulless from her when she was sleeping when he was in the room even. It didn't make sense. The soulless was humming softly at her side as she picked it up. The sound of the humming got louder in her ears as the immense feeling of wanting to rip something came over her. So this was the power of the soulless. She pointed the sword at the window and slashed it several times. She could see every slash on the shield yet it held.

Slowly the glow of the slashes dimmed and disappeared all together. The shield was just as strong as it was before. Growling in frustration she put the sword back in its sheath.

"That won't work." Came his voice as she was startled by the fact that she had not notice that he was in the room. He leaned by the wall as he looked at her with those strange red eyes of his. The chill that went down Sakura's back was not one of fear and she couldn't explain why. She was aware of his every move now every breath. She was solely focused on him and his movements in case he was ready to attack her. Yet by the way that he was standing it looked like he would do no such thing. His eyes where solely on the ebony at the side of her hip which made her feel strange see as she was not wearing anything but that flimsy thing that he called clothing because she as hell didn't.

His gaze lingered on her hip then it lower down to her legs. She felt heat rise up in her face as she didn't know if it was out of anger or embarrassment. She saw him smirk as he looked her up and down. She felt violated by him somehow and she brought the soulless in front of her to get his attention from wondering elsewhere.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded as his eyes came up to meet her this time.

" I don't repeat myself." He answered as she growled at his responded.

" I won't give it to you!" She hissed at him as he looked unaffected by her proclaim.

"Suit yourself then I will never let you go and you will spend the rest of your day in these four walls." he told her as he looked confident in his threat.

"Why here? Why not a dungeon or a cell?" she asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"We don't have any." He explained like it was simple logic. The answer stunned Sakura as she looked at him.

"What do you mean you don't have one? Your demons aren't you!" she yelled at him. She was standing in front of the bed now with her arms crossed as she looked at him. She saw anger slip though his icy mask for a second when it was gone. She was about to call out when she felt a weight crash right into her. She was knocked off her feet and thrown down on the bed. Her hands where pined above her head as he laid on top of her.

"Sounds like you don't like my company Miss Sakura." he whispered in her ear as that wired chill went up her spine again." Or is it that you were expecting a different answer as to why you are kept in my room." he asked her as his hair brushed her neck. The way his breath fan on her neck was making her wish she never opened her mouth. Her throat went dry as she felt every inch of his body that rested on hers. She felt the heat spread throughout her whole body as she found it hard to breath. One of his hands trailed down her neck making her gasp in his grasp. She heard him chuckle as he rested his head in the nock of her neck.

The very way the laid on top of her made her want to run for the hills. It was so, so, so wrong! Yet her body even to all her brains yelling it would not move an inch. Then he spoke again right into her ear as he lifted himself from her." I just want you to know that we don't have cell because we never take prisoners." Sakura felt her blood run cold at the statement. He was ruthless and he knew how far to push his power in front of her face. Just as she was about to spit something at him the door to the room opened.

"Oh, brother I didn't know you indisposed." said the man at the door.

"Didn't our parents ever taught you how to knock?"

"Depending on the occasion." Mutter then man by the door as the prince growled at him.

"What do you want?" growled at the prince as Sakura looked at him. He was not moving and after they were found like this by his brother no less.

"Lady Hinata is here as you requested." said the man by the door. Sakura inhaled deeply as she heard Hinata's name. The Prince looked down at her as she tried to hide her reaction to Hinata's name. He then got a smirk on his lips as he looked over to his brother.

"Bring her here." he ordered as this time Sakura's reaction spread all over her face.

"As you wish your Highness." said his brother as he bowed and left to go get lady Hinata.

"Now whatever's wrong with you?" he asked as he looked down at her. Her face was bright red, her lips where thin she looked vivid. " It's almost like you've seen a ghost ." he whispered "Is Lady Hinata someone you know?" he asked though both knew the answer to that question. Yes, Hinata was someone Sakura knew and too well and the last time she had seen her was before they had gotten attacked which only meant that she was captured the same time she was.

"Why do you monsters have her here?" she growled at him but he was not really putting much attention to her growling. He was yet again caressing her neck with slow agonizing strokes.

" She is to be punished for running away for the Hyuga Clan." he muttered as it was nothing. Sakura's whole body went rig at the statement. Her thoughts went over to Hinata the girl she's knew since she was six the girl that helped her when that animal came into her life and gave her a expiration date. She was going to get harmed now because she took a stupid sword into her care. Like if he was reading her very thought the prince whispered in her ear. " It seems that the Hyuga Clan would have never found her if it wasn't for the fact that she was traveling with you."

That sentence made Sakura feel lower then dirt. Hinata had told her that she had run away from her clan for some differences when she was smaller but she never knew what it was she was running from and she never gave a second thought that something like this would happen. "The clan is demanding her head for her defrayment to the clan. They demand her life." he told as he got up from her body yet she didn't feel it. She was shock as she processed the information. The lead weight that was forming in her stomach gave a horrible ping as she felt her guilt triple.

The prince looked down at her and she could see it in his eyes that he planned to make her feel the way she was feeling. She felt like the foulest scum on the earth. Everything she had done until then was to find death beds to all that she knew and now she was at the edge of her rope. Her lips had gone dry and her whole body trembled at the thought. The horrible words that beast spoke that day ringed in her ears.

"_Everyone you know, every friend, every traveler, will die and there only sin would be setting eyes one you. A cursed child. Doesn't matter when doesn't matter why there death are maker sooner than they should be because of you. Your are bringer of death to anyone that even mutters your name."_ His laughter rang in her ears. She had caused this all of it. Everything around her was falling apart and she was the ball the crashed the glass case where they were kept.

The prince watched the reactions on her face as he felt a ping of guilt. Yet everything he did was for a reason and right now his reasons where stronger than his guilt. He would have to use the tools they gave him and use them well. Hinata was just one of them. He used her situation to get the reaction he was getting and with that reaction he would set his plan in motion. His ears could pick up foot falls in the hallway. They were coming two males one female. His brother, Neji and Lady Hinata he picked out. Using simple magic he could make sure that Sakura didn't hear the conversation that was about to take place. She was too far into her guilt that she didn't block him as he used the charm to block out the words she didn't need to hear. He also block her sense and restricted them to a limit. Sitting down on the bed he sat her on his lap she didn't protest because she didn't feel it.

He placed her head on his chest as she looked to be in a trance. Her jade eyes where half way open and her pink lips were parted. To a anyone she looked like she enjoyed were she was sitting at, but lady Hinata was no fool she would look for something that would give away that Sakura was forced into his arms. Sakura closed her eyes then and the door opened.

"Your Highness." said his brother with a bow and he nodded to acknowledge him. " Lady Hinata is here at your request." he said as he moved to the side to show Hinata standing there. She looked to him just as he remembered her. She was still the same women that had a fire hidden deep within her that her family never saw. That same fire that had set a blaze his best friends heart as soon as he met her.

"Leave us." He ordered as Neji looked reluctant but left with his brother. "Come in an shut the door." he order as she did so with her eyes trained on Sakura on his lap. Once the door was shut she fixed her eyes on him. She gave a small bow to him and spoke.

"My lord you wish to see me?" she asked.

"How long has it been since I last saw you Lady Hinata?" he asked as Hinata's eyes went back to Sakura on his lap.

"Since I left the clan." she answered him.

"Did you do what I asked."

"I did what I could but it's a little hard to keep Naruto on a leash." she muttered to herself as the prince chuckled.

"I didn't know Neji had brought you back with us, If I would have I could have stopped this whole meeting before hand."

"It would have been unavoidable you did steal Sakura." she pointed out. That said he looked down at the said girl.

"I plan to give her back once I got the soulless from her just as I plan to do with you now." he told her.

"You should know better than that your highness. Sakura is not like any person you have ever meet. She is stubborn and has taken it upon herself to guard that sword."

" She'll give it to me in due time but that is what I need right now time."

"Time for what?"

"That curse on her arm will kill her and faster than it really should. She thinks she still has a week when the truth is she only has two days left." Hinata took in what he was saying.

"Two days." she muttered as she looked down at her friend. She was dying in two days and she didn't know it. "Can't you stop it?" she asked

"No, not while she has the soulless with her. The sword will block out anything too strong in magic. I need her to give it to me willingly." he told her as she looked over to him. " That's where you come in. I want you to call Naruto." Hinata looked even more shocked at the mere statement.

"But why? What are you planning?"

"No harm will come to your friend Lady Hinata but in order to make my plan work I need Naruto off my trail. Summon him here." he ordered

"As you wish your highness."

"Sasuke, Lady Hinata."

"Yes," she muttered as she looked at him. So he was the last hope. " Sasuke."


	11. broken wings

* * *

**Broken wings**

* * *

Everywhere she looked she found darkness. Was she even alive anymore? She felt her hand move or was it that some one was moving her hand?

"Sakura?" was that an angel calling her name or was it the devil in disguise trying to take her? " Sakura are you alright? Please speak to me."

"Hinata?" came the weak voice out of her mouth. The darkness was fading now and light was slowly streaming in to her vision.

"Thank god Sakura are you well?" She inquired as she touched her forehead. She didn't know how to answer that question was she well? She felt heavy and drowsy like all energy was sucked out of her. The room was still a blur of colors as she tried to focuses her eyes. She was in a room but her memory struggled to remember what room this was.

"Hinata?" she asked again as she felt her hand touch the older girls.

"I'm here Sakura everything alright." The question that rang in Sakura's head was where was here? Ever so slowly did her vision stop it maddening blurring as everything came into clear view. The memories that were missing sprang right back her brain. She was captured and so was Hinata. She sat up like a bolt of lightning had struck her. " Sakura?"

"We have to get out of here." she muttered to herself.

"Sakura please clam down you're a bit agitated."

" I'm a prisoner Hinata of course I would be." she hissed but even as she hissed out the words her mind wondered back to her prison guard. Her face must have light up like a beacon as Hinata shuffled an all knowing smile.

"It's not all that bad I would think his Highness would treat you well." she muttered as the blush that had invaded Sakura's face went up five more shades of red.

"He wants the Soulless." she muttered as her hand found the handle of the sword. She tighten her grip on it.

"And you want his power don't you?" asked Hinata as Sakura thought about her words. Yes that was true she did want his power. She was shamelessly addicted to the power he promised. She had seen his power his skill and it was all to alluring the let them escape her. He was the salvation she was so desperately been looking for. Yet the question that hunted her mind now was will he be the salvation she was looking for? He was powerful yes but he was all so cruel and calculating. She had seem that in his very gaze all he wanted was the Soulless. Though Hinata had a valid point all she wanted was his power.

As to rip apart her thought process she remembered his touch on her neck the way his breathe fanned her neck. A shiver went down her spine. The very thought of him sent her on a panic rush of… good god what was she thinking? She shock her head defiantly trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind.

"His power is the only thing that stands in my way."

"So you plan to bond with him?" asked Hinata as she looked at her friend lost in thought.

" No, I plan to use his power that's all." she said differently. Hinata looked down at her hands then back at Sakura she felt the guilt that welled up in her belly. Eating back the guilt that rammed at her throat she looked at Sakura's Jade eyes.

"Sakura," she started as her friend looked over to her. If she felt guilt before she never expected it to triple as she looked at her. Clearing her throat she looked directly at her. " I'm afraid this is the last time we'll see each other." she muttered

"What?" asked Sakura as she looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled softly but her emotion betrayed her and her smile fell.

" The prince has allowed me to say good-bye to you." she took a deep breath. " I'm being executed tomorrow at sunrise." Like a bucket of cold water being dumped on her Sakura she looked pale.

"Why?" she managed to muttered after much fight to try to find her voice

" My clan has demanded it was the punishment needed for my betrayal."

"Betrayal?" she asked as a heavy knock could be heard at the door. Hinata turned to look at it with a lingering gaze.

" I have to go now." She whispered

"No." muttered Sakura.

" I'll miss you dearly Sakura." said Hinata as she hugged her friend tightly. Sakura didn't responded to the hug as she looked dead on her feet. With out a glance back Hinata rushed out of the room. The guilt was eating her alive. Outside stood Sasuke next to him was Naruto. Sasuke waved his hand over the door a light shown over it.

"Did she believe you?" he asked as Hinata almost growled at him key word being almost.

"Yes." she hissed and glared at the ground.

"Don't look at me that way. It's what need to be done." he sighed out. Though she could hear the boredom in his voice she could also hear a bit of guilt in it too. The desperation that was welling in her chest spilled out before she could stop her self.

"Do we have to put her though that!" she yelled it as Naruto filched and Sasuke looked unmoved. See as none of them was going to answer she burst again. " You're a cruel and vain man that cares for nothing but for himself!" She yelled at his face he didn't so much as blink at the comment. All the anger in Hinata was aimed solely at him. He didn't say a word as he looked striate at her then gave her a cocky grin.

"Your absolutely right Lady Hinata. This is all my gain your friend is just a pawn in a bigger game board. By getting the Soulless out of her hands she live another day if she keep it she will be the one that dies tomorrow not you. So yes your very right Lady Hinata I'm cruel and vain and selfish even but remember who hold the future of your friend." he told her without raising his voice once at her. Naurto looked over to him but said nothing. He could see that Hinata was crying now but he didn't move from his spot on the wall. His gazed lingered on Sasuke who was leaning against the wall.

It seemed that Hinata could only stand so much curtly and turned on her heel and marched down then hallway before she turned over to the prince.

"You're a Heartless Man! And for that I hope you rot in foulest pits of hell!" she yelled before she stormed out. Both watched her leave before Sasuke muttered a reply the only Naruto could hear. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he watched the door in front of him. After about five minutes of silence Naruto spoke.

" She's affecting you isn't she?"

"It doesn't matter away." he muttered.

"Yes it does."

"No I'm still me and I'm still going to do what's necessary." he claimed

"For the promise or for her?"

"What do think?" Naruto Smirked and looked at door

"Do as you wish then."

"Oh I will," He said as he looked to Naruto " Your highness."

"You arrogant ass." muttered Naruto as he shook his head and walked down the hallway. Sasuke watched him go as he looked at the door. With his hearing he could hear what happen inside the room without really going in there. She was muttering to herself there was also thrashing sounds. She was angry she was frustrated but above all pain was what clawed at her. He didn't dare enter now when she was in this state. He would have to bite his time for now. He would come to her in a hour or so when she's had time to clam down he thought to himself. "_coward." he muttered to himself. He knew that if he wanted to catch her off guard this would be the time yet something else in him refuse to go into that room. He by all mean was not afraid of her it was just a hollow spot in his chest that felt like a hammer pounding over and over on his chest. No he wouldn't go to her today at all he would wait until tomorrow when Hinata's "exaction" would take place. With that thought in mind he headed out to his study and didn't look back. Tomorrow he reminded himself. Tomorrow he would have the Soulless Ebony and it song shall sing in glee to be back in the hands of it's rightful master. _

_By tomorrow he would rid himself of the thoughts that onslaught his head. The song will dim to a murmur and the thought of madness will go away. Tomorrow was a going to be the longest day of his life and he knew it yet he looked forward to it. _

_

* * *

_

~~~~~~~The next day before sunrise~~~~~

* * *

_Sakura had not slept a wink the whole night she spent going over Hinata's words. She was dying today and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. God she was dying because she became involved with her. It was all her fault it was all her fault. Nothing she could tell herself would make the guilt go away. If more being locked inside the room was making her feel powerless until the door opened. A man with bright red hair stood in the door way along with a man with shoulder long black hair._

" _His highness wishes for you to follow us." said the man with the black hair and red eyes he looked a lot like the prince and she remembered correctly she heard the prince call him brother. _

" _Don't get any smart ideas about running away." muttered the red head as Sakura looked over him. His eyes where the color of cool jade and he had a tattoo marked on his forehead. The man beside him smiled _

" _Gaara can track your thoughts and aura so I wouldn't try to run away from him he will find you." Said the man with the black hair. " Please come with us his highness is waiting for you." Sakura looked at both of them with vigilance before she got to her feet. The shire night gown she was wearing ever since she woke up two days ago was the only thing she was wearing that and the sword. Gaara shifted his attention to the side while the man with the black hair smirked and bowed. " This way please." he instructed as he walked out from the door way and out to the hall. Gaara followed from behind keeping his eyes firmly on her feet. _

" _Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked as her throat felt dry._

" _To the court yard."_

" _The court yard?" asked Sakura but she knew why instantly. He couldn't be that cruel he wouldn't._

" _Your friend will be executed today." Said Gaara as if he had read her very thoughts. The man was despicable and worse off she wanted to run away like a scared little girl because of him. " Don't think about pulling any heroics that sword is the only thing that is keeping you alive and believe when I say this we're not the danger to you." he said with a laugh at the end._

" _Yes, I would say so." said man in front of her. Before she could think of something to say the man in front of her opened the door that lead to a balcony. Their on edge stood his highness dress a long white shirt that was open from the front( like the one he first wears after the time jump) He wearing black pants that fit loosely around his leg but showed his well tone shape. Four belts went around his waist and down to a sheath that held a plain kinata._

" _I'm glad you could make it." he told her in a low voice that made her skin crawl. She could only glare at him since the two guards where still in the room. " I'm sure you know why I called you here."_

"_Let her go she got nothing to do with this!" demanded Sakura._

"_Your right she doesn't have anything to do with this." he said simply he looked over to the guard. " Leave us." he ordered. Both put their fist to their heart and bowed down and left the balcony. " Come here." He ordered yet unlike the guard she didn't move. " Are you afraid?" he joked as he turned and leaned on the rail of the balcony. He crossed his arms and looked at her with mocking eyes. " You are, how interesting. I would never pegged you as a coward." _

" _Hpmh, your one to talk about cowards." she sneered at him._

" _Oh, so the viper still got venom." he said as he got up and walked over to where she was. Her hand went to the hilt of the sword yet he stopped her by putting his hand on top of hers. " I wouldn't do that if I where you." he wisphered _

" _Give a good reason why not?" threaten Sakura._

" _Because you know I'm the only one that can save your friend for copping block." He hissed as he pushed her over to the rail of the balcony so she could see want was below at the courtyard. In the middle was a small stage with Hinata kneeling over a copping block. Her eyes where blindfolded and her hands where tied behind her back. A man with a huge blade stood over her. " Look at that sunrise." hissed Sasuke into her ear. As if taking the cue for the prince someone started reading Hinata's crimes out loud to the crowd below. Form below you could hear yelling people screaming for her to be beheaded. Sakura didn't notice when she started to breathe in startled breaths. " Time is ticking. What are you going to do miss hunter?" he asked her _

"_As punishment for these crimes of Demon Law You are to be beheaded at sunrise of this day…."_

" _Death to the traitor!" rose a yell from the crowed._

"_Kill her!"_

" _Kill the traitor!"_

" _It your choice she live or she dies."_

" _By His Highness presence Shall this execution commence." Said the man he gave the signal to the man with blade. The man gave a nod and heaved the heavy sword off the ground. _

"_I'll give you the sword." said Sakura in rushed words _

"_And?" asked the prince yet he himself didn't know why he was asking for more if he already got what he wanted. _

" _What more do you want you'll get the bloody sword!" she yelled at him as she looked down at Hinata's face she was biting her lip waiting for her death. The executioner was looking over to prince as he stayed very still he was still behind her._

"_Carry out the sentence." he ordered._

"_NO!" yelled Sakura as she struggled in arms. " I'll give you want ever you want I don't care just don't kill her!" She yelled as she kicked and struggled to get out of his grasp. The blade went high above the man's head. " Please I beg you! I do anything you ask! Please don't kill her!" she was crying and squirming about but he didn't let go. " Kill me instead, take me in her place! I'm yours just let her go!" she screamed as the blade went down. " NO!!" She scream as Sasuke hand shot out form beside her and a blast knocked the blade out of the man's hands. The blade hit the ground with a solid thunk noise. Sakura seem to be in a state of shock as her knees buckled under her._

" _It's not over yet I need you to return the sword now." he order in her ear. Standing her up be leaning her ageist the rail " Say the words Sakura." he ordered as she looked into his eyes she never hated a man more then she did now. Swallowing her pride she brushed her tears away from her face. She wanted to insult him but she couldn't find the words. He stared her down with those eyes she had come to hate as much at she hated that man that cursed her. _

" _I Sakura, here by relinquish ownership of the Soulless Ebony over to…." she bite her lip hard as she glared at her._

"_Sasuke." he told her as bite she lip so hard she tasted blood._

"_Sasuke." she hissed as the Soulless started to shake in her hand she felt something pulling at her. She heard the singing in her head again but this time it was louder she felt her knees giving out again as Sasuke took hold of the sword, the band that was around her wrist burned into her skin which made he cry out in pain. Once the prince had taken the sword out of her hands if felt like he had pulled the plug on her energy. She stumbled back ageist the railing as her vision blurred. The prince was looking at the sword with anger and pride he didn't seem to notice that it had taken all energy form her. Her eyes where closing and the support of the railing seemed to vanish as she started free falling down to the courtyard. Sasuke had just taken the sword out of Sakura's hands when he looked down at it for a second before he looked up to find Sakura falling off the balcony._

"_Sakura!" he yelled as he dropped the sword grabbed onto her arms before she plunged down to the ground below. Yet her dead weight was dragging her down ageist he efforts to keep her on his side. His finger where slipping as she dangled from the side "Sakura!" he yelled at her but she seem to have lost all conciseness. " Sakura!" he yelled again as many of the people of the courtyard where turning to look at the prince. His grip was loosing he couldn't hold on to her anymore as it was he was holding on to the railing himself but his body was being dragged by hers._

_His grip gave out and she fell as he watched. Before he knew what he was doing he jumped after her. He grabbed onto her body as he curled it around his. Protecting her weak body with his he summoned all his energy at once but he didn't know if it would be enough now. He could hear his heartbeat going at a frantic rhythm. _

_Gods he was an idiot._

_He felt it instantly and the darkness hit faster then the fall. He knew no more. _


	12. What makes an Idiot

**

* * *

**

What makes an Idiot

* * *

" I knew he was an idiot but I didn't think he was this much of an Idiot." muttered Gaara to Itachi as they stood guard over the prince's room.

" He did it to save the damsel in distress."

"Distress he cause might I add." muttered Gaara in a sarcastic tone.

"None the less he saved the girl."

" To what avail? She just going to keep trying to kill him. I'm starting to think that Shikamaru was right all women are troublesome."

"Yet he's mated isn't he?'

"True, he is also an idiot." confirmed Gaara as Itachi just shook his head.

"One day Gaara your going to find your match and you won't be singing the same tune."

"Yeah, Yeah mating suck I get it." they stayed quite for a second before Gaara looked over to Itachi " So," he dragged out.

"So what?" asked Itachi

" You think that this women is to his highness interest?"

" Who knows." muttered Itachi " Little brother does strange things. Sometime I wonder what goes though that thick head of his."

"Oh, no you don't." hissed Gaara " Take it form someone that knows you don't want to be in that head."

"So you have been spying on his highness thoughts? You know there will be hell to pay if he caught you."

" Like I care I do it more for the challenge."

" Once the demon of mischief always the demon of mischief."

"Damn straight." They stay silent again before Gaara spoke " She's not that bad looking, for a human."

" Well aren't you the chatterbox today."

"I'm just saying."

"So, that why you asked." muttered Itachi to himself.

"What do you mean?" demanded Gaara as he looked at Itachi

" Your interested in the human." he pointed out as Gaara went red. He was speechless for a second as he looked at Itachi. Itachi grinned at him with an all-knowing look. " that would explain the modesty when we took her to the courtyard. I believe you were blushing like a young maiden when she walked past you." teased Itachi as Gaara looked horrified.

" I was not!" he yelled then covered his own mouth before he shout something else out.

" Decline it all you want you can't control that blush on you face as we speak!" with this Itachi laughed as Gaara fumed over the comment.

"I don't like that Human." he hissed out.

"Sure you don't."

" That right I…" he started " Wait what?"

" You don't like her. I'm just messing with your head." chuckled Itachi as Gaara gave him a death glare and didn't say another word for the rest of the day. Inside the room Kakashi and Neji sat in the shadows watching the healers to make sure they didn't try anything funny.

"He's an Idiot." muttered Neji over to Kakashi.

"Agree, why didn't he just teleport? Did I teach him nothing?"

" He's just an idiot there is no other words for it." sighed out Neji.

"Well, he did have a good reason to forget." said Kakashi as he looked over to where they where treating the prince next to him they had Sakura in deep sleep.

" I don't think a women has that much power over an all mighty demon prince."

" You say that now because you haven't been bewitch by one."

"What is it with you old timers and trying to get us mated. If both you and the captain think it's all important why aren't you two mated?" demanded Neji

"Hey! Don't you dare cut off a piece of his hair." Order Kakashi to one the of the female healers as he pointed his sword at her. She look Pale as she let go of Saskue long hair.

" See what I mean?" asked Neji as Kakashi sighed

"I feel sorry for him." sighed out Kakashi.

"Why? He could have any women he ever wanted."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kakashi as he looked over to Neji.

"Did you forget about that village girl already? He just walked past her and she followed him all the way back here."

"It's unwanted attention from his part."

"How do you know? He seems to enjoy having so many women after him."

"Just as you do am I correct?" asked Kakashi

"I enjoy women's company as long as I didn't have to be shackled to her." informed Neji before he pulled out a kunai and throw it at the female healer. " he told you not to. Get out." ordered Neji as the healer looked white as a sheet before she ran out of the room. " well that explains why he never sleeps."

"Scary thought isn't it?"

"More like creepy, why would they want a lock of his hair?"

" Who knows really." Said Kakashi as the last healer left the room. Both Neji and himself made sure that they where all out of the room before they looked at each other.

"Now what?" asked Neji

" I think he is safe for the time being." Kakashi almost yelled at Neji who looked at him strangely. Neji rose an eyebrow at him. Kakashi shifted his eyes over to the bed quickly and Neji understood instantly.

" I would think so, I mean why would the human try to hurt the person that just saved her life?" muttered Neji as they both walk over to the door.

" Aye it would be nothing short of ungrateful seeing how he risked life and limb to make sure she didn't hit the pavement."

"To true our prince it quite the hero." they muttered something else before they both left the room. The room was utterly silent for a few seconds expect for the even breathing that came out of the prince. Sakura checked to make sure that no was in the room before she got up. She found the Soulless next to the prince's hand, no that wasn't his name what did he say his name was again pondered Sakura as she looked at him.

"Sasuke." said a his deep voice in her head. She jumped at the remaindered and looked to make sure that Sasuke was still where she had seem him last. Which he was he didn't seem to be moving a inch the only sign that he was alive was that his chest moved up and down indicating that he was breathing. She stared at him as she went around the bed. He was an easy target right now when he was sleeping. It would be cowardly to attack him now in the condition he was in, yet at the moment she didn't care about being a coward. She just remembered his cruelty and that was a harsh reality. Their was nothing prince like about him. She glared at him as she remembered the guards words. " Quite the hero."

Yeah right, the day Sakura believed that she would eat her own foot. She thought back at what hand happen with Hinata and what she had to give up in order to save her. The words rung in her head. " Take me instead! You can have me just leave her out of this!" they where disparate words and he agreed to them. By her word she was bond to keep such promise yet the anger in her clawed away and demanded that she take his life while he slept. She watched him closely to make sure that he wasn't pretending to be asleep. She watched his naked torso rise and fall with every breath he took. She looked at his face as it looked peaceful and it didn't show that cocky grin of his. His long eyelashes that covered ruby red eyes that scared her half to death. His hair was that fan loosely around him like a royal crown making him look unreal.

His lips which were slightly parted. Like a moth to the flame she felt the pull of this man that laid before her. The strange feelings of wanting something yet not knowing what it is that she wanted. She looked away from his face almost fearing to look at him and focused on his chest again. As she watched it rise and fall she notice something she hadn't before, or perhaps it wasn't their before. Right where is heart should be was a black character. Sakura leaned forward a bit to look at it.

" Dragon." she read as she looked at the mark. It seem to be glowing in a strange dim light. She was sure she hadn't seem the mark on him before, yet there it was. Like a beacon it the middle of the sea calling sailors in just as it was doing to Sakura. Before she knew what she was doing her finger found the pattern of the tattoo. His skin felt so smooth under her fingers it was almost intoxicating. It felt like all thoughts of anger fade away as Sakura couldn't remember what she was doing or why for that matter. All that she really knew was that she touched something that was warm to the touch and hard like granite.

Sasuke woke to someone touching his chest. He could feel the strangers fingers trace a pattern over and over. The fingers felt warm ageist his cool skin and in away relaxing yet he knew better and to let anyone touch him. He tried to focus his eyes to see the person he would be yelling at when a pink blob came at his line of vision. Pink? Where the hell had he seen someone with pink hair at least he assumed it was her hair. He felt her hand rest on top of his chest as he felt a wired chill zing around his body. He fought to open his eyes all the way and see the person yet it was like his body was demanding him to shut them to enjoy the feel of this persons hands, because it was not only one but two hands that traced wired patterns on his skin. If he would have been a lesser demon he swore he would start purring like an animal. Gods what was it that this person was doing to him. It was killing him and at the same time he wanted more much more. He didn't understand it and at the moment didn't care to understand it as long was the torment went on. Then the fingers found the mark on his chest. Thee mark that no else had found before that made him come back to his sense and he growled deep in his throat. The fingers stop tracing the pattern but didn't lift from his skin. As if to test his will power they seem glued to his skin. It was like a fire that had been set ablaze and nothing could stop it rampage.

" Unhand me." he managed to mutter the started gasp made his skin shiver. His hand found hers and their eyes meet. There was fright in her eyes yet at same time something else linger there. It was that something that drew him to her. Like emeralds shining in the afternoon sun her eyes all but dumbfounded him. It made him have the stupid dreams he had when he was but a boy. Dreams he promised himself to eliminate from his mind. But still like a crack in a shield the unweaving attacks of her touch made think of such times. Try as he might the thoughts came and strong as he may be he was reduce to the whimpering child that he once was all by a this girls touch. Yet he remind as cold as ice on the outside his inside scream for warmth, one that her hand gave to him.

'I know my own.' he thought to himself as if the words would bring him comfort. 'remember who it is you are.' he yelled to himself even if her eyes where all he could focus on. Even if her slim hand was nestled under his right over the mark that is him. 'brush her aside like the others.' yelled his mind yet could he brush her aside was what rang in his mind.

" Let me go." she muttered softly. Her pink lips moved only slightly yet it fascinated him. What was she doing to him. Where was his famous self control when he need it most? Gone away like his mind at the moment. She had asked him a question didn't she? She had used that mouth to utter words that he could not come to comprehend in his state. His state, he didn't understand it. It was like he was no longer in his body and only watched at things unfold. As his hands acted on their own accord and brought her slim waist to him without so much as her protest. He watched her eyes as they shined with millions of thoughts and emotions. Where such thoughts for him he wondered. Such wondering brought a smirk to his lips he was being delusional if he thought that she was thinking of him. He was being delusional in thinking that he was even worthy.

Such troubling thoughts he did think that day. Deeper into his darkness he descended as the cursed robe of hatred once again enclosed his heart. Making steel of his ranging body he brought her roughly to him. Crushed her to himself as she gasp out in surprise. Her cheeks brighter then any red he had ever seen, yet the color made her seem more like her name sake. " And if I refuse? What then?" he asked as her breath grow short.

" You where the one that demand I unhand you." she hissed at him. It would have seem her anger retuned anew. Even in the radiance of her anger did she make him wonder about silly dreams.

" You are mine to do as I please do you not remember?" he asks her yet he knows the answer to his own question. She remembers, but far be it that she will ever admit it to him.

"I made no such promise." she tried to counter as she tried to pull herself free. His grip was strong and determination shined in those black eyes. It was strange to see him like he was and Sakura was well effected by the gaze of the obsidian eyes of the man that laid under her. She was still affected by the fact that her skin touch his in ways that should have never been. The power that oozed out at him made her time of her predicament made her think of the firmness of his long body under hers.

"You promised me yourself in exchange for Lady Hinata. You said that if I spared her life I could have yours instead." he whispered in her ear as if to make sure that all his words where heard. " Do you plan on running from me now?" He asked as the thought was like a golden apple dangling in front of her noise. " you should have ran while I slept then." he told her as his hand slipped under her garment and onto the base of her back. The movement was fast enough to get her to gasp out as his long fingers found spot on her back. Pressing his fingers on her skin she felt something burn her back. She scream out in agony but he held her still. She struggled ageist the horrible pain and his grip, yet neither seem to yield. The burning turned into painful jabs on the base of her spine. Her arms begin to weaken as he yelling doesn't seem to end. It was beyond any pain she ever felt and the small strength she could muster failed and she fell under her own weight. Her body drain of any energy molded on top of his. Her eyes closed almost instantly and the warmth of her body laid on him. His hand still on her back he touch the mark her place on her.

"Your mine and mine alone." he muttered before he too passed out with his arm still around her. Little did he know that he was not alone.

"Aw, that was so sweet." muttered Kakashi as he and Neji looked into the room from the door. Gaara and Itachi stood beside both.

"Kind of possessive if you ask me." Muttered Neji as he crossed his arms. Itachi and Kakashi both look over to him. " What?" he demand

" Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." muttered Kakashi

" Oh, come on! Didn't you hear the line he use? Your mine and mine alone? What type of person wants someone that possessive?" He argued

"Little brother lacks originality but he does try you have to give him that." muttered Itachi

"It pointless speaking with you guys." Hissed Neji

"Your mine and mine alone." sighed Gaara as he walked away from the door " what a stupid line."


	13. Demon Logic vs Human Emotions

Demon logic vs. Human Emotions

* * *

"Can we take a break? My feet hurt!" whined Ino. Tenten stop and glared at her friend Ino flinched.

"Naruto went missing two day ago and Sakura and Hinata three and you want to rest?" she demanded

"Well they hurt." pouted Ino as Tenten slapped her forehead.

"Why do I even bother?" she yelled out

"You know your no use to anyone if you're weak from travel." pointed out Shikamaru as he walked beside Ino.

"We can't leave them to fend for themselves ageist a whole clan of Demons." hissed Tenten at that Ino's demon. He gave her a 'are you really that stupid look.'

"For one I don't think you have to worry about this Sakura girl. After all she does hold the Soulless Ebony and as long as she has that sword she safe form any attacks as for Lady Hinata she a different matter." he mutters.

"More reason to hurry and find them both." stated Tenten as she started walking again.

"Not really." muttered Shikamaru again.

"Will you just come out with the whole story already?" demanded Tenten as she glared at the demon.

"Lady Hinata's family wants to kill her for treason. For mating with Naruto. You see her smaller sister was the one intended to marry his ex-highness but Naruto wanted Hinata and took her away form the demons and left his kingdom behind. In doing so Lady Hinata shamed her family to the point they had to give one of the head family's sons as servant to the new Prince. To amend the stain that Lady Hinata and Naruto left. Of course the new prince has Neji as his guard but he never uses him as a servant. The reason that I know that Lady Hinata is okay is the fact that she is mated to Naruto. No matter if he is no longer royalty he is still stronger then our prince right now and he knows that. No harm will come to Lady Hinata as long as Naruto lives."

Tenten thought this over for a bit and took her lip between her teeth. If what the demon said was true then both Hinata and Sakura would be safe for the time being yet that nagging feeling still rammed at her. What if Sakura didn't have the soulless and the demon had somehow taken it from her? What if Naruto didn't get to Hinata in time to save her? There where to many 'what if' swimming in her head it made her momentarily sick.

" Tenten, we have to believe they're alright. I mean this is forehead we're talking about." said Ino with a small smile yet her eyes showed the same fear that were in Tenten's. "Beside she and Hinata are the strongest in our group." giving this thought Tenten sighed as she looked down the path they where following. There was an open field in front of them. The grass reached her knees as it rolled like waves in the ocean. The day moves on while they were stuck in a dark hole of desperation. The sun still shown brightly in the sky and the birds still singed. The world went on even if they felt like it had come to a staggering halt.

"Let's rest for an hour then when can go on until sundown and will make camp." she instructed as Ino smiled and nodded her head.

"It isn't long before we reach the cove, once there the journey on foot will be a couple of hours before we reach the prince's castle." Muttered Shikamaru as he yawned and starched "I will tell you this now though, getting through the guards on this side will be hard but not as bad as the southern way in. I think this regain is under hawk's commanded. We need to be careful with him." He yawned again loudly making Ino yawn as well.

"Who's hawks ?" asked Ino as Shikamaru's eyes seem to light up at her mere voice.

"Hawks is the code name for one of the prince's ebony guards."

"Why do you call them Ebony?" asked Ino "I mean everything that has to do with the Prince is ebony this ebony that? Doesn't he know any other color but black?" she question as she put her hands on her hip. Shikamaru chuckled at her out burst but explained the best he could.

"Ebony is the color of his highness true form. Since his highness is Ebony so are we."

"What if he's pink what then?" asked Ino as she lifts her eyebrow at him. Shikamaru winched a bit as if the color offended him.

"We did have a Princess with her true form that was pink, at the time her guards were call the pink justice." he grimaced as he shuddered inwardly. "Thank the gods that I was too young then to sever as a guard but my father suffered 15 years under that name. He never quite was the same since."

"So whatever color their true forms is the way you will be named as?" asked Tenten as she sat down on a bolder.

"Pretty much."

"So what was Naruto's?" asked Ino as Shikamaru's left eye started twitching at the memory.

"Naruto never showed his true form because everyone believed it to be to dangerous."

"So how did you get named?" asked Ino again as she lend over to him. Shikamaru sighed heavily as he looked at the ground.

"He named us, one by one. Then said we're to been know as the 'The super juicy ramen squad." he growled. The girls broke out in laughter at this revelation. After what seemed forever they stop laughing and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"So did anyone of you ever protest?" asked Tenten as she looked at red faced demon looking at his master.

"One did and he refused to be part of such a stupid named group so he went and beat the crap out of Naurto for even suggesting it."

"Who?"

"The prince, of course he didn't have that nickname then. It was a little after He and Naruto duke it out that Naruto called him that."

"How long where you call that stupid name?"

"Only about a year maybe, Naruto ran away with Lady Hinata one year after he was crowned prince."

"I'm guessing that it was better to be named Ebony then The super juicy ramen squad."

"So is the prince now Naruto's brother?" asked Ino as Shikamaru attention went to her almost like commanded.

"No, The Prince now and his brother came to our tribe four years ago. We know almost next to nothing about either of them but we know their strong."

"How can you crown a person prince that you know nothing about?" Asked Tenten as she fidgeted.

"With us the strongest leads, it doesn't matter that we know nothing about him. As long as he is stronger then any of us he will keep that crown until someone stronger comes along."

"What if the prince you have now dies without notice?"

"The person that kills him takes his place."

"You have no say in the matter?" asked Tenten.

"No, as long as they are stronger then any of us none can say anything about it." Sighed Shikamaru

"Your system is very strange to understand. What if the Prince you have is evil what becomes of the tribe."

"We go into a murderous rampage until we kill everyone in sight." he said simply as both Ino and Tenten paled. "I was mealy joking. We really don't care about you puny humans enough to try to kill you." he muttered as he looked over to Ino. Ino looked offended at the statement. "What I mean to say is…" he struggled with his words. He looked at the ground like some how the answer was going to pop out of the ground. " The king would step in so no humans would get hurt. Beside we need humans for breeding." he tired

Ino mouth dropped at the statement as she looked like she was going to murder her demon. Tenten looked like she was going to help.

"Are you trying to tell me that we are only Baby factories for you demons!" Demanded Ino with her hands on her hips. This time it was Shikamaru that paled his words had failed him miserably yet in all their anger Tenten was the only one that kept her mind.

"Wait what king?" asked Tenten before Ino could murder the demon.

"Naruto's father is king of all demons. Naruto is his only son."

"Where is he?" asked Tenten

"We don't know." muttered Shikamaru

"What do you mean you don't know?" demanded Ino as she tired to get a hold of her demon but Tenten stop her.

"The demon King only comes to us if the prince is corrupt or he has died without a successor."

"So pleading to him would be of no help."

"I'm afraid not. The prince we have now is nether corrupt nor unable." He informed them.

"Can the prince still save Sakura?" asked Ino as she looked worried.

"If it's in his power he can." they stayed silent for a while. The wind pass by them as it lifted their hair and brought in soft pink petals.

" We can't give up." said Ino determined " We will get our friends back and make sure that no one mess with us again!" she yelled

"So much for being tiered of walking." muttered Tenten to herself.

"Let go!" said Ino was she started running. Tenten took her time to get up before she yelled out to Ino,

"You're heading the wrong way."

"I knew that! I was just testing you!" Tenten just rolled her eyes

The afternoon air came throw the windows as it swept up the silk sheets making the person under them shiver. Up on the mountains the air was always colder then back in the forest. It was hard to breath it was hard to survive but up in these mountains she did survive. Up on though mountains she lived alone and tonight she would wake after 400 years of slumber. It had been so long since she last wakens but she was glad that once again she could walk the halls of the ice castle. She could taste the snow in the air was then her lungs took in the air for the first time. She couldn't wait to see them again. Her family her sons her husband all of them. Finally she can lift her icy lashes and see the world around her.

Destruction

All of it was destroyed

The walls around her curbed around her and the snow differed in around her bed. The strong crest of arms where now in ruins. The guard around her room where nothing but skeletons and where ever she look she found nothing but destruction. Scrambling to get on her feet she darted to the room where her husband been kept. The scream she had been trying to keep in her lungs escaped her as tears where not far behind. Her husband stone head was severed on the ground before her. His body was shattered beyond compare denial went through her body so strongly that she yell out again. She got herself to stand and ran over the room where her two sons took residence. Again her heart shattered as she found more pieces of shattered remains. Holding on to the walls for support she slumped down on the floor as cold tears went down her eyes.

She stood numb of what seem hours. Tears and sadness was all that she could under stand. She looked at her children's room then something caught her attention. It gleamed in the white snow like a bright fire. There in the snow was a Demon dagger. Getting her bearings she scrambled over to where the dagger gleamed and pulled it out. On the hilt was crest of the demon prince. Clutching the dagger to her breast she gave a wail of pain and grief. "bastard." she muttered slightly as she rocked back and fourth. Her eyes went from the soft brown to bright ruby red. "I will kill all of you." she hissed "I will kill all of you!" she said a little louder.

"I'LL KILL EVER BLASTED DEMON IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" She yelled out at the mountains

Sasuke woke up with a start as the words rang though his head. He breathed heavily as sweat went down his brow. The mark on his chest burned painfully as he put his hand to it. He tied to control his breathing as he looked around and found Sakura sleeping beside him. His breathing slowed as he tried to control his frantic heart beat. He closed his eyes as he seems to get some sort of piece.

"Mother."

* * *

**_There one more chapter. If you want the next chapter (which is already done by the way) I want at least 6 reviews. Yes I'm being greedy I know but if I don't know what you like or dislike I can't try to fix it. SO 6 review or nothing!_**


	14. Beloved bond

Beloved Bond

* * *

The screaming kept coming over and over again. No matter what she tired to do she couldn't shut the sound out. It was so horrible to hear the wails of a women that had no face. A women who she never meet but her screams could be heard everywhere. It was killing her to hear the horrifying screams over and over. "Make them stop!" she would yell back but only got more screams that filled the space. She tried putting her hands over her ears yet nothing drowned out the murderers screams. " Stop it!" she yelled again this time something grabbed her and shook her. She could see the dead like hands that grabbed onto her shoulder as the screams seem to be coming from behind her. The hands gripped her tightly without giving her escape as the yelling was now beside her.

"Stop it!" she yelled with all her breath as the hands shook her a bit more.

"Wake up." a calm voice said one she had never heard before. Again the shaking continued but this time the voice was louder. "Wake UP!" Like a jolt of electricity her body came awake. In front of her stood a man she never seen before. His hands where still on her arms where he was shaking her awake. His bright green eyes shined with an unknown magic behind them. His hair was bright red along with the tattoo on his forehead. She looked around but nothing seems familiar. The room was rather large along with the bed she lying on. There was another man standing behind the one in front of her. He was different from the one in front of her as his hair was as white as snow. His left eye along with the rest of his face is covered expect for his right eye which was a deep ebony color.

"Are you feeling alright your highness?" the one with the white hair asked. Though his voice was strong and clear it just bounced off her like she never heard him.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" asked the red head as he let go of her arms. "She not even attacking us." he pointed out. She looked over to him then to the other.

"I think it was too much for her." said the man with the white hair.

"She not going to barf is she?" ask the red head as he looked over to her. Something thing in his eyes swirled and he breathed out in relief. "You better not." he sneered as he took a step back just in case.

"Who are you?" she asked but her voice was scratchy and horse.

" Gaara can you do the honors and check?" asked the man with the white hair.

"What do I look like your trained monkey?" he growled as he crossed his arms then looked over to her. His eyes shined again as all her focus went on him. He lowered his eyes instantly and looked red in the face. "Blank." he muttered as the red blushed refused to leave his face.

"I guess we should have expected that after all she did died." muttered the one with the white hair. Her eyes widen at the sentenced as Gaara looked over to her.

"Almost died she wasn't dead completely." muttered Gaara trying to ease the blow in his own way.

"I died?" she asked as they both looked at each other.

"Gaara's right your highness you almost died."

"That mark on your arm almost took you. You were lucky that you did what you did."

"What did I do?" she asked as Gaara looked over to the white haired man. He seems to be fidgeting with his mask as if he was avoiding the subject. For the first time she saw a handsome grin on the red head's face. His eyes glimmered with a wild power. Like the cat that caught the mouse in a corner. She looked at both of them with a worried glance before her eyes meet with Gaara's again. "You found the one way to tie him down to you." said his voice but his mouth never moved. She looked confused but it seems he wasn't done probing though her mind because a memory invaded her mind. A very vivid memory of her on top of another person. She was screaming in the memory as light seem to come out of both of them. Her face went bright red at the memory. "That happened last night. You bonded with the prince of demons your highness."

"If I know Gaara and I do he most likely showed you what he saw and edited the parts that you need to know just to see you blush like you did." hissed the white haired man as he looked over to Gaara who shrugged his shoulders and pretended to know nothing. "Any way the bonding was more of an accident."

"An accident?" she asked as she looked really lost at the whole explanation they where giving.

"There is a mark on ever demon that helps us to bond with human or other demons. The mark is never on the same place on every demon. For Instants the prince's mark was on his heart. In order to bond the person that believes she belongs with the demon must kiss this mark, but there is a catch. If the person doesn't kiss the right spot that person dies instantly. There are no retakes it a small chance but if it turns out that she was meant to be with him like you. The mark will make sure that you find it no matter the case if you're meant to be with that demon. Such as in your case his mark called to you in your sleep when you where less guard. In turn you unknowing found the mark in your sleep. He hadn't notice until the spell started to go through his body by then it was too late to stop the mating." explained the man with the white hair as Gaara interpreted.

"Yes and now he has to be locked up in another room with guards on him because he can't control himself." he chuckled to himself as she looked over to him.

"Why?" she asked as the man with the white hair shook his head and muttered.

"Gaara, I would wish that someone hadn't locked you in that body."

"I'm a demon of mischief no matter how you look at it I'll always be that way." They both looked over to Sakura who was sitting watching them.

"What idiot there means is that the bonding was incomplete." he hissed.

"Incomplete how?" she asked as both looked at each other and again Gaara got that evil grin.

"Before Gaara open his mouth again," hissed out Kakashi "There are two steps in bonding. The first is to find the mark that second one is a bit more on the animal sense." he muttered the last part and Sakura could hardly hear what he said. This time Gaara didn't contain himself.

"What the prune is trying to say is that you need to fuck him." There it was that one sentence that hung in the air like a bad stench. The gleam in Gaara's eyes seem to flame as if trying to find out what she was thinking yet her mind was blank. Her face though was a whole different matter. Her mouth was open and her eyes glazed over with disbelief. Her skin tone had gone from pale to new heights of red in matter of seconds. Kakashi put his hand to his brow and tried to control a ranging headache that was his partner. He sighed out seeming to control what ever will power he had left before he spoke.

"His highness was concerned for your well being after the incident since you went though a lot of changes."

"But the matter stands that he's going insane each minute you waste." poked Gaara again this time Kakashi straighten up and glared at Gaara.

"He's what?"

"That is enough out of you." The air around Kakashi seems to change and Gaara seem to get the point. He crossed his arms looked down like a child who was told they were punished. Taking a deep sigh Kakashi looked over to Sakura who was silent as a mouse. "Even if this imprudent idiot is right that was no way for you to find out." There was silence for a minute then as Sakura looked down at her lap. Her face was still red and her thoughts where scattered all over. She couldn't even remember the basic thing about the demon they say she bonded with expect for that glimpse that Gaara had given her. "His highness is suffering form the delay of the bonding which is making him lose his mind little by little. The longer he goes on like this the more like an animal he will become. He's only intent on one thing and that highness is you." told Kakashi as the silence loomed again. With a silent voice she spoke.

"I want to see him."

~Else where~

He paced like a caged animal over and over again. He couldn't believe it. No correction he refused to believe it yet the mark burn like hell each time he tried to get farther away. And to top it all off they thought he was crazy because of the delay of the mating. Brilliant that all he needs. In anger he punches the wall. His fist start to sting yet even then he refused to believe that he Sasuke prince of demons was mated. By bloody accident! His mother will start a rampage and here he was stuck in a room because of incomplete mating. Someone kill him now and put him out of his misery.

And then to make matters worse Itachi was out doing gods knows what and won't be back till a week from now. A week! Everyone thinks he's affected like normal demons when in fact he was just frustrated that no one will listen to him. His mother was getting closer and her revenge was one that made him want to run headlong the other way. He had to get out of condiment if he wished to stop his mother before she reviled the truth about them.

He growled in frustration again as he paced back and forth. He still couldn't believe that girl found the mark without even being awake. He put his hand to his eyes as the memory swept by him. He felt her hand but most of all he felt her lips as soon as they touched his skin. He knew now what it felt like to have her lips on that one spot so many have tried to find and given up their lives trying to find it. Now that he's felt her lips on his body he would never forget. The fact that the mark was burning like crazy was a sure sign that his body hadn't forgotten.

How she had gotten the energy to move after he had branded her who knows. How she survived after the mark tried claim her was an even bigger mystery. All he remember was her lips on him then her screams as the mark tied to burn her alive. It might have been the mark he made on her before that had saved her or maybe the fact that she bonded to him in the last minute the answer he didn't know. It only made more questions that buzzed in his head like angry bees. The more he thought about it the more questions kept his mind going at full blast.

Every last thought though seem to come back to her. He sighed out loudly as he shrugged down into a chair in his study. He couldn't believe it, it was so surreal. He put his hand to his heart as if that some how would tell him if what happen was true. He started to look at the ceiling as he could hear his mother's screams again. They were louder meaning she was getting closer to his location. As he heard the screaming he notices it wasn't his mothers. The screams where coming from the castle. Somewhere

"Stop it!" yelled the voice. It rebounded on the walls and echoed in his head. That voice was familiar and it took his mark to burn like hell fire for him to find out that it was coming from her. Somewhere in the back of his head something rattled a cage which he didn't know existed. It demanded release as the pain both in his head and chest seem to double. He grabbed on to the desk for support as everything cell in his body was in agonizing pain. His nails cut deeply into the carved wood of the oak desk. His hand dug deeper breaking of a chuck of 5inch thick wood. His hands shock as he could see them changing to into a dark ebony color as his nails grow thicker.

He grabbed his left hand with his right as he tried to fight what he knew wanted to escape. The screaming had stopped but the lasting affects on him didn't seem to want to go away. He fought of sanity as his insanity seems to be the only thing that fueled him. His left hand was turning into his true form as fear crept down his spine. He had to do something quick before someone walks in on him. His rib cage was being assaulted by his beating heart as he tried to slow down his transformation. His vision on his right eye started to brighten as he brought his hand over to cover it. He had to slow down his heart it was the only way he could control the change. Taking deep breaths though clenched teeth his heart started slowing down. His hands started to dim back to a pale skin color as his nails started to shorten.

His breath was labored but he heart was starting to slow down. The yelling in the back of his head went on as he managed to cage the beast with in its cage. It hurled insults at him as he tried to contain monster back in his hole. Just when he thought he had the upper hand the door behind him opened. With a quick jerk of his head he saw her face. She let out a gasp of surprise as he eyes stayed glued to his face.

"You're a…" she started but before she could say anything else he shut the door so quickly that the guards slammed their face into the hard wood of the door.

"Don't say it." he hissed out as he pinned her back ageist the door. His hand braced the thick wooden door to prevent anyone from coming in or her getting away from him. Anger coursed through him as she looked at him with a strange gleam in her eyes. Was it sympathy he was getting from her? He didn't know but he knew that he hated it. "Don't look at me like a mongrel that needs sympathy!" he hissed at her. She squeaked when he punched the door behind her.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered as she made her self as small as possible. His anger then disappeared like it was never there and all it left behind was a scared victim. She had her eyes closed and her arms warped around her small frame. Her pink hair covered her face as he slowly back away from her. She felt as he moved and looked over to him. He was looking down as his eyes turn the claming ebony the where before his anger.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked in a dead tone voice as Sakura shook her head.

"No." she said not above a wispier

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's not safe?" he asked as he turned away from her and walked over to his desk. She watched him move with stealth and grace of a true fighter.

"I don't remember who I am." she stated as he stopped and turned his head slightly to the left but then kept going to the desk.

"Nothing at all?" he asked

"No, I don't even know who you are." she told him as he stayed silent. He sat down and looked over to her.

"You have no memory of me at all?" he asked.

"No, I don't know anything."

"Let me see you arms." he ordered but she stayed still. "Now." he commands making her move from her spot. She brought her hands forward as he grabbed her wrist and turned her hand. As soon as his hand touched her skin she felt like a lighting bolt of awareness went through her. Her breath stilled and her vision seems to take more of him in. His long black was mussed and out of order. His pale skin made him seem like he was glowing. His long lashes covered those obsidian gems he called eyes. It was almost too much for her when all the sudden he let go of her and like that the spell broke. She tried to get her bearing as the prince looked up to her.

"The mark on your arm has disappeared which means you're safe for the time being." he said in a dead like tone. He looked at her up and down as she felt a little squeamish at being watched so closely. "Turn around." he ordered and she looked at him like he was crazy. "Turn around." he ordered once more and she wanted nothing more then not to listen to him but she did so anyway. She turned around as she felt when he got up and walked behind her. "Lift your shirt" he told her but this time she turned around and looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"What!" she demands seeing as she was only wearing a shirt and she was sure that she was wearing nothing else under.

"Lift your shirt I need to see the mark on your back." he said like it was nothing, yet nothing to him didn't mean nothing for her. She may not remember anything about the past but she was sure as hell she never let him see all of her before and she wasn't about to give him pep show. He seems to get irritated by her lack of trust and sighed deeply trying to control himself. "That mark will eat you alive if you don't let me see it. It was part of the deal you under took. If I don't touch that mark every 4 days you'll die. It will be four day in two minutes do you want to die?" he asked as she looked at him like he was out of his mind.

Yet as if he had read her thoughts the mark on her back burned like a hot poker. He gave her the look of I told you so. Even though he was lying about the four day rule. The mark could kill her but that was only if he ordered it to kill her which he never had. "Do you still think I'm lying to you after all you have all but 45 seconds left?" As soon as he said that the pain doubled and her knees bucked with pain as she fell on top of him. Taking the chance he ran his hand up the shirt like nothing and his fingers came to rest on the base of her spine. His cool fingers traced a strange pattern on her skin as she felt it cool down. "Close your eyes and don't think." he ordered as she trembled in his arms.

With her eyes closed she felt as he shifted his weight. His arm was around her waist to make sure she didn't fall again but his body heat had moved. It was now behind her. She felt instantly when he lifted her shirt like dress with a panic she never knew before she tried to drag it down. "Don't." he growled at her as she whimpered again. She could feel the cold air hit her spine and bum. After what seem like forever he let go of the fabric and let her go. She turned to face him as he looked a bit worried.

"What's the matter?" she asked though her face was in new shades of red.

"The mark has grown out." At first the mark was a small flame mark on her back now it had changed and was taking form. What it was forming he didn't know but it had him worried. The mark shouldn't done that he never ordered it to.

'Is that a bad thing?" she asked worried as her eyes looked glazed

"In a way yes." he muttered then looked over to her. She looked nothing like the girl that she was when she was first brought here. She looks more innocent and nothing like the warrior that she showed that she was. Her eyes lost that the hard look they had and in it's place there shined innocents fear and curiosity. She still didn't look at him like all the other women around him did. She more looked like a lost puppy in need of guidance as to what was going on. He knew that she couldn't stay in that state if she wanted to live what was coming their way.

With that thought his mind went back to the present. His mother was coming to destroy them and with the power she held it was very possible that she might successful. He needed to get out of the prison but as long as the bonding wasn't complete the other demons would only think of him insane. He looked over to her as he thought of just getting it done now but his honor forbade him to do it. For he did value his honor above all else so he had to come up with another plan. Being who he was he couldn't pull a Naruto and have her sneak him out since she wasn't bound completely and someone would notice he was no longer in the room they had locked him up in.

"What's wrong can I help?" she asked as she looked at him with worry. He almost wanted to laugh at the fact she was feeling sympathetic towards him. Just a few hours ago she was planning his murder. Yet she could help but how was the question that plagued him. He looked at her again and came to the conclusion that she couldn't help him at all in the state that she was in. He wondered about the puzzle that was before him until he came to the solution. The mating must have wiped her memory clean after it destroyed the mark on her arm, but since they where partly mated he had some of her more recent memories. He just needed a way to transfer them to her. She needs memories of the soulless and most of all she need memories of what he meant to her. He was just a tool in her revenge and if that was the role she wanted him to play so be it, but it would come with a high price. Thinking of no other way around it he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her to him. He looked her in the eyes as he closed his eyes for a second. She could feel a strange aura coming from him as he opened his eyes and she let out a gasp of surprise. Taking her surprise he guided himself over to her mouth.

It was so sudden that Sakura couldn't react at all at first. Then came to tides of raw power from him that made her want to moan out in glee. The hand on her back pressed her hard to him as she herself couldn't get close enough. Her hands found their way to the base of his neck as something started to come together in her mind. Images as if the more he kissed her the more she remembered about small things like her full name where she use to live. The longer his sinful kiss went on the more she remembered. The mark on her arm that was left by a horrible demon. His hand went into her hair and made her shiver. The memories kept coming yet she didn't pay attention anymore. She was too enthralled with the way his hands touched her. The way he tasted and most of all the way he seem to want only her. He backed her ageist the desk as their kissing got more frantic more needy but hey she wasn't complaining. If anything she seems to be too lost to remember that he was just a tool.

For now he was just a man that seems to take her to new heights and he was enjoying as much as she was that much was for sure. Her hands grabbed on to his shirt as she pulled on it and he groaned like a wounded animal. Like some how that very action had knocked some sense into him he gave her the last memory he knew would make her hate him again. Just as her hands slide under his shirt the memory if his trickery went though her mind. She stopped instantly as if frozen in time as he took that time to move away from her. His breathing was labored and hard to come by. He could see her swollen lips where he had kissed her so roughly but what he could see most was the hatred that started to pool in her eyes. She looked out of breath but for other reason. She was controlling her anger that was waiting to explode on him.

But she didn't, Instead she looked away from him as if ashamed of what she had done and how she had reacted towards him, the tool. Instead she asked "why?" he stayed silent for what seem the longest then replied.

"I need your help."

* * *

_**Another chapter and more to come if you want the next chapter 6 reviews and then I'll post the next one.**_

**_-BWOTN_**


	15. Sing for me

Sing with me

* * *

The fields where barren as the winds of the north blow it's mighty gust around the land and the shriek of dieing could be heard across the valley. In the small village at the base of the mountain where the goddess of the north is said to live the screams bellow in the air like a siren. The wrath of the Goddess had be invoked whatever poor soul stood in her way would no longer be.

'What have we done to anger thee?'

The scent of blood is what made him stop almost instantly. "wait." he called out as he looked forward about 100 yards or so he spotted the source. " take post of the eastern and western side. Do not go any farther." he instructed as he grabbed his weapon from his back. Slowly he descended from the perch he was on. He could feel the chill in the air as soon as he touched ground. Something was coming and it was coming alarmingly fast. Yet he would stand his ground like one of the ebony guards that he is. Then he saw it in a flash of white light. Dear gods what had he gotten himself into?

Kakashi walked the halls of the room where he had see Sakura go into. She had been there a long time yet she hadn't come out yet. Gaara looked frustrated as he was trying to read what was going on but got nothing as if the prince himself was blocking everyone from coming in. Kisame and Diadara stood by the doors as Kisame didn't say a word but Diadara narrated every sound that was made on the other side of the door. Neji was out in patrol while Itachi went to check on the villagers where the soulless was kept to make sure they had nothing to worry about from them. All in all everyone waited for the doors to the prince's study to open.

"Do you think they're doing the nasty?" asked Diadara after getting bored of what he was doing before.

" I hope not then we would have to smell the bond." hissed Gaara as Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"They been in there for a long time already how long can they go at it?" sighed out Diadara

"what make you think that he hasn't killed her and is eating her flash as we speak." said Kisame for the first time as all three turn to look at him. " After all he is insane. What's stopping him? Certainly not us." he pointed out as feeling of dread went through them.

"Um, do think we should check on them?" asked Deidara

"He barred the doors with a magic spell even I can't break." muttered Kakashi as they looked at the doors.

"Then we better hope they're doing the nasty in there."

"What are you four idiots doing?" came a female voice from behind them as they turned around to find three women standing behind them. The first was blonde with four pony tails on her head while the one in the middle had black hair and was tied up in a spiky style and the last one was girl was bright silver hair and eerie blood red eyes she never spoke.

"Tamari, Anko and…" Kakashi tried to remember the other women's name but it escaped him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gaara annoyed at the fact that his sister was there.

" Came to make sure that your alive. I heard you got your assed kicked by some humans the other day." she laughed as she looked around. " Um, where is Shikamaru?" she asked as the guys all chuckled. They knew Tamari had a liking to him.

"Right now?" asked Gaara as he got that glint in his eye. Tamari looked at him like he had done something.

"What did you do to him this time Gaara?" She demanded as Kakashi stepped between them. " Kakashi?" she asked as she looked at him.

" He been mated to one of the humans that was guarding the soulless." he told her as you could see her reaction almost instantly. She laughed out loud as she grabbed her sides.

"That poor human!!" she laughed hard as she grabbed onto the wall to support herself.

"I think she's having a break down." muttered Deidara as he looked at her laugh.

"Either that or she's gone insane too." muttered Kisame

"Whatever it is she's not my sibling." pointed out Gaara as he crossed his arms just was he was going to say something else a strong piercing noise went though his mind as he winched in pain.

"You may be mischief Gaara but I'm punishment remember that." hissed out Tamari as Gaara glared at her. Kakashi was about to stop them from killing each other when he felt a flash of pain course though his arm up to his brain. The pain was so intense that he drop to the floor instantly in a dead faint.

"Kakashi!" yelled the prince as he had opened the door. Kakashi started having a seizure as his limbs starting flopping like a fish out of water. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as he thrashed around on the floor. The prince being the first to notice him was at his side almost instantly. " Kakashi!" he yelled as he grabbed hold of the of the flopping Kakashi.

"What's going on!" demanded Gaara as he tried to use his mind reading only to scream out loud and grab onto his head in pain. The screams howled in his head like a banshee ripping away lays of his shields. His eyes felt like ice picks where going through them. His screams were louder then anything any of the six demons had ever heard.

"Restrain him!" ordered the prince as they grabbed on to Gaara as his eyes widen then rolled to the back of his head. His body drop like a sack of potatoes but not before his eyes turned blood red and his voice muttered the warning.

"The hunt for every demon head is…now." after the words left his mouth his whole body dropped in a crippled mess on the floor. Kakashi had stopped shaking and now look unfocused at the ceiling.

" Tell me what happen." demand the prince as he looked at his soldier on the ground.

"Neji encountered something." whispered Kakshi as his voice came dry and raspy. " He's wounded badly and bleeding profoundly. He doesn't have very long." He lifted his arm to show the prince that tattoo. The mark that was meant to be Neji looked like it was burning off his skin painfully slow. You could smell the smoldering skin as it slow disappeared. Whatever was happening to Neji it wasn't something normal it was something beyond anything the demons had ever fought. The prince looked over to Sakura as she looked to be still as stone. Her reaction to the whole thing was fright but she didn't show any of emotions, yet her eyes swam with fear. The prince placed Kakashi into the hands of Anko as he stood up.

"When we fall the humans will be next." he said in harsh whispers as his guards hurried about trying to make sure that Kakashi and Gaara were fine. The prince watched Sakura though the crowed of small people as Sakura watched them talk to each other, worry over each other and even cry for one another. The women tried their best to put up a front but the tears still rimmed their eyes. The men tried to look like they knew what they where doing but were as lost and alone as the women. Sakura looked at the prince's ebony guards then looked over to him.

He stood like a protector over them like a shield they never noticed but was always there. Now that shield was slowly crumbling away. His blood red eyes made people believe he was menacing and blood thirsty yet through murderess gazed he gave anyone that dared get to close to him, he cared. About the safety of his men about what he could do to stop the menace that was approaching. He would even sell himself to her to make sure that it was stopped and his people never got hurt. It made something in the inside of Sakura moved in a strange way. This man had betrayed her used her and even lied to her but the way he worried about the people he was guarding moved something in her. That and the way he stood there looking at her through the mayhem. Like the beast that he was. Like the beast that want her and only her. With the flame of attraction burning deep into her bones she wanted nothing more then to give into them.

She could still feel the way his lips tasted and it was quite fresh in her memory. The fact that kept her from finishing the bond was the insanity of the whole thing. She had found that mark by mistake in her sleep of all things, but the body listens not to what the mind tells it. Her body told her to do things that she was not very comfortable discussing with him of all people. Things she never considered until now that she looked at him. With a starving need to be held by him, To have those sinners lips on her once more. God the insanity of it all was the only thing that held her to ground. She watched as he walked over to her with a predators grace that made her step back.

"Take them to get help for the injuries they might have." he ordered but his eyes where squarely on Sakura when his word came from his mouth. " Walk with me." he ordered as he walked past the guards and over to her side.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"A lot of things."

He walked a bit forward as Sakura followed behind him. His long black hair covered his face but she was still aware of how his lips moved. In fact she was aware of all of him. The way he moves the way his muscle flex under his thin shirt all of it was just like the time when he touched her in the study. She took in the way his hands moved the way his body was rig and solid. God she was being ridicules she caught her self looking at his ass for gods sake! What the hell is wrong with her!

" The bonding should be kicking in." he muttered as she looked over to him.

"What?" she asked not knowing if she really heard him.

" I said the bonding should be kicking in." she looked at him but that still didn't answer the question of what bonding with him did.

"What does the bonding do?" she asked as he stopped and looked over to her. His eyes had a strange fire in them that she had seen on other human male before never a demon mind you. His eyes then took a first hand tour of her body stopping at rests stops along the way.

"Isn't it obvious. The longer we don't consummate the more your human body will demand mine. I being who I am will suffer for small episodes but nothing more. In reality I should be the one on guard against you. Knowing human fragile minds the madness of it will drive you into madness in which you would mostly try to have your way with me." he paused to take in the look on her face. He had to stop himself from laughing it was priceless. Her mouth was open and her face was slowly turning new shades of red. He really didn't know if it was because she was pissed or very much embarrassed at the whole thing.

The only thing was that he lied once again about the episode thing. He was having a hard time just stand there and not taking advantage of her parted lips. As soon as he thought back to her parted lips he wanted to let out a groan of pain. The events that took place in his study slammed into his mind like Naruto's loud voice. His smirk fluttered at bit. He looked back at her as some of her mind seem to be back to working order after his comments and like an angry bull she crossed her arms and lifted her chin and stomped ahead of him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I would rather eat cow shit then touch you again." she hissed but her face was still red it gave her way and she knew it so in revenge she looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "Besides I think Gaara is much cuter then you are." and with that she walked off in front of him. Then the horrible stab of jealousy plunged it's dagger in his ego yet he only faltered for a second before he came to say.

"By law of the demon world I can kill any man that you fancy beside me."

"Well isn't your ego shallow you have to resort to kill a man because he better looking."

"Only the same can't be said about myself." he said as if she never spoke. She turned and looked over to him he looked at her with smirk again.

"What do you mean?" she asked though she didn't want to know.

"which part?" he asked

"Both." she hissed out as he felt a rush of emotion go though him what they were who know but it was empowering.

" The bonding won't let you touch any other man. In fact you try and the mark on your back will serve to kill them instantly."

"Why is that?" she hissed again. He shrugged as if he didn't know but he knew it just he wasn't about to tell her why.

"I on the other hand can take as many mistresses as I want and nothing will effect the bond."

"Your lying." she said

"Do you want to test the theory?" he asked as he saw that hit a nerve yet his bruised ego was still sulking over the Gaara news. " I can take one of the village girls right in front of you if that will put your mind at ease." he said and that really hit the nail hard home. Her lips thinned and her muscles went rig.

"I don't need a show of your brutality demon." she hissed out at him.

"I can assure you they will come willingly." he told her as it was nothing yet it was like adding wood to an out of control fire. It only served to piss her off at the fact that he would flaunt something like that to her. " You have to remember Sakura you belong to me not only as a bond but a slave."

"And this is how you want my help?" she demanded

" In service for your help with the problem we are facing I agree to be your tool in the revenge on demon that cursed you. Was that not why your were looking for me? In finding and killing him would be like killing two birds with one stone. You may not like me but you're a bond to me. No matter what you do in the end you still belong to me and me only." he told her yet he never meant to make it sound as possessive as it sounded. The words just came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He wanted to make sure that she belong with him and him only. Why on earth he thought that who knew? All he knew was that she had to get that though her thick human head.

"A slave by deceit. All I am to you is a piece of flesh to serve your needs." she sneered at him.

"No, I've told you before I can relive myself with any women I want. It's just you that can't touch any man without killing him."

"So I can't never have a family." she whispered to herself but thanks to the prince's hearing he heard what she had said. He stay silent though words wanted to come spilling out of his mouth, words he never considered uttering in his life. Words about himself and her. Words that he didn't want to utter. The silence between them grow as they walked to the weapon room where the ebony was kept. The low song in the air started to get stronger as they approached. It was a strange twisting song that lured you but at same time warned you to stay away.

" Can you hear that?" she asked as she looked at the end of the hall.

"You mean the song of the ebony? Yes, I can hear it." he stated

"It's getting louder why?" she asked

"Because we're getting closer." he stated when all the sudden there was a wild screeching noise and the song of the Ebony gave a long screech before it went into a hectic messy of notes and yelling.

"What's going on!" said Sakura as tried to cover her ears.

" Someone tried to touch the ebony with out permission. Let hurry!" he ordered as they ran down the hall. The loud sound of the ebony screeched in their heads. Then they heard the sounds of something crashing back and forth.

"!!!!!" hissed the walls around them as they stopped. The song of the ebony stopped almost instantly.

"I'm taking it as that wasn't a good thing." Sakura muttered

"I think our problem came to us."

"Sasuke….." came a voice very familiar to Sakura

"He's here." she muttered as she looked around to make sure that he didn't sneak up on them.

"Go get the sword." he ordered

"I can't hear it." she stated

"Run down the hall to the second door to the right. Don't stop running." he ordered as he looked over to her His red eyes swished " no matter what you hear. Keep the sword safe." the look on his face was one that she never seen on him. She nodded and ran down the hall.

* * *

**_ Another chapter and if you want the next you know what to do._**

**_Six Reviews for the next one _**

**_-BWOTN_**


	16. Madness is what Madness does

Madness is as Madness does

* * *

The wall shook with the roars that came out of the hall. Sakura struggled to stand as she ran headlong at the door. The whole place shook as the walls rattled and threaten to give in. The roaring behind her was so loud that she feared to look behind her. She got to the handle of the door and pushed with all her might and the door heaved open. She looked inside of the room only to find darkness. She squinted her vision to see better but the room only seem to get darker. She took one step into the room when she was slammed back with the very doors she had fought to open. She slammed on the wall and gave a moan of pain as she saw the doors rattled. She picked herself up again and ran at the doors trying to push them open only to not have them budge an inch. She pushed again but the door would not give.

She could hear the howling that was coming from the hallway where she had left the prince but what her ears could hear now was that something was moving around that room whatever it was it was nothing good. She looked up to the hinges of the door. They push with strain of keeping the door in place. She gave the doors one last push then looked at the hinges again. She grabbed a hold of handle and pulled this time. The doors groaned with protest as she could hear wood splitting. She braced her feet on the ground and pulled again. The sound of the wood splitting this time was louder. She looked up just in time to see a top part of the wooden door spilt off and slam on the wall behind her.

As soon as that happen the darkness of the room came spilling out of the room like tentacle trying to find the source of the pulling. Sakura gave another tug and the handle came off the door. She moved right in time as the whole door slammed onto the wall. The tentacles came out like millions of ants and felt in all directions for her. She pushed herself back on the wall trying to stay out of reach. The dark mass looked through the air for her as she moved to the side. Whatever that thing was it was huge and all over the room. She didn't have any of her weapons and the chances was that whatever was trying to find her it was demon. She moved her face to the side as one of the tentacles tried to feel her out. Her eyes caught sight of a piece of the door. She moved slightly to grab a hold of piece of wood when she felt something grab hold of her leg. She dived over to get the piece of wood as the tentacle pulled her towards it's mass.

She franticly grabbed onto the piece of wood like it was her very life and brought it over to her. It was a thin piece and was about a foot in length. She took hold of it with her right hand as she turned to look at the dark mass the was grabbing to her foot. She went to stab at it only to be grabbed by another tentacle. She tried to pray herself lose only to get dragged into the room. She tried to move but the thing wouldn't let go. A roar tore though the hallway shaking the walls again this time a chunk of the wall around the door fell down and hit the tentacle that was holding her hand taking the chance she brought down the stake of wood on to the one that had grabbed hold of her.

A loud shriek wailed out of the room as all the tentacles went back into the darkness of the room. She could see a dark mass move about in the room as something was shinning at the back of the room. She tried to look at it as the handle of sword was all that she could make out. She hadn't notice as that the thing had got back it's second wind when it dragged her into the room again but this time she didn't have time to think. She felt like she had gone though ice cold water as she had a hard time breathing. Something went into her mouth trying to choke out whatever was still in her lungs. She could feel herself getting crushed by all sides. She tried to move but everything seem to crush her more. Her hand were pulled back and she could feel her muscle being strained to the pushing point.

Whatever it was that she was in it was doing one hell of job trying to kill her. She twisted and it only proved to weaken her and overwhelmed her with the crushing power of the darkness around her. She didn't even know if she had her eyes open anymore only that the overwhelming darkness was consuming her and she wasn't giving much of a fight. Her breath no longer came and for a instant she thought she was though. That was until she felt the sharp pain in the back of her spine. It was like a hot coal that spread up her back and though her whole body. Then she saw the light spread though the whole room as she felt him. She didn't know how she knew that it was him but she felt him. His arms his breath on her neck she felt him like he was part of her own body.

"Move Sakura." He whispered as the light started to fade and the breath slammed into her lungs. She landed on the ground and raced toward where she had seem the sword handle and grabbed hold of it before the room plugged into darkness once more. She pulled the sword out of the sheath and it sang in her hand. She felt it's pull as the madness went through her before she knew what she was doing she had slashed away. The room gave a shriek of pain as she plunged deep into the darkness. She moved and started to notice that not all the room was total darkness it just appeared that way. She saw something come at her and didn't think twice before she brought up the sword chopped it out of the way. The mass fell to the ground as it spread into million of strands of what looked like to be hair. She looked around again and notice that the darkness as she had thought it to be was really black hair. Right now it cocooned it's self around her. Some how she could see every strand when before she only saw black.

" You can come out now. I know what you are and I know how to kill you." She said out loud as she looked over to the side as the hair started to part. A women stood their she had the brightest white hair Sakura had ever seen on anyone. Her lip where the color of plum purple and her eyes where an icy blue. She had no pupil or iris just that inhuman icy blue. She wore a plain red kimono with white blossoms on the sleeves and black sash. She was pale but had an unearthly beauty to her.

"I can't let you escape with that sword. I've come to far now to butcher it up now." She said in high voice that strained Sakura's ears

"Why would a demon of hair want this sword?"

"I have to get that sword." she muttered to herself. Sakura looked at her as she kept muttering the words to herself. Something was wrong. " he told me I had to get it. I have to get it." she muttered to herself. Sakura brought up the sword and pointed it at her.

"Who ordered you here?" she asked though the words where lost as the demon looked like it was fighting with it self to come to terms to what she had to do.

"If I use the prince's hair I can touch it." she said in muttering state. Sakura looked around the hair around them moved about as she looked at the sword. That was why the soulless stopped singing. " Kill anyone that get's in my way." she muttered then her eye landed on Sakura. "You have to die." she said as the hair went at her again. This time she was ready for the attack and sliced away with the grace of any warrior. The hair fell to the ground as the women screamed. " No! Your ruing it! Stop it!" taking no heed to the women's screaming Sakura advanced on the women taking down whatever dared attack her. More stands of hair fell to ground like black rain. The demon seem to get enough of standing by as Sakura chopped away at the hair when she moved to attack her.

Sakura saw her move and spun on her heel as the demon zoomed right past her. Taking her sword she stabbed the demon in the back as she spun. The demon gave a weak gurgle of surprise before all the hair around them dropped and light flooded the room. The point of the soulless was embed in her back as the demon had frozen in place. The look on Sakura's face was blank and her eyes looked dead. The hair demon tried to move yet Sakura twisted the sword and the women screamed. The sword went deeper into her body as it started to turning her skin black. Sakura then pushed the sword further into her body until she heard the cracking of bones. The women screamed again then everything went silent. Sakura turned over to see that in place of a women was a ebony statue. Her face etched in horror the soulless deep into her body. Pulling out the sword quickly the Statue crumbled down to the ground into million of pieces.

She flipped around the sword in her hand then brought it up to her face. Something about the sword was calling to her again.

"Place it down." came his voice. The hair on the back of her head stood on it's ends. She could feel him again. She could feel his arms around her body stopping her from moving. His breath fan on her neck as the mark on her back burned. The hand around the sword tighten as she struggled to hold on to it. " release it or face the punishment." He hissed as the sword started to burn like a red hot iron bar. With that she let it drop as it made a loud crashing sound on the floor. His grip on her didn't ease at all though if anything it tighten. "You're a glut for punishment aren't you?" he asked as she hissed at him.

"Release me!" she demanded as she felt him pull her into his body. She could feel every muscle on his chest she could also feel the warm liquid that was running down shirt as it started to burn through. His blood ran down her bare back making her scream. She tired wiggling out of grasp but every time she tried his blood ran down her back giving her new waves of pain. His right hand held onto her waist while his left had crossed her body and grabbed her head back.( in other words his arm was in between her breast while his hand held her neck)

"Stop moving." he ordered but it went unheard as she moved with more vaguer. Her head thrashed back and forth trying escape his gasp when she tried to head butt him. He was about to tell her to stop when her head went back and he moved out of the way only to get a mouth full. She stop instantly as she felt his fangs hit her skin. Her breathing came faster as he didn't move. Every cell in her body was going haywire. He was biting her!

He could hear her heart going a million a minute he could also smell her. Her fear her anger but strangely enough her excitement? He was baffled completely as to why such a honest mistake would make her react like that. The blood didn't seem to bother her any longer as all that she was giving off was strange waves of pain mixed with anger and that excitement. The animal in him told him to bite her like the animal he was feeling like but something stopped him again. He knew that what he was doing now was not off from biting her like a common animal. He could feel the madness of it consuming him again. The feel of her skin on him was driving him crazy. The tastes under his lips was sweet yet bitter but it was her. Every curve was her every breath. Just thinking was making him stupid.

Before he knew what he was doing he drew blood.

She gasped out at the sudden contact. At the feel of his tongue licking her skin. Every cell in her body was on fire as she fought to breathe. His arms tighten around as she felt her heart going a hundred miles at minute. It felt so strange yet at the same time she didn't want him to stop. The way he growled made her feel like pray but she didn't fight it. Whatever resistance she had against him vanished like it was never there. He didn't draw blood but mainly sucked on skin around the area. Her legs felt like jelly as right hand grabbed onto her waist to make sure she didn't hit the ground.

He dragged his fangs on her skin getting a moan out of her which made him want to devour her. He didn't know what he was doing any longer the animalistic side of him was what was driving him. That part of him wanted, need, demanded to be heard. The hand around her neck dropped down to the hollow of her chest. The way his hand trialed down her neck was electrifying. He kissed her neck up to her earlobe as his hand came to rest somewhere no other man had ever touched. He would have done more it if it wasn't for the fact that three very stunned guards stood at the door. Their mouths opened wide as the flies set up shop in them.

"Damn…" came Hidan's voice at the sound of his voice the prince lowered his head to the nock of Sakura's neck and growled in anger. The constant interruption was getting on his last nerve. Kisame smiled at him like a idiot while Gaara looked like he was going to puke.

"I should have stayed under." he muttered to himself. It was more then a given that he had found them by following their thoughts which to anyone it's a given that they weren't G rated.(poor Gaara)

"This better be important." growled out the prince as Sakura tried to move out of his grip but he didn't let her move an inch. Hidan and Gaara seem to be the only one's to get the prince murderers aura as they both straiten up instantly.

" We found Intruders." Gaara said as he kept his head bowed. His face was still pale and shaken.

" Why are you telling me about this?" hissed the prince at them as Sakura squeaked as he tighten his grip on her waist.

" The intruders are Naruto and Lady Hinata." muttered Hidan as he to looked at the ground. The prince growled loudly again then faced his guards.

"Bring them here." he hissed as both Gaara and Hidan put their fist to their hearts and bowed down. The Started to walk off as they notice that Kisame was still standing their looking like a idiot.

"Anything else?" growled the prince at Kisame who was still smiling.

"Nope." he said simply as the prince glared at him yet he didn't move.

"Well?" he demanded as Kisame kept smiling. Gaara and Hidan looked at each other

"This mother fucker is about to get killed." laughed Hidan under his breath as Gaara looked at the moron in the hall.

" It's nice to know that you fancy women instead of men you were starting to scare your older brother into believing that you wanted him. Won't he be proud to know that's not the case."

"Oh this bitch is dead." cracked up Hidan as Gaara's eye started to twitch. All at once it felt like the whole room had gone icy cold as they saw pieces of the door start to float up into the air. " Ah shit." muttered Hidan as the door parts drove right at them. The piece of wood hit them as they all ran down the hall with their head covered by their hands. Just when Sakura thought they were safe she heard a long scream of pain that seem to come out of Kisame.

* * *

**_Okay I forgot to add somthing things to this chapter. Thank you to the person that pointed out hidan's name was spelled wrong I hope I fixed all the ones that need fixing in this chapter. I also forgot to inform you that this story just got 100 reviews! yay! Though in the words of some of my fellow authors I'm a review whore. (that sounds really wired.) If you want the next chappy at lest 6 reviews please._**

**_-BWOTN_**


	17. And to this Day

**And to this day**

* * *

It was about mid day when Sakura stop to take a rest. Her hand on top of the sword handle. She was getting tired and the burning on her back was killing her. She looked over to her companions as the events of that morning went through her head.

~Earlier that day~

After the guards left the prince let go of her. He bent down and looked at the dust on the floor where demon remains laid. A sickening feeling went down the prince spine.

"Lady Sung." he muttered as the dust that was once a demon fluttered in his fingers. Sakura watched him as he stood up and looked at the place were the sand shifted somewhat before it glowered a bright red the burst into flames making Sakura jump back so she wouldn't get burned. The prince on the other hand didn't he watched as the red flames then turned to black ones then disappeared completely. He bent down and picked up the sword as he pulled back into it's sheath. He straighten up and looked her dead in the eyes. Something burned there she didn't know what it was but something seem to tell her he wanted something more from her, yet before he could act upon the thought Naruto and Hinata walked into the room.

"What the hell happen here?" he asked as he looked at the door. What was pieces at the ground.

"Sakura are you alright?" she asked as she looked at her with concern written in her face.

"I'm fine." she answered as she looked at her friend. The last time she had seen her friend she had her head on a chopping block and was getting ready to face death. Sakura took her place then and became Susake's salve yet she came back which made her realized that she had given up her freedom for nothing. Hinata and Susake where in league since the beginning. A horrible stab of betray hit her. She had know that Hinata was demon but always thought of her as her friend. Now she came to realize that blood was thicker then friendship and Sasuke was more formidable then she thought.

" You felt it right Naruto?" he asked as he grabbed onto Sakura tightly before she could move. She went rig as arms were around her like iron bars. His head bent the nock of her neck and looked at Naruto that way. He growled in a menacing way and Naruto took a step back. Sakura was so tense that she felt she might break if she even so much as breathed. Some in Sasuke seem to change, shift and became totally lethal.

"Stay back." Naruto muttered to Hinata as she took a step back. He then looked over to Sasuke. " Yes I felt it." he confirmed.

" I can't leave." he hissed out in anger and rage.

"It's best if you stay here since your in that condition." hissed Naruto as Sakura never seen Naruto so serious. His bright blue eyes shined with something she hadn't seem before. They swirled and swished like a whirlpool. There was something between these two men then what they were letting on.

" You know this doesn't affect me the same way it would you." he hissed out yet his body said otherwise. His hand went over to her throat again. The feel made her want to pool on the ground. Whatever he was doing it was robbing her of sanity, very soon she to would be as mad as he was behaving.

" Yes but you can't push your luck teme and you know it. The longer you keep her in your arms the harder it will be to let her go." tried Naruto as he growled again sending an energy wave along with it. " You will rip her shreds if you continue like this!" he yelled out as crouched down like he was about to attacked him.

"She's mine." he growled again this time all trace of a human voice disappeared from his voice. All that was left was a very terrifying truth about what he really was.

"And I'm not here to take her!" yelled Naruto" but if you don't let her go now she will die!" he said before he drove at him. It took Sasuke a minute to register what he intended as he pushed Sakura out of the way. She fell to the floor as Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground. The force of impact shock the walls as Naruto struggled to hold Sasuke down. " You've got to listen to me!" Naruto yelled at him but nothing seem to go through. He was transforming again his eyes where turning red again. Naruto punched him in the face with great force that it made Sakura wince in pain. "Snap out of it you idiot!" He punched him again this time Sakura almost felt the sting of the hit.

"Stop it." she whispered

"Teme!" punch

"stop it." she muttered as she saw his roar. There was pain in his voice a horrible pain that cut through to her. Without knowing what she was doing she grabbed the discarded Soulless.

"Sakura!" yelled Hinata yet to sakura it was like a small whisper in a world wind of sounds. She didn't even know how she had ended up where she was. The steal of the soulless at Naruto's neck and he breathing shallow.

"Release him now." she threaten. "or your neck will find my blade." He released him slowly and stood up. The blade never left his neck as he looked over to Sakura.

"He is out of control." hissed Naurto as Sakura had that lifeless look again.

"You will not touch him again." she hissed at him as he looked at her like she was crazy. She pushed the sword at his neck making him back away farther.

"Is it possible the that you have feelings for him?" he yelled at her as she flinched. She looked over the prince, he was breathing hard and trying to control something unknown to her. His face was bruised where Naruto had punched away. Everything in her body screamed at her to tell Naruto off for even thinking of such a thing but the strangest thing was she couldn't seem to find her voice. It was lost somewhere in her body. Did she have feelings for the demon that tricked her enslaved her even almost rapped not even two minutes ago? No it wasn't possible it might be the affects of the bonding he was talking about before.

"_Isn't it obvious. The longer we don't consummate the more your human body will demand mine. I being who I am will suffer for small episodes but nothing more. In reality I should be the one on guard against you. Knowing human fragile minds the madness of it will drive you into madness in which you would mostly try to have your way with me."_

If this was the power of the bonding then she had to think of a way around it. Anything to stop the strange things that had made their nest in her head. The more she looked at him the more that she wanted to help him. The strange feeling festering in her chest weren't helping. " He betrayed you! Used you and now he's at a point of madness where he could kill you!" yelled Naruto as she only focused on the prince. No it was time she started to use his real name. Sasuke that was his name. His gaze was burning into her skin it made her blood heat up in a strange fashion.

"Naruto step away from her." said Hinata in low voice as Naruto back away. He came to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. " He's only striking his clam on her. Let her go to him." she whispered to him as he gave a single nod. Sakura on the other hand hadn't moved at all from the spot she was standing but something was pulling her to Sasuke. It might have been the wild look in his eyes that beckoned her to come to him. He was supporting his weight on his elbow as she looked at him. His hair was messy and went around him like a mane of ebony locks.

Everything about him screamed attention. He was in a strange way the perfection that she didn't think it was possible. Even his way of breathing was dragging her in to him before she know it she was standing right before him. He was still on the ground looking up at her. His eyes held that gleam she had seen in the other two demons only now she understood what it meant. He then closed his eyes and threw himself to the ground and groaned. Sakura was supprised by the sudden movement that she kneeled beside him. His eyes were closed as she could see every single one of the long black eyelashes that covered his ebony colored eyes. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out.

"I won't hold on for more then three days. You have till then to find a ring that is at the top of the highest mountain to the north. Take Naruto and Lady Hinata with you, Naruto knows the way." he instructed as he breathing a bit labored. " The ring is of sliver molding with a single ruby the size of a small pebble. In the middle their should be something that looks like a black feather. Bring that ring to me and make sure to hurry. If you don't come back by then the mark I have placed on your back will kill you instantly." He hissed as he seem to be struggling with something when he barked out " Go now!"

She got up almost instantly and walked over to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata looked over to her but she saw that dead look in Sakura's eyes.

"Let's go." she hissed as she grabbed the sheath of the sword and walked out of the room without so much as glancing back at Sasuke. Hinata followed her but naruto stay a bit longer and looked at Sasuke.

"Your in a really bad state are you sure you'll be able to hold out till then?" he asked

"I have no choice at the moment. The best I can do now is hold on with everything I have."

" The madness will get to you by the time we come back."

"Then I will complete the bonding when she returns."

" You plan to rape her then?" hissed Naruto when he looked at Sasuke laying on the ground.

"No," he growled out at the insult of the whole thing. " If this bonding is affecting her as bad as it is to me she will come to me willingly. Once it's out of the way I will focuses on her revenge so that man doesn't get to my mother."

" Is that way your asking her to get the ring?"

" The wings are in there I will need them for this."

" Can't you just speak with your mother?"

"She won't listen."

"how can she not listen to her own son?"

" I'm not the son she remembers she thinks of me as I was and will think this is just some demon trick to get her to stop. The only way to stop her now is with the wings. No one but me and my brother are the only one's that can use the wings that should show her."

"And if she doesn't stop? If she doesn't believe you?"

" Then I won't have a choice then will I?"

"What does any of this have to do with the women?" asked Naruto as Sasuke arched his back as if stretching it.

"I sealed a piece of that man's soul in her." at the revelation of this Naruto's nose flared. " I can't let her leave my side." he said in a bored voice.

"So she's just a pawn for your amusement in this sick twisted game you play with that man?" he demanded as Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He didn't say anything for a good minute. Naruto didn't need to know what he wasn't saying. The answer to that question was yes Sakura was just a pawn in his game. " Your vile." he hissed

"I'm doing this in order to save us all. To save the world you left behind."

"It still doesn't make it right! She a human being not some thing you can treat like shit and order around!" he yelled at him yet Sasuke didn't flinch at all.

"Sacrifices need to be made for the greater good." he muttered

" Hope to Hell she never finds out about this Sasuke or mark my words. Orders or no orders I will come back and Kill you myself!" with that Naruto stormed off. Sasuke could hear the sounds of his feet hit the ground with force of all his anger.

"Sorry Naruto but I can't tell you everything." he stayed there for a good while as a memory flashed before his eyes.

"_Sasuke-kun?" asked a small girl with pink hair. Her green eyes were losing there shine because of the diseases that was ripping through her._

"_I'm here" he whispered. Her small hand found his and grabbed on to his pinky and ring finger._

"_Is Heaven nice?" she asked him as something seem to break inside him. Something squeezed at his heart making him want to whimper out in pain. Her eyes never left him as she wanted him to answer a question he couldn't bring himself to think about. The very thought made him want to throw up. The words his brother had spoken rang in his ears._

"_Prove me wrong then Brother! Prove to me that you have a heart and that Shadow around you doesn't control you!"_

_Yet the shadow told him to let the human die. What was she to him? A human brat distended to die anyway. Yet the shadow wasn't him. The shadow as his brother called it was a part of that man's soul. It was consuming him whole adding to his hatred towards humanity in general. Thus when this little girl came along something shifted. He had almost killed her if it wasn't for his brother who stepped in the way saving her life. As a punishment for his crime Itachi order him to take care of her until they found her parents and now he sits beside her not believing what was going on._

_She seem fine the last few days and all the sudden she fell ill and was running a high fever. He felt like running to find someone that could help her but the thought of leaving her was tearing him apart. It had only been a week and he's become so utterly attached to her like he know her his whole life and she was the only thing that mattered. It was madness to think so much of a human but nothing seemed to stopped him. She was now sleeping again and he couldn't seem to bare the wait._

"_Is she getting any better?" came Itachi's voice. He turned around and looked at him._

"_No, she went into this coma stage four hours ago." _

"_It's most likely she going to die." Even as the words left his mouth the dread that gathered in Sasuke's inside made him want to puke. Instead he turned to the only emotion he truly knew anger. In anger to his brother's words he grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him to the wall. _

"_Don't you ever repeat that!" he yelled in anger. His brother's face looked passive like his anger was nothing new to him, yet his eyes showed something behind them._

"_There is a way to save her though." That stopped Sasuke in his tacks as he put his brother down. He didn't let go of him but some of his anger drained away. He felt something wired flutter about something he himself never felt before. It was beyond strange, was is it hope? " That shadow you carry with you…" he started when Sasuke quickly withdrew. He touched his left arm and looked at his brother with untrustworthy eyes._

"_What do you want with it?" he demeaned as he hunched down ready to take his brother out for whatever answer he might give him._

" _I don't want anything with it Sasuke. What I'm trying to explain to you is that shadow can save her."_

"_How?" he growled still not trusting his word._

"_It's a piece of demon soul. It won't affect her as bad as it does you if you put in part of your power with it."_

"_What are you saying?" _

"_If you use your power to cocoon the soul inside of her she should be able to life off the energy it gives. In other words your power will keep it from spilling into her soul yet she will be feeding off the energy the soul produces. In a way it will slowly kill the soul of the shadow and keep her alive."_

" _What if the soul is take form her."_

"_Then she will die. She's going to die anyway in the way she's going now. At lest this way she has a chance to live." he tried to reason with his brother but he didn't seem to take on the idea. " Sasuke, if you don't do something soon she will die. Not only that, but the shadow will consume you whole. You can't contain it brother it's take over who you are who you vowed to be."_

_The voice of the shadow whispered things to his head as he listen to his brother. He was angry that his brother would suggest such a thing. He looked over to Sakura. Her breathing became more shallow by the minute. The sweet little girl he had almost killed a week ago was now dieing and he wanted to tear the place apart of a way to save her. Yet he wasn't willing to give up the shadow soul. He was so pulled in to his thoughts that his brother was yelling at him._

"_Snap out of it Sasuke!" He yelled at him. Sasuke looked over to his brother. " Don't you understand that madness is taking over you! Look at you! That thing is controlling you even now!" He yelled as his eyes went red with anger. " The more time pass the more control it has over you! Each day you sink deeper into that darkness you seem to keen in getting to! You're becoming more ruthless by the day. Your about to attack your own brother for god's sake!" Yelled as something seem to fall away inside Sasuke. " You are a good person Sasuke but the more you let this hatred control you the worse off your going to be. If it come's to the point were your lost to me Sasuke I don't think I can save you." he confused as his passive face broke. He looked worn and tired as if his many years caught up to him._

_He slide down the wall until he came to ground. He put his hand over his eyes and let out a sigh. " Sasuke, I understand you are who you are but this has gone to far. That soul is destroying the brother I once knew." Itachi was close to tears. He was starting to believe that he really lost his brother when they escaped the high castle those years ago after the battle with him. The day he got that soul. Everyday he prayed his brother would come around but it seem to sink deeper into the depth of darkness. Now he was sure he was far lost if he couldn't bring himself to save a human girl he came to care for. _

"_Do it." muttered Sasuke as his eyes went glossy. Itachi looked over to see him slumped over the wall grabbing his left arm. His eyes focused again and looked striate at his brother. " Do it, transfer the soul to her. Save her." he demanded as he seem to be fighting some battle inside himself. The more he tried to remind in control the more he lost it. The last thing Sasuke remembered was Itachi hitting his forehead just like he did when they were much younger. Then everything went black. _

_**Okay I know I took a little long to post this and there is a good reason....which I can't think of right now(SASUKE: She's LAZY!) Well there is that. Any who Thank you very much to everyone supporting this story. My smaller sister has become ah......what's a good word for it?? Stalk raving mad and has me writing like a madwomen. She's taking a liking to them and now is on my back about finsihing them ASAP! So the chapters might be coming faster if you people review! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW!~(6 for next Chapter)**_

_** ~BWOTN**_


	18. Fate and Predictions

Fate and Predictions

* * *

"I can't stop the bleeding!" Yelled Ino.

" Keep trying!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!" came a scream that shattered the silence of the woods. Ino tried again to make the gushing blood stop but even she couldn't seem to stop it. She was covered with blood from head to toe and none of it belong to her. She was biting her lip trying to think clearly but every time she touched him he would howler in pain. The more time she wasted the closer to death he was.

"Grab his arms Tenten!" she yelled as he started to struggle. Like anyone would do when they were in pain he would try to knock them away. Ino's hands were shaking as use the techniques she was taught by the lady of the town she once live at. There were jagged piece of what look like diamond were stuck all over his chest and one nearly pierced his heart. Each time she tried to take out the piece he would jolt to the side and hurt himself further. This time Tenten got a firm grip on his wrist as Ino mange to pull another shard.

"GAAAAAH!" he yelled again as his eyes went black. Even if the piece were small they where like acid and was burning away at his skin and muscles.

"Neji for the love of god stop moving!" yelled Shikamaru as he grabbed on to his legs trying to make sure that he didn't kick Ino. They had found him this way when they were on there way to the castle. Gods knows how long he was bleeding like he was. The fact that he was attacked with diamond didn't help the matters. It had burned away most of his skin and was doing a hell of a job on his muscles. Ino had taken out about ten shards about the size of needle and she only had four more to go. By any means he shouldn't be alive at all. The four that were still plugged to this chest where the size of a thick twig.

"Shikamaru do something! I can't help him if he keeps moving!" yelled Ino as he desperation started to reach her voice. She didn't want him to die. Even if he was someone they would have to fight with to get to the castle. She didn't want to die because she saw that look on Shikamaru's face when the first came across him. Shikamaru was a demon of honor and value his friends more then she thought possible. Taking Ino's permission Shikamaru released Neji's legs and bite his thumb until it bled. Taking his thumb he made a line in the air as some of the drops hit Neji and Tenten who was still holding him.

"adjournment!" ordered Shikamaru as Neji looked him dead in the eyes with his black eyes. "comatose!" With that said Neji stopped moving as his eye lids dropped. Only thing was that wasn't the only thing that did. As soon as Shikarmaru had ordered Tenten fell victim as well as Neji. She to was knocked out next to Neji as Ino worked quickly to get the shards out of Neji.

* * *

**_~~~ Else where ~~~_**

* * *

The coats they where wearing wasn't doing anything to help them get warm. If any it felt like the coats where just pieces of paper under running water. In other words Sakura was cold inside and out. She could see her breathe in front of her each time she took it. They won't get very far if the weather went on like that but Naruto wasn't stopping and he didn't seem to be in a mood to talking to anyone. Ever since they left the castle he was moody and had a heated look in his eyes that meant he was out for blood. Hinata tried to speak to him more then once but he gave her short answers and cut her short.

The sting of betrayal was still fresh in Sakura's heart. Her stomach gave an uneasy hot jolt each time she remembered. She thought Hinata was her best friend but it looks like she was wrong. So very wrong. Sakura didn't know how long she could suffer both physical pain and emotional pain. They were at war right now and the pain in her back was winning so far. She found out the farther she got from Sasuke the more pain she was in. Every vain in her body was burning and her eyes would start to get foggy then clear up again.

"I'm sorry." came a small voice beside her as she looked over to Hianta. Her eyes where down cast as she walked next to her. Naruto was a few yards away in front of them. Sakura looked ahead and didn't say anything. " I know you hate me for what I did." muttered Hinata as Sakura looked over to her/

"If you know why do you keep trying?" she shout out.

" Sakura, you're my friend but he's my king I can't refuse him."

" So you would rather want me to be his slave for the rest of my life?"

"Sakura as of two days ago you didn't have a future. I did what I had to do to save your life."

" Oh save it. I know you did what you did for the king not my life."

"You would have died Sakura, it was the only way." she whispered softly as she looked over to her with teary eyes.

"Then you should have let me die!" Yelled Sakura as her hand went to the ebony, before she had a chance to draw it Naruto was in front of her. His hand grabbing hers preventing her from drawing the ebony. His eyes looked fierce.

" She save your life human." he growled " Don't you dare draw a sword to her throat! She did as the teme asked of her so that he could save your life! If you had kept that accursed sword in your care you would have been dead by night fall! She knew you were to pig headed to hand the sword over to the teme so she had to go along with his plans! Everything she does is for you! She was in real danger every minute she was in that castle! But she refused to leave you there when I begged her to leave with me! So don't you even dare threaten her Human or I will kill you with my bare hands!" he yelled at Sakura as released the grip on the sword and he let go. She glared at Naruto then spun in her heel and walked off in front of them.

Naruto started to go after her but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Naruto let her go."

"But she…" He growled

"This is her way of dealing with it." she said with a sad smile. Naruto wanted blood for seeing Hinata so sad and knowing the cause. " She going through a lot this couple of days. Give her some time she's understand sooner or later."

"I don't want her causing you any harm." he growled.

"More harm then we inflicted on her? No, Naruto I'm sure that no matter what she does to me the feeling in her are ripping her apart. I can't ask more of her Naruto she's going through to much." she said as she started crying and Naruto hugged her.

" Don't cry please. Why do you have so much kindness towards her? All she's doing now is spitting that in your face."

"Because no one else will be kind to her. Naruto you should understand what it means to be alone. Her destiny has always been intertwined with death. She has escaped it time after time but sooner or later one will make it's mark. She has been so paranoid about dying that she sheltered herself away from the world and wears a fake smile on her face to make us believe she was fine. Her most fondest wish was to start a family like a normal person. Naruto, I took that away from her by letting the prince take her."

"You couldn't stop that Hinata they're mates. It was fate that they meet again."

" But not the way they did."

"Its to late to change the past." Said Naruto as he hugged Hinata tightly.

"I just wish she would smile again like she did when she was little." she told him.

"We better get going or she'll get ahead of us and then we'll never find her then teme will really lay it on me. He's been keeping track of our progress through mind waves."

"Let go then." said Hinata as she stepped out of Naruto's arms and wiped the tears form her face. They started walking again and found Sakura a little ways along the path they were following. Naruto looked over to her the back to Hinata.

" Maybe she will be happy." he tried.

" Naruto…" she started to say.

" I know I just want to help." he muttered. " I know teme well and I know why you don't think your friend will be happy but how can we know what's not certain?" he asked

"Their mating is not like ours."

" I know." he muttered " I just hope that who ever is watching over us can watch over your friend." he muttered though he sounded like he was not very happy with what he was saying.

"What about your best friend?"

"Teme needs a wake up call, He can take care of himself." he hissed out.

* * *

**_~~~~~~ Else Where ~~~~~_**

* * *

" I'm going to die of boredom!" cried Haiden as he slouched on the wall.

"Do you want me to blow you?" asked Deidra with a smirk.

"What the fuck? Are you gay or something?" asked Haiden outraged

" He means to blow you up to pieces dumbass." hissed Gaara as he dropped down a card he was holding and picked up another one from the deck. " He just wants to see how perverted your mind goes."

" Apparently very dirty." he laughed Deidra as he looked at his cards.

" Is it very smart playing cards with a mind reader?" asked Kakashi as he put down his cards. Gaara smirked at him.

"Not really but you people wanted to play now live with it." stated Gaara

" Who's smart Idea was it to play strip poker in the first place?" asked Kisame as he looked at his cards then around to the other men. Kakashi was down to his pants. Deidra was in his underwear, Gaara had lost a sock but other wise was clothed. Haiden on the other hand lost everything thus he was out of the game. He sat naked as a baby's bottom with his arms crossed against the wall complaining. Kisame himself had lost his socks shirt and pants. What still amazed him was the last player in their mist and the reason they where playing this ridicules game.

"I believe the honors fall on Haiden." muttered Gaara as he placed his hand down as did the rest.

"Tobi won again!" yelled the last player as they all groaned together.

"And can someone tell me how the hell he keeps wining?!" yelled Haiden from the sidelines as Tobi dance about happily.

"Because Tobi's a good boy!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Gaara can't you read his mind?" asked Kakashi as he looked at Gaara.

"What mind? All he thinks about is pudding." Gaara pointed out as they all look at Tobi. Deidra turns and looks at Haiden.

"You had to offer this game. You couldn't keep your mouth shut for once and let it go." sighed out Deidra

"Whatever you been wanting to know what is under that mask since ever this is the only way to find out!" yelled Haiden.

" If you haven't notice he's been winning every hand since we started!" yelled Deidra as they all looked over to Tobi who was acting like a cat for some odd reason.

" Whatever your just a sore loser because you know you have the lowest hand." sneered Haiden as Deidra looked ticked off. " What are you ashamed now?" teased Haiden as Deidra went red with anger. He stood up and ripped off his underwear. All went silent in the room.

"There! Are you happy now? I have nothing to be ashamed of!" Yelled Deidra

"Ahhh….Deidra, Gaara had the lowest cards."

……..

……….

…………

……………..!!!!!!!!

Sasuke leaned on the wall on the other side of the door. His body guards were idiots.

* * *

**_Update!!!! why? Cus BATMAN said so. ( For those who don't know my younger sister goes by batman. Why I have no freaken clue.) _**

**_Batman: Read the story RED QUEEN! or esle I won't make her write a chapter ever again! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

**_BWOTN: Umm what Batman is trying to say is that she would like that story to continue but no one's reviewed so I was going to take it down. What she's asking is if you lovely readers can give the story a shot before I shot it down. Worry not the most she could do is slow down the updates on this story if she doesn't get her way. Which I know I will get lenched if I don't update so please I ask you readers to try some of my other stories to see if you like them!_**

**_BATMAN: Review or feel my wrath! MAHAHAHHAHA!_**

**_BWOTN: (Sweat drop) She's had suger. It's a curse in this family it seems._**

**_BATMAN: LIES! I had a Vanilla FAPPACINO _**

**_BWOTN: (Sigh) Never buy your younger siblings coffe they threaten readers. ANY WAY back to what really brought you here If you want the next Chapter 6 reviews for the next one._**

**_-BWOTN & Batman!_**


	19. Learning to forgive

**_Learning to forgive_**

* * *

He sighed deeply as he grabbed on to his arm. She was even farther away now and every cell in his body told him so. It burned each time she got farther and the more she wasn't with him the more he wanted to escape. He wanted to free himself so badly that it was killing him. He no longer had control over his right hand. It had taken it's true from and refused to leave him. The room he was staying in was completely shattered to bits. He needed her back he wasn't able to hold on as he had promised. It was like a tight string getting pulled farther and farther apart promising to snap any second.

He was losing the battle to stay where he was sitting so he got up and paced. Yet each step he took just told him that she wasn't anywhere in his reach. He was so out of it that his powers weren't working as they should be. It was like she was a key to making him function and right now he was one hell of a mess.

"Are you alright boss?" came Haiden voice

" He's cursing you out right now." came the muffled voice that belong to Gaara.

"I'm fine." came Sasuke strained voice. He really hated that Gaara could read his thoughts and at the moment he couldn't stop the demon of mischief from reading his thoughts. It annoyed him but Gaara seem to love every moment of it. He would throw out everything that Sasuke was thinking and tell the other just so they know he's alive. Yet sometimes some of the thoughts weren't ah…nice. Gaara had no problem throwing them out there on the open. Damn him to hell.

" I don't think it would be worse then this." Came Gaara voice to confirm Sasuke suspicions.

" You know you could play a round with us highness." came Kakashi's voice.

" I rather not." he hissed. He know that he if he played at the state he was in right now he would end up as butt naked as Haiden.

" Are you shy your highness? I assure you none of us will rape you." Gaara teased as he yet again read his thoughts.

"Keep out of my head Gaara or I'll take out my frustration out on you." he warned as the men on the other side went silent.

" So your saying your frustrated over a women?" asked Kisame as the silence hung in the air like a deadly fog.

" He's angry now." muttered Gaara as Sasuke throw something at the door.

"Ohhh. It is the women!" came deidra's voice. He could hear then scoot closer to the door. Some people just don't get the hint. With his anger tipping the charts he went ahead and did what he been trying to force back. On the other side of the door everything went silence as all the guys looked at it.

"What's going on?" asked Kisame as he looked at the door then over to the Gaara. Gaara looked confused as he squinted his eyes tying to solve the mystery.

" I can't read his thoughts." he said as he looked over to the door. " he's there that I know but its like he built a wall to block his thoughts." he said as they all looked over to the door. As if on queue they heard a giant roar emitting from the room. Which knock some of them on their asses.

"I think harassing prince time is over." muttered Kakashi as the rest just nodded their heads. They so didn't want to become his next meal.

~~~~Else where~~~~~

" we're almost there." informed Naruto as he climbed some of the jagged rocks. They had been doing that for the past day and a half. The cold didn't seem to stop what so ever. It was like frozen needles stabbing at them each time they took breath. They had to get there by today if they wanted to return in time for Sakura to live. The pain on her back was driving her insane not to mention the thought that went though he head. It seem the farther away she went the more perverse her thoughts went. She should be more worried about the fact that she was scaling the highest mountain she had ever seen or that they hadn't had any rest since they went on this crazy mission. Yet her thoughts were of deep ebony eyes and long raven black hair to match. Of strong hands that touched her in ways they should not. It was driving her insane! The more she tried to brush it aside the more it consumed her. She had slipped more then four times on her climb!

She had to get him out of her mind. If the mark didn't kill her the thought of being away from him would. She couldn't think of anything but him. No matter how much she tried it was like a cruse. She even tried to hold on to her anger at him but that didn't seem to work either if anything it fuelled the need to get back to him.

"Sakura!" Yelled Hinata as she grabbed onto her hand. She had slipped again and hadn't notice it. The only thing keeping her alive was Hinata's grip. She looked up to Hinata who was holding on to her. " Sakura please snap out of it!" she cried out to her. Her hand was slipping form Hinata's grip. How long had she been hanging? How long was she zoned out for? She looked at Hinata again. Naruto was holding onto her waist as Hinata was hanging half off the edge. How hadn't she notice that her life was in danger? Was it worth so little to her that she was now hanging form a cliff with no idea how she gotten there?

" Sakura please snap out of it I can't hold you!" yelled Hinata. Sakura looked up to her. Not that she cared she sold her out why would she care? Something wet fell onto her face was it the snow? Something more the wet things fell onto her face. She looked up to see Hinata crying, her tears were the things that were falling on her face. " Please Sakura!" she yelled out as the glove she was wearing slipped off. "Sakura!" yelled out Hinata as she lunched forward to try to catch her. Only that Naruto grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

The air rushed out of Sakura's lungs as she plummeted to the bottom. The air whipped around her like a mad hurricane as she came to terms that she was falling. The feeling sicken her as now she knew she was going to die. For reasons unknown to her she heard his voice in her head. "_Say my name, Sakura." _without thinking she did just that. " Sasuke…" she whispered as she fell back she knew the ground was close she could see it now. She prepared for impact as she closed her eyes .

"You stupid women!" came a yell as someone grabbed her around the waist. More like something it wrapped around her body as she felt it lift her up before she struck ground. She opened her eyes. She was hovering off the ground. " have you come to your sense or do I need to let you drop another 4000 feet?" came the voice of her rescuer. She looked up to find Naruto floating in front of her something orange was coming out of his back and holding her. Now that she looked at it he wasn't floating he was using that tail like thing to hold himself up. There was more then one. Yet the look in Naruto's eyes where not the same as the other demons when they got angry. His where a bright red just like Sasuke's but his glowed with a power that had never been tested. " Pay attention to where your going next time human." he growled at her. In that one statement he was telling her that he would let her drop if she did it again.

He turned around and using what Sakura believe to be his tails he climbed up to the top with her still wrapped tight in one of them. He didn't move a single muscle as he climbed higher. The grip around her was tight as he got up the mountain like it didn't faze him at all. Something finally went throw Sakura's head as she looked at Naruto.

" You love her." she muttered yet it was enough to get Naruto to turn around and face her. His red eyes gleamed with a strange pride.

" I would rather die then see her unhappy." He answered firmly as he stopped his climb. " And yes I do love her." with that said Naruto turned around started climbing again. Sakura was left with that to think about as she looked at what was going on.

"Did you really try to conceive Hinata to leave me behind?" she asked quietly. She didn't know why she was asking the question really maybe just to get her mind off of things.

"Yes." he answered without hesitation

"Why?"

"I only care for her. I have no feelings to any of you human as long as it harms her."

" You will to do anything for her?" He stopped again and looked over to her. He eyes said it all. He would kill her if it meant making Hinata happy. " She ordered you to rescue me huh?" said Sakura as he lowered her head.

" Yes."

"You would have let me die."

" I'm not that heartless. I will only do so if Hinata wishes it."

"Do you have no say in that matter."

"You would be dead if I had my way."

" I thought you said you weren't that heartless."

"If you haven't be putting attention I'm not the heartless one. You are." The words seem to stab at her as she remembered.

"_hello little one." Said a women standing in front of Sakura. She had been crying for what she couldn't remember. In front of her stood a girl she had never seen. Her long purple hair was pulled into a braid She was wearing white long sun dress as she looked almost eternal. Sakura could see a Black tattoo on her right arm as she stretched out her hand to her. " It's okay I've been sent here to look after you." she whispered to her as Sakura whipped her tears._

"_Did ------Kun send you?" she asked though her throat hurt from all the crying she had been doing._

"_Yes,------ Kun sent me so that you wont be alone." Sakura took Hinata's hand as Hinata embraced her._

"_Will ------kun be back?" asked Sakura as she cried on Hinata's arms._

"_I'm sure he will be one day Sakura-chan." With that said Hinata picked up Sakura in her arms and carried her over to the house that Sakura had passed not to long ago._'

"You need to stop acting so selfish for once and open your eyes to the world around you. I know that you are tying to live but each day you become more cold you kill your friends slowly with your indifference. I stood by and watched you do this but I will not allow you to harm Hinata anymore then you already have. So make a choice now Sakura-san before I make it for you." Said Naruto as all trace of the that cute little fox demon was gone. Before Sakura stood a cruel calculating demon willing to do anything for his mate.

This was not the same demon that had name a squirrel destiny. The demon before her stood as leader that knew how to shake you to the very bone. Sakura stayed silent as they reached the top in record time and found Hinata there. Her coat whipped around her body as you could see that she was still crying. Her nose had gone cherry red and her cheeks pale. Naruto brought both of them over to ledge and place Sakura on the ground in front of Hinata. Hinata dropped to her knees and hugged Sakura with everything she had. Sakura just sat there not knowing what to do.

"I was so frighten." cried Hinata as Sakura could feel tears falling on her coat. Sakura looked at Naruto as he crossed his arms and looked at them. Understanding now what Sakura had be doing she took her arms and wrapped them around Hinata.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." she muttered as she felt like scum. This was Hinata, the girl that took her in when no one else would. She was the women that taught her how to fight how to heal and even how to be kind. She was not always wanted around the human villages that they stayed at but she still went there to make sure that Sakura had friends. The older Sakura grew Hinata always looked the same. Just as she looks now she hadn't aged a single day. And now Sakura knows that Hinata never changed she always did things to help her along even if it meant making herself the enemy. She looked over to Naruto and notice that Naruto never changed either.

He had always looked like someone that should be in command. Yet he would make her laugh when she was little with the strange things he did or said. It wasn't until that demon came after her that she changed her ways towards him. When she started calling him demon instead of his name. She was the one that change and now she realized that it wasn't for the better. Picking herself along with Hinata off the ground she looked ahead where a castle loomed. It had started to snow harder but you could still make out the dark castle carved on the side of the mountain. She now had a purpose again and this time she would not lose sight of it.

**_

* * *

_**

**_OOOOOKAAAY! so this is what went down and why it took for ever for me to update!_**

**_BATMAN: They thought you were going to deleate this story you Dumb Bird!_**

**_ME: Hey! It's not my doing!_**

**_BATMAN: you need to learn to write!_**

**_ME: oh, that was cold... what do you want me to tell them? They like this one better!_**

**_BATMAN: batman sad now._**

**_ME:?????.....Ah Batman sad now dear readers? It seems like I might have wrote somthing wrong when I asked you dear readers to go and see my other stories. Apparently Batman wants you guys to review "RED QUEEN" which is another stroy about the Pirates. It sort of BATMAN'S baby since she asked for that story and Robin as she calls me is being evil and won't write unless that one gets reviews much like this story. So if I'm being evil she's being evil and took forever to look through this chapter and she did it half hartedly so yeah......_**

**_BATMAN: WAHHHHHHHHH!!!_**

**_ME: EH? you know Batman doesn't cry right?_**

**_BATMAN: Batman doesn't care!_**

**_ME: need a tissue?_**

**_BATMAN: 10_**

**_ME: 10 what? Tissues? are you going to cry that much?_**

**_BATMAN: NO! 10 Reviews for this story next chapter!_**

**_ME: EH?! You know your abusing you power right?_**

**_BATMAN: 15!_**

**_ME: WHAT?! You just said 10!_**

**_BATMAN: so what's your point?_**

**_ME: GAH?! your being evil! 10!_**

**_BATMAN: Deal then, 10 reviews and this goes on._**

**_ME:........... I hate you._**

**_BATMAN: HAHA I'm BATMAN I RULE!_**

**_ME: power hungry bat brain. Well before Bat brain here changes the rules agian. I ask you dear reader PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_BATMAN: GO READ 'RED QUEEN' AND REVIEW THAT TOO! i WANT MY STORY!_**

**_ME AND BATBRAIN: REVIEW! PLEASE!_**

**_~BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT_**


	20. Stone Heart

**Stone heart**

* * *

" They're getting closer to the wings my liege."

"I know that."

"Should we stop them?"

"No, let them have them as long as is doesn't look like we allowed it."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"N..n..no my liege."

"Get out of my sight worthless demon."

"Yes Highness."

* * *

_**~~~~~Else where~~~~**_

* * *

" The bleeding stop but he won't be able to move in a while." Informed Ino as she looked over to Shikamaru. They had set up for the night to make sure that their new friend didn't die while they tried to travel. " He was beaten pretty bad. Shika, what do you think happen to him?" asked Ino as she looked over to her demon. Shikamaru had been very silent the whole day and looked to be lost in his own thoughts.

"I don't know master." he answered as he looked over to Ino.

"It's Ino not master." she told him as he looked over to her. She could see the look in his eyes as if asking her if that was an order. He looked down when Ino didn't say anything.

"I would prefer to call you master, master."

"But that sounds wrong." she muttered.

" I serve you and only you. You are my master."

"Bonding with me took everything away from you didn't it Shikamaru." she asked as she took the rag they were using to clean Neji's forehead and dabbed it into the water basin next to her. Shikamura didn't answer right away as he looked at his master it showed a side of her he wasn't aware of.

" Yes, it did." he answered as Ino inhaled deeply. It was a stab to hear him say that. She didn't know why she should feel any different toward him but she did. She felt like he was the person she had been waiting for all this time only to have that dream shatter by his words. She bite her lip trying to force her tears back. She then felt his hand on her hers. His other hand touched the bottom of her chin. " Yes, bonding with you took everything I had known from me, but bonding with you gave me so much more. It's a purpose." he told her. She couldn't hold her tears in any longer as they come tumbling down.

"Is that the bonding speaking?" she asked as she looked away from him. She could feel the lump in her throat getting bigger. She didn't want to say that but it was what had driven him to her. " Is it just because you lust for me?" He was silent again until his voice came as strong as before.

"I won't lie to you. I want your body like a starving man wants food." he told her as that stabbed her heart like nothing else had. " but that's not enough." he told her as she looked over to him. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. His eyes had a determination in them that she found it hard to look away. " I don't want only your body, I want everything. It drives me insane each time you start to cry it makes me feel like a failure. I call you master because I want you to be the master of my emotions of all my thought and dreams. I don't care if you don't think the same way I do. You are still my master and I will make sure that never changes." he told her as all the air in Ino's lungs flew out. She hadn't thought he thought of her that way. In fact she didn't even think that it was possible. She was about to reply when someone interrupted.

" I almost died and I wake up to Shikamura confessing to his women that he would do anything for her, I think I was better off dead." hissed Neji as Ino looked over to him.

"I can help you with that." hissed Shikamaru as he was radiating a murderous aura.

~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~

Everything in front of them seems to have come to a stop. It was like time didn't exist here. The snow on the ground never melted yet the snow in the air never touched the ground. It was like a dome that went around the white towers of what Sakura assumed to be the castle they were looking for.

" Naruto what is this place?" asked Hinata as Naruto looked over to her.

"I'm sorry master but I can't tell you." he answered as he looked over to the castle in the base of the mountain. " All I can tell you is that we mustn't linger here." He was avoiding Hinata's gaze as she and Sakura looked at each other.

"Let's go then, we don't have much time left." ordered Sakura as they started to walk towards the looming gates. The closer Sakura got the more she felt like she was walking into a lion's den and she was the dumb sheep that wondered off. The gates were huge as she looked up the very top of the door and got a shudder.

"We need to keep moving teme won't hold for much longer and neither will you."

" He said that we're looking for a ring where would it be at?" asked Hinata as they push the doors which were already partly open.

" They have to be in east wing hallways somewhere." explained Naruto as he got into the courtyard as Sakura stopped instantly. It felt like lighting went through her whole body as she stood there.

"Sakura what's wrong?" asked Hinata as Sakura didn't move. Naruto looked over to her then at the objects that had grabbed Sakura's attention.

"What are those?" she asked as her voice strained. Naruto looked over to her through the corner of his eye.

"Statues what else would they be?" asked Naurto as Hinata looked over to him. She knew he was lying.

" They look so alive. Like they were frozen in time." she pointed out as she walked over to one of the statues. It was of a little girl with tears falling down her chin as she hugged a small bear to herself. As soon as Sakura touched the surface of the statue she felt something pulling her energy. Naruto's tail quickly removed her hand as Sakura could see all the veins in her hand go a dark blue.

"Don't touch any of them." he order as he looked at the child Sakura followed his line of sight as she saw a blood tear fall from her face.

"What on earth?" she asked in fear as she touched the hilt of the ebony.

" They are guards reframe from touching any of them." order Naruto as he let Sakura go. " Lets go." he said as he broke into a run as Hinata and Sakura followed after him. Naruto was uneasy as he looked around the halls. He didn't remember those guards they weren't there before. Something was there waiting for them and he could feel it in the back of his head that he was being watched. They had to get the wings over to Sasuke soon so that he could stop his mother's rampage before it was too late. '_Where are you now oh great leader._' He hissed in his head as he turned into a hallway he was about to go into it until he found his way blocked by four statues. He knew that just brushing up to them would wake the sleeping spells on them. He turned on his heals and ran over to the condor next to that one.

"Wait!" yelled Sakura as Naruto turned around to see that she was standing in front of the statues. "That one in the back!" she yelled as she pointed to the back of the hall. At the very end stood a statue of what appeared to be an angel with its wing spread out. On his right hand was the ring that they where looking for. The red ruby shined like the sun at the end of a dark tunnel. Yet Naruto looked at what they were facing and It wasn't pretty. The guards have been placed so that anyone who tried to pass had to brush next to them. And in the expanse of the hallway beyond the four guards in the front, He counted about 38 of them along the hall. It was close to impossible to get the ring unless you where a demon. Naruto walked over to where Sakura was standing. Carefully he pulled out his tails. It swished around a bit be for he lunged over to the direction of the angel.

Like a fly hitting a windshield the tail was stopped by a barrier. The thing burned his tail as he reacted to it almost instantly. Whatever barrier was surrounding that hall way though didn't seem to affect Sakura she walked over to the four guards.

"Naurto can you break them?" she asked

" Yes, but I would be killing them in the process." he informed

"So they are alive."

" In a matter of speaking yes they are." he told her as she was about touch the hilt of the ebony. " They have a spell over them if someone other then the royals that live here try to go pass them. They will drain the blood out of you. The longer you touch them the more blood they take." Sakura then looked over to Naruto and smiled.

"It won't be fun without a challenge." she told him as she slip past the first line.

"Sakura! Chakra doesn't work past the first guards!" yelled Naruto as he started to follow only to be thrown back by the barrier. His skin sizzled as he touched his arm.

"Stay back then." she ordered as she looked at the second line. The farther she would go the tighter they would be squeezed together. Sakura looked around trying to think of a way to do this without the worrier that she would be a bag of bones by the end. " Naruto why do these statues look like people that belong in village?" asked Sakura as she put her hand on the hilt to the ebony.

"Because they most likely are." he answered as Sakura inhaled sharply. She looked at the statue in front of her. It was a women with a baby in her arms. She had to the look of horror on her face as she covered her baby to herself. " you can't help them Sakura." Naruto told her as she looked over to him and Hinata.

" I know that." she told him but she felt like she ate a stone that got suck to in her throat. She didn't know any of these people but the horror of how they are to spend the rest of their lives seem horrible. Taking in a deep breath Sakura closed her eyes and planned out how she was to get across. She looked around the room just to make sure she was right about the time and before she had time to think her body took off.

"Sakura!" she could hear Hinata yell at her as she was running along the lines of statues. She waved back and forth and till she got the point were she know she had to try something else. Pushing herself all the way to the wall She slammed into it. Taking out the ebony she held it like one who would hold a spear. She looked at the distance between the wall and some hooks on the roof of the room. She then let it go and the sword slice through the wall in a perfect angle. It now stabbed it's self on the wall waiting of Sakura. She knew that she had a very small chance but it was the only one she was ever going to get. Again not thinking of what if, Sakura ran full force towards the wall. Her foot meet with the wall as it propelled her up on the air.

"Sakura!" yelled Hinata as Sakura's hand grabbed onto the hit of the ebony. The sword gave a way a little for her weight as she looked up to the hooks of what appeared to be decorations for iron rods that went all the way to the angel. Swinging her legs she felt the sword dislodge again but she gain movement. She just prayed to any god that heard her that she was still able to do what she was planning to do. As the sword started to give away again she pussed herself pass the hilt.

'god don't let me fall.' she thought to her self as she threw herself into the air again. This time if she fell she would free fall to the guards in the bottom not to mention she would break every bone in her body. Her stomach felt like it lost it's hold on reality as it gave a squeeze. It seem like the bar wasn't getting closer before she knew it Sakura had her hand around it breathing heavily. She looked down and whished she hadn't.

" Could you please gave a little warning of what your going to do next time, so I can be ready when Hinata faints!" Yelled Naruto as he held Hinata in his arms. Sakura was not even listening as she swung her legs to get momentum. The next bar was a bit closer then her last jump but still a jump none the less. Pulling herself up the bar gave one final swing before she released it.

Naruto stood their and watched as Sakura did the impossible for a human being. '_She shouldn't have the strength to do that._' he thought as he watched as she grabbed onto the next bar after bar. She got to the last one as Naruto watched. Their was nowhere to go from there he wondered what she planned to do now. Drawing up her feet Sakura swung again. '_She not planning on….' _before he could think it she had done it she let go of the bar and free fall over to the stone angel.

"_What the hell are you doing!" _he yelled out only she land far from the mark Naruto thought she was aiming at. Instead she landed right behind it.

* * *

**_guess what? Batman discovered cheating._**

**_BATMAN: HAHAHAHAHA _**

**_ME: You good lady have no shame!_**

**_BATMAN: I have done it I saved my story!!!!_**

**_ME: ehhh what she trying to say is that she cheated and went and wrote reviews for it._**

**_BATMAN: No one else would help me so I did the old fashion cheating _**

**_Me: Did you have coffee agian?_**

**_BATMAN: ......maybe_**

**_Me: OH hell no, I'm sooo not going to go along with your madness this time._**

**_BATMAN: HAHAHAHAHA BATMAN RULE AND ROBIN IS A TWIP_**

**_Me: A twip?! oh you better run you bat for brains or I'm going to paint your ass pink!_**

**_BATMAN::: HISSSSS!!!!::::Running away from BWOTN_**

**_Me: How do you like that? little batman is afried of pink. Anywho back to the main point to this authors notes. Chapter 21 for Night of ebony will go up as soon as I get 6 reviews!_**

**_BATMAN::::somewhere off in the background:::: 10!!!_**

**_Me: why 10 you got your story!_**

**_BATMAN: I say 10!_**

**_Me : I got pink paint.(Batman runs back to her batcave. ) oooohhhhh kay so 6 review Kay? till next time _**

**_-BWOTN _**


	21. Darkness Comes

**Darkness comes**

* * *

Her muscles burn like crazy as she breathed in heavily she had to be very still or she would hit the stone wings. She looked in front of her only to find a wall. The space looked much wider when she was in the air now that she was inhabiting it she didn't think so. She could turn but she had to be careful or her arms would brush the stone wings. Bending her knees slightly she went under the wing. She was now standing between the wing and the right arm.

"Sakura! Don't touch it." hissed out Naruto as she looked over to the hand which was a little over her head. The ring was shining on his middle finger as she reach over to it. "Sakura!" yelled Naruto as She noticed her elbow was about to brush on the angel's arm. She would have to find another way to move so that she didn't come in contact with the angel. She sifted to the side only to hit the side with the sheathe of the ebony. Okay so she didn't think about this when she jumped.

She looked around trying to think of a way to get to the ring but no matter how she thought about she didn't seem to find away around it. She was going to have to touch the angel. If she was quick enough she should be able to move before that thing draw enough blood to knock her out. She looked at her hands as she slipped them into the pocket of her pants. She found a pair of gloves she was using to climb and slip them on her hands.

Maybe if she didn't touch it directly she would be able to stand the drain a little longer. She would have to hurry if she wanted to get the ring with out Naruto worrying that she would faint. she figured that she had about ten seconds before it really drew out blood. With a look over to Naruto she made up her mind.

Naruto looked at her and felt something he hadn't before. It was an aura that belong to someone else. It over whelmed him as he looked at where Sakura was standing. It was impossible yet he knew what he felt. He didn't do anything as he saw her jump up and grab onto the angel arm. It wasn't till the ring was in her grasp that reality hit him.

"SAKURA!" he yelled as the other arm came right at her. Before he had time to think the angel had grabbed Sakura from the throat. Her hands came up to grab the hand that was around her throat as you could see the blue veins. The wing of the angel started to move as he now moved like he was alive as he slammed Sakura on the wall. Letting go of Hinata he worked with the seal on his right arm. He bite his finger as he started to draw blood when the aura spiked. He looked up to see Sakura and what he saw he couldn't explain. Using her feet Sakura kicked the angel in face making it falter back.

Naruto didn't have time to reach when a gust picked up and blow sand all over the place. As the sand settled Naruto could see someone sitting on the floor. What was left of the angel was rubble on the ground. The aura was spreading all over the place as the hair on the back of his head stood. He saw wings he was sure of it but they disappeared like the cloud of sand. He used his tail again to try and reach Sakura and this time it went though. with ease the tail wrapped around Sakura as he brought her over to where he was standing at. She was grabbing on to his tail to make sure that she didn't fall.

He could see in her right hand as she grabbing tightly to the ebony. He looked over to the spot where he had last seen the sword only to find it missing. How did she get the sword over to her? He didn't see her move after the angel got a hold of her. It was now that he looked at her that he understood. He could see the blue veins on her face but that was not what he was looking at. Her eye had changed. The one on the left was the same green color but the one on the right was what frighten him.

"Thank you Naruto." she muttered as she looked over to him. " I don't know what you did but it saved me." she told him as her discolored eyes closed. With his astonishment he saw the ring on Sakura's left hand ring finger. The more he looked at her the more he couldn't believe it.

" well aren't you surprised?" came voice behind him. He felt his blood go cold as he started to turn around. " Stay the way you are. I don't want you to look at the form I'm using."

" Just like the coward that your are." accused Naruto as he looked at the shadow on the ground.

"I only want what belongs to me." he informed. " And that ring belongs to me along with the sword."

" Yeah well take that up to someone who cares." hissed Naruto as he made sure that the shadow didn't move.

"You were always a rude boy even when you were smaller."

"I learn from the best." hissed Naruto again as the shadow moved. Naruto looked up only to find that Sakura was missing. " Sakura!" he yelled only to get silence. Hinata got up at that time to look at Naruto,

"Naruto-kun," she muttered

"Hinata!" he bent down and picked her off the floor.

"Where Sakura?" she asked

"I don't know she was here not so long ago now she's gone." he answered.

"Byakugan!" Yell Hinata as the world flashed white for second before her ability took full force. She looked through the walls but was having a hard time trying to find her. The statues were mixing in the whole things that it was so hard to tell anything apart. She was about to let up her ability when movement got her attention. " She's in a room!" she yelled as she could see her. She was walking backwards towards a wall." Let's go!" Ordered Hinata as she set off running. She kept looking at what Sakura was doing. Her hand went to the hilt of the sword as she stood in a stance.

"She's fighting someone Naurto."

"How can that be she had fainted a moment ago." he told her as they both ran like there life depended on it. Hinata felt her legs pump faster whatever was going on it felt really wrong. She got to the door and opened it just in time to see Sakura's face give a look of pain before she closed her eyes. She was holding the ebony in her hands but what stopped them on the spot was the fact that her hands were no longer out of flesh and bone they where made of stone.

Her whole body was now one more of the many pieces that kept the place safe.

"Sakura.." muttered Hinata a horror washed over her.

* * *

~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~

* * *

He was getting out of control and the six guards were all in full alarm. They had stop their games and looked at the door with worry. The roaring from inside was deafening and the fear that was running down their spines was very real.

"What is going on?" asked Deidara as they looked at the barriers rattle with fear. They were trying desperately to keep the prince in but as things were looking at the moment that was close to impossible. He would break through and they would be sitting ducks. If anything happens they were getting ready to run from their own posts.

"Gaara what is he thinking about?" Asked Kakashi as Gaara looked over to him with worry on his face.

"I can't get anything whatever he is doing I can't get through." he answered as they all stay silent and looked at Kakashi for instructions.

"If worse to come to pass we'll release our forms. We may not have chance of beating him but we would be able to slow him down until his brother comes back." He told them as they all nodded. Kakashi looked over to Gaara and nodded as he left to follow some unspoken order. The barriers started to shatter as all men in the hallway started to get into a stance. He roared again as the end of the roar became a scream and the aura coming out of the room washed all over them before it left like it was never there. The Barriers stopped glowing and disappeared. They all looked at the doors as sweat dropped down their brows.

Whatever it was that had happen inside the rooms seem to be gone. Kakashi was about to order something when an out of breath Gaara come into the hallway.

"He's gone!" he yelled as they all looked over to the doors. Kisame was the one closest to the door and opened to find that what Gaara had shouted was true.

Sasuke was gone.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Ino looked up to the sky and felt a chill go through her.

"Now I keep asking you what the hell were you doing to get your sorry ass kicked?" asked Shikamaru as Neji eyes were on the sky as well.

"I don't remember." he told him as the atmosphere was getting darker.

"Guys I don't think this is the time for this." muttered Tenten as she too looked at the sky, As all four of them stood looking up they heard a roar that routed them to the spot. Fear was common in their faces as everything around them went black suddenly

"Oh my god." muttered Shikamaru as he grabbed onto Ino. Neji and Tenten stood in front of them as they felt an enormous aura wash over them. It was so powerful that it was hard for them to even breathe.

"What is this?" asked Ino as they knew that the longer they stood there the more trouble they would be in. Yet in their daze they stood rooted to the spot. If anything they knew that if they even dared to move they would severely regret it.

* * *

~~~~Elsewhere~~~~

* * *

I can't feel anything. It's so cold. I don't understand I haven't felt like this since I was a child. It feels like I can't breath like everything around me is trying to kill me. Where am I? Why can't I remember where I am? Why am I bound by chains? I can't move at all it so hard to breath. I can feel something on my chest it hurts but I don't understand this at all.

"Soon everything will fall right into place." came a voice I know I'm familiar with but I can't seem to remember who it belongs to. My eye lids are so heavy I can't open them. Why is that?

"What about him?" asked someone else. This voice I didn't know.

"He's useful for now." Useful are they talking about me? I don't understand this at all. I know I have to get back I have to warn him about...

"And that women?" came the voice again.

"She will destroy that bratty son of hers and by the time she realized what she's done it will be too late. I will have the control that I lost so many years ago."

"How cruel of you to say that of your own flesh and blood." Flesh and blood? what are they talking about? who are they talking about? It couldn't be her could it?

"What about that other girl you know the human?" Human? What Human?

"You mean the brats human toy. That's simple I'll have to kill her soon in order to get that piece back to me." This voice why is it that I know this voice? " In any case I can't kill her now that she's bonding with the brat. If she bonds completely with him that might work to my advantage. Not only would I have power but I can take his body after all said and done. After all Sasuke owes me that much."

That voice! I know that voice!

"As you say....."

That's.....

"Itachi-san"

My voice!

* * *

_**Okay dear readers thanks to laughing gas caused by batman (aka the smaller sister) I have gone Insane.**_

_**Hehe.....Haha..**_

_**Batman: I want 500 reviews!**_

_**Me: your stupid right?**_

_**Batman: Negative **_

_**Me: Holy rusted metal Batman!**_

_**Batman:500!!**_

_**Me: Have i ever shown you how to use mr freeze gun ray?**_

_**Batman: ah....No.**_

_**Me: no better time like now! (uses gun on batman.) It's a batsicale!**_

_**Batman:(#&)(##^*#!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: now that batty is out of the way let's have some fun kiddies! hahahehehohoho!(clears throat) sorry some of that poison gas is still in the air **_

_**Batman:hahaha i have escaped. hey robinnnn have you learned how to dodge laughing gas**_

_**Me: you wouldn't!**_

_**Batman: oh i will hahahhehehehoho**_

_**Me: (backs away slowly) you really suck for a batman you know that right?**_

_**Batman: at least i didnt go insane and start laughing crying ~_~**_

_**Me: Well exuse me for being young you old fart. Away going back to the matter at hand if you want the next chapter 6 Reviews and I'll update**_

_**Batman: ( throws the lauging gas) BAhahahahaha!**_

_**Me: i....HAhaha!......Hate.....HAHAHAHAHAHA You! ( rolling on ground lauging) can't..hahahahaha...stop...Bahahahaha!.......Laughing!**_

_**Batman: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA..... I.... hahah... win... HAhahahahaha!**_

**_BWOTN and BATMAN_**

**_Both: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_**


	22. Heaven

**Heaven**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had just gotten there in time to see Sakura become one of the many statues that protected the castle. Astonishment went though them as Hinata ran over to Sakura yelling her name. Naruto reacting in time grabbed on to her and pulled her back.

"No! you can touch her!" he yelled as Hinata struggled in his arms to get out.

"Sakura!" she kept screaming again and again as she wiggled about to get out of Naruto's grasp.

"It's too late Hinata!" he yelled as he looked at the statue that was Sakura. He still couldn't understand how she became one. If he remembered correctly Sasuke had told him that only people from castle were the only ones that could master such a spell. Naruto knew who the only of three people that could do this and two of them where at the demon tribe and the last one was out destroying everything she could find. Hinata stop struggling and just drop to the ground crying. Naruto held her as he watched the statue.

How could it happen right in front of him? All of it her kidnapping then the spell. How did it come to be so fast that he couldn't even lift a finger to help her? He was about to go into another self guilt when he felt it. Every nerve in his body told him to escape and fast. The air changed and became heavy.

"We have to get out of this room!" he told Hinata as he heard it first before be know for sure that they were in danger. It was the roar that shifted the walls and made the brick walls rattle

"But Sakura!" yelled Hinata as Naruto grabbed her around the waist

"Thats who he's after!" he yelled before Hinata could yell something else the roaring became so loud that it drowned out any other sound. Taking this chance Naruto flashed out with Hinata. The walls shock so badly that everything fell to the floor with it. The room where Sakura was standing got pitch black instantly as the roaring became yelling. A black smoke like substance swirled around the room then thinned out to show the figure of a man.

He found her.

Standing there with the Soulless Ebony in her hand ready for whatever battle would come her way. His breathing was heavy and labored but he moved towards her. He was losing his sight as he struggled to get over to where she was standing. The bright colors started to dim as he fought with everything he had to stay in the form he was in.

Sasuke was at his limit.

The mark on his chest was in so much pain at the moment that he thought he would die. Yet the pain on his mark was nothing to the pain he felt as he looked at Sakura. She wasn't moving and that made him want to run to her. It was such a strange feeling for him, but he didn't care. He had to have her in his arms. Staggering he hobbled over to where she was standing.

Taking his right hand he cupped her face. The veins in his hand started to go blue yet he didn't remove his hand if anything he cupped her other cheek with his left hand. He didn't feel the pull she was taking from him. He didn't even feel light head at all. If anything he felt like he would die if he wasn't close enough.

Her eyes where closed but he remembered what they looked like when they were full of alert. How they seem to shine like the bright green when ever she looked at be peace. How they deepen in color when she was angry with him. He could laugh at himself for knowing all this but at the moment he didn't give a damn about anything. All he cared about was the fact that she wasn't close enough. His mind was beginning to become fuzzy again he would have to act out of reaction and his reactions where more sluggish then his brain.

The mark gave another sharp pain as he wanted to double over with the pain.

From the door Hinata and Naruto watch in silence as they saw Sasuke touching Sakura. Naruto had his hand on Hinata's mouth to make sure she didn't yell. At the state that Sasuke was in it was best if he didn't know that they where there. They both watched as he bend down to Sakura's eyes level. It felt like they were watching something no other person had seen as Sasuke brought his lips to Sakura's stone ones.

Hinata gave a small squeak as Naruto put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quite. Hinata listen but still shook in his arms as they watched. They could see as the veins started to appear on Sasuke's face. What was he doing was the thought that was going through both of their thoughts until they heard the Soulless Ebony hit the ground with a clatter. The veins on Sasuke face became more noticeable the more time he stayed like that.

Sasuke's full form hide Sakura's small form from their view as they where sure that Sasuke would faint soon from blood lost. Naruto let go of Hinata's mouth as he told her once more to be quite with his finger to his mouth. Whatever Sasuke was doing there had to be a reason. Yet the more they look at the scene the more they didn't understand it. He wasn't the type of person to take that step but they where seeing it with their own two eyes. Even in their shock they knew if this went on he would die. Looking at each other they nodded and started to open the door when something shut it with such force they were knocked back.

Naruto ran at the door but something seem to be making sure that door stayed shut. He push harder but the door didn't even move an inch. Not even his demonic strength seem to make the door give up it's plight. Naruto looked over to Hinata as she shook her head.

"You can't see anything?" asked Naruto as Hinata shook her head to tell him no.

On the other side of the door Sasuke had come to term as to what he was doing. Why he was doing it now was beyond his comprehension all he knew was the he couldn't stand another moment of it. When sword hit the ground and her hands became flesh again he couldn't retrain himself. To tell truth he didn't know how to restrain himself. He could feel her hands going up to his face as he felt light headed. He knew what he had to do to bring her back. It was a risk one that he of all people shouldn't be taking but he throw all caution to the wind.

It didn't matter to him now if he could never come out of the state he was in as long as she was in his arm he was fine with it. Yet he yelled at himself for thinking that way. He had to get her back. It was like she was the air he need to breath in order to keep living and it was killing him to admit that to himself of all people. Then he felt it the finale pull He lost all train of thought and focused on one thing.

Her

He had some how managed to get into her. He could see her among the darkness.

"Sakura." his voice came horse as he looked at her. He reached out to her and caught her in his hands. It was something he was not use to. His hands felt too large for such a small girl. She looked like she could break any second like he would move she would shatter in his hands. He could feel the lump in his throat as he looked at her glazed over eyes. " Sakura wake up." he told her softly. He didn't understand any of it only that his heart pounded harder the closer he got to her. Her unfocused eyes made him feel strange as he felt like something was strangling him from the inside. He wanted to cry out, to shake her anything to get her to come around.

His hands caressed her cheek as he started to feel really useless " Sakura..." He whispered as the lump in his throat seem to get bigger. He looked at the women and remembered the child. " Is heaven nice Sasuke-kun?" Before he understood his own actions he embraced her. " please....don't leave me alone again." He didn't know himself anymore. The way the words flow out of his mouth was so not like him. They were strange to him and yet at the same time he knew they were the truth.

He was in inner turmoil. He struggled to comprehend what on earth he was doing but he would kill anyone who dared take him away from her. He understood his body wanted her so desperately. So much so that breathing was something he was having a hard time with. Even so he could control it, his body was under this rule not hers but it was the strange emotions that were killing him. He didn't know if it was the bonding or just him whatever it was it seems to amplified by the fact that she wouldn't move.

Blind faith turned into desperation as hope slipped through his fingers like running water. It wasn't only his hope that was slipping but his mind was shattering to pieces the longer she didn't move. He hugged her tightly this would have to be his finale attempt to reach her.

"Sakura...please..." He pleaded like a weak child as he was breaking. A tears left his eyes before he was aware of the fact that he was crying. The tear fell down to her face to her lips as Sasuke's grip went slack. He couldn't hold on anymore. He wanted to laugh at himself. He was truly being a weakling. He began to fall back when he felt two arms grab him around the waist. He looked up in time to see Sakura looking at him with bright green eyes.

"Don't you dare die on me demon!" She yelled at him as he smirked and fell to his knees. The world around him seem to come back in a rush of colors. She was kneeling next to him move the hair away from his face. " Why did you come?" she questioned as she looked at the mess he had became. He knew he looked bad but he didn't feel bad. If anything he felt alive just to know she was alive. " You impatient Dumbass!" she insulted him but he didn't care if she hated him as long as he could hear her voice and see her eyes shine like they did now. He really didn't care if he die now, yet at the same time that was a lie.

He didn't want to part with her ever not even in death. It was a selfish thought but he never been one to care. If it was selfish so be it he didn't care as long as she was there nothing mattered. He was such a selfish person and it didn't mattered because for the first time she looked at him with worry in her eyes. Even if he was just a tool to her nothing more then means to an end it didn't matter to him anymore.

In a way he lost a sense of himself like a cord being stretched taut then being snapped in half violently. " Why didn't you trust me to keep my word! Why are you here!" Her yelling was becoming do dim that it was hard for him to listen to her. It's was even harder to feel her hands on his face. " Listen to me!" she yelled at him but everything seems to go dark around her and the only thing he could see was her.

"Heaven is beautiful Sakura."

* * *

**_And thus another cliff hanger hehe! I have lock up the bat for brains in a box and shipped it to mars. So she won't come back for about two hours or so. Any way before she gets back please review! 6 for the next chapter! Till then!_**

**_- BWOTN _**


	23. BOND BY WHAT THE EYE CAN'T SEE

**BOND BY WHAT THE EYE CAN'T SEE**

**

* * *

**

Sakura looked down at Sasuke as he dropped down to the floor and onto his knees. "Why didn't you trust me to keep my word? Why are you here?" She yelled at him but he wasn't listening He's eyes were dazed and far away. His skin was cold and hot at the same time. He looked so drained of energy and blood loss it made her panic. "Listen to me!" She yelled at him. She was sure he wasn't aware of what he was doing since his eyes were dropping slightly.

"Heaven is beautiful Sakura." He told as his eyes closed and he fell forward on to her. She embraced him to make sure he didn't fall. She could feel his breathing on her chest as his long hair came undone from the neat tie he kept it. He was vulnerable like a new born babe struggling to breathe. Her arms were the only things that kept him from hitting the floor as she pulled him to a sitting position. His eyes would flicker open and close every now and them as if making sure she was still there.

"Listen to me…" she whispered to him but he was come in an out like a bad radio. She touched his cheek softly and turned his face over to her. "You have to let go." She whispered as the words seem to sink into him. He shook his head no and he tried to move away from her but in the shape he was in he wasn't getting very far. "It's the only choice you have now." She told him as he growled at her. His black eyes turned red in warning that she was stepping on a landmine. "You're being stubborn at a time like this?" she told him off as his head dropped again. He didn't want to her to see him in that form. It was humiliating to him to drop to that level after all the hard work he did. He knew that she had a point in order to gain the power he lost he had to but he was so stubborn when it came to this.

She looked down to him. He was a really stubborn person even in the weak condition that he was he refused to change forms. She knew it was for his own good. When demons were weakened they need to shift to their true forms in order to heal which Sasuke refused to do so. " I know what you are why won't you change?" she whispered to herself but she knew he heard her he always did.

" I won't." he growled at her

" Your going to die if you don't!" she shouted at him. He glared at her through half opened eyes. Even then he looked every bit of the demon that he was. He was a stubborn anyone could see that but something about the way he was looked at her at the moment made her realize that he really didn't want to shift. Something was holding him back something that was strongly affecting him. The more she looked at him the more she felt his need to not force him. Even now as he laid in her lap he still looked ever bit like a dangerous and exotic being.

She knew if the she did the wrong thing this exotic beast would attack. Even his pale skin seem to glow as his breathing became less labored. She understood now, he wouldn't turn for some fear he held. A fear that he wouldn't revile to her and it pained her in a way. He tried to get up but Sakura pushed him down.

" If you won't turn then rest." He had fear in his eyes along with hate. What she couldn't understand why he was so reluctant from saving his own life. Yet the emotion in his eyes was more the enough to tell her that she had to think of another way. She looked around the room at the glowing dome around them. It was the same shied he had used to keep her in the room at the castle, so getting him out was out of the question. She looked around for other options. The room she had wondered into was a bedroom.

The high vaulted ceiling made a dome that looked to sparkle. She looked closer at the shine on the roof to find the source of the glow. They were diamonds millions of them. All sparkling in the pale gold of the walls or were walls made of gold? Everything above her glowed and shined like the night sky outside. She looked back down to him as his breathing slowed down a bit.

"So, that's why you didn't want to transform." she muttered to herself as she brushed the hair off his face. He was weak right now but nothing more then that. He would recover she thought to herself. She kept looking around to see if she could find something to place him on. There was a large four post bed with white lace curtains that where drawn up by gold ropes. The headrest was made of a dark wood with what looked to be gold borders making a weaving vine pattern on the top. The vine patters went on to the four post on the bed. The pillows where propped up one over another on the silk white sheets that covered the whole bed. To the left of the bed was a small cherry wood table with the same vines going up the legs and around the borders of the table. To right of the bed was Two large armchairs matching the same white of the bed. The gold vines went around the arms and around the cushion of the back rest. They sat next to what seem to look like a fire pit that was made of high polished marble that matched the floors of the room. Who ever lived here lived here recently since nothing in this room had a spec of dust. If anything this room seem to be the only one that was still whole. Every other room they had been at had destruction and pieces of stone all over then place.

This room stood untouched by time weather or whatever had attacked this castle. Looking down at Sasuke, Sakura tries to put two and two together. Sasuke had asked Sakura to come to this castle telling her exactly where the ring was at. Naruto had said something about this castle be off limits even to him who use to be the Demon prince yet Sasuke knew about this place and he holds the same rank as Naruto so why was it that he knew so much about this place? Then there was his mother as he said they need to stop her but at the current state he was in he could not even talk to her. What was he hiding? Why is he all ways lying to her? To what ends will this lie gain him? It was all very confusing to think about at the moment but she had time. He made sure that she wouldn't go anywhere. Looking down at him she grabbed on to him and his eyes instantly opened. His blood red eyes looked at her as he looked like an animal who had been wounded and didn't want to be touched.

"Can you stand?" She asked him as some of the anger he had started to melt away. He nodded his head and tried to get up. He was doing a fine job up until he was standing and the world spun on him and he started to fall again. Catching him in her arms Sakura steadied him. He growled at the fact it had come to that. Sakura ignored his growl and moved him over to the bed where she placed him. He sank into the bed instantly as his hair fan out on the white sheets and pillows. He looked every bit the prince he was named as. He fit a room like this like it had been here for him to rest in, to live in. He was elegant when even weak which made no sense to Sakura at all. She sat at the edge of the bed and just watched him. It was like this place gave a window for people to see parts of the demon prince that no one had seen. That cool and collected mask he would use was gone and with it came a new look that she never seen him sport. One of fear and weakness. Still it amazed her that he could hold such power. He was sleeping yet that barrier still hummed in that light blue around them. She looked around the room again there was nothing else beside the things she had looked at. Not a wardrobe in sight nor pen or paper, maybe this was a guest room. She looked at the side table. There was a little golden knob attached to it. Sakura tried pulling on it but it didn't open. She looked at the side table to find a small key hole one the side of the knob. She gave sigh as she looked around to see if the key was anywhere near by. She looked around and found the a small key behind the hind legs of the table and close to the legs of the bed. She got down on her knees and tried to reaching for it but she couldn't even touch it. She got up and tied to move the table.

It didn't bugged. It looked to be a light table but it seem to be nailed down to the ground. She got down on her knees again and looked at the key. It was like it was being dangled in front of her just beyond arms reach. She sat back up on her legs and put her arm on the ebony sheath. She then remembered the ebony as she got up went to put the sword inside the sheath when she though of something. She walked over to the table and slid the ebony along the crack between the bed and table as the tip of the sword went throw the key handled. Giving a quick jerk to the sword the key came lose for it's hiding spot and slide out on the marble floor at her feet. Taking back the ebony she placed it back into the sheath. She bent down and picked up the key and looked at it. It was made out of gold why wasn't she shocked? It had the same gold vines as the bed post and table. Taking the keys she stuck it inside the key hole. She heard the key insert as she turned it she heard the springs open as she pulled on the knob. Inside was one thing and it was kind of disappointing, Inside was just a book branded with a wired symbol and bond in black leather. That unlike the rest of the room looked like it hadn't been touched in years. There was dust of the top of the cover and inside he dower where it was kept in.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was still on his side resting and made no notion for her not to touch the book. She was about to touch the cover of the book when she stopped. She had thought that the statues in the front of the castle where harmless but she was wrong about that. Maybe it was the same for this book. The last thing she wanted was to have Sasuke rescuing her at the state he was in. When the last thought sunk into her brain Sakura stopped all together since when did she depend on Sasuke to rescue her? When did she become so dependent on him? It was true he had saved her life countless of times but still when did she stop trying to save herself in order to have him around? It was sad really that she had come this low. she looked over to him. Why did he save her all those other time when she wasn't his mate? What was he hiding and why wouldn't he tell her. With anger crawling it ugly head out Sakura reached out to the book. Whatever that book did she was sure that she could face it without Sasuke's help.

As soon as her fingers touched the cover she felt a strange jolt go throw her. Was this a good idea? She fought with herself for course it was. Grabbing hold of the book she pulled it over to her lap. she dusted the dust on the cover to revile a crest burned onto the front. The crest was of a strange creature with wings with a red orb in what looked like to be claws. The side of the pages where painted in gold that sparkled as Sakura opened the book. She looked inside only to find that who ever had written in the pages of the book wrote it in a langue she could not understand. It was loopy and very elegant looking only problem was that she couldn't read it. After all the trouble of looking for the key only to be stopped by the problem of being able to read it. She sighed as she looked over to Sasuke. she was sure he could read it but the chances of them getting along enough for him to read it to her were slim. She throw the book on the bed as she sighed out in frustration.

The book landed right next to Sasuke's hand but he didn't move in reaction to the sudden movement. In fact he hadn't move at all. Sakura looked over at him to make sure he was still breathing only to see his chest rising and falling. What ever he did to bring her back must have warn him out badly. She wondered if he had gotten worse as time progress instead of the opposite happening. She touched the hand that was close to the book to make sure.

'_ It happen a long time ago_.'

Sakura gave a jump back as the voice that had invaded her head disappeared as soon as she let go of him. She was sure that he hadn't spoke but someone said something. She looked around the room to make sure that no one else was here. The room was empty just like before only the humming of the shield told her that no one else could get through. She looked at Sasuke who was still sleeping on his side. His hand had moved from the place it was before thanks to her movement. Slowly she went over to were he was at again and looked at him. He was sound asleep for once but that voice came out of him somehow. She touched his hand again to see if the voice would make it's self known again but it was silent as grave. Not a sound came to her but humming of the shield. She was sure she wasn't going insane the voice had come from Sasuke yet it wasn't his. Still touching his hand Sakura moved closer to him. Was this something he did in order to get better? She was about to get closer when the book bumped he lap. She grabbed it and was about to throw it when it happened again.

' _I still can't believe it though_.'

Sakura throw the book like it was on fire. It had been the book that spoke, but was impossible right? she thought to herself as she let go of Sasuke's hand and picked up the book. Nothing happen, no voice no weird voodoo, just a normal book. She looked at it waiting for it to sprouts horns or something to that matter but it didn't do anything. she looked over to Sasuke to make sure that he wasn't secretly laughing at her but he hadn't moved at all. It frustrated her as much as he did. She went over to check his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead when she heard it again.

_'Over a card game_.'

She let go of Sasuke's hand again and the voice stopped. Sakura looked over to the book on her right hand and over to Sasuke who was still asleep. Taking her hand over to Sasuke's the voice started again.

_'It was the stupidest way to lose.'_

She let go again and voice stopped. So he was the key to hear the voice. She wondered if the voice is what is written in the pages of the book. She looked around and decide to take a chance grabbing firmly to Sasuke's hand the voice started again.

_'but then again what do you expect when you have sake in the mix? Mother just laughed at the whole thing while father thought that the world was coming to an end. Brother stayed silent as he watch both father and baa-chan fight about what had just happen. I hadn't seen Baa-chan this angry since brother and I destroyed her Sake collection. The whole thing to me seem stupid but it wasn't my place to say anything._

_Baa-chan made sure that father got an ear full. Father had lost something we were entrusted to protect. It's not like it's fallen to bad hands it just.... It's was a stupid way to lose that Baa-chan was so angry about. That's why mother laughed about it brother just looked like he would join the father bashing baa-chan was about to start but he too stayed silent. Brother had grown quite a bit since the last time father did something well.... stupid._

_He's still young but he seem to be carrying such a large chunk on his shoulders. I wonder if any of that has to do with me? I don't think so brother can hold his own if he really wanted to. Still it worries me that brother has that dark look about him like something wasn't right about him. It's doesn't matter I guess my brother is my brother and at the moment he seem to be taking the right choice and staying silent. Mother on the other hand is laugh loudly at father humiliation. She's about the only one that can. Father would mostly skin both me and brother alive if we even dare crack a smile. In a way mother is our happiness. She's the only being I know that is over flowing with good emotions towards anyone. Mother's not like her sons and husband. She believes in peace and prosperity that nothing can be resolved with violence._

_He sons and husband on the other hand well they believe in strength and power. I can't say that I don't think about that because I do. I won't lie and say other wise. The thing is I'm more like father then I want to give credit to. I would like to think that I have more of mother's good heart but I knew better. Bother on the other hand is more like mother then he knows. Maybe one day he'll see that. I wonder what we'll do now? The demon tribe is out of our hands now thanks to a card game and very drunk adults. But like I said before it's not in bad hands it's just unexpected. I know we have other duties to do that's why mother's not worried but it would seem strange changing everything now._

_I guess Baa-chan has a point. Brother just came to age last week with that he earned his birthright. Now he can sore with us. I won't have to carry him, I guess I will miss the fact that he could scratch my back when I couldn't, but I won't tell him that he seem to be embarrassed enough with the fact that I had to carry him at all.' _

* * *

**_REVIEWS CORNER WITH BLACK WINGS AND BATMAN._**

**_Me:why are you still here?_**

**_Batman: people love me!_**

**_Me:........right. First up!

* * *

_**

**_(Twisted Musalih)_**

**_Me: Thank you so much for the support_**

**_Batman: **cough**suck up!** cough**_**

**_Me:::growling:: one of these days....._**

**_(Moonwaterpetal)_**

**_Me: Thank you! Expet the unexpected!_**

**_Batman: are you like a broken record or somthing you all ways say that!_**

**_Me: :::twitch:::twich:::_**

**_(lily)_**

**_Me: Thank you so much!_**

**_Batman: ::about to open her mouth but BWOTN stops her:::_**

**_Me: silence is golden duck tape is silver you do the math!_**

**_( Baby Swan-azure orbs16)_**

**_Me: no I won't make him die i not that bad. ( looks around for batman) where she go?_**

**_::::BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!::::::_**

**_Me: I don't what to know, I don't what to know, I don't want to know! ( Batman comes back.)_**

**_Batman: he's dead now!_**

**_Me: ::: twitch:::Twitch::: What did YOU DO THIS TIME!_**

**_Batman: explosive tomatoes you do the math ( sinkers at her own joke.)_**

**_Me: You have got to be kidding me! ( runs off to see if Sasuke is still alive.)_**

**_( Kioku7)_**

**_Batman: well he's dead now. hehehe_**

**_Me: (comes back all winded) he's......he's......(heavily breathing) alive!_**

**_Batman: Damn!_**

**_(ruby5602)_**

**_Me: (Cow roping batman) GET BACK HERE!_**

**_Batman: never!_**

**_Me: thank the reader you surgar drunk dumbass!_**

**_Batman: THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ( get roped in and falls on her face.)_**

**_Me: HAHA! I win!_**

**_( FallTiger and Foxkilth)_**

**_Me: (still roping batman) I hope you like the new chapter!_**

**_Batman:mmmmpphjdsld (gaged)_**

**_Me: She said thank you_**

**_( Black-Death-646 )_**

**_ME: ( Batman now tied up) Thank you so much for your support! ( grabbs batman's head) she says thanks too!_**

**_Batman: mmmpppph!_**

**_( red lips and cloudy eyes)_**

**_Me: YAY sasuke is a hero!_**

**_Batman: mmmpp! (takes off gage) chicken butt faited haha! ( crawls away like a worm.)_**

**_Me: I'm not related.._**

**_( xxxFlamingwingsxxx )_**

**_Me: Thank you! ( looks around for bat-for-brains ) What are you doing now?_**

**_Batman: getting a fire extinguisher._**

**_Me: what the hell for?_**

**_Batman: her wings are on fire. Duh!_**

**_Me: ::::twitch:::twitch:::_**

**_Batman: you sould get that twitching problem checked._**

**_( Pockybandits89 )_**

**_Me: I hope this chapter is more to your liking I tried to put in more imagery to the writing how you like it!_**

**_Batman:......._**

**_Me: what you have nothing to say?_**

**_Batman:........waiting_**

**_Me: for what?_**

**_Batman: 3.....2.....1!_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

**_Me: you **************BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP************************* ( sorry readers to much gore for this rating.)_**

**_( Valkera )_**

**_Me: I seem to love clieff hangers there great! but rememeber you'll all ways get the anwser in the next chapters._**

**_( Midnight Angel Sakura )_**

**_Me: Sorry to confuse you I hope you that this chapter cleared a bit of it you._**

* * *

**_Me: Thank you all for your reviews and I hope to hear more from you in the next chapter! I started to make these chapters longer so that wait for the chapters aren't that bad. I would like to say that I could update faster but i get stuck alot. SO if you want the next chapter 6 reviews pretty please with sugar on top!_**

**_Batman:......owwww..._**

**_Me: Serves you right for tying to kill Sasuke. BYE TILL NEXT TIME READERS!_**

**_-BWOTN & Bat-for-brains_**


	24. Demon

**Demon**

* * *

'_** I don't really recall a lot from that day though... I don't. It happen so fast. After Baa-Chan left father was trying to control his anger at the fact he had to enter a dormant state. Baa-Chan said that when we're need again we would awaken. Bother doesn't seem to like the idea I don't either. When ever we go into this state we are defenseless and it's most annoying. Anyone came get pass the guards and just break us to pieces if they wished. Dormant state is something we must do in order to lived as long as we have. Our lives are long as it is but this makes them longer yet the price to pay sometimes is too great.**_

_**Mother just smiles she believes in her heart that everything would be just fine. In fact I think we all believed that...'**_

"Sakura!"

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand to look over to the door.

"Sakura open up!" came Naruto's voice. Sakura looked up to see the light blue barrier become very dim. Sasuke breathing was becoming more labored again. Sakura got up and walked over to the door.

"Naruto?" she asked through the door .

"Sakura! Are you alright?" he asked as you could hear muttering on the other side of the door which meant he was talking to Hinata.

"I'm fine but..." she stared as she looked over to Sasuke who's breathing went back down. " I can't open the door." she told them.

"Does he have a barrier around the room?" asked Naruto. Sakura winced a bit at the fact that Naruto knew him so well.

"Yes," but that wasn't the reason she didn't want to open the door. She looked over to Sasuke again. She didn't want to open because he was in such state. When he had looked at her he had fear in his eyes. Fear of what she might think of him so it would easy to say that he wouldn't like anyone else looking at him. " I'm sorry but I can't open the door!"

"Sakura! It's dangerous to stay in there with him. He's not in control of his form and he can hurt you!" Naruto's words hit her hard but she knew that even then she couldn't back down on this.

"I can, take care of myself." she told herself " I can handle it." she told him as she heard more muttering behind he door. It seem Naruto and Hinata were planning their next move. After some time Naruto came close to the door again.

"Fine, but we'll be out here if you need us." his word were a little forced but they gave her a good feeling.

"Thank you both." she told them as she walked over to the bed again. The book long forgotten as Sakura looked at him. This was the demon that caused her so many problems. This was the demon who used her friend's life as a bargaining chip. The same demon that marked her as slave. Why did he kept doing such things? What was the point in saving her over and over again? She knows their is no feelings attached to his actions so why? The more she thought the more her head hurt. So she chose not to think and just watch him. Watch his long black eyelashes sit promptly on his pale skin. Skin that made him look eternal. Lips slightly parted as his breathing became more steady. It was like watching fire.

The more you look at it the more drawn you are to want to touch it. No matter how stupid such a move would prove. Without thinking her hand fell onto his chest. As soon as her hand touched his skin it was like her whole body ignited. And it seem that she wasn't the only one that felt it since Sasuke eyes opened instantly. Yet the Demon she had grown use to was not looking back at her. What looked at her was purely animal. It was wild and out of control. The red of his eyes looked more like blood then sharp red. Before Sakura could think she was the one pinned on the bed and he on top of her.

He growled at her as his hair fell around them. Both her hands were pinned by his over her head and she had no idea how that had happen. She only knew that her breathing was going a million a second and that his eyes were the only thing holding her in place. She didn't dare to move.

"Sakura..." he whispers as if trying out the name. Like it was something completely new to him. He moved like an animal who found something he had never seen before. She wanted to move but nothing escaped his vision. His eyes darted back and forth as if looking for something. He even went as far as bending his head down and sniff her hair. At that point Sakura moved her head to the side with a jerky movement that made him growl loudly. She felt fear cover her as he looked at her with his eerie eyes. If was fear she never knew before and it took over her whole body. He looked at her like she was pray and he was starving to have a bite. Naruto's warning came back to her as she remembered he was outside the door.

The way he looked at her was the only thing that kept her from moving as everything seem to go so fast. Before she knew what was happening it was...well happening. His head was by her neck as his free hand ran through her hair. It was such a shock to say the least that she inhaled deeply. His body then came on top of her and she was immobile. Breathing seem to come very hard for her as she just looked at the ceiling. She felt his lips move on her neck and it seem to burn every cell in her body making her flinch. She didn't understand she should be in pain but it was the other way around. The sensation of his body on top of her gave her a feeling of being complete for some strange reason. The way his lips traced her neck made her feel beautiful even if it was something that should make her feel ashamed. It made her feel invigorating and powerful even if her hands where bound by him. Was it madness? Most likely everything from the start was madness one that she was having a hard time letting go of. She sighed at the contact but feared the result of such tainted things. If she let this go on things would get out of hand between them. But the fire that burned in her body would not release her of this spell. Not even when he kissed her lips like a starving man who seen food. Not when her whole body shook from his kiss.

It was madness it was the only way to explain her please for more of him. Utter madness. The dark haze in her eyes could tell you she lost all train of thought and only kissing him like she loved him. Like the only thing she wanted in this whole world was nothing but him. The world and it's problems where no more in her mind and the only thing she knew was him.

It was madness...

But god let her never be insane again if it was.

It was overwhelming, it was consuming, it was in a strange way just how it should be. She wanted him close yet want to push him away. She wanted to run her finger through his soft hair but couldn't move. Her legs where at his sides and yet she felt trap by him. her lips stung from his fierce kiss but it didn't matter. She should call for help but that was the farthest thing from her mind. The only thing that matter at all was the fact that she didn't want to let go but when his hands released hers it felt like a jolt hit her. It made her hands shake before she knew it she pushed him away from her. Her hands where moving on their own and her brain had no part of it. Yet what amazed her more was the fact that she throw him back from her.

He had demon strength and she was just a lowly human so it shouldn't be possible. She looked at her own hands as her left eye started to feel like a hot poker was going through it. He watched her from where he was thrown carefully as she didn't even summon a scream of pain at her wired state. One second she was enjoying the kiss then next she in agonizing pain without any control over her body. It felt like a think blanket had fallen on top of her. Whatever she tried to do made the pain in her left eye worse. She tried to use her voice but it seem like it was dried up like a well. She tried to move yet something kept her in place.

"I can't let you finish that bond." came a voice they both knew. Sasuke looked at her like he would rip her apart where she sat yet the voice they both heard had an owner.

Her.

Her body shook like a leaf in the fall as everything she once feared came ramming back at her. This couldn't be happing. It had to be some kind of bad joke but the fact she couldn't even move her eyes lids told her that her worst fears had come true. The demon found a way into her. He found a way to control her like a puppet on strings. Her heart raced in her chest as the demon enraged Sasuke looked ready to kill her. She tried to fight off the demon but it was like she was hitting a brick wall. " I can't let you have this body. It belongs to me stupid boy." She was starting to go blind from her left eye as her hand came to rest on her neck like they where about to strangle her. She knew it was her hands around her throat but at the same time they felt like the cold hands that once place that god forsaken mark on her arm. She tried to lash out again but hit the brick wall again. Sasuke was two seconds ahead of her hands before she knew it he was the one that was choking her. She could feel herself getting pressed down on the bed while squeezed the life out of her.

Her throat burned with the pain and her eyes watered with tears. She was going to die and it was stupid way to go if you asked her. She going to die just when she started to have feeling for the man that was killing her.

"I'll kill you for what you did!" he yelled at her believing it was him. All hope seem to be slipping away as his grip crushed her throat constricted. Her mind yelled out for help but his eyes showed he was beyond gone already. " Die!" he yelled louder as the door blasted opened but what came from the door didn't calm her fear. If anything it made her whole body go cold. There by the door stood her first glimpse of what a true demon with power looked like. With a flick of one his tail he throw Sasuke off of her, with the other he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over to him.

"Sakura are you all right?" asked Hinata who was standing behind this new demon. A demon she had never seen before. It radiated power in monster waves that hit the wall and made them hum with threat to break. Everything around them felt like two tons of water hit them and kept them in place. Her neck felt like it was about to snap in two because of the pressure around them that this new demon. The demons tail dropped her next to Hinata who seem unaffected by this new demon.

Standing at nearly 7 feet this demon towered over everyone. His burning red eyes showed small specks of yellow and orange as he stared down Sasuke. He had like sharp blades where his nails should be but weren't. It sat on it's hind legs like a dog but looked nothing like one if anything it looked like a giant fox. It had fur all over his body in a strange orange brown color. The out line of his eyes where marked by black fur that made his eyes look frightening. His four tails wipe around violently behind him as it blocked the view to where Sasuke was.

Hinata grabbed a hold of Sakura and pulled her back. " you should try to get up Naruto will take care of the prince." she heard Hinata whisper to her as she looked over to the giant fox in front of her. That's when it struck her. That fox was Naruto. Se looked over to Hinata in fear only to have her smile at her. " Don't worry he won't hurt him. It only his half his power he's using." yet the information didn't settle her nerves if anything it made her worry more. Naruto was this powerful just with half his powers what would happen with all of them? She felt panic grip her as she tried to run back to where Sasuke was only Hinata's arms held her in place.

She just looked in horror was Naruto demon form roared loudly before he set off to pounce on Sasuke.

* * *

~ Else where~~

* * *

Tenten was annoyed with the love fest. In fact she wanted to gag. There was no one anyone else could be more disgusting at the moment then her friend. You can even see the little hearts fly above them. It was a pain she wished she could just walk away from them but she had to keep an eye on the prisoner who at the moment looked like he wanted to give up his lunch.

" that's not my friend." he muttered as he shook his head at the moment Tenten wanted to say the same thing they where not normal. Fine she got that fact they where in love but this went beyond wired. It went to into 'Oh HELL NO!' Territory. " You should've let me die anything it was better then living through this." he moan. The more she heard him the more she started to agree with him. They hadn't move since that incident with the strange power surge. Shikamaru had determined that the prince was no longer in the castle so he can safely assume that Sakura was somewhere else. Now that left them stranded without a clue as to were to look next.

The new demon in their party wasn't all that helpful either. Hawk as Shikamaru once called him only complained when he was around. He complained when he left. He complained when ever Ino and Shikamaru got to loving for any human or demon being to bare. In fact he did nothing but complain and to Tenten that was a sure sign of the man lacking any strength at all. He did bare a striking similarly to Hinata though. It freak her out when ever he would look at her with his blank eyes. Most demons eyes where a dark color but his where the same light color as Hinata's. She once tried to ask if he know her and he glared at her so badly that she felt it burn a hole right though her.

If they are related or if they even know each other who knew he wasn't telling any time soon. It became her job to make sure that he didn't try to escape but that's a little hard since he had a great gaping wound on his chest that needed changing every hour if he moved around to much. By all mean he should be dead. Yet here he was complaining and all and it really irritated Tenten to hear him. That's why when she started to agree with him she knew that something was wrong with her. She was agreeing with him for Kami's sake!

She really need to find Sakura soon. She was the only one that didn't think they did she was about the only one that made sense in this senseless group. That and she owed it to her to find her. If it wasn't for her she didn't know where she would be now. Tenten looked over to the captive as he laid on his side with his back to her. He really hated everything about being captive but then Tenten could understand his unhappiness about it. She once was like him a captive in a cage.

She looked over to the knife she had been sharpening with fondness. They belonged to Sakura but she had been carrying them since they got separated. These where the very knives that Sakura had to use to release her of her captivity. It was the knives that broke the bonds of ownership that pig had. If anything Tenten didn't think like most human's would. Most would fear demons for there power but they turn a blind eye to their own spices. That pig was far worse then any demon to Tenten. Tenten knew now that any human can be the same or far worse then a demon. She shuddered at the thought. She hadn't thought about that time in such a long time that fear still went up her spine each time she thought about it.

It was horrors her body didn't want to relive. The touch of those meat fingers all over her body while she yelled for help and no one would save her. The nights when she would stay awake with fear that he would return. The constant feeling of being so weak to defend herself against his attacks that came day after day in that cold manor. Even now as he watches the blade in her hand she fears he could come back for her. The look in his eyes that day will never erase from her mind but she must be strong even if it's a front. She was so sucked in by her own thoughts she hadn't notice the demon move to be right behind her.

He study the human female in front of him and wonder if it was possible that she was so far lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him there. Her body was there but her mind was somewhere else as if it was trying to piece together something that was tormenting her. Now Neji was never one to care to much about humans since they always seem to get in the way. To him they were weak and clingy so he made it a point to avoid them at any cost. Yet even to his own words he seem to be sucked in when ever around this human female. He didn't know if it was the vibes she gave off or that in fact that she was the only normal one in the group that made him want to watch her.

Everything about her right down to the way she smell made him want to pay attention, and right now he could smell fear coming off of her like waves in the ocean. He knew that she wasn't frighten of him because countless time she has told him that she didn't care if he was a demon. No whatever it was that she was afraid of made her look very pale. Her hand clutched her dagger tightly as if the weapon would give her some sort of comfort. At time like this he wished he had Gaara's mindreading ability but what he had wasn't going to help him quench his thrust for answers. In the end he thought that enough was enough so he covered her eyes with one of his hands.

She snapped out of her daydream and before he knew it she had the knife point at his throat. She had a wild look in her like she was trapped between a dream and reality. Afraid but still brave enough to face her fears. There was a sense of madness behind her mask of bravo and he could see it. It was a madness that would eat her up inside until she became unstoppable. He really didn't like humans especially females but this very human was becoming the exception. Her eyes seem to clear up a bit as she notice the position they were in. Her knife was at his throat while she sat on top of his body and he just laid there. Any other women would blush and get off or try to find his mark but this was a different women.

" Don't ever touch me with out my permission do you understand?" she growled at him as he just stared at her. He was being threaten by a human. A human female of all things! He should be angry at the fact that this human thought he had any power over him but the fact that he felt amused was too hard to suppress.

"As you wish princess." He mocked. " Now do you mind getting off of me? I'm not sure this is proper for a princess like you to be sitting on such filth like me." he told her. He could see her anger rising by the minute but he couldn't stop his taunting. It was like someone had taken over his mouth and things he never uttered to a human some to be the only things he wanted to say to this women. Using her hands she pushed her self off of him making him wince in the process. She knew how to get even he'll give her that much. The wound would most likely open again which meant more pain for him as time went along.

It was time like this that he missed the other members of Ebony. They always had something to talk about. Or more to the point someone to poke fun at. He wondered if Kakashi felt the pain he did when he got attacked or if his mark is even still on the man. It wouldn't take Ebony long before they start to move since the prince escaped and if his memory served him right he wasn't fully mated. He wondered what he would of done if he was in his place. And for some unknown reason his eyes wondered over to the Human female. She was sharpening her blade with vigor which made him cringe inwardly. Thinking it better he would rather not know.

"Thank kami for Bakas." he muttered to himself as Tenten turned to look at him with a killer look. He cringed again and looked for something to entertain himself with. His eyes regrettably fell back to shikamaru and Ino. " Ogg. Get a room will you?" he hollowed as the whole cycle started all over again.

* * *

~~~Else where~~~

* * *

"Okay... what do we do now?" Asked Kisame as he looked at Kakashi who looked at the room where they had secured the prince. Well what was left of it.

"Kakashi he's most likely heading towards that women right now that was one of the only thoughts I could read before he disappeared." Informed Gaara as Kakashi looked at his mark on his arm. The prince read out was alive but it was not the worry if he was alive or not it was if he had killed anyone on the way that worried him. He looked at the mark for a bit more and notice two things Neji's mark was now faintly on his skin so that meant he was alive as well. Then there was Itachi's mark its like someone had taken an eraser and took off the end.

"Kakashi?" came Deidara voice as he looked over to him.

"What is it?" he asked

" What are we going to do? Both the prince and his second in commanded are missing there's that thing that attacked Neji at the northern border. It seem like everything is falling to perfect into place like we're being played." Kakashi stayed silent for a bit before he answered Deidara

"Your thinking too much about it. It's just a string of bad luck that's all." He said as Gaara looked over to him. Gaara's ability was sometimes very bothersome. Gaara knew he was lying but he didn't say anything. Kakashi like everyone else there knew something was too strange. Everything that happen until now seem to be counting down to something far worse. " This is what we have to do."

* * *

**_... Longest chapter in this storie so far phweee... Batman is in a rampange right. She's throwing candies at me,_**

**_BATMAN:WAHHHHH! they are all spicy! damn you!_**

**_ME: See what I mean?_**

**_Batman: I should kill you.(looks over to BWOTN cell phone.)...must break pink phone!_**

**_ME: MINE PHONE YOU NO TOUCHY! (slaps hand away.) anyway since batman said this chapter was a little ? to her let me clear somethings up_**

**_1. Sakura Has part of a demon soul in her._**

**_2. That demon now found a way to control her._**

**_3. Naruto transformed into part of his true demon Which we all know is the Nine tailed fox. ( he use 4 tails )_**

**_Batman: Why the hell is there a talking book?_**

**_Me: Cus it's my story and I wanted a taking book that's why._**

**_~~~~~~~~Review Corner~~~~~~~_**

**_Sasusaku-EienAi_**

**_Me: Well Sakura didn't get any ideas but Sasuke did bad boy sasuke!_**

**_Batman: BAD CHICKEN BUTT! HAVE A TOMATO _**

**_Me: NO! don't eat that...(BOOOOOOOMMMM) Nevermid._**

**_Twisted Musalih_**

**_Me: Thank you sorry for being late!_**

**_Batman: Cough: lazy!: Cough_**

**_Me: you should really get that cough checked._**

**_Batman:...yea...-.-;_**

**_Midnight Angel Sakura_**

**_Me: I hope this one is to your like as well._**

**_Batman: I told her she was writting it wrong but nnnnoooooooo! Pikachu knows everything!_**

**_ME: Here Batman have this. ( hands over an Ipad.)_**

**_Batman: Wow! I always wanted one! your are a good side kick robin!_**

**_Me: sure... ( looks at time.) I'm the best side kick in the world._**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_**

**_Batman: DAMN YOU ROBIN!_**

**_Black-Death-646_**

**_Me: Sorry for the late update but hope you enjoy this chapter_**

**_Batman:ROOOOOBIN!_**

**_Me: What?_**

**_Batman: what do you mean what? you blow me up!_**

**_Me: your point?_**

**_Batman: YOU BLOW ME UP! OF course you do realize this means war!_**

**_Me: Oh joy bombs...sigh_**

**_red lips and cloudy eyes _**

**_Me: I'm glad that your enjoying it I hope that you keep reading till the end. ( Dodges flying cat.) I have a few more suprise up ahead ( moves to the side to avoid flying piano)_**

**_Batman: Damn it Stop moving so that I can hit you!_**

**_Me: sure that and hand you a hammer so you can hit me in the head right? (moves as a fly cow comes her way?)_**

**_Me: where did the cow come from? ( Batman throws a person.) now your just plain nutty._**

**_Batman: HAHA! you have fallen for my master plan!_**

**_Me: eh?_**

**_Batman: meet bella from twilight_**

**_me:...( looks to the left. looks back at batman) GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_Batman: it always works._**

**_Me: and you though i didn't come perpared? silly batman._**

**_xxxFlamingWingsxxx_**

**_Me: thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter. ( brings out the rope.) Oh batman!_**

**_Batman: Oh shinikes!_**

**_Me: you better run look who i have at the end of the rope._**

**_Batman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Take him way anyone but him!_**

**_Riddler: Hi batman lets play!_**

**_Batman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Me: he's your nephew be nice _**

**_Batman: NEVER! AAAAAHHHHHHH!_**

**_Valkera_**

**_Me: thank you and I don't think she's stay living much longer._**

**_Batman: Make him stop! I don't want to play mario agian NOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Me: anyway I think writing forever might take forever. Forever is a loong time...hmmmm_**

**_Riddler: I love you batman_**

**_Batman: ! Damn you Robin I'll get my revange just you wait! I'll get you! (runs away as Riddler chases her.)_**

**Me: so wrapping this up you know the drill reveiw (6) and the next chapter goes up. If you dear reads review up to 20 and the chapter will be longer then this one. If not it will be a normal 3 page chapter. SO REVIEW! **


	25. Regret that can't be forgoten

**Regret one can never forget**

* * *

There are a great many things I regret in my life. A lot of them would be frowned upon by other people. I can't say that everything I did had a good reason but somehow things have a way of catching up to people. I don't remember how I got to this point of thought. In fact I don't remember when I lost control. This always happens when I lose control I get pushed to the back of the mind and something else controls my body. While I'm stuck in the back of my own head I start to think of the things that I don't want to think about.

Like how this all started. I remember back to that day. I am to blame for a lot of the misfortune that happen to Sakura. Even if this fight started many years before she came into the picture. I never like to think back to those days but when ever I enter this state that is the only thing I can do. That day that seems so long ago yet so very present in my mind.

_" I don't want to. Why do we have to go into hiding?" I hissed as Itachi looked over to me He put his hand over my head then patted it. I really hate it when he does that. It makes me feel like a child_ _I didn't want to go back to sleep just when I learned to fly. The reason was stupid and brother laughed a bit as we're about to go our own way. He turned to me and looked at me. "Look Sasuke I don't like it either but it's what's best of the demon tribe."_

"_It's still ridicules that we of all people must step aside." I growled at him. He didn't understand me at all._

"_Mother and father have already entered their sleep and won't wake up for another 400 years. Do you really want to be awake that long? You'll start to age you know." He smiled at me and pinched my cheek. "On second thought it might take away some of that baby fat." He teased as I slapped his hand away. He smiled at me and was about to walk into his room when an explosion rattled the walls and made us turn._

"_That came from father's room." I stated as we both sprinted breathlessly to the source. Itachi slammed the door open and the sight that awaited us was a thing of nightmares. We stood breathless for a second before I grabbed Itachi's arm._

"_Mother!" I yelled as we both sprinted to her room. We burst through the doors to find her pale ivory figure on the bed asleep two guards at the side of her bed. The room stood untouched. _

"_Be on your guard!" ordered Itachi as we looked around the room. The stone statues saluted us and got their weapons ready. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as the room we left behind hunted my mind. It burned into my skin and into the very air was breathing. I looked over to mother and somehow she gave me strength. I had to protect her no matter the cost. I was about to report that I hadn't found anything on my end when the sword of the stone guard caught my attention. I moved out of the way as it came down on me. I moved again as I yelled out to Itachi_

"_Look out!" I yelled as he looked behind him in time to avoid the swing of the guard's sword._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Itachi Yelled. They came at him with a passion and were relentlessly as they attacked him. I tried to avoid them again but my anger was getting the best of me. He swung at me again and it was the last straw. Using my claws I ripped into his chest ripping apart the stone surface. _

"_Sasuke NO!" Itachi yelled out as the stone started to break apart. A blue light came out of the guard before the stone crumbled to the ground at my feet and the human guard inside it fell to the floor with a gaping hole in his chest. A bright light went around mother's bed as it wrapped it's self around the bed be for it broke apart into millions of small shattered pieces of glass. Before I had time to think Itachi yelled out in pain. I looked over to him to find him on the floor bleeding with a stone sword stabbed in his back._

" _Itachi!" I yelled as I noticed not one stone guard but three. The one that stabbed Itachi pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the other guard. The same light came out of him as the stone around him broke apart and the human inside spit out blood before he went down too. The same light went around mother's bed before it burst into fragments. Barriers, my mother's barriers were broken. More guards started to walk into the room as I was about to destroy them all when I heard yelling from the hall._

"_Kill the demons!" a roar of agreement went into the air and pounding of feet could be heard in the hallway. Humans! In the castle it wasn't possible! Grabbing Itachi by the arm I dragged him out of the way. He groaned in pain but otherwise I knew he was alive. I stood before mother's bed ready to fight. I tried to rack my brains for the protection shield but I was drawing a blank. They were getting closer and I was panicking. If the guards where barriers and I destroy them things will go unbalanced and the location of these rooms would be relived to the human intruders. My choices weren't pretty._

_Whoever planned the whole thing made sure I had no way out. I looked at the oncoming horded and the hair in the back of my neck stood on its ends. The guards were immune to magic so there was no way to trap them. The humans were another matter. I wasn't supposed to harm them but how else would I stop them? I looked down at my feet. The human guard bleeds out as I looked at my hand. I had killed a human now, so the second rule should not matter right?_

"_What's with that look on your face?" came a voice I knew. I knew that voice well._

"_Uncle?" I asked unsure if I was hearing things._

"_Well Sasuke it seems your holding out better than I expected. It's a shame really. You were my favorite nephew." He smiled as he stood in the middle of the stone guards._

"_Why are you doing this?" I hissed out._

"_Do you really have to ask?" He replied with a lazy tone. "Power, Sasuke." He stated. "Do you really think I wanted to be under my brother's shadow forever? My stupid younger brother who had compassion for humans? The very humans that killed him and now spit on his remains? How do you think they got in? The stone guards are your protectors but they were also human at one point. Human's who's hearts can be corrupted." He stated as he looked behind him as to hear the madness that was yet to spill into this room. "The power of the clan belongs to me and neither you nor your brother will stand in my way."_

"_You kill father." I stated as everything seem to come together. "For power?" I asked myself. "Your own brother, for the sake of power?" I asked though at this point I no longer knew who I was asking. For some odd reason I started to laugh._

"_What do you find so funny?" he asked as I laughed harder. My eyes watered from so much laughter as I bent down. After getting control over myself I picked up my head as he flinched at the sight of me. _

"_The fact that you think you can take me on." I rolled my head to the side as that was the first time I felt it. The pull of the demon living in me, my other half. It_ _was as if someone throw a fishing hook through my body and yanked out a part of me. I became a watcher and the animal side took control. I knew what I was doing but at the same time I just went with the flow of things. It seems what I had forgotten my demon remembered as I stretched out my hand with my palm facing mother. A web of blue light escaped my fingertips and wove around the bed._

_Itachi had managed to get back on his feet as he cradled his wound.. His eyes were blood red and his face was smeared with his own blood. He looked insane at this point though it didn't matter if he was or wasn't._

_"Now, won't this be fun?" he mocked us. He pointed at us and the guards came in hoards at us. Like braking glass one after another the guards shattered at our hands each time we broke one a door was reviled to the humans. Barrier after barrier they all fell and the laugher that rang in my ear I still remembered till this day._

_Pieces of stone flew everywhere and scattered at our feet along with the bodies that were once in cased in that stone. Like small explosions we heard every barrier fall one after another. Body after body they fell and rage was the other thing I could feel. It felt like the sharpest claws raking at my chest ripping apart my insides. It seem like something died inside of me each time my hands made contact with human flesh. The more I fed this dark need the wilder I became. I didn't notice the blood that dripped from my hands or the laughter that invaded the room. My focus was to kill anything in sight. I was about to finish off another guard when I saw the doors burst open. Humans, all with weapons in their hands. One of them was holding a piece of my fathers head._

_Anger became my only emotion that I could comprehend. Anger at being betrayed anger at father's death all of it. It was like one event triggered another and like a domino effect everything fell. The last door inside me opened like flood gate and before I knew it, I stepped into a world I never thought I would be able to pass this stage so early on in life. I never thought I could manifest my other self at this age it was unheard of, yet it was happening and pain I felt was colossal._

_Every bone in my body erupted like molten lava as my insides burned vigorously. All I knew was that anger coursed though me. That burning anger that snapped at me._

_"Sasuke No! Not in anger!" yelled Itachi but it was to late it consumed me. "SASUKE!" yelled but I didn't listen._

"Sasuke!" came a voice that didn't belong in my memory. It pulled me back to reality

"Naruto watch out!" came more screaming

"Sasuke!" yelled a girl who some how I knew. " Sasuke wake up!"

"Naruto don't!"

"SASUKE!"


	26. It matters

**It Matters**

* * *

His roar was so strong that it knocked Sakura and Hinata off their feet. The Pressure in the room became too much for both of them that the air they breathed seem hard to come by. They couldn't pick them selves back up as it held them down firmly. He released his true from. It broke through the walls and the roof that confined him and looked down at them with a snarl. Hinata gasped as she got her first glance at the demon prince. Sakura's heart was racing along with Hinata's as she looked at his true form. She could see Naruto's tails swing back and forth as the new foe made him back up to the point he was covering them. Hinata just stared opened mouth as Sakura had a strange look on her face like she just found a puzzle piece she need to finish.

"He's not a demon." stated Hinata as she looked at Sasuke release form. Sakura had known that he was different and she had seem part of his transformation before. She had come to the conclusion that this was his true form but thinking it and seeing it are two different things. Her insides felt cold as she looked at the glowing red eyes that seem trained on them. He towered in front of Naruto by several hundred feet but Naruto showed no fear what so ever.

"Stand down Sasuke!" he yelled at him but he got nothing in reply but a roar. The roar shook the ground at their feet. The pressure pushed them down again. Taking that chance that we where distracted he attacked. Naruto grabbed us both before his claw could. Naruto hollered in pain as he released Sakura like she had burned him. He growled at her as Hinata tried to calm him down. As she was doing this Sasuke was about to attack again.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura as both Hinata and Naruto turned around in time to dodge the attack but as soon as they where standing again he swung again.

"Naruto Watch out!" yelled Hinata as Naruto throw Hinata away from him and took the full bow. The bow knocked him through the wall out to the hallway caking him with plaster and ivory stone. Sasuke's attention was now on Naruto as he went at him. he grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. He squeezed with such vice that Naruto was having a hard time trying to breath.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura again as she tried to get his attention. His eyes were still focused on strangling Naruto. " Sasuke wake up!" Something about him seems to stop but the grip on Naruto's neck was becoming to tight too fast. Naruto clawed at it as Hinata watched from the bottom. It seem the grip was too strong for Naruto as a fifth tail started to grow. His fur started to change to a darker color. Hinata's eyes widen as she looked at him.

"Naruto Don't!' she yelled but it was too late He went up to six tails. With that he started to gather up a large amount of energy right in front of his mouth. The energy whipped around and turned as dark as his fur. It was huge as it seems to start to compress it's self down to a more smaller form. Sakura watched in horror as her mouth went dry. Before she could think she yelled out.

"SASUKE!" as Naruto released the ball of energy. The ball was like a blur as it zoomed at Sasuke. Something in his eyes seem to change just at the moment the ball was about to make contact with him. He released Naruto instantly as he tried to deflect the power of the power of the blast that hit him dead on. In a bright glow his form changed again as he blasted through about 2 walls of solid ivory. The pressure he was emitting disappeared along with his other form. Naruto roared before he started glowing as well as he began to shrink down. He transformed back into human form as he started to breathe heavily for a second. He looked like he had gone throw hell and back. His clothing where ripped up his cheeks had large gashes with blood dripping down. His blue eyes glowed with an eerie light as he looked over to Hinata.

He nodded at her before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down face forward. Hinata race over to him as Sakura looked over to the hole were Sasuke had disappeared to. Her heart raced as she looked at the darkness trying to see him. Her heart was giving wired jolts as she got to her feet and walked warily towards the hole. Hinata was too busy seeing if Naruto was all right to notice that Sakura had wondered off. Sakura kept her hand on the hilt of the ebony as she walked down the dark hole. She could hear breathing so she knew he was alive.

"You must be suicidal or an idiot to come near me." came his raspy voice.

"I'm making sure your not dead."

"Don't come any closer unless you want to be." he hissed out as Sakura stopped. She tried to look into the darkness to see if she could see his form but it was too dark. She didn't know what to say as she stood there in the darkness. She could only hear his breathing in the darkness but he could see her. She didn't know if she should tell him that she had seen his true form it. He had almost killed her the time she walked in on him before she was sure he was would kill her this time but even Hinata and Naruto had seen him so it wasn't much of a secret. " You saw didn't you?" came his voice.

The cold she felt went up her spine. He really didn't want her to see his true form but she didn't understand why. She stayed silent for a bit before she answered.

"Yes, I did." she muttered.

" I don't need your pity." he sneered at her as Sakura gasped. She wasn't thinking of that at all but it seems he was.

"I'm no pitying you." she told him as she took a step closer and he growled at her. " you are who you are I can't change that and I won't want to change that." she told him as he stayed silent. She took another step closer to him. He didn't do anything this time. " I must admit that I had a suspicion that it was your true form. It doesn't scare me." She said as she was about to get closer when he growled again.

"It should." he growled as Sakura could see his blood red eyes in the dark looking strait at her. Her heart seem to skip a beat for a second but she got her courage and looked at him in the eyes.

"It doesn't." she told him again. you could hear the rocks shifting as he got up from where he was pinned. She felt wired talking to him about something that bothered him. Most of the time they had a sword at each others throats trying to kill each other. Sakura grabbed her hands trying to think of something to say to him that would convince him that it didn't matter what his true form was until it hit her. Why was she trying to convince him she didn't care about him true form? Last time she checked they where on the opposite ends of who should kill who. She grabbed her hand again and felt the cold silver of the ring. She remembered now why she was here. Pulling the ring from her finger she curled her hand around it before she put her hand in front of her.

"Your ring." she told him as his eyes went back at staring at her. She wanted to stand strong as he got closer to her but her knees were the closest to becoming jelly. She didn't have to look at his eyes to know that he was closer. Her whole body could feel him closer. It was like two magnets coming together. His hand touched hers and her whole body felt like it was on fire. His fingers lingered longer then they should on her hand before he removed them. She felt like all her energy hand been sucked out of her as her legs where ready to give out. He had such a strong presence that it affected her whole thinking process. She could feel him getting closer to her and her heart was close to exploding in her chest. She could smell his scent one that only he seems to carry. It sent chills down her spine as his face came close to hers.

"It matters." he told her before he walked off to find Naruto and Hinata and left behind a very confused Sakura. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. Her head buzzed about nothing but him yet at the same time she wanted to force his image out. No matter how close she became to knowing something about him he would shut the door firmly in her face. She didn't understand anymore. She wanted to know more about him but at the same time she wanted nothing to do with him. Was this the effect of the bonding or herself?

She knew that when he was about to be hit with Naruto's energy blast that she felt the greatest fear that he would die there. She didn't understand why she was reacting this way and it didn't help that she could feel of the pull in her body when ever she was close to him. Bonding was mating yet she didn't want him and at the same time she did. It was so confusing and him being here with her didn't help matters. He left her here in the dark without worry that she could be attacked or left to her own devices. He wanted nothing to do with her and she couldn't seem to understand what she wanted. She needs time and he was not about to give it to her.

To him she was his property and she had no business thinking other wise. Some how that thought angered her. She grabbed the hilt of the sword tightly as a wild thought came to her. She should escape him even if he said that three days was the limit until the mark on her back killed her. In those three days she could find the demon and try killing him once and for all. The idea was madness but lately she was running on nothing but madness. The idea of being free took hold of her like snake in a vice. She looked at the dark hole she was in. There was a small hallway that lead away from them. That hallway could lead her to her freedom she looked back as she heard Naruto and Sasuke talking. It didn't matter. She told herself as she unfasten the ebony from her hip and place it on the ground. She made up her mind. She couldn't stand being with him any longer.

She ran.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart beating wildly in her chest as a sense of freedom hit her so hard that she almost broke out laughing. She had to get away from him. He had the soulless and the ring there was no need for her to over stay her welcome. She just hoped that Naruto and Hinata would understand. They had no fault in this but they would feel compelled to try and follow her. She would make it hard for them so they wouldn't get hurt. She saw a window up ahead with a tree about four feet high. Her determination was so much that she sped up. Covering her face with her arms she blasted through the glass window shattering it to pieces. The glass rain around her as for a second she was weightless in the air. It felt like she was flying but the sensation only lasted seconds before she grabbed onto the branch of the tree. She looked down to see what awaited her and was glad she grabbed to the tree. Swinging her legs up she hooked to the branch and swung up. She had started to climb down when she felt that pain rip down her back.

So he noticed.

She grabbed on to the branch as the pain made her dizzy. God it hurt so much but she had to get away from him. She focused on the pain as she tried to pinpoint the origin. It started at the base of her back. It was the mark he had place there. She thought back to the day he placed it there as she tried with all her might to dispel it. She once been able to do so when she had the mark of the other demon now it should be the same. She tried the same trick but it did nothing to null the pain if anything it made it more painful. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her checks. She had to make sure not to yell the only thing that kept her was her pride that kept her from screaming. She looked down again to see what awaited her if she fell down the wrong side of the tree.

The tree was perched on the side of a cliff that was cut out by the river. The river was a few thousand feet below her dangling feet. The pain became more prefund as she felt the pull. He was getting closer. she had to get away and the pain didn't help her. The more time she wasted the faster he was going to find and drag her back to the different type of pain she was feeling when he left her alone in the hallway. She didn't want that even if what she was doing now made her look like a coward she wasn't going back to him. She looked down again as the wind passed by her. The cold wind made the pain on her back numb a bit as it passed and pain started anew.

Cold.

That was is it! In order to numb the pain she needed to be cold. She Could hear shouting and foot steps running up to the window as she made her choice.

* * *

_**SOooooo yeah updating like crazy now. **_

_**Reviews for Chapter 24 & 25! **_

_**Poe:**_

_**Okay, I'm going on a limb and say I have no Idea what your saying... but thanks...I guess?**_

_**Midnight Angel Sakura **_

_**Ummm... to answer your question Sasuke is the one tha place the demon soul into Sakura**_

_**Black-Death -646**_

_**Thank you **_

_**Alex**_

_**As you wish. **_

**_xxxFlamingWingsxxx_**

**_Will do!_**

**_Petrified Angel_**

**_Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I like writting it ._**

**_Red lips and cloudy eyes _**

**_Right on Cat! umm I don't think dragon balls are going to make an apperance in this stroy_**

**_Valkera_**

**_will do!  
_**

**_Chapter 25 reviews _**

**_7HeartandSoul7_**

**_Thank you_**

**_Baby swan-azure orbs 16_**

**_Thank you_**

**_Red lips and cloudy eyes_**

**_I know, I'm evil._**

**_Emo-Goddess-of-the-dark_**

**_I'm updating a bit faster now so I hope and thank you._**

**_Midnight Angel Sakura_**

**_wait no more!_**

**_Umm yeah if I missed anyone go ahead and yell at me. I'm updating like three stories at once and even batman has gone mad._**

**_(yelling somthing to BWOTN form the corner)_**

**_you see she's wants to go back on vacation and never see school again but that's not going to happen soon._**

**_so yea... review please for the next chapter!_**

**_-later BWOTN_**


	27. Dark as Ebony

**Dark as Ebony **

* * *

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. She was going to do something stupid he could feel it. He jumped rubble on the ground and head striate to where he had seen her last. His heart hammered in his chest as he got closer. God let her be okay he prayed because when he found her he was going to kill her. He had just gotten to where he could see her when he stopped suddenly. She was standing there with her eyes blank looking striate at him. He let out the breath he'd been holding in and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at him. There was something in her eyes that made him shudder.

" Why did you take them on alone?" he demanded as he looked over to where she was standing.

"I don't need help." she told him as she walked back to the entrance of the cave.

" Even if you don't think so know your limits!" he yelled at her as she turned over to him.

" I didn't ask for your input prisoner." she spat out as she pointed her diamond sword at his neck. " Get back inside." she ordered. He looked angry for a second before he sighed out and walked past her to get back inside the cave. They walked back to the others as Ino was breathing loudly and Shikamaru was curing a wound on his arm. The fire they had just built roar in the center of the cave they had been staying at. The fire made their shadows dance about making them look like they were alive yet that was not what everyone in the cave was looking at. Their focus was on Tenten. She was covered in blood from head to toe none of it was hers.

"How did they know we where here?" asked Shikamaru as no one wanted to answer.

" I think we've been snitched out." muttered Ino as she looked at Tenten. She looked at her with fear. Her face was full of blood and most of it was dripping down her face like sweat. Neji looked at her from the corner of his eye. He still didn't understand what happened.

"That old women who gave Sakura the sword was the only one that knew that we had the sword." Muttered Tenten as she sat down. Her eyes had lost some life in them as she looked at Ino. Ino looked down at her lap trying to understand what had happen.

" Your saying that the old women betrayed us?" she asked as Shikamaru grabbed hold of her hand.

" Yes." answered Tenten as the room went quite. Neji didn't know what they were talking about but the air in the room became tense. If anything he didn't like is that the fact they were attacked and he was being in the sorry state that he couldn't do much but watch. A pack of humans had attacked without warning. To say they were not a challenge was a lie they had taken every ounce energy Inu and Shikamaru had to hold them back. The only one that didn't looked affected was Tenten but then again she went into some sort of trance as soon as she looked at the humans rushing at them. What ever she was hiding Neji now knew it had to do with humans.

"But Ten, the village didn't have anymore warriors how can they send men like that after us?" asked Ino as Tenten who was wiping the blood off her face. " It makes no sense why now? The sword has been missing for more then a week. If they wanted it that bad they would have sent someone the following day. This is strange." muttered Ino as she looked over to Shikamaru.

" If the village didn't have any worriers like they said it would taken some time before they could hire men to do the deed." Tenten pointed out.

"But highly unlikely." muttered Shikamaru as Neji looked around at the group. " the women came the very day you guys left the town and gave you the sword. The women was all so thrown off the council of elders which leads to believe the women was escaping the day when she found your group." he pointed out as Neji seem to catch on to what Shikamaru was trying to say.

"In other words you weren't snitched out. She was caught. They beat it out of her." Neji told them as the silence in the room grew.

"She had a demon with her and she said she was a warrior I don't think she just lost like that." said Ino as she looked at the fire.

" We demons are not immortal. The chances of us dying is a high as human chances." Shikamaru told them as his eyes trained on Neji who went rigid. He knew what shikamaru was asking and he was not about to play oracle to any of them. Tenten seem to see the look that was passed between them as she turned onto him.

"Is there something you know that we don't?" she asked him in cold voice as Neji looked uneasy.

" Tenten.." started Ino as Shikamaru was the one that cut her off.

"Neji has the ability to speak with the dead." Shikamaru told them as Neji glared at him. All eyes where on him but he was to busy trying to find a way to kill Shikamaru.

"Do you really have that ability demon?" asked Tenten as he looked over to her. He stayed quite as he bit his inner lip. Tenten didn't seem to like the fact he didn't answer as she barked her question out again. " Do you have that ability?"

" I am an ebony guard. I am only in the service of his highness. I can't use my ability at will with out his highness approval." Which was a bunch of bull but Shikamaru knew better.

" In other words you have the ability but you will not use it to help us."

" That's right." he answered

" But you can use it to help your mate right?" asked Shikamaru

" yes that righ..." started Neji as he seem to notice the trap he got himself into.

" You have a mate?" asked Ino as both girls looked at him.

" No he doesn't. He's a class 3 level demon with ability to speak to connection of your past. if you don't believe me you can have a look at the earring on his left ear." Shikamaru went on as he pointed to the 3 sliver earrings on his ear. One day Shikamaru was going to wake up in the bottom of a lake. " He is one of the prince's personal body guards as a price he paid for his family dishonor to the crown. He is a branch member of the family but still one of the strongest among them." it was like Shikamaru was trying to sell him out to the highest bidder or in this case the only bidder.

Neji looked over to Tenten who looked at him like he was for once useful. That didn't make him feel any better. Shikamaru was still show casing him when Ino stop him.

" thats all good and all but he said he won't help us." she pointed out as Shikamaru smirked.

" Yes, but he said he would help his mate." he said as he looked over to Tenten who seem to catch on to what was happening. Neji turned several shades of red as he looked at his so-called friend.

"In other words your pitching your friend out." Said Tenten like it was something she really didn't care about.

" Yep," answered Shikamaru " and you can't say that he doesn't sound tempting."

"What the hell!" yelled Neji.

" Your asking me to bond with him." Tenten pointed out as Neji looked at her like a snake had bitten his ass. There was no way he was considering this.

"Yep then you can use his powers to your advantage."

" But that would involve finding the mark on his body." she said it like it was a tiresome chore that she was too lazy to do. Neji didn't like the tone and if anything he wouldn't just sit around as they tried to abuse him. He made to stand up but somehow her diamond sword somehow appeared right under his chin. " Sit down demon. I never said I was going to try anything." Neji didn't move as he looked at the group in front of him. There was no way one of them use to be his friend. The ass just sold him up the river! He was not about to listen to the person that was considering it just a few moments ago.

" I think I over stayed my welcome." He told them as he threw a smoke bomb at them. The whole room erupted in white smoke.

* * *

~~~~~Else where ~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sasuke ran full speed at where he last felt Sakura when he came to the window he watched as she looked over to him. She had the look of horror on her face as she saw him. He was about to yell something out to her when she simply let go. Sasuke watched for the second time as she fell. He felt like someone had sucker punched his heart as his reaction seem to slow. He jumped out the window and full intended to go over the cliff for her when someone stopped him.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!" yelled Naruto as he struggled with the panic stricken Sasuke.

"Let go!" he roared at him as he tried desperately but Naruto was not the one that answered this time.

" No! you can't go after her!" yelled the last person Sasuke thought would ever stand up to him. Hinata stood in front of him with her arms spread out. " I won't let you!" she yelled as tears fell down her eyes.

"Move." hissed Sasuke as he struggled with Naruto.

" You can't do this to her!" she yelled at him.

" I don't care what you think!" yelled Sasuke back at her.

" She won't love you! Not now not ever!" yelled Hinata as the statement seem to hit Sasuke in the chest like a six legged mule. " You are a thing that was never meant to be loved! You can't keep her! she wants happiness and you can't give it to her!" she yelled at him. He stoped struggling and just looked at Hinata. " you know the curse you bear! You will kill who ever loves you I won't let you do that to Sakura!"

"Hinata.." started Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. His hair moved in front of his face as he looked down to the ground.

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked silently. Hinata looked at him with unyielding eyes. " What makes you think I'm not reminded each time I look at myself. Each time one of you find someone." he said the last line with a bit more hatred as Hinata back up a bit. He looked up and Hinata expecting to see two blood red eyes only to find sad ebony ones. " Thank you for reminding me of who I am Hinata but even so I won't let her go." he told her before he disappeared before her very eyes.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the ground.

"You shouldn't have told him that."

"I had no choice Naruto. That was the only way for him to stop hounding Sakura."

" Hinata there something I haven't told you." said Naruto as Hinata looked over to him with confusion.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Sasuke is the reason that..."

"That what?" she asked

" Sasuke is the reason you met Sakura."

"What?" she asked as she looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

" Before we left the demon tribe Sasuke ordered me to find Sakura. I told him if he was gunning for a human and he looked at me like he would kill me if anything happened to the so call human. Back then no one would go near Sasuke not that he was easy to get along with, but he talked about this human like it meant everything to him. That's when I realized he really loved this human so I accepted. When you found Sakura it wasn't just passing by I made sure you two met for Sasuke's sake. Sasuke may be what he is but that doesn't change the fact of how he feels." He told her as Hinata looked down.

"But Naruto he's a.."

" I know." he muttered " I know what he is but if anyone can over come that curse you know Sakura can."

"It's not right. Loving him is like going against the laws of nature. He's not meant to be loved."

"Nor is he meant to be alive Hinata." Naruto told her. " there are only three of his kind alive and even to his kind he is one of a kind. The color he manifest is a symbol that he is unique. Hinata maybe he's different from the curse that follow his kind."

"A black Dragon is still a Dragon Naruto!" yelled Hinata as Naruto winced. " He is never suppose to find a mate with a human it would only lead to the human's death! They can't love anyone it's their curse!" yelled Hinata as she fell down to her knees. Naruto looked down at her and didn't know how to answer her.

"Hinata it's not our place to say anything." he told her as they seem to get through to her.

"It's not right Naruto." she cried.

"It's not our choice. In the end the choice belongs to them. If Sakura wants to love him she will nothing that we say will change that, right now she's confused and wants space from him. He on an other hand wants to be closer to her to stay sane. It's a curse yes, but its one they have to face. In the end we can not make that choice for them Hinata."


	28. Pure

**Pure**

**

* * *

**

Sakura's point of view

Okay jumping down a cliff into ranging waters was not one of my smartest plans. Then again forgetting that I was mortal was also a big uh-oh. Yet I couldn't stop my decent now. I felt the wind rush all around me as the river came closer. My lungs burned with my need to breathe but I was going down so fast that it was impossible to take in air. I had to do something or else I would die and fast. But before I could think the water was below my feet. I got ready for impact yet it never came. Something was holding me ten inches from the water. I hovered there for about 10 second before I dropped like a rock into the water. I was so surprised that it didn't hit me that I was in a raging river until I got tossed about.

Fear of dying is a very strong thing. I lashed out against the water but the currents pushed me farther into bottom. The grip of death was tightening in my chest as I wanted nothing but to live. I tried pushing myself above the water but each time I tried my arms felt like they were trying to swim through led. My breath was becoming short my vision became fuzzy. Was this how I was suppose to die? Inside a freezing river toss around like a tree branch. I would have tried again expect for the fact that my head hit something so hard that I lost all train of thought as everything went black.

The currents of the river wiped about like wild horses as he looked upon them. It been a while since he's seen the river act this way something must be in it that it didn't like. He approached it slowly as the water seem to yield to him.

"What is it?" he asked the waters like they would answer him. In a way the water did answer him as the body of women floated up to the top. Panic hit him as he looked at her lifeless form floating above the wild currents of the river. With out thinking twice he dived in for her. It didn't take him more then a couple of strokes to get to the girl as he pulled her over to the side of the river. Her face was pale and her lips where turning blue. She was wearing armor and two small knives on her arms made of diamond. She had a large gash on her forehead where she had hit her head. Pulling her out of the river with ease he laid her on the ground. She had odd pink hair that looked almost red when wet. The river seem to settle down as the currents became still again.

He looked over to see if she was breathing only to find she wasn't. Taking his index finger and pointer finger he traced a striate line from her lungs to her mouth. Instantly the water in her body erupted out of her at once. She coughed out as her body took in air. Her chest heaved heavily as she tried to open her eyes to look at her saver. She opened her eyes to reveal her jade eyes looking back at him. She seemed a little lost at where she was at as her eyes went over to the man hovering over her. His hair was short and blond. He was a little pale with cerulean orbs which he called eyes. He had three silver piecing on his left ear and three more on his right. He looked to be a bit older then other demons she had seen but not too old. He looked like he was around his late 20's if he was human.

"Are you alright?" came his soft voice as it somehow reminded her of safety. She was so wrapped around her thoughts that she didn't answer. He looked down at her again as he notice blood coming out from under her. Her eyes flickered closed as he looked at her pass out. Taking the chance he moved her to her side to find a large gash on her back. It ripped away a part of tattoo she had. Sighing to himself he set to work on fixing her up. It wasn't till mid day until she woke up again to the sound of arguing.

'I don't like this. She's a human."

"She's fine I'm sure she will mean me no harm."

"No harm did you not look at the daggers she was carrying? Pure diamond!"

"I'm sure she's not planning to kill me after I saved her."

"yeah that's what I thought too and now look at me."

" I know that's just bitterness talking."

"Bitterness or not it's not safe to have her around you."

"I will take that to heart friend but I'm sure her soul is pure."

"Whatever you say." Sakura looked over to find the source of the voices only to find the same man that saved her at the river sitting in front of a warm fire. Besides him there was no one to be found.

" So your awake." he said with a kind voice as Sakura looked over to him. " You had a nasty cut on your back along with large bump to your head. I hope you don't mind that I bandaged them." he told her as she looked at him. He moved his head to the side and looked at her. " Are you feeling better?" he asked as Sakura looked over to him.

"Sasuke." she muttered as the man blinked a couple of times.

" I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked

" Sasuke. Where is big brother Sasuke?" she asked as the man looked surprised.

"How old are you?" he asked her as she looked at him like he was crazy. She pushed out her fingers to show him the number 6. He tried to see logic to her claim but only one thing seem to make sense. Someone must of erased her memories when she was six. The only reason she would go back to that stage in life is if something important had happen then. He looked at the fire and then over to Sakura. " Sakura can you tell me who Sasuke is?" he asked as she looked confused.

" Sasuke-kun is my big brother. He's taken care of me when the bad demon came." she muttered as she curled herself into a ball.

" The bad demon?" he asked

" Bad demon wanted to eat Sakura, big brother save me." she said with a smile on her lips and her face turn slightly pink. " big brother took Sakura with him because Sakura didn't have a family."

" How old is your big brother Sakura?" he asked as Sakura looked confused.

" I don't know but big brother is as tall as you." she pointed out.

"How long have you been with your big brother?" he asked.

"Ummm, many days big brother takes good care of me. He said I was his little princess." she muttered as her face went bright red. The man surpassed a chuckle. " Big brother said I was really important. He said I had something special in here." she pointed to her chest just above her heart. " he said it was a gift to keep me safe."

"Did he give you this gift Sakura?" he asked. She nodded her head as her face was red again.

" He said bad demons would try to get it but he wouldn't let them hurt me."

"How did he give you this gift?"

" I was very sick. Brother was worried about me. Back then brother looked scary he had a black thing around him all the time. It was like a big shadow always behind him, but brother was kind he took care of me when I was sick. He told me to go to sleep and he would make it all better. When I woke up brother didn't have the big shadow. He looked tired and a bit white but he smiled and said Sakura look pretty." she blushed again.

" You love your big brother Sakura?" he asked as she went red again and nodded.

"Sakura asked brother if she could be his wife but he only got red and walked away." she muttered as the man smiled.

"Maybe he was just embarrassed." She shook her head.

"No big brother didn't come back." she said sadly as she grabbed a red stone around her neck. " big brother only told Sakura to be strong and left. I haven't seen big brother for a long time." she said quietly as she started to cry. Sasuke had taken the memories of himself out of Sakura to protect her but a 5 year old at the time wouldn't understand his reasoning. At six she still remembers him so that means he had come back to take her memory at that age. It seems important to him to make sure that Sakura didn't know anything about him or the gift he had given her.

What she didn't know was that gift was also the misfortune she carried now. The man looked down at the fire as he came to a decision. It was time the veil was lifted. It was time five old Sakura and present day Sakura meet. Taking his hand together the man closed his eyes.

" Release." He muttered. Sakura fell over to the side as she felt like a club hit her on the side the head. She looked a little groggy before she stumbled forward and fell asleep.

"Do you really think it wise to do that?" asked the fire as the man looked down to it.

" Are you saying that I should have let her wondering around with the mind of a five year old?"

" I meant the signal you let out." the fire hissed.

" Don't you wish to see him?"

" Agg... your annoying as always you know that."

"I would think, not seeing your son for a few hundred years would make you miss him."

" I've been dead a few hundred years." the fire hissed back. " besides your no father of the year your self."

" I know, But I also know that Naruto is happy." Said the man with a smile as he and the fire started to disappear.

"I still can't believe I lost to you." muttered the fire before both of them disappeared completely.

* * *

**_ME: Okay so i haven't been writing any A.N. in a while and i mean a while a few chaps I think._**

**_Batman: LAZY!_**

**_Me: Hey i been working hard trying to get the chapter out faster._**

**_Batman: whatever twip.._**

**_Me: I should have never show that show. ANYWAY ON with the review coroner!_**

**_Black-Death-649_**

**_Me: I'm working out take out chapters much faster but I'm also working on other stories at the same time. Thank you for the review!_**

**_Batman: mmmm_**

**_Me: what?_**

**_Batman: mmm_**

**_SkittkeSpade_**

**_Me: thank you very much _**

**_Midnight Angel Sakura _**

**_Me: I'm trying to update faster. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter_**

**_Batman: mmmmm I'm hungery._**

**_Me: Then feed your self._**

**_Baby swan-azure orbs16_**

**_ME: The black dragon is Sasuke. that's why he's not a demon per say._**

**_Batman: he's a sea horse._**

**_Me: for the last time this has nothing to do with Fruits basket! _**

**_Petrified Angel_**

**_Me: Hehe I like twist and turns here and there._**

**_Batman: you also like getting lost._**

**_Me: what has that got to do with anything?_**

**_Batman: pointing out random facts._**

**_red lips and cloudy eyes_**

**_Me: yeah, I'm soo mean to the poor guy._**

**_Batman: don't worry I put him out of his misery _**

**_Me: you gave him an exploding tomato didn't you?_**

**_Batman: nah that's old school._**

**_Me: Oh okay._**

**_Yellow-daisies-in-the-sky_**

**_Me: thank you so much!_**

**_Batman: wait for it..._**

**_Me: Oh god, what did you..._**

**_Poof!_**

**_ME:cough! cough! cough! What the hell did you do now!_**

**_Batman: My master plan! Now no one will want him!_**

**_Me::::looks over to Sasuke::: You made him into a beach whale! WTF! _**

**_Batman: he looks a little blue._**

**_Me: Of course he's blue! HE's a whale!_**

**_Batman: He's making a funny noise._**

**_Me: what?_**

**_Batman: how long can a whale breathe above water?_**

**_Me: ! Water! we need WATER! ( runs off the find water.)_**

**_Batman: well now since she off trying to get water I will make the demands now hahaha! 10 reviews for the next chapter! Till then BATMAN will be watching you._**

**_Always watching! _**

**_~BATMAN~ _**


	29. I won't forget you

**I won't Forget about you **

* * *

Sakara's point of veiw

If you ever wondered what it felt like to get hit by a club to the head don't. If I knew anything it was that the stars won't stop fly around my head. I'm not sure how I managed to get out of the river. For that fact, I'm not sure why I'm alive. My head just kept spinning like a wild tornado ripping apart what ever thoughts I came up with.

"Big brother Sasuke." said my mind as I processed the information. Big brother? I haven't thought about that memory in years. That memory of the man that left me years ago. He left me with the words to be strong and a pendent that now was strung around my neck. But why on earth did I put Sasuke's name in that memory. I move sharply when my back gave protest. I touched my side as I felt tight bindings. It made me wince in pain as I looked around. It was dark out and the forest was illuminated by a small fire. The rest was nothing but dark shadows. It gave you a chill just to see it. Some how the shadows made me feel very much alone. I looked around again and found something or more to the point someone sitting across the fire. It was the last person I thought I would see.

I had done something so stupid and he still came after me. Sasuke sat in front of a tree trunk. His eyes where closed and his breathing was shallow. He was asleep yet my emotion were in full alert. My heart jumped to my throat as I looked at him. I knew I couldn't escape him. It was stupid of me to try but I had too at least try. I don't know why I ran from him but something in me begged that I get away from him. Even when I was in the river my thoughts drifted to him ever if I knew I was dying I was thinking of him.

"Big brother?" I whispered before I knew the words had escaped my mouth. In horror I clapped my hands to my mouth. I shook my head. No, he was not the man that left me those years ago. He was not my big brother. Big brother had odd short hair the stuck out in odd angles. I remember getting a scolding from him when I called him a chicken. No, Sasuke had long black flowing hair that reached his lower back. It's what made him look so unreal.

It was the radiance his hair gave off when next to his pale skin, along with his lips, eyelashes, and nose. Everything made him look forbidden yet that didn't seem to process in my mind very well. He was enchanting and from whatever angle I looked at him it was hard to keep so far from him. Before I knew it my body was moving over to him. The pain in my back gave a sharp protest but I just had to get closer. The same thought kept going though my head for some odd reason. Big brother. over and over it went around my head as I looked at him. I could count every single eyelash on him. I could see how his chest rose and fell as he slept.

Big brother.

The same thought echoed in my head as I tried to think of what big brother looked like. But for the life of me I couldn't remember as single thing. His hair was different yet it was the same color. Not thinking my hand shot out to touch his soft black hair. I pulled back his hair as he didn't let it go unnoticed. His eyes opened as soon as I touched him.

It was the dark ebony eyes that looked at me, eyes that bore into me making all my thought scatter like leaves in the wind. Yet that was not what made me stop breathing. The world seem to tip on its side as the image of the man I once call big brother came together.

"Your him." I muttered as realization seem to burn right though me. It seem like I wasn't off in guessing as his ebony eyes enlarged for a second before he looked away from me. I don't know if it was shame that he was discovered or that fact that I was still holding on to him. " your big brother." I said again as to make sure I myself hared it.

" I'm not someone you should call brother." he muttered

" You are him." I said again as this time he looked at me. His dark eye started to bleed away to red.

"And what good does that do me!" he hissed out as I felt the danger coming out of him. He admitted auras of the animal in him. He no longer was in control of himself and I knew that. He now live purely by instinct and now that instinct was pointed at me. " what good does it do me when I can't even touch you?" he seethed.

" I'm sorry." I said but in reality what does I'm sorry solve? I didn't even know what I was sorry for. Was I sorry for the fact that he was a dragon destined never to hold a human without killing them? Was I sorry for the fact that it had taken this long to realize that he was the man I promised myself to? I don't really know why I told him I was sorry but somehow it felt like it was something I needed to say to him. Even if he was hardly listening to me. His other state just looked at me like it was all my fault and in a way I felt like it was all my fault.

When I was smaller I promised myself to a man that couldn't have me. I wanted to be with him so badly that I didn't stop to think if it was possible. Some how that wish must have burned it's way into him and now he's suffering forever dreaming. I now know the measures of those actions. I know now that I was affected by him then as I am now. Isn't it stupid? I was running away from him because I believe that somewhere out there my big brother was waiting for me, only now I know that the very same brother was the same one I was avoiding. The one I pour most of my hatred to. He was losing sanity because of me. He was losing everything and yet he was still here with me making sure I was alright.

I looked at his blood red eyes as I could feel the malice in them.

I did promise him didn't I?

It felt so confusing at them moment but he seem to be the one that was suffering more. Then the words one of his guards spoke came back to me.

_**'His highness is suffering form the delay of the bonding which is making him lose his mind little by little. The longer he goes on like this the more like an animal he will become. He's only intent on one thing and that highness is you.' **_

The words now seem to make sense as I looked at him. Though his eyes where trained at me with murderous intent I was still the only thing he could concentrate on. I'm starting to understand what it was to him. In a way if felt like I was being used but when I stop being selfish I realize that I did the same to him. I felt like a worst pound sum on earth. I had promised to love this man when I was smaller only to be the only one to hurt him the most. He wasn't the same person I met only a week and half ago. The madness in him had gotten to the point where he no longer knew what he was doing only the what his animal side demanded. I own this man my life more then once. Without thinking I did what I should have done when I first bonded with him.

I kissed him.

It was hard at first since he growled at me like I was three seconds away from dying but he gave in.

"Sasuke..." I muttered between our kiss as he started to breath heavily. He was fighting his madness again. I pressed myself to him and he didn't move but somehow he didn't push me away. The more I touched him the more the need to be closer clawed at me. " Sasuke..." I muttered again as he growled loudly and pushed himself back.

"No!" he growled as his eyes where becoming ebony again. His breathing was so labored he started to sweat. Yet I didn't let him go that simply I put my hands through his hair and kissed him again and this time he didn't growl. He simply moan like a wounded animal as his hands embraced my lower back. I broke our kiss as he tried to breath. " Sakura..." he moaned as he put his head on my shoulder. His lips where skimming my neck and the heat that went though me floor me to the ground. " I can't..." he muttered as I pushed myself to him.

"I don't care." I told him as I grabbed his hands.

"No!" he growled as his eyes started to bleed back to red. " I can kill you!" he hissed out but I didn't care.

"I'm going to do this because it's my choice." I told him as I place his hands on my body. "I'm going to do this because I promised to love you." I whispered as he growled again.

" I will rip you to shreds!" he hissed at me.

"If that's what you want." I told him as I didn't let him finish. I took his lips again as my hands found themselves on his chest as I pushed away his shirt from his strong shoulders. His skin was warm and inviting but he was still fighting me. He pushed me again and barred his teeth at me for a second as he winced.

"I don't want to kill you." he hissed out

"You won't." I told him but even my voice sounded unsure and he heard it. He chuckled darkly.

"You don't even know that."

"I won't use you again." I told him

" Your using me right now." he hissed as I kissed his check. He groaned as he pushed his head back. I kissed his neck as I could feel his heart beat there. He wasn't holding out to well but I knew what would help him.

" Let me help you." I whispered as I kissed his skin. His face was covered by his hair as he groaned again.

" Why are you doing this?" he moaned as he closed his eyes. His face was marked with a red bush and mouth slightly opened. He was caving but it was taking time. I kissed his neck again and he moaned. " Stop," he cried out. My hand roam to his back as I could feel his muscle tense up. " Stop," he cried again but I had made my mind up. I didn't nothing but made his life miserable if this was the only way to help him I wouldn't stop even if he plead me.

"I won't." I told him as he shuddered. "I won't ever." and with those words he gave up. He stop struggling and let himself go. His hands brought me closer to him as his lips found mine.

* * *

~~~Else where~~~

* * *

Neji was on the run. Was he getting very far? No. His wounds were opening up again but he need to get back to Ebony there he could at lest help look for the prince and tell them about the new threat. His back was killing him and the wound to his stomach wasn't helping. He grunted as he walked up to a tree and reclined his head on it.

" Your not going to get far with that injury." came a female voice he had learned to memorized. He looked up to find her in front of him with a diamond dagger pointed his way. He thought he had managed to cover his track carefully but it seem he didn't do it well enough. He tried to go for his weapon but the pain forbid him from moving. " stop that your only injure yourself." she pointed out a she lowered her weapon. He was still on guard since she had proven before that she could redraw that weapon as fast as lightning.

"Are you planning to drag me back?" asked Neji as he covered his stomach which was bleeding.

"I wasn't going to do what they asked." she told him as he seem lost of a second and then remembered what she was talking about. He didn't say anything but some how he felt hurt at the fact that she would refuse him. Such a odd feeling to feel he thought to himself. " you didn't need to run away." she told him.

" I was being held prisoner last time I recall." he pointed out.

"Yeah well what do you want us to do with you?" she asked " it's not like we could help you out and just sit there and let you kill us because you know we're after people you took." she pointed out. " Besides, you should know when Shikamaru is kidding and when he really believes in a plan." she pointed out as he blushed red. He hated being told what he was doing wrong but he knew he was doing it.

" If you didn't chase me down for that then why did you chase me down?" he asked

"I chased you down because you would've die. That and you know the quickest way to the prince."

" I won't betray the prince." he hissed.

"I'm not asking you to, see their you go again jumping to conclusions." she told him as she just smiled. " I wanted to request an audience with him." she said a little silently. he looked at her oddly. " I want to know if my friends are alright." she looked over to him. He looked at her like she had grown a extra head. " don't believe me huh?" she asked as she place the dagger she had in her hand into on of the many pockets she owned.

"It kind of hard to."

" Look, I just come to terms that both of them are alive. I can feel it." she said as she looked over to him. He was still holding his stomach and much of the blood had pooled over his thin white shirt " and your not going to hold out anymore then a day at max."

" I don't believe you."

"I didn't think you would." she told him

"Then why ask?"

"Because it better then dragging your half dead ass over to him in exchange for an audience either that or I can put you out of your misery now."

* * *

**_SOooo sorry for the late update Batman got sick after pigging out and has been out for a mouth. Any way i hope this chapter makes up for it. I tried my best to spot all the mistakes if you find one please tell me and I'll try to correct it. _**

**_Any way to a happier note things are getting hot in this story and let me just remind you dear readers that this is a "T" rated story! so yes I will leave it to your wonderful imagination to think of what Sakura and Susake are doing cus I'm not doing writing on that scene!_**

**_Is that i can't write a scene no... but I want to keep to the rating. SOOOO yeah... That's about it. I will be answering past reviews in the next chapter so if you have any questions that are burning a hole in your mind feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of of my ability. _**

**_Till then_**

**_BWOTN _**


	30. Free

_**Free**_

_**

* * *

**_

Everything was silent and only the mutters of my own voice could be heard. I don't know how long this has been going on but it troubles me. It feels like I'm tied up by bindings I can't see. Suspended up in the air with my arms stretched as far as they can go. I can't see in this darkness but I know what he's doing.

" I know you can hear me Itachi." he whispers in the darkness. In this darkness I live in I can hear him, I can see him yet I can't kill him. " Do you hate me this much Itachi?" he asks as my side begins to burn. Here suspended in the middle of darkness I wait for my death. One that I hope will take me soon. " this is of your own doing." he whispers as I try hard to block out his voice but it seem to be everywhere at once. I try to close my eyes in this vast ebony but I can't tell if they are closed or open. I have tried everything to get back what was once mine but every time I try it's like I'm hitting a iron wall. Each time if felt like I was losing a part of myself to the very monster I had hoped never consumed my brother. In return it consumed me.

" Your body won't last me very long you know." he tells me. " In fact I'm making arrangements to leave your body." he whispered in my ear. I tried to jerk to the side to hit him anything but I felt nothing but air. He chuckled as he watched me struggle. " I have to thank you I guess." he told me as I tried to move again but my body gave out. " If it wasn't for the fact that you where trying to protect your baby brother so desperately when we first fought I would have never survived."

"I hate you..." I managed to whisper.

"You can hate me all you want but the truth of the matter is that this is all your fault Ivory Dragon." he told me as I growled. I didn't want to hear him anymore but I couldn't block him out. It was like trying to stop a waterfall from falling, it was impossible. " I really must thank you." he said again only making me feel worse. " if it wasn't for the fact that you were an ivory dragon I would have died when you selfishly dove in the way to save your brother." he chuckled in my ear again as I wanted to be sick. " that's some ability you have." he touched the side of my face as I jerked it aside.

" I should've kill you." I whispered in lament.

" You didn't even know I existed in you." he said smugly. " how many year did it take for you to notice that you, the pure brother was harboring the very thing you desperately tried to part from your younger brother? You brought me closer to him than anyone. I choose that human out to carry my other half because of her power to control chakra. She would have made a great miko if you hadn't insisted that your brother rid himself of my other fragment."

"You did this..." I hissed

" Yes, I did. I made sure your brother would never be able to touch that girl. The girl that was meant to be his salvation." he told me I felt like I couldn't breathe. " Your brother's soul is slowly crumbling away the closer she is to him. You made everything go just as I had planned. The human will destroy your brothers soul and your mother will destroy the demon tribe leaving the humans at my mercy."

"Your insane!"

" Sad isn't? your mother doesn't know that her two beloved sons are right under her nose." I tried to go at him again as he laughed at me. "Anger does you nothing prince but weaken you." he stated as I knew he was right. Anger was my weakness while it was my brothers greatest weapon. A weapon that was being used against him. I was the other side of the coin. I need to calm down and come up with a plan but this man made it near impossible for me to come to my sense.

"Why did you do this?" I asked as I tried to think of a way to get him distracted. " My father loved you as did my brother. Why did you go as far as killing father? Why are you trying kill us? How did we wrong you?" I asked.

"Wronged me? You dare ask such a stupid Question!" he hissed at me as I knew that did the trick. I felt him grab on to my shirt and pull me to him. " I had more rights to rule the demon tribe then your idiot father!" he growled at me.

"You were inadequate." I poked

"And that's why your in the place that your at young prince."

" you are nothing but a dark shadow behind the king and you'll never be anything more then that." He lost it after that as I felt the world shift slightly. His grip on my imprisonment slide and I broke free. Using every once of energy I had I suppressed him back. I could hear him yelling out in frustration as I felt like I went through thick wall of water as I couldn't seem to breathe. It felt like my body was stuck for a second before the darkness around became the brightest light. My body gave a great intake of breath and I felt like I got squished between two walls. I was having a hard time trying breathe as I looked around. I was in the forest somewhere. My body ached all over as I tied to regain control of all of my limbs. Trying to move was something I took of granted. Imagine my shock when I found that moving was like trying to move with lead weights.

"Captain!" yelled someone I knew.

"Kakashi?" I managed to mutter as I could see him running though what looks like trees.

"We found him!" someone ran at me. I saw them come over to where I was apparently sitting.

"Sir are you all right?" they asked as I tried to concentrate. In front of me stood Kakashi and to his side was Hidan. Behind him stood Deidara and Kisame.

"Itachi-san, are you feeling alright?" asked Kisame as I looked over to him. I knew I had a limited time before I get dragged back.

"Sasuke...where is Sasuke?" I asked

"That our problem sir." said Kakashi as he ordered Kisame to stand me up. " The prince has gone missing."

"Missing?" I asked

" He was waiting for his mate to bring back a ring but apparently he couldn't seem to hold in his demon and went after her. Only problem is we don't know where that where is."

"In other words where hopelessly lost as to where to start searching." pointed out Deidara.

"The prince made sure we couldn't track him but we've got bigger problems." said Hidan

"What problems?" I asked

"Something is ripping the northern land apart. We haven't heard anything from our scouts we believe they're dead."

"With your brother missing we have no idea where to go from here." Kakashi told me. I knew if they place power on my shoulders I would not last holding back that thing.

"You have to find my brother." I told him. " Bother is in danger. Take me to my brother." I told them as Kakashi nodded his head and Kisame took my full weight and carried me.

" I feel manly." I muttered with misery. Kisame chuckled a bit.

"It's nice to have you back." he told me as I looked at him. I didn't know if he was talking about me being back or the fact they found me.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~**

* * *

The trees flashed pass them as they went into the forest. Hinata was silent as Naruto followed close behind. She was determined to stop Sasuke from hurting Sakura that she was missing the big picture. Naruto knew that he needed someone else to help him with this. So with that thought he closed his eyes for second and found the host he was looking for.

* * *

**~~~~~Else where~~~**

* * *

Neji looked humiliated but it could be worse. He could be dead.

"Are you all right back there?" asked Tenten as he glared at her. This was something he never saw himself doing in a million years yet fate hated him.

"This is not something I want to do either." Muttered Shikamaru as he made sure Neji was secured.

"I'm a grown Demon and I'm getting a piggy back ride." He hissed.

"Hells bells I'm the one who should be complaining I'm carrying you. And you my friend need to lay off the sweet buns."

"Bite me." Hissed Neji

"I would if could." Mutter Shikamaru. As Neji was about to make another remark when a yellow flash appeared before them and Shikamaru came to a halt. "This can't be good." Mutter Shikamaru as then girls turned to look at them. Before Neji stood Naruto his image flickered but he was standing in front of him. "Troublesome."

"I need your help." Said Naruto

"Isn't that the statement of the year?" asked Neji as Naruto looked at them. He cracked a smile before he continued to talk.

"Hinata's on a rampage."

"It was nice knowing you." Smirked Neji

"Against your prince."

"Oh, shit." Muttered Neji and Shikamaru.

* * *

**~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~**

* * *

Minato looked at the damage around him. This wasn't good.

"Your wife on a rampage." He said to no one as a small flame appeared in the plum of his hand.

"Your one to talk your wife single handily wiped out the Nanbu clan."

"Yes, but she was only doing what she had to so. Your wife is out for revenge." He sighed out as he looked at the bodies that littered the ground.

"Ah, it seems to run in the family." Muttered the small flame.

"We have to get to the bottom of this or else no one will survive this. Your brother's soul is holed up somewhere and we need to find it so the host doesn't get killed."

"That woman you gave to my son has a piece of the soul."

"That soul won't be important anymore. Once your son does as he should that piece will become part of her soul and allow her to purify everything of that demon making her a bit more durable."

"You mean she'll become more then human?"

"That woman has never been a normal human." Pointed out Minato

"Well, yes she has the power of a miko but that wouldn't stop the curse set on Sasuke."

"I know, that's why the soul is a very important piece." He said as he checked some of the people on the ground. " I think one of your sons must have thought ahead."

"Itachi, that boy did nothing but think." He muttered

"As an Ivory dragon he would have the ability to bring in more then that just that soul piece."

"An Ivory dragon can bring life while an Ebony dragon can only bring death."

"Yes, I think your eldest son saw this far ahead and planned to make the human stronger in case she was to be Sasuke mate."

"But how would Itachi know such a thing? He was new to his abilities at the time. The only one that knew about future events was…"

"Your brother." Minato state as something seem to come together in his mind.

"Itachi's the host." Said the flame silently.

"It's doesn't mean he knows about it. We have to find your son before it's too late."

"Minato, My son is a Ivory dragon can you really pull that thing out of him?"

"It will be hard, I had thought he would host a demon but your brother's thrust for power doesn't seem to end. If he gave strength to that human that means he's planning to take back what's his and in the process take your younger son as his new host."

"But why the human?"

"Your son would do anything for that women and your brother knows this. Using your wife as a decoy his real motives is to take your sons body then control the demon tribe by killing your wife which is the threat they face. With the power your son wields she won't stand a chance but we thrown his plans out of order when I let Sasuke find that women. We may still have a chance."

"I hope your right. I don't want to see them suffer for something I should take care of long ago."

"You didn't know. Besides he is your brother, he is family. And it's hard to see the flaws in ones own family."

"I know, I just I wish I could understand what he's thinking."

"We have to find your son. We will stop him."

* * *

**_Welllllllllll...hi._**

**_Yeahhhh not much to say..._**

**_BATMAN: I'M BACK BABY!_**

**_ME: Good god just when I thought I found peace._**

**_Reviews!_**

**_for chapter 28_**

**_Red lips 'nd Cloudy eyes_**

**_ME: oh dear, I don't think your father was rather found of that..._**

**_yeah the flame thing is something close to Howl's flame _**

**_Batman: hehe _**

**_Me: what?_**

**_Batman: you can't spell the name can you?_**

**_Me: Shut it! Anyway Minato had to come out sometime and thought it would be fun to bring him out now._**

**_Batman: you can't spell it hehehe_**

**_Me: Shut it or prepare._**

**_Batman: huh?_**

**_Valkera _**

**_ME: MMMM candy _**

**_Batman: wiredo _**

**_Me: Hey she said candy I can't help it. I hope you like this chapter_**

**_iris_**

**_ME: sure I can, If my editor wasn't a lazy bat for brains_**

**_Batman: You talking to me?_**

**_Me: your not Italian stop watching Cake Boss!_**

**_Batman: How about this I can make you some Sasuke favored cupcakes._**

**_Me: ah... I don't want to know. (shakes her head ) I don't what to know._**

**_Black-Death-646_**

**_ME: I hope you enjoy the chapters_**

**_Batman: Well we ran out of the Sasuke Favored cupcakes _**

**_Me: eeehhh I don't want to know..._**

**_Batman: So I thought I would move on to Itachi Favored cupcakes next_**

**_Me: Can't you make more?_**

**_Batman: nope_**

**_Me: why?_**

**_Batman: Ran out of Sasukes_**

**_Me: Oh god..._**

**_Midnight Angel Sakura_**

**_Me: world seem to be crashing all over the place. like bat-for-brains thinks she's Mrs. Lovett!_**

**_Batman: Seems a drown right shame..._**

**_Me: Oh god WHY! COULDN'T SHE STAY SICK FOR ANOTHER YEAR?_**

**_Deathcomessoon_**

**_Me: I hope you liked the chapters_**

**_Batman: Seems an awful waste..._**

**_Me: don't you dare use anyone else to make pies!_**

**_Petrified Angel _**

**_Me: (trying to glue Sasuke back together) What a mess! It seems batman is determined to kill the main character so who knows how may turns I take in this story. I like throwing in unexpected turns here and there. hehe_**

**_Batman: Hmm Itachi ran away._**

**_Me: with good Bloody reason! look what you did to Sasuke? How am I suppose to continue the story with only pieces of him?_**

**_Batman: crazy glue anyone?_**

**_Nightwish635 _**

**_Me: Ahhh that will be relieved a bit later don't worry it won't be a long wait. (looks around) Were did you leave his foot?_**

**_Batman: Well..._**

**_Me: who did you feed it to?  
_**

**_Batman: Welll..._**

**_Black Magic Chica_**

**_Me: thank you so much. ( looks over to Batman.) You dear batty are getting "IT" out._**

**_Batman: "IT"? Oh hell no I'm not getting that thing out. Last time I let "IT" out It almost bite my hand off!_**

**_ME: Tough cookies Bats. You did this and your going to find the missing pieces._**

**_

* * *

Reviews for Chapter 29

* * *

_**

**_Black-Death-646_**

**_Me: Oh she's fine for now _**

**_Batman: (in the background) Now look here you stupid "IT" you better not bite me! _**

**_( Insert Crashing Sound here)_**

**_Batman: YOU SON OF *^%$$&*R$&$#^$^_**

**_Me: See she's fine_**

**_Midnight Angel Sakura _**

**_Me: I'm glad you like it._**

**_Crash!_**

**_Batman: Stop you stupid IT!_**

**_ME: Life can be good._**

**_Valkera_**

**_Me: I went some where? _**

**_Batman: GAH ! Robin! HELP!  
_**

**_ME: did you hear something? _**

**_Batman: HEEEELLLLLPPPP!_**

**_Me: mmm must be the wind. I hope you enjoy this chapter_**

**_Petrified Angel_**

**_Me: Yeah, they're going to face hardships soon, just like Batman._**

**_Batman: STOP EATING THAT! _**

**_Me: Umm where's your cat? ( looks around)_**

******_Batman: MY BABY!_**

**_Deathcomessoon _**

**_Me: She would answer but at the moment she's trying to save her baby._**

**_Batman: YOU PIECE OF &!$%&^% LET GO OF MY BABY!_**

**_Me: but I think she's fine so thank you for the worry._**

**_Yellow-daisies-in-the-Sky_**

**_Me: I do plan to finish this story soon _**

**_Batman: GAHHHHH!_**

**_Me: So you can expect more chapters and an ending_**

**_Batman: (comes back with a wet cat) IT found it._**

**_Me: Really? where is it?_**

**_Batman: IT won't let go of it._**

**_Me: great..._**

**_Black Magic Chica_**

**_Me: Will do. (looks over to the it.) Hand it over._**

**_IT: HISSSSSSS NEVER!_**

**_Batman: told you._**

**_Me: Don't make you hurt you IT_**

**_IT: MINE! MY SASUKE-KUN!_**

**_Me: thats it! NO more miss nice wings._**

**_Batman: (covers the cats eyes) Don't look baby. It's going to get ugly._**

**_Red lips 'nd cloudy Eyes _**

**_Batman: perv...( looks behind and Find BWOTN) She said it._**

**_Me: ( grabs cat away from batman. Looks behind her) HEY IT! Fetch! ( throws cat)_**

**_Batman: NOOOOO! MY BABY!_**

**_Me: Lol, I would love to change the rating but that takes much of the fun away doesn't it? _**

* * *

**_Now to fix this mess! ( looks over to the Sasuke pieces)_**

**_Batman: You spit her out you IT!_**

**_Me: okay some more here and some more there _**

**_Batman: Don't eat her you stupid Snake thing!_**

**_Me: Okay some glue here and some glue there. Annnd there! All fixed _**

**_Booom!  
_**

**_Me: well didn't see that one coming. _**

**_Sasuke: What happen to me?_**

**_Me: long story _**

**_Sasuke: why do I feel wired?_**

**_Me: ummm no reason. ( looks away)_**

******_Batman: ( comes back again with a even wetter cat) Why is his head on backwards?_**

**_Me: thanks alot Rat._**


	31. Understanding is Key

_**Understanding is Key**_

* * *

If there was ever a time when Shikamaru wanted to hurry it was now, but at the moment he had a few troublesome complications. First he had Neji slung from his back like a baby monkey; the second was the fact that he was hungry. Yet come hell or high water Neji, Tenten, and his master were determined to move as fast as they could to find Hinata. When Nartuo had talked to them only Neji and he could see him but they explained that Hinata and Sakura were close by. They forgot about the rest and sprinted like the wind in search of them. Now he was hungry in too many meanings of the word and he was tired.

"So, Hinata is trying to kill someone?" asked Ino

"Not someone, she trying to kill the prince and we need him alive." Neji muttered darkly at the end.

"Why?" asked Tenten as she had caught the last part of his sentence.

"Something killing everything in its path." Mutter Shikamaru as Neji stayed silent.

"What is?" asked Ino as she looked back at Shikamaru.

"I don't know, but I can feel it in the air. Something is killing thousands at the same time.

"Is it what got you? Asked Tenten as she looked over to Neji as he looked away. " I thought so."

"He won't say anything so I wouldn't press him." Muttered Shikamaru as he adjusted Neji on his back. "How far are we?"

"About two miles" He said "They're moving fast."

"If Hinata in that sort of mood you better bet your life that she out for blood." Tenten mused as Neji looked over to her.

"How long have you known Lady Hinata?" he asked before he even knew he had done it.

"About two years." Answered Tenten

"Four years." Answered Ino

"Sakura is the one that knows her since she was six years old. She took her in when she and Naruto came to her village."

"So, Sakura is like…"

"Her daughter in some twisted way? Yes, most likely." Answered Tenten. " She and Sakura are the best friends now but I think the feeling is still there."

"Hinata is always watching out for Sakura, so it's no surprise that she wants to murder the prince if he makes Sakura sad." Ino pointed out

"Sakura is like her smaller sister, daughter slash best friend all wrapped up in one." Tenten Informed them.

"So, Hinata and Sakura meet when she was six. Then she meet Ino four years ago then Tenten two years ago?" asked Shikamaru.

"yeah, that's how it goes." Answered Tenten

"How did you all meet?" Neji asked.

"I worked at a mill in my small village." Stared Ino. "Working in the mills is dangerous and I hadn't thought much of it. The day I meet Sakura and Hinata I found out the dangerous that lurked in that old mill. Turns out the mill had been used to kill a demon with strong magical properties. It seems that the demon's soul was still attached to the old mill and would lash out from time to time. People would get seriously hurt and some even die. But I didn't believe in that old story until it happen to me. I was working in the back one day when I heard noises and I went looking for the other girl that was working with me. I yelled out her name three times before giving up and going back to work. Then I heard the noise again. By that time I thought enough was enough so I went to go look for her."

"Then what happen?" asked Shikamaru as he looked intently at Ino.

"I found her and she told me that she was working with someone in the front the whole time. So I put the sounds out of my mind and went back to work. It was then that the demon soul attacked me." She told them as she pulled down part of her shirt to show them a scratch on her shoulder. "He got me pretty good on the shoulder. I thought I would die right there and I was getting ready to die."

"So did Sakura and Hinata save you?" asked Shikamaru

"Yep. I thought I was dreaming when Sakura and Hinata showed up. Sakura was wielding a diamond Sword which glistered and glittered in the sun light. It was really quite the sight. Her hair was longer then and she kept it in a pony tail. She was wearing only black and she was quite the sight. It didn't take her long to kill the demon who was trying to kill me. Then Hinata performed a purification ceremony and the soul was at peace. They made such a team that I knew that I wanted to be around them. "She told them.

"The first thing she said to Sakura was forehead. She wasn't all too happy about that." Tenten laughed.

"Yes, but she called me a pig right afterwards." She recalled as she to slightly giggle.

"How about you?" asked Neji as Shikamaru felt the air go somewhat cold. Ino went silent but Tenten looked over to him.

"I was a slave." She answered as the word sink in. Neji felt a burning need to kill something.

"But human slavery was abolished by the demon laws." Pointed out Shikamaru.

"The man that enslaved me was human. You don't have to be a demon to become a monster." She added. "Three years ago I use to live in a village at the far side of the northern region. My family was poor but stable. We got attacked by the neighboring village and the women and strong men were taken into slavery. The elderly and the children were not spared. My family was among the murdered. I was sold off to a man that gave a new definition to the word horror. I spent a year under his cruel hands until by mistake Sakura happen to hear the rumors. She took out anyone in her path like a lioness protecting her cub. She gave me freedom so I promised to serve her. And I intend to keep that promise." She told them as they were all silent

"How far Neji?" asked Shikamaru after a full minute.

"We gained a mile on them. So we should be able to catch up to them soon.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~Else Where~~~~~~

* * *

"There a lot of conflict in his mind right now." Muttered Garaa as he watched over Itachi. " he's fighting something or else he would know that I was probing his mind."

"Do you see anything?" asked Kakashi

"He wants to warn his brother about something. Some unknown danger we don't know about."

"Do you think he's possessed?" Asked Kisame.

"It's hard to tell it seems he's the only one in his mind right now but he's suppressing something."

"He's not stable then?" asked Kakashi

"He unstable but in control. If we had Neji we could probably see what happen."

"Neji got wiped out with the northern regiment." Muttered Kisame

"That's not what Kakashi thinks." Answered Garaa as Kakashi looked at him.

"I thought the mark disappeared completely but a small fragment remained. He's alive but just hardly."

"Then shall we search for him too?" asked Kisame as he looked annoyed.

"No, need. He'll come back soon." Came a voice they never heard before. They all turned around to see the girl with the white hair that was with Tamrai and Anko before. " All five shall go back to the beginning. The future of the our kind hangs by a small thread of hope." She said as her voice sounded elegant yet wise. " Ivory Dragon let not hope abandon you." She said before she place her hand on Itachi's forehead and he gave a deep inhale. She then took her hand back and walked out of the room. All three men stood shell shocked as Garaa looked over to Itachi.

"How the hell did she get in here?" asked Kisame as both him and Kakashi shrugged their shoulders.

"His mind has gone quite." He muttered "he's still there but his mind has gone peaceful."

"Who was that?" asked Kisame

"I believe she is one of the descendents of the northern demons but this is the first time I've ever heard her talk." Kakashi said.

"She called the captain an Ivory Dragon."

"We've never known what type of demon he and his brother were only that his brother took the form that was totally black."

"Do you think they are dragons?" asked Kisame

"They have more powers then us so they possibly are. "

"We need Neji." Muttered Garaa.

"According to the strange girl." Started Kisame as he stood up striate and faked a eerie girl voice " He'll come to us."

" Doesn't change the fact we need the Idiot." Muttered Garaa.

* * *

~~~~~~~ Else Where ~~~~~~

* * *

In the middle of nowhere with nothing around to grab hold of Sakura was suspended in the air. Their was no light there was no sound. And in this darkness she heard a voice. It was small and feeble.

"Please….." said the voice. It sounded so far away and yet so near. "God….I didn't want this…." Muttered the voice. The voice sounded broken and almost like a whisper in air. "Help me ….." the voice muttered "Please help me." The voice made her heart squeeze. She wanted to call back but her throat felt dry and her lips wouldn't move. The voice became fainter as it repeated the words "Help me…." When she could no longer hear the voice her eyes open and she realized that it was a dream.

The reason she couldn't move was because she was in cycled in Sasuke's arms. It was an unknown feeling waking up like this. With the knowledge that she had done things she had never done with anyone but him. It embarrassed her but it also filled her with girlish glee. She wanted to laugh out loud at how giddy she felt but she stayed silent and watched him. His eyes where closed but she still looked at his long eyelashes that sat perfectly on his porcelain skin. Skin which she wishes she could touch again and again. She then looked down at his lips and shivered. She remember how wicked they could be. How they slowly tormented her yet made her glow with warmth. Lips that once sprouted the meanest of insults, She came to find out they can look sweeter when her name comes out of them.

She really was becoming quite addicted to watching him. It wasn't very healthy practice but it made her feel happy just doing it.

"You keep staring and you might burn a hole right through me." He muttered with his eyes still closed. His arms then pulled her closer to him as he kissed her neck. She gave a small giggle as she tried to wiggle away from him but she wasn't trying very hard.

"Feeling better?" she asked as she brought her arms around his neck.

"Vixen." He muttered as he kissed her way up to her cheek. " I told you, you would rape me. " he told her as he whispered in her ear.

"You can't rape the willing Sasuke-kun." She answered

"How about you rape me again then?" he whispered with a smirk. Sakura went beat red. " After all you were quite aggressive in the last exchange." He smirked as she went as pink as her hair. He was teasing her, she knew it but it still made her wanted to hide under a rock.

" I just…." She started when he gave her a break and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was slow and deliberate. He made sure that he explored every inch of her mouth before he released her.

"I never said I didn't like it." He told her as he kissed her neck again then slowly trailed kisses lower. He stopped on her chest and rested his head there. They stayed like that for a good while. He could hear her heart beating as he hugged her closer to himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as she looked at him, yet he was hiding his eyes. " I made you think you were obligated." He said silently.

"You didn't twist my hand very far, remember I raped you." She pointed out softly. Her voice was like smooth velvet against his guilt.

"I should've told you everything."

"I still would have raped you." She laughed at her own bluntness but it seems to be the thing he needs to hear. His grip on her eased a bit. They shared another moment of silence as Sakura played with his hair. "Why did you let it grow?"

"Because." He answered but didn't say more. The real reason was because of the constant reference about it looking like the posterior of a cretin fowl. And he being as proud as he was, wasn't about to admit that he got bullied by a five year old child.

"We have to go back don't we ?" She asked though her words were muffled he heard them.

"I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter."

"You can sense them?"

"They're not far." He whispered but made no move to get up. If anything he seems to cling to her body tighter. He traced his fingers on the spot where she had the massive gash before. " it healed quite nicely even with you squirming while I was healing it." He chuckled as she went beat red again.

"I wasn't expecting you to do what you did." She muttered as her face turned new shades of scarlet as he nibbled on her belly. She hiss at the contact.

"I'm full of unexpected Surprises." He said as he pulled himself over to her to kiss her. He then pulled away and got up. She could see every single muscle on his body to perfection as he stared to dress. She watched him as the thought 'mine' came over her. She smirked at her own thoughts as she got up and started to dress as well. It was funny, not so long ago she couldn't stand being in the same space as Sasuke now she found it suffocating if she wasn't around him. She wondering if this was what bonding did to the couple. She remembered that she was in love with Sasuke as a child and knew that wasn't a lie. That she had spent countless years looking for the demon with the chicken butt hair but hadn't found him. She smirked at her thoughts again as she looked over to him. He was watching her with a wicked light in his eyes. One that made Sakura shiver.

She finished getting dress and looked over to him to find he was only wearing his pants, shoes and arm guards. His shirt was nowhere to be found. He noticed her heated stare and smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" he teased as Sakura's face went back to its favorite color.

"Put your shirt on." She muttered even though her thought where still on his chest which was ripped with lean muscle, his wash board abs all the way up to his wide shoulders. Sakura did everything in her power to turn away from the temptation this man presented, but he would have none of that as he came up behind her and hugged her.

"I would like to obey your orders princess but may I remind you that you ripped my shirt apart in your desperate need of me." He whispered in her ear as she gasped at his allegations.

"I…I..I did not!" she tried to argue but she didn't put much of a fight. Truth was she didn't remember if she did or not. He put his head on her shoulder as they looked towards the woods.

"They're coming." He muttered

"Hinata is not happy with you and she will find out who you really are and she will be really be looking for blood."

"Hm." He muttered as Sakura turned to look at him.

"Let me talk to her." She told him as something shined behind his eyes.

"I won't leave you." He almost hissed out. It was like he was afraid that she would run off again if he so much as let go of her. His grip tightens on and gasped out in surprise.

"I won't leave you, but if she sees you she won't listen." She tried to reason with him as he seemed reluctant to let her try. " please…" she asked him as he could see the five year old Sakura that once had him wrapped around her little finger. He growled slightly before he spoke.

" Fine." He hissed as he gave her an other squeeze before he turned into a fine mist. Then Sakura felt him on her back as it sent vibes of pleasure down her body. " You never said anything about staying out of sight . He mocked as she felt like something was moving about on her back.

"Where are you?" She asked as whatever was on her made her skin prickle with heat.

"On you." He answered only now she heard him in her mind. "This way I can keep out of sight and you can talk to Hinata. She won't know that I'm here." He answered her unasked question before she got a chance to even think it. It felt like he had wrapped his whole body around her. " Right now if anyone would see me they would only think they saw a black dragon tattoo on your back nothing more." He told her as she could feel his words on the back of her neck. It gave her chills just know that he was there but not seen. He was there and everywhere at the same time it was overpowering.

"This in a way is how humans and demons pass power to each other." He told her as she looked around to see if it was really giving her some power boost. "Concentrate and you'll hear it." He told her as she looked into the trees. She didn't know what she was looking for at first until she heard it. The snapping of branches like someone running to her location. She could hear every foot step one after another as they ran her way. Then she heard a second pair of feet but this one sounded heavier. " male." Answered Sasuke as Sakura started to understand. It was Hinata and Naruto. " Almost like their name where a magic spell both of them come out of the trees.

"Sakura!" yelled Hianta as she came over to her. She grabbed her in a death grip before she looked around.

_' That was painful.'_ muttered Sasuke in her head as she tried to control her unease.

"What are you looking for Hinata?" she asked though her voice was shaky. Hinata stop looking around and looked striate at her. Her eyes looked lively with the power with of her blood line trite.

"where is he?" she questioned but it came out more like a demand. It made Sakura rethink the whole thing and to make matters worse Sasuke moved about on her back like he was rearranging himself.

"He who?" asked Sakura playing dumb as Naruto looked at her with his clear blue eyes like he knew just were to look to find. Yet he didn't seem to be very worried about that as she looked around as if he expected someone to pop out of the woodworks.

"You don't have to protect him Sakura! We can find a way for you to get free from the bonding. I'm sure there is a way!" she tried to reason with Sakura as she was looking at Hinata like she had grown a extra head.

"I don't know what your talking about Hinata." she played dumb as She could hear Sasuke chuckle in the back of her head. _' your going to have to try better then that.'_ he teased at her as she wanted to shut Sasuke up but could do either or.

"He's a dragon Sakura you don't have to protect him. He deserves whatever fate he's handed." she said with a malice in her voice. That made Sakura double take.

"You can't condemn him for the way he was born!" She said aggressively. She loved Hinata she really did but that was too much especially since Sasuke could hear everything.

" A dragon is a dragon! They are not meant to find happiness! They are a cursed race and with good reason!"

"Hinata..." warned Naruto as he looked at her with his ocean blue eye as if telling her that the last remark had gone too far. To bad the looking came before.

" Shut up!" screamed Sakura as she couldn't believe her friend. Hinata had been her friend for so long and now to her hear her go off at Sasuke for what he was, it was too much. She thought her friend would understand once she explained that Sasuke was the person that saved her as child. That he was the person that she had dreamed of starting a family with. That he was the one person that she had held close to her heart when all hope seem lost. And now it felt like Hinata had spite on that dream.

"Sakura I just don't want to see you hurt." she muttered as she tried to touch Sakura's hand as she flinched away. She just looking at her disbelieving.

"I really thought you would understand." Sakura muttered more to herself then to Hinata._' She's only trying to protect you Sakura.'_ Came Sasuke comforting words. '_but it's not right!'_ she hissed at him and he stayed silent. It seems like the world chose that time to bring everyone together as Ino and Tenten ran where they where standing. They didn't give them time to react as they tackled both into hugs.

"Don't for the love of God kill each other!" ordered Ino as she grabbed a hold of Sakura.

" Your both grown women that need to think through who it is that would get hurt from the out come." Tenten told them as she grabbed onto Hinata.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hinata as she looked from one to another.

"Your wrong Hinata." hissed Sakura as she balled up her hands and looked down at her feet. Why was it that she could hold happiness so close yet it slipped through her fingers like smoke. She could feel Sasuke all of him and she could also feel the sadness he tried to hide it well with a face of bravo but it was still there. And that's what made what Hinata said even more painful. She thought her kind hearted friend would understand here new found happiness but instead she wish for her to get away from him. _'She right you know, I am cursed maybe it would be better...'_ He started to say but she didn't let him finish. " Come out Sasuke." she ordered as she felt him refuse for a few seconds before he did as he was told. Ino released Sakura as she stepped back as a light came out of Sakura.

The girls step back as Sakura felt Sasuke's arms warp around her just like he had disappeared before. He still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Wow." muttered Ino as she looked at Sasuke. Shikamaru hissed under his breath as Neji snickered.

" Now there is one fine piece of ass." muttered Tenten as she looked without worry. That got Neji growling along with Shikamaru.

"Sakura!" said Hinata in an astonished voice. She knew what it meant to have Sasuke come out Sakura. They had bonded completely now. " What have you done!" she yelled at Sasuke but didn't seem to mind her yelling. " Your going to kill her!" she yelled at him as Tenten and Ino looked from one to the other. " You knew that danger and you still took her like a wild animal!" she yelled at him as Sasuke didn't say anything but Sakura knew that the words were hitting like a sledge hammer. Anger boiled in her veins.

"Enough!" she yelled as she got that cold look on her eyes. Her hand Itched to take the sword to Sasuke's side as he seemed to sense it and held her tighter.

"Your right Lady Hinata." He said at last as that only made Sakura anger spike higher. " I forced her knowing the dangers she face by being my mate." he answered. She jerked her head to look at him as he didn't look her in the eye.

" That not possible." said Tenten breaking the silence as they all looked at her. " what?" she asked as they all seem to want an answer as to why they had been interrupted. " Oh, come on people do I really need to spell it out?" she asked as they all looked at her. " Look around." she pointed out as they all did. " There's no struggle. If in fact what the prince is saying is true you would think Sakura would put more of a fight." She said as she looked over to her she nodded. Tenten then looked over to Hinata. " You know better then anyone in order for a bonding to function both parities have to be willing." she told her.

"You don't understand he's..." Started Hinata

"It doesn't matter." interrupted Tenten. " look at them!" she pointed out. " look at yourself, look at Ino. It wasn't because you were force, it was because something in you knew you couldn't live without the other person. Mind you I don't know much about the prince of demons but by the way he's holding Sakura he's cares. Enough to let her live when she was numbered to die. Enough to protect her even now when your at your lowest because Hinata this is low. It would be the same if we told you that you and Naruto could never be because your not a strong demon."

That seem to send that nail home as Hinata looked at Tenten then over to Sakura.

" And he didn't force me. If anything it was the other way around." hissed Sakura as Ino giggled at the confession and Tenten tried to keep a striate face.

"Hinata, you may not understand it but I know that everything will be fine." said Naruto as he came behind her and hugged her.

"But..." she started but didn't have the heart to continue.

" I know teme. Sure he's a little rough around the edges..." he started as both Neji and Shikamaru lifted their eyebrows. " Okay...very rough around the edges but he loves her more then you can even imagine." he whispered into her ear. "He's the reason we're together now." he told her.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"At the time your father sent you away when he found out that I would visit you I couldn't find you. I searched everywhere and still not a trace of you."

"But you found me." she told him.

"I didn't find you." he answered as she seem lost. " He did. I made a deal with him in order to get him to find you. In return he only requested that I take care of Sakura and make sure she didnt get hurt. I never seen him ask anyone for anything and for him to be asking something like that made me realize he really must care for her. He told me how to find her. He told me that she would be wearing a red pendent that looked like a blood tear on a leather cord." Hinata looked over to Sakura as the red pendent gleamed the same bright red as the prince's eyes. " he told me that he gave her the pendent so that he could have away for her to remember him. As you can see, Sakura really never forgot him." There was silence for a good while as no one said anything.

"Lady Hinata, you may not like this but the prince does care." muttered Neji as Hinata looked over to him. " I can show you the countless times he's been stupid when it came to her." he said with a smirk. Sasuke didn't know if Neji was helping or insulting him. Hinata still looked at Sasuke with loathing. Neji came forth. " touch my hand Lady Hinata." he ordered softly as he stretched out his hand to her. She looked at him as she slowly stretched out her hand to him. Her warm hand touched his cold hand as he smiled at her as Hinata felt the onslaught of memories hit her. She saw memories where Sasuke saved her countless of times where he would hold her in his sleep while she whimpered only to go silent when ever he came near her. She saw their bickering and how many time Sasuke would give his own men looks of warning for who ever tried to touch Sakura. Hinata let go of Neji's hand as she looked over to Sasuke and Sakura. She looked at both of them but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Neji." said Naruto as Neji looked over to him. He looked as pale as his own eyes. Something was wrong, Naruto figured but he wasn't the first to notice. Tenten was at his side instantly. He dropped to the side as Tenten caught him before he fell.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sasuke as he came up to them with Sakura closely behind him. Hinata looked at her cousins face as he grabbed his side and shivered.

"He was wounded when we found him." said Tenten as she opened his shirt to look at the wound. It looked like it was festering as blue vines could be seen on his pearl skin. The gashes on his side looked like giant claw marks that ripped at most of his side. The edges of the cuts where raw and red and looked painful.

"Did you try to bandage him?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Neji's cut.

"Yes, but the bandage kept burning off." she told him as Neji started withering in pain.

"I would think so. This wound was made by no normal means." He said as he touched Neji side as he yelled out in pain. " who ever made this wound pour a lot of energy into the attack that went at Neji." They all gather around Neji as Sasuke looked over to Sakura. "Look inside the wound and make sure there are no diamond shards." He told her as she nodded and looked at his side.

"Why would there be diamond shards inside him?" asked Tenten as they all looked.

"Because if I'm right I know what attacked Neji." He explained.

" There are small shards inside the muscle that why the wound hadn't closed." Muttered Sakura as she looked over to Ino. " give me your demons knife." She said as Ino nodded over to Shikamaru. Shikamaru pulled out his long obsidian knife and hand it over to Sakura. She looked over to Sasuke and Naruto " Hold him down." She ordered as they did as they were told. Sasuke Held onto Neji's arms as Naruto took his legs. Taking the knife in hand Sakura started to cut into Neji newly gown skin. Neji yelled out and tried to move as Sakura cut all four claw marks. He hissed and yelled out like an animal as he tried to throw off Sakura.

"Hold him!" yelled Sakura as she brought the knife into the muscles extracting small shards of diamond so tiny it was hard to see them. Neji hollered in pain as he started to lose control of his demon. His eyes went black with a strange white spiral in the middle of his eyes.

"He's turning hurry up forehead!" muttered Ino as she looked at Neji start to go level 2.

"There's one stuck on the muscle." Hissed Sakura as Sasuke stated to feel wired. Like some how he was being dragged through his memories. It seem He wasn't the only one Naruto seem to be focusing real hard on the ground as his left eye slow shut in pain. Neji's yells echoed throughout the forest as Sakura tired desperately to keep the knife steady. "Help me Tenten!" she yelled as Tenten held down his chest. The point of the blade found the tip as Sakura tried to probe it out. As soon as Tenten touched Neji it felt like a hook had gone throw her stomach. She heard Neji's screaming but she also heard the screams of her nightmares. It was like everything she ever lived was happening again like an old wound opening again. The screaming , the pain, the humiliation, all of it like it was painted on a canvas for everyone to see. "Got it!" yelled Sakura as the images disappeared from her mind.

Neji stopped screaming and fainted after the effort he put to bring the demon under control. Naruto and Sasuke both looked shaken as they released him.

"Remind me never to touch him again." Muttered Naruto as he moved away. Sasuke did the same in silence as Tenten was the only one left touching him. The memories had been buried again. The ruined skin stated to stretch and grow over large gashes. Sakura took the small shards of diamond and put them in her pocket. They were sharp and full of blood but she had a feeling they would be useful again to her.

"I never saw the shards when I was healing him." muttered Ino as she looked at Neji.

"They were small pieces and he was bleeding like crazy when you started to heal him." muttered Shikamaru as he shuddered to think of the shards inside of Neji, and he had thrown him a couple of times. Now we know why he yelled out so badly.

"You said you knew who attacked him." Tenten shot at Sasuke as she took her hand back to herself.

" Yes," he muttered but didn't say more. Everyone looked at him expecting more yet he didn't want to say anything. They had spent so much time looking at him for answers that no one noticed Neji opening his eyes again. He groaned and Tenten looked over to him.

"Why do I feel like I got ran over by something large and heavy?" asked Neji as he touched his side. His eyes then fell on Sakura who still had Shikamaru's knife. It was bloody and he had a sneaking suspicion the blood belonged to him.

"Sakura extracted what was poisoning you." explained Tenten as Neji looked over to her then over to Sasuke then to Naruto. They all gave a shudder at the same time as Neji looked a little lost.

"Did any of you touch me?" he asked as Sakura was the one that answered him.

"We had to hold you down. You were wiggling like a snake." she told him.

" So the images of a black dragon slave eating ramen is someone's memory?" he asked as Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata looked over to the three culprits. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well there's an image." muttered Sakura

"OH!" said Ino as she seems to remember something. " Tenten the attack!" she told her as Tenten seem to understand and looked over to Sasuke. He looked at her bewildered.

" We got attacked yesterday midday by human assassins we don't know who sent them or why they wanted to kill us, but Shikamaru believes that they were sent by the village that use to keep the soulless Ebony." she said as she noticed the sword at his side. So much for keeping it out of demon hands.

"So what are you asking of me?" asked Sasuke as he kept looking at her.

"That you let us use Neji to establish a connection." she told him as he looked over to Neji who looked annoyed at the fact that Sasuke was the one that had to decide wither or not he could use his skills.

"It's his choice if he wants to help you." he told them as Neji looked over to him bewildered. Tenten looked over to Neji and was about to ask until Sakura spoke.

"what do you mean establish a connection?" she asked

"It's a special ability Neji has." answered Sasuke as he came behind her. " by touching someone he can look into their past and connect to who ever they spoke to wither they're alive or dead."

" We want to contact someone that has died recently." answered Tenten

"Who?" asked Sakura as Ino and Tenten looked at each other.

" We believe that village knew were to look because someone told on us." answered Ino.

" Maya." answered Sakura but Ino didn't answer.

" We believe she's dead." answered Tenten. She looked over to Neji. " So you only need to touch someone that spoke with lady Maya?" she asked. Neji looked at her darkly.

"Yes." he answered. " But I never said I would help you." he answered.

"How about you help us or I stick a new diamond shard into your heart?" answered Tenten in a sweet voice that made Neji shiver. He was damn sure that she meant what she had said about the diamond.

"Tenten, don't force him." said Sakura as Sasuke smirked. " he's weak right now. It's best to let him rest I don't think he can even stand." she said kindly but it seems like a whip to the face to Neji. It was like one insult after another and the sad part was that she most likely didn't know that she was Insulting him but Sasuke did and he smirked.

" I don't need sympathy." muttered Neji as he got up just to prove his point. It hurts like no tomorrow but he didn't want to show that. He looked at all of them with a well? kind of look. " who was in contact with this lady Maya?" he asked.

"That would be Hinata, Sakura and Tenten." answered Ino as Neji looked over to them then looked at Tenten.

"You." he pointed at Tenten. Her eyebrow frowned as she looked at him.

"Why me?" she asked

" Your the only one not mated." he answered as Tenten looked around to find Sasuke grabbing to Sakura's as Naruto hugged Hinata from behind, boy did she feel like a stranger. She got up from were she was still sitting and came face to face with Neji. " Don't move and don't do anything stupid like bring out a weapon." he hissed as Tenten took her hands away from her pockets and over Neji's out streched ones. Slowly he brought his hand down to hers, as soon as their palms touch Tenten was plunged into her memories. She tried to pull her hands away but Neji held them firm. " Relax." said Neji's voice as her body jerked violently. " concentrate on Lady Maya and what you remember of her." Lady Maya was the last thing Tenten seem to be thinking of. She kept waving back and forth in a memory were she was chained by her ankle to a bed. She wasn't wearing anything else as her hair was a mess. She had a red imprint of a hand on her left cheek. She was hugging her battered body to herself. The Images were so vivid in Neji's mind that he could feel the pain of the chain around her foot. The pain on her back neck and head. She was bruised everywhere. The fear that he was coming back and would finish what he started.

The pain was so strong that Neji got swept into the memory. She was crying as she shook like a leaf in a tree. She could hear him coming back and the fear she felt was so immense that she stop breathing. The door in front of her opened as she could see a pair of black shoes she didn't dare look up as those shoes walked up to her.

" That wasn't a very nice thing to do." came his low mellow voice. It gave her chills as she tried to shut out the voice, yet he wouldn't have that. He kicked her knees as she hollered in pain. The pain seem to hit Neji as well as he felt the sharp blow to his knees. " You bite the customer." came his eerie voice as he slapped her across the face. She hit the floor as he picked her up by the hair. She screamed as her scalp burned. He tossed her onto the bed as she cried uncontrollably. She didn't deserve this, she never did anything wrong. she kept thinking as she heard his footsteps walk over to the fire. A great fear came over her she had seen him do this to another person. She cried out and tried to get up as soon as possible but he was already at her side. Within seconds he turned her on the bed and used his legs to part hers. In his hand he held a hot fire poker. The tip was violent red as fear was the only thought coarsening through Tenten's body she tried to move away but he was too strong. Taking the poker he stabbed it into her left Inner thigh.

Her scream rang in Neji mind as fear and anger rolled in him. He watched her cry out as she tried to get away but the man she feared only laughed at her. He watched horrified as he couldn't do anything to stop what he did next. Her tormented yelling was something he was sure he would never forget or the images he saw. With his task forgotten he sank deeper into the memoires that she hides from the world. The beatings, the rapes everything was engraving into his mind. As it did his hatred for the man that did this to her grew. He wanted to rip him limb from limb and make him suffer a million times more then what this women had suffered under his hand. He knew he had to make a connection but at this point he didn't care who the connection was to. He wanted to have that man's neck in his hands and break it.

"lady Maya." Came a strong male voice he came to realize it belonged to Sasuke's. Lady Maya could wait, he wanted blood and he was going to get it. As he tried to make a connection something blocked him. " Lady Maya." came Sasuke voice again as anger coursed through Neji's veins. He couldn't deny an order from the prince so he pulled away from the memory and searched for Lady Maya.

" concentrate on Lady Maya." he whispered to Tenten as she seem to understand him. She came back to a memory of them in the forest. Lady Maya was talking to Sakura about taking the Soulless Ebony. Neji touched Lady Maya of the memory and she seem to glow. The connection became complete and Neji released Tenten's hand. Tenten jerked back as she watched Neji. His eyes half way closed and his body was slack.

"Neji?" asked Tenten as he looked over to her. Taking his claw he ripped at his palm. Bright red blood flowed from his fist and dropped to the ground.

"What is he doing?" asked Sakura as the blood dropped to the ground.

" Its called a blood clone." answered Sasuke. " Only Neji has the ability to do them and he's limited to only one a day." he explained as the blood started to move on it's own. It started to expand then it took shape of a women. The women had no face as Neji put his hand on the place were her face should be. He still had that blank look as he seemed to shot something out of his hand and into the blood clone. It staggered back as face could now be seen. Neji's eyes then became alert as he looked over to the blood clone. The clone struggled a bit then seem to understand what was going on.

"What is your wish my master?" asked the clone over to Neji. Now that the clone had a face the girls that had seen lady Maya knew this was her, but she wasn't an old crone like last time they saw her. If anything she looked as young as they did.

"Are you still in the land of the living?" asked Neji as the clone looked over to him.

"No." she answered.

"How did you died?" he asked as the blood clone looked down.

"They came for us. As soon as the ebony was out of my hands we were tracked down. Iruka put up a brave fight but there were to many of them. They dragged us back to the village were the elders demanded to know what I had done with the ebony. I refused to tell even one word. So they sent me to my death. Hiro is a man of his word when he threaten if I ever returned that my head would be displayed for all other to see what would happen to them if they were ever to disobey the council. Before I was taken to be beheaded they told my demon that he could save me by telling them who I had given the sword to. At first he refused to answer them then they started their trickery. The tortured me in front of him and he had no loyalty towards any of the humans. So he told them were we last saw you. It didn't save me and that angered him. He went at them with a blind fury and managed to get away." She told them as everyone stood silent.

" Do you know where your demon is at?" asked Sasuke as the clone looked over to him.

"In hiding somewhere in the caves to the east of the village." she answered with sadness.

"Do you know if the village send assassins to kill us?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, they send two groups. One was group made out of pure men and the second was a group of four that had two women."

" We've encountered the group of men." muttered Ino as she remembered the scene.

" Do you know if the group of elders are still in the same place they were before you demon attacked?" asked Sasuke as the blood clone looked over to him.

"Yes, they will not leave the tower." She answered

" How did you get a hold of my sword?" asked Sasuke. " and I want the real answer not the one you gave everyone else." he told her as she looked the other way.

"The sword came to be in possession of the village when Hiro brought it."

" So Hiro stole the sword?"

"Yes."

* * *

_**Happy Halloween everyone my treat an extra long chapter.**_

_**Black Wings Of the Night.**_

**_Batman:Give me Candy!_**


	32. Pass the point of no Return

**_Pass the point of no return

* * *

_**

The silence in the group seem infinite as Sasuke looked at the blood clone. Naruto looked over to Sasuke who for the first time released Sakura. He walked over to were Neji was standing and looked at the clone striate in the eye.

"How did he get the sword?" he asked in an even voice.

"The details I don't know." She answered as she looked over to Sasuke. " Hiro had left our village when he was younger. He had gotten in a argument with his father the chief elder of our village about him sparing the life of a demon. He swore that he would get revenge on him and the village. So when he came back with the sword everyone was surprised. Though that's was not the only surprise he came with. The day Hiro came back a man dress in black came with him. He covered his face with a black cloth so no one could see his face. He always kept close to Hiro and the sword. He was the one that convinced Hiro that only killing his own father will he regain his honor, so hiro did just that. After he killed his father Hiro took control of the elders and named himself the leader."

"The sword corrupts men." muttered Sakura as she remembered part of Lady Maya speech when she first gave her the sword. "You weren't lying."

"Only misleading." answered the blood clone as she turned to look at Sakura.

" So part of what you told us was true?" asked Hinata.

"Yes."

"What happen after three years?" asked Sasuke as the blood clones attention went back to him. Sakura looked over to Sasuke with confusion.

"The sword took it price and began to drain away Hiro's life making him wither away to an old man at the age of 24."

" Why did you ask that?" asked Sakura as Sasuke looked over to her.

"Every three years the song would change with each human it came in contact with." he explained.

"I told you before didn't I?" said Naruto as they looked over to him. " The sword belongs to teme. He could hear it if the thing was in battle or even at the bottom of a well."

"That's a bit creepy." muttered Ino but all the demons present heard her.

"What I don't understand is how you can feel that sword better." asked Sakura. " I can hear the song of the sword but not to the point were I know where it's at." Sasuke looked over to her as his eye showed that he was hiding something and she was about to say something, when all of the sudden he pulled the sword out. It sang loudly in Sakura's ears as she looked at it.

"Wow," muttered Ino as this was the first time she was seeing the sword right. " You really need to get some color in your life." she told Sasuke as he looked over to her like she had lost it as Naruto and Shikamaru laughed.

"The sword is that color because it was made out of one of my scales."

"So your a fish?" asked Ino as everyone looked at him.

"I believe he's a dragon Master." muttered Shikamaru as Sasuke looked over to them with a gleam in his eyes that said don't mess with me.

" A scale? Is a dragon Scale stronger than metal?" asked Sakura as she looked at him. Sasuke darted his eyes again like he didn't want to answer this question but he did so.

"Yes, my scales are harder then diamond. The scales closest to my neck have magical properties."

"So the sword was made from a scale from your neck?" Asked Tenten for the first time as they looked over to her.

"Yes." hissed Sasuke as he looked around at them with suspicion.

"Dragons hide makes great armor and weapons." pointed out Hinata as she looked to the ground. " Is that why you hid what you were?" she asked as she looked over to him. Sasuke looked around at them. " Is that what you and your brother hid. The fact that you were dragons."

" We hid that fact because we knew people. We knew what they would do to us if they found out. We've already felt the sting of being betrayed once Miss Hinata it would be a great shame if we fell for the same thing again." he said in a bitter tone as everyone looked at him. He on the other hand turned over to the blood clone. " What happens after Hiro became elder?"

"The sword started to drain his life. Slowly he started to understand that he has to let go of the sword. So he made it so that the sword was pass on to another villager that he could control and keep under his constant watch. That was how the sword came by different masters. Each time Hiro thought that the owner of the sword was getting too old or to attached he would change the owner."

" What happen to the man that came with him?" asked Sasuke.

" He disappeared after Hiro took over the village."

" How are you and Hiro connected?" asked Sakura as something seems off to her. The clone looked over to her. If a blood clone could look like it was sad this one showed it well.

" We..." she started before she gathered her thoughts. " We were in love at one point in life." she told them as Ino gasped and Tenten grabbed on to her own neck. This revelation gave Sakura chills as she looked over to Sasuke who was silent. " We were young and quite foolish we believed we were in love but that was before I meet Iruka. Before Hiro tried to kill him. His father spared Iruka because I begged him to. At the time I did not know why I was so attracted to Iruka when I claim to love Hiro. Then I saw a side to Hiro I didn't like so I fled. Iruka was there and he made me feel safe he made me feel protected. In fleeing I found that my love for Hiro was weak and very brittle, yet the bond I had with Iruka was strong. So I left with Iruka that day and didn't get very far when Hiro found us and dragged us both back to the village demanding that Iruka would be slain for what he had done."

"Jealously became a powerful thing it seems." said Shikamaru as everyone was silent.

"It was too late though Iruka and I had bonded. In him I found that I could love a man beyond my own life." said the blood clone as the words seem to go through the girls.

"You can release the clone, Neji." ordered Sasuke as he nodded. Neji looked over to the clone who looked at him with a sad eyes.

"Is this good bye master?" she asked as Neji gave her a single nod. He brought his hand up to her face again. " Then thank you master for giving my heart peace." She said quietly as Neji closed his eyes and the blood clone splattered to the ground then became water before it disappeared. They looked at the spot were the clone once stood as they all stayed silent.

"We have to go to that village." Tenten said at last as they all looked over to her. " We can't let that man get away with what he did."

" It's not our place to interfere." Sasuke answered as the demons understood that didn't mean the women did.

" That woman die trying to protect us and that sword." answered Sakura as she looked over to Sasuke. " We're going."

" I won't allow it." answered Sasuke as Sakura saw red. Why didn't he understand that she was the cause of this and some how she wanted to fix it.

" I don't think I need your permission." she answered hotly.

"You belong to me." he answered with slight hiss. Everyone else could feel the hostility in the air as Tenten offered a solution.

" I'll go." she said as they looked over to her. " I can go into the village and get the information we need. Beside Sakura you've never been to good of keeping under cover. " she said with a weak smile.

"Tenten, you can't do this alone." answered Sakura

"She won't." Ino pointed out. "She'll have us." she gave a shove at Shikamaru who look like he had no choice in the matter. " Us three can talk to the council." said Ino with an evil smile.

"Highness we have other problems on our own end. We need you to return to the castle." Neji pointed out as Sasuke looked over to him. " The thing that attacked me is heading for the castle it wants to destroy every demon there." He told them as the silence was profound.

"I know." answered Sasuke as they all looked over to him.

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Sakura as she was the one to put him on the spot. He didn't say anything only looked the other way. " Tell me or I'll leave." she warned him as he shot her a look.

" You leave and you'll die." he hissed.

" Does it looked like that will stop me Sasuke?" she asked with a dead look in her eye. She felt his panic as he quickly suppressed it.

"It's my mother."

"What?" asked Ino as she looked lost.

"The thing that attacked Neji. It was my mother." he answered silently.

"Your mother?" asked Sakura confused.

"I think it's time you told them everything Teme." Naruto said as Sasuke looked over to him. There was a sense of panic inside Sasuke as he looked around. It was more then clear that he didn't want them to find out what it was that he was hiding. He looked at each of them and felt the fear he felt when he was smaller.

"Sasuke." said Sakura softly this time as he looked over to her. He gave out a low sighed before he made up his mind.

"There use to be five dragons before." he stopped and looked at the ground. " the five dragons watched over the lands of the demons and humans. To the demons we were their King and Queen to the humans we were gods." he said " this happen 400 years ago." he said as Ino looked stunned.

"400 years?" she asked " Just how old are you?" Sakura looked over to her with a look that told her to shut up.

" I am 753." he answered

" Holy demon." she muttered.

"That's nothing, Naruto is about the same age." pointed out Shikamaru.

"Just how bloody long do you people live?" asked Tenten as she looked at all the demons present."

"Demons live to be a 2000 or so."

"Dragons can live forever." answered Sasuke as they looked over to him. " That why we were appointed the roles that we got."

" The Dragon gods." answered Tenten. " Yes, I remember this story my grandfather use to tell it to me. It was about four Dragon gods, a family. A two golden dragons, one Ivory dragon and an..." she paused as she looked over to Sasuke.

"An Ebony." he answered as they looked at him. " Mother and father were both golden dragons and often people would pray to them for unity. My brother is an Ivory dragon that gave the gift of life and I was an unknown until everything happen.

"You were an unknown?" asked Tenten.

" Dragons don't show there true form until the need arises. Brother's need was the suffering of men and demon alike so his compassion allowed him to become a ivory dragon. Mine was Revenge." he answered as they all looked at him. None of them talked as they looked at Sasuke. He was standing tall but he had this shadow about him that made them want to take a step back.

"Revenge?" came Sakura's voice. He turned to look at her as she could feel his confecting emotions like they were her own. They race between hatred and shame all of them wrapping around him in a dark shadow that hung over him.

"It happen 400 years ago." he said as he looked above him. " Then there were five dragons mother, father, brother, myself and..." He paused as hatred tainted his next words. " Uncle." he hissed." Father had just lost the demon Kingdom to Naruto's father in a game of cards."

"Lost badly may I add." Naruto interrupted Sasuke just glared at him as he went on.

"Father had lost the demon kingdom and our oracle was fuming. She ordered us into deep sleep for my father's moronic act as she put it. Mother and father complied with her wishes but brother and me dragged our feet when it came time. Brother wanted to make sure that we were all safe and I just didn't want to sleep."

"You had just gotten your wings." answered Sakura as Sasuke looked over to her.

"How do you know that?" he asked as a bit of pink made it's way to his face it was small but she could see it.

"There was a book in the room that you were passed out in. That book said that Baa-chan had ordered them back to Hibernation and that the smallest didn't want to sleep because he had just gotten his wings. It said your mother was the only one that laughed openly at your father's mistake and that the younger bother was more like his mother when it came to being kind hearted to humans." She explained as some of them seem to understand and some were as lost as lost could be.

" Kind hearted?' he asked with a dark chuckle. " Itachi was always the dreamer." he answered as He looked over to her. He had this dark look in his eyes that gave Sakura chills. " you must have read Itachi's journal."

" I heard it when ever I touched you and the journal at the same time." She told him.

"That explains a lot. Humans couldn't read anything he wrote because he charmed it so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Only a dragon could pry the pages open and read it. You must have acted like a conductor between the book and myself." he explained.

" So what happen how did you become an ebony dragon? Itachi said you were as kindhearted as you mother." Ino pointed as they all looked over to Sasuke.

"Yet that kindhearted mother is trying to destroy every demon as we speak." he shot back as Ino bite her lip. " That day brother and myself had dragged out to go into hibernation until father and mother were Ivory stone. The problem with Hibernation is that we are defenseless while in that state so my father thought he found a solution to the problem. He choose the bravest humans and turned them into immortal Statues sworn to protect us in our sleep. They we're given power to counter any enemy as long as they protect their masters. A group of eight were given special power over the rest to make barriers over our sleeping bodies." He looked over to Ino who was about to say something but the look he gave her scared the live crackers out of her. " All eight betrayed us that day, All eight of the bravest human's sold their souls for greed." he said with such hatred that it made Ino shiver. Tenten bit her lip as she looked at Sasuke. " They thought brother and myself had already entered Hibernation when they killed my father." he said in a dead tone.

" We rushed to my father's room but he had already been shattered to pieces when we got there. The guards were gone and at first we thought the humans were dead along with father as we rushed to find mother. We got attacked by the human guards at my mother's bed side at first we thought that something was controlling them and tried to disarm them. They attacked without mercy and I lost my temper, so I attacked one and broke mother's shield without knowing. They overwhelmed us and Itachi got stabbed. More of our guards came as the chances of surviving were becoming less and less. And to the tip that scales even further a group of humans attacked the castle killing all that were loyal to us. And leading them was my father's own brother. I killed humans after humans before the transformation took me. I fought with him for what seemed hours but I didn't seem to make any progress trying to protect Itachi and mother at the same time. I really thought I was going to die that day so I let my rage fuel me. I made a barrier after barrier as I fought off with that man." he hissed as he remembered the day like it happen only hours ago.

" Brother woke up enough to protect mother and around that time Naruto's father arrive just in time to even the odds. He brought with him his strongest demons as they fought off the humans and their greed as I fought my Uncle and his greed. With Minato there I went all out on my uncle and managed to destroy his physical form. In my rage I didn't see that in a spiritual form he could posse anyone and his new forces was me. He went at me with the intent to kill me and to take my body but my brother took the hit in my place. He struggled to extract the monster out of him but he managed to do so. Taking the chance I ripped his soul into two parts One vanished as soon as tore it and the other one I kept with me. After that brother and myself left the castle in search for the other piece of the soul. As the years went by the shadow of the soul started to control my thoughts as I would lose memory of things what happened a few days."

" That's when you stuck that soul on into Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"No, Sakura didn't come until a couple of hundred of years later. I was consumed with hatred toward humans when a young girl came in my way. She looked at me like an adult would look at a bad child as she told me sternly that I was being bad that her mommy said dragons were good. So out of a whim I kept her alive. She followed me and my brother everywhere. It was also around that time that I made the soulless. I was losing to the shadow of the soul and my brother could see that. He watched me every day as I struggled to remain sane. He then saw his chance when Sakura got sick. She was fading fast and was not going to survive that night, so I agreed to my brother's plan to save Sakura. By using his ability to bring life he took the soul and place it in Sakura.

He said that the soul would break apart slowly in her becoming pure over time but we had to leave her." he said a little silently.

" So we left Sakura in a village were I could keep an eye one her just incase the soul tried to take her over. After a year she survived and became less aware that she housed a demon soul. We had to leave after we heard a rumor that the king went missing."

" Dad just wanted a vacation." muttered Naruto.

"I wonder why." Neji said.

" Naruto was prince and gave us refuge and told us the main reason his father had left. Seeing as we had traveled so far he asked if we could become part of his guard. Itachi agreed and we stayed there. Along the years both my brother and I looked for the second fragment of the soul while making sure no one found out what we really where."

"Have you found him?" asked Ino.

"Once, he escaped me when I was getting close to him. I didn't feel him again until Sakura came into contact with me."

"So what does your uncle want? Why is your mother involved in all this?" asked Tenten

" My mother woke up a few days ago, brother and myself were going to be there when she woke up but brother never returned and I got side tracked." he said as he looked over to Sakura who blushed slightly. " What I'm assuming happen was that Uncle got her as soon as she woke up. She must've seen the destruction around her so, she either thinks we're dead or murdered. "

"Death to all demons." said Sakura


	33. War

**War**

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. The demon were so rattled up about the attack in the north no one bothered to be looking through their own ranks. He might be trapped inside this damn body right now but it was about to change soon. He would get his revenge soon and that boy's body will belong to him. Everything was coming together and soon ever so soon will he be completely free. Even if he's fighting him now only to warn his brother he becoming weaker by the second. He's brother was a weak-minded fool that thought he could control the tiny bit of power he had over him. He was a fool too think that and that's what got him killed.

He remembered with great triumph how he cut his own brothers head. How it made him feel powerful that his stupid older bother now was nothing more then dust on a crumbling floor. Now all he need was to kill the rats that his stupid brother fathered to finish the job. He would leave that to his sister in law. She would finish the job. He just had to make sure the glamour around both her sons stayed strong and even she wouldn't tell the difference.

Even now the brothers were racing to there deaths and he couldn't be happier. Even if Itachi thought he was slowing him down it was only a ruse so that Sasuke would come to him. And he was he could feel the pull of his malice aura. The dragon of death moved swiftly to get back to the castle and he awaited him greedily.

" I await you Sasuke," he sneered " with waiting arms."

"Sasuke..." muttered Itachi as both Kakashi and Gaara looked at each other.

" I'm not getting anything." Gaara muttered as he looked at Kakashi. " I don't know how long he can continue like this. It's like his he's tearing himself apart."

" What is he thinking?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the man on the bed. He was white as the sheets that covered him. He broke fevers as often as Kakashi blinked his right eye.

"He rambles on about stopping him. That he must warn his brother. That it's all his fault."

"Do you know who this person is?" he asked as Gaara shook his head.

"No, I don't. I've tried several times to pray the answer out of him but he blocks me out. Who ever "he" is it's got Itachi scared."

" Lieutenant!" came the yelling of one of the men out side the doors. The doors were firmly shut so the yell of the soldier on the other side of the door shocked Kakashi.

"Open the doors." order Kakashi as Kisame opened them. Bursting inside like water out of a dam the guard looked alarmed and panicked.

" Lieutenant!" he shouted again as " we're under attack!"

"What?" asked Kakashi as Gaara looked over to the soldier. In a flash of a eye he had all the information.

"The thing that attacked the north its beating down at our door." answered Gaara.

"Gaara and Kisame you two stay here." ordered Kakashi as he looked over to the soldier. "Find the rest of the ebony guards and have them meet me at the courtyard." He ordered as he broke off into a run out the doors. He spared a glance at his hand and looked at Neji's mark now more solid then before. He let his mind flicker for a minute before he ran up the hallway. He was getting to the end of the hallway when Deidara was beside him.

" Orders?" he asked

"Take to the skies and see what we're up against." he ordered as he just turned in time to see that wicked smile of Deidara's coming to place before he took off down a different path. Kakashi suppressed a shudder at the thought of Deidara destroying half the castle walls. He didn't know who to fear at the moment to tell much truth. The unknown monster that was making their way over to them or Deidara's art. He made it to the courtyard as he found the last two members of Ebony as Sasori was bring out a large scroll and pulled out two large human size puppets out of the paper rolls. Hadin had his scythe at the ready looking like Christmas came early.

"I guess I don't need to tell you were under attack." mutter Kakashi as Sasori and Hadin smiled. Sasori gave Kakashi the same creepy smile Deidara had given him. He felt the Goosebumps go up his arm. He had a feeling that between Deidara and Sasori there wasn't going to be much of a castle standing. Before he could muse about his thoughts the ground shook violently underneath his feet. A harsh wind blasted his way as he felt the coldest he ever had in all his life. His bones felt like they where on fire but slowly freezing at the same time.

The howling of the wind sounded like screams that pierced his mind like a sharp knife. If Kakashi ever felt fear it was now. He didn't dare to move as fear coarse though his like venom. He didn't know what this new power was but he knew there was no way they could win. He wondered if this was what Neji felt when he was face to face with this on coming threat.

"Kakashi," came Sasori's voice as Kakashi seem to snap out of his thoughts. He blinked a few seconds before he got himself together.

"Secure the western gates. Hadin go with the civilians" he ordered as Sasori gave him one last look before he went off to do as he was told. Hadin looked a bit unhappy about his task but didn't say anything and went off. The fear Kakashi had felt a moment ago was gone but it still remind him that he was terrified at that moment. He could feel that something was wrong but he couldn't for the life of him knew what it was. He looked up to the sky and saw it darken as the same fear crept over him. He could see it. The large body that twisted in the sky like a giant serpent. Gleaming in the dark clouds as it scales shown a bright gold.

" A dragon." muttered Kakashi as he looked at it. He had known that it was going to be a hard fight whatever was coming at them, but he never expected it to be a dragon. " Dear god." he muttered as the dragon roared. Once more he felt the cold air hit him like an anvil. Gritting his teeth he pulled out his dagger from his back. He may know that the odd are against them but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Ready himself as he looked up to the dragon. It was sure to be his death but even now that he stared death in the face he had an odd feeling that this was were he's suppose to be.

"Sir?" came a voice of unknown officer. Kakashi turned around to see the officer. He looked scared but above that he looked really young.

"Inform the other guards to take the civilians to the caves." he ordered as the guy nodded and ran off. " We have to get ready for war." muttered Kakashi as he looked up at the dragon again.

**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**

Sasuke felt a shaper pain on his side. His mother had reached the castle as he Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Hinata tried to get back. He could hear her yelling as he traveled at fast as his magic allowed him to. He was tired but he couldn't stop he had to get to his mother. He wondered where his brother might be and why he wasn't trying to stop his mother. He shook off the thought as he grabbed on tighter to Sakura. She shivered in his arms as they zoomed though the sky. She wasn't use to traveling by magic like he was. It was something completely new to her. She was human after all and the thought troubled him. She was human and he well... wasn't. The thought of her dying made it hard for him to breathe.

"Sasuke?" her voice drifted up to him. He knew that she had felt his emotion. It was the bond that had done that.

"I'm fine." he muttered to her as she place her head back on his shoulder. He didn't know how long he can keep telling that lie to her before she figured out that he was terrified at what awaited him. He didn't know why but something was wrong. He couldn't place the feeling but something about everything that was happening didn't ring right to him. He could feel it in the air as they got closer. His strain ears could hear the yelling that no one else could. He pressed on as fast as he could mange without damaging Sakura. His heart was racing as he tired to clear his mind. He had to be careful when he did this or else things might go horribly bad. "Gaara." he thought loudly.

"Jeezz!" responded Gaara in his head. " how the hell are you doing that?" he asked as Sasuke left eye twitched in pain.

"What is going on?" Asked Sasuke.

" Your brother is in some sort of coma. I can't seem to reach his mind. I think Neji might be able to establish a link with him but Neji is missing. Something is attacking the castle Kakashi and the others have gone to try to stop it, but from what Kakashi was thinking it didn't sound good. Where are you? How is it possible that I can hear you?" demanded Gaara's voice as Sasuke didn't pay attention to the questions only to the answers Gaara had given him. The need to go faster fueled through him, yet he had to keep his head.

"I'm on my way with Neji." he informed Gaara as he severed the link before the mind reader could say anything. He knew he shouldn't have come after Sakura but he threw caution to the wind and this was what it got him. His mother was killing the demons as he thought about it. It gave him the greatest guilt trip he's ever had by far. And what troubled him even more was the fact that he didn't know how to stop his own mother. He didn't think he would have the heart to face her. And for once the thought frighten him.

To his brother and himself their mother was their only ray of light it was such a dark world that they were thrown into. To have to face her made them feel like that ray of light was cast into darkness and they where without hope. That man had played his cards well by pitting their mother against them it was like he had tied a rope around both brothers neck. The one person they fought so hard to protect was now the one person that would bring them to their knees in defeat.

"It won't come to that." came Sakura's voice as he looked down to see her. Her eyes where closed and her breathing was even. She was asleep. It seem his thoughts were some how merging with hers. It was something that Sasuke didn't want to expose her to so he made sure that his mind didn't wondered to hers.

" I can smell blood." hissed Naruto from below as Sasuke looked at him. He didn't answer since he didn't want to risk losing concentration. If Naruto could smell blood chances were that the demons don't stand a chance. Trying to think clearly he had to do what he had to do. He stoped, making all the other stop at his wake. It took time to materialized into solid form again but as soon as he did the other followed his lead. Neji was breathing a little faster then normal but that was to be expected. Naruto was looking around as Hinata was clinging to his back. Hinata didn't have the power to travel the way they did so she had to travel with someone else just like Sakura did.

"I need to go ahead." he told them as he looked down at Sakura. He really didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to.

"I'll take her with me." offered Naruto as Sasuke growled loudly. It was involuntary but it made both Hinata and Neji wince. " Sasuke." hissed Naruto as Sasuke's eyes became blood red. "Sasuke!" he yelled at him as Sasuke seem to snap out of his trance. He growled loudly as he started to walk over to Nauto with a sleeping Sakura in his arms. The look in his eyes promised death to anyone who tried to take her from his arms. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to hand Sakura over as he growled again. He pushed Sakura into his arms as he did his fangs sharpen out as he became a bright white light.

Before any of them could breath he was gone.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hinata as she looked at Sakura. Before anyone could answer her the earth around them rumbled a ear shattering roar echoed across the land.

"Hinata..." warned Naruto as he could feel the chill in the wind. " he didn't do this out on his own will. It was honor that was bounding him to leave Sakura behind for her own safety. Since last night he had been trying to keep his speed to a point were Sakura could survive. It's guilt that is driving him now." said Naruto as he too felt part of that guilt. " no matter what you think about Sasuke he cares for Sakura more then his own life. He knows what he's facing and knows what chances he stands against his own mother." he told her as they stayed silent and looked at Sakura who was sound asleep in Naruto's arms.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Hinata with a smile. Neji looked a little confused at first then he too smiled.

"If you permit me," he started as Naruto looked over him. " I can take Lady Hinata." he said as he looked down. Naruto looked over to him for a minute before he answered.

"I don't like the Hyuga Clan for what they did to Hinata." he started as Neji winced. " but Hinata seems to trust you and if she does... So do I." answered Naruto as Hinata walked over to Neji and smiled. Neji was shocked for a moment before he came back to his sense and put a fist to his chest and bowed at Naruto.

" Let's do this then." said Hianta as she got onto Neji's back as both demons looked at each other before they nodded and became orbs of light and zoomed towards the castle.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Tenten and Ino crouched down under a bush as they watched a campsite in the distance. They had found them about an hour ago and knew instantly they were the one's sent to kill them. Two women and two men. Ino told Shikamaru to transform into something small which he did. He became a small mouse as he ran towards the campsite. They agreed to make sure these people were the assassins so they sent Shikamaru to investigate. yet they didn't seem to need to as one of females complained loudly.

"When are we going to finish the job? This chasing after a demon sword is boring!" she whined. She was a women with blinding blond hair. She kept two sai blades on her side but other then that she didn't seem to have any other weapon. Beside her sat a man with blue black hair that came to chin. He kept a long wide sword that looked close to impossible to move. Next to him was red hair women with the biggest pair boobs ever to be put on a human being she had no weapon that they could see but she kept looking around like she was expecting something to jump out at them. Last was a man with long silver hair. He stood in front of them as he paced back and forth. The only weapon the girls had seen on him was a simple kintana.

"We don't have much of a choice, we've already took the money." answered the man with black hair.

"But we haven't seen this group of hunters any were. And if they are hunters what chance do we stand?" asked the blond. " they have a demon weapon we only have two." she said with a chuckle. Tenten looked over to Ino who looked a little surprised.

"They have two?" mouthed Ino as Tenten nodded.

" I mean really what makes those old farts think that were going to give back the sword? It's stupid if you ask me." said the blond.

" Then it's a good thing nobody asked you." hissed out the man with silver hair. He stopped pacing as he like the red head started looking around. His hand went to his kintana as his eyes shifted from here to there. He then looked over to the man with the black hair as if giving him a silent order as the other man looked irritated. The man with the black hair stood up and picked up his oversized sword.

"Are you going to hide forever or are you going to come out?" he asked in the direction Ino and Tenten were hiding.

"Busted.." mouthed Ino to Tenten as Tenten rolled her eyes. Tenten was the first to stand up and she looked over to them.

"Hi." she smiled at them.

"We'll be taking the sword now." ordered the man with silver hair.

"What sword?" asked Tenten innocently as the man looked irritated with her.

" Don't play stupid with me!" he yelled as Tenten lifted an eyebrow at him.

" The ebony?" she asked. " You can't have it." she told them with the brightest smile she could master. " In fact...I don't think you need to look for it anymore." she told them as they pulled out their weapons. Tenten smile turned twisted as she looked at them. " your going to kill me now?"

" We plan too." Said the blond as Tenten looked down right demonic.

" Bring it on." she whispered as Ino hit her forehead. This was not part of the plan.

" There's a demon with them." said the red head for the first time as Tenten looked over to her. She then notice the silver earring on her ear. A level 4 demon. Shit. She had sense Shikamaru as she had sensed Ino.

" Nice demon. It is a dog type?" asked Tenten as the women seem to growl at the statement.

" I'm getting tired of this!" yelled the blond

" Then your going to love this." Tenten responded as she threw a knife to a tree near by and a smoke bomb went off. The place erupted in white smoke as the blond yelled out in anger.

" You really should stick to your own plans." muttered Ino as she and Tenten went into the smoke.

"What fun would that be?" asked Tenten as she brought out her own diamond Kinata. Before Ino could respond to Tenten as sai went flying her direction.

" Did that bitch just throw something at me?" demanded Ino as Tenten smiled." oh hell no!" she muttered as she went into the smoke ahead of Tenten. Tenten came in front of the man with silver hair and both swords clashed. He held his ground as Tenten just looked like she was having the time of her life.

" Hello again." she told him as he pushed her back then tried to cut her head. Tenten moved out of the way with ease as she pushes her own sword his direction. He moved as the sword clash again and Tenten smiled at him. They came at each other swing after swing as Tenten would move here and there to make sure she didn't become sushi. The man was strong and she had a hard time staying on her feet but at the same time it was so thrilling to fight someone as skilled with a weapon as she was. They clashed again as their swords grinded against each other.

"You can't beat a demon sword." hissed out the man as he pushed Tenten back. As he did he used his two forefingers and slid them down the length of the sword. The sword's blade turned a bright red color as the man came at Tenten. She blocked him twice as the sword he slashed her way was blazing hot. She could feel it each time they collided with each other.

"That's a nice trick." Tenten told him as he slashed at her head again as she moved just in time as it slashed at a tree instead. The tree burst into flames the instant the sword touched it. 'Well that wasn't a pretty picture.' Tenten thought as the sword came at her again. She blocked it twice and moved the three time. She was dodging the sword so much that her back hit a tree. The man with the sliver hair took this chance and tried to slash Tenten in two. Tenten brought her sword up just in time to stop the blow. The man pushed the sword closer to Tenten as she smiled at him.

"What's so funny."

"I've enjoyed this." she told him. " but your going to die now." she told him. With one quick motion she freed a knife that was attached to the sword at the end. The knife plunged into the man's gut as surprise lined his face. He looked down to find the knife then looked back at Tenten. A third of her kintana's hilt was missing. She pulled the knife out a six inch long diamond blade shown between the crimson what was his blood. His sword down turning to a regular blade as he fell sideways to the ground. Tenten sighed as she cleaned the knife blade on the grass before she replaced it back into the hilt of her sword.

With Ino things were looking aggravating. The blond proved to be irritating like no other. So far she had told Ino she was a worthless hunter and that she was so ugly that not even a demon would want her. That and she called her fat. It was one thing to call her ugly and worthless but if you call Ino Fat you signed your death warrant. Ino was using her kuni knives to fight with this annoying blond. Ino swung at the women's head and missed.

" Haha you missed Miss Piggy!" she taunted as Ino growled. She really hated this women. She throw two knives at her as she moved out of the way. " haha too slow Piggy!" The word Piggy just tipped her over the limit as Ino went into psycho killer mode. She put away her knife and pull out a long silver chain. On the end of it was curved knife like a scythe(AN: FYI this weapon is name a Kusarigama). She spines it around before she let it go. The knife sailed across the space between the two women and stabbed it's self into the ground behind the other. " Missed again Porker!" yelled the women as Ino lifted an eyebrow lifted.

"Really?" she asked when she pulled the chain with a yank. The chain came sailing back to Ino as it cut the women's side. Ino caught the hilt of the blade and looked at the other blond. "Come on!" she yelled at her as the women lunged at her. Ino released the blade as it flew at the women as she moved out of the way. She yanked the chain as it came from behind the women. She just had enough time to move out of the way as the blade cut off a piece of the women's hair. Ino caught the blade again as she started to spin the blade above her head. It made a whoosh sound each time as she spins rapidly above her. She released it and it caught the women's legs. Ino gave a great heave and the women was thrown off her feet. She screamed and flopped like a fish out of water who Ino tried to get over to her.

"Stop moving." ordered Ino but the women didn't listen and wiggled like a dangling worm. She gave a yell as the blade found the side of her leg." Stop moving!" demanded Ino this time. Ino never intended any harm to come to the women but the way she was moving about she was going to dig that dagger in her side. She got to the women and punched her in the face. The women went still as it gave Ino enough time to dig the dagger out. She yanked on the chain as the chain hugged tightly to the women's feet. Feeling a tad bit evil Ino took the other end of the chain and wrapped it around a tree branch and pulled the women up. The women hung with her feet in the air and her head close to the ground. Ino had just finished tying the chain when she came too.

She struggled to move as she flailed around trying to reach up to the branch. " Aw...what's the matter? Can't reach the branch?" asked Ino in a mocking tone as the women looked vivid. She began to swing forward to trying to gain the branch but all her swinging was causing something else to swing with her. Ino had forgot the blade was still attached to the chain. The more the women swung the more momentum the blade got. " Stop that already." ordered Ino as she dodged the women's clawing hands. " stop that your going to hurt yourself." yelled Ino as the women gave a wild yell and pushed herself forward only to swing back again.

"Go to hell you fat bit..." she began to curse but the insult stop short. Her eye widen a fraction before they dimmed completely. Ino looked at her for a second before she came to realize that the swinging person was dead. Chills went down her arm as she looked at what had done the deed. She felt sick for a moment as she looked at the knife that was sticking out of the women's skull. She felt bile rise in her throat as she backed away.

With Shikamaru his fight was not really what he expected. What he expected was a battle that he wouldn't win against the women with the red hair. What he got was a joke of a battle. The demon went at him with speed of a normal human who had just gotten off the ground. It tried to hit him as he moved out of the way then round housed her in the butt and she fell on her face. She cried loudly as there was a puff of smoke and she turned into a small raccoon. The earrings on her ears fell off instantly. They clattered to the floor as the raccoon ran for the bushes. Shikamaru felt very lost and somewhat disappointed in the fact that he didn't get to fight at all. He bent down to pick up the earrings and looked at them. The were made of demon sliver so they belonged to a demon somewhere just not to the pathetic excuse he just took them from.

He looked around to see Ino who was holding her hand to her mouth as she walked away from a hanging body. He instantly went to her as she looked green, but other then that she was fine. He looked around to see where Tenten was at when he saw her stab the man with the white hair. He looked at her wipe her blade before she put it back to the compartment it had appeared from.

" I think I'm going to be sick." muttered Ino as Shikamaru's attention went back to her. He took her way from the hanging body as Tenten joined them.

"Is she okay?" she asked as she wiped the bit of blood that had smudged her face. Ino gagged again as Shikamaru patted her back.

"how did it go on your end?" asked Tenten as she looked at Ino's handy work.

"False level." Said Shikamaru as he showed her the ear rings that had fallen off the demon before it ran away.

" So some level four demon is missing his earrings?" asked Tenten as she looked at them. They were for sliver hoops that looked like carved leafs. Two of them had a small chain connecting them. " Must suck to be them."

"It does." came a voice they had forgotten about. They turned around to see the man with the black hair sitting in the spot he had been when they first found them. The over sized sword was at his left half buried in the ground. Before they were to far away to notice what his eyes color but now that they were up close they could see his bright blue eyes looking some what bored. He was too handsome to be human that much registered in the girls mind as Shikamaru notice something.

"You have a earring on your left ear." he muttered.

"Yes." he stated like it was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at them like he really wanted to get the conversation over with.

"The earrings belong to you." pointed out Tenten as he looked over to her. He smirked slightly as Tenten's insides went a little squeamish. She could feel a blush rising to her face.

"Yes." he answered again

"Are you going to attack us?" asked Shikamaru who was getting annoyed at the fact that both women thought he was some sort of god. The man turned to look over to Shikamaru his blue eyes swirling with energy. A coyly smile was on his face before he answered Shikamaru.

"No." He said simply.

"Aren't you going to avenge your comrades?"

"I would if they were my comrades." he answered in a plain voice but it still made them all shiver. He said the sentence with such hatred and yet with no emotion that he could give Sasuke a run for his money.

"Did they trap you?" asked Ino as he looked over to her. His hair moved slightly across his face were they could see the holes were his earrings once took residence.

"Trap me..." he whispered to himself as if tasting the words. " No." he answered. " bound me is more a proper word." he said as he looked over to Tenten who was still holding the earrings in her hand. Some how they seem to burn with his gaze as he looked at them.

"He wants them back." said Shikamaru as he gestured towards the earrings. Tenten closed her hand around them and pulled them to her chest. The man smirked a devilish smirk like it was an invitation to try and take them from were Tenten was holding them. The smirk made all of them shiver again as Shikamaru was starting to feel strange around this man.

"I'll give them back to you after you answer some questions." Tenten said clearly but her voice trembled at the end.

"Shoot then." he told them as he crossed his arms. He looked at ease but that was a lie he would strike at them moment he needed to.

"Who sent you." asked Tenten

"You already know the answer to that question." he said simply. He looked at them like a teacher would with a child. " Next question." he shot at them.

" Why did they want demon weapons?" asked Ino as she gestured to the hanging women. The man smiled a wicked smile at Ino's gesture.

"Power, silly humans really." he answered.

"Why were you helping them?" asked Shikamaru as the man's eyes darted over to him.

"Embarrassment." he answered simply but his voice had the evil tone to it again. Like he was angry at the whole agreement from the start. " the raccoon demon stole my earrings. It was shameful."

"How?" asked Tenten as he seemed tense. His eyes went somewhat icy for a moment or two.

" I rather not say." he said in a normal tone of voice but the threat was still there.

"You want them back? Spill." ordered Tenten

" I don't think that's a good Idea." hissed Shikamaru as Ino looked even more pale. The man moved slightly as if adjusting himself.

" You can't hold that as a weapon." he answered as he opened his hand at the four shining Earrings gleamed in his hand. Tenten opened hers to find nothing.

"How did you?" she asked as she went for her weapon. He brought up a hand to stop her from going any further.

"I'm not going to fight you." he told her. " I have no need too. As for your question you don't need a answer. All you need to know is that I won't hunt you. I just asked that you tell the council of elders you killed everyone in this team. Don't worry about the raccoon he's as good as dead." the way he said the words seem to sound like a song that wove into their brains. Tenten and Ino looked a little lost for a minute before they blinked a couple of times.

"We don't have time to listen to your story as for now you can go your own way. We'll tell the elder council that you were killed with the rest." said Tenten as she started to walk away. Ino followed her lead as Shikamaru stayed behind. He looked over to the other demon as he started to place the earrings back on his ear thats when shikamaru notice that he wasn't wearing four earrings he was wearing five.

"You brain washed them." Shikamaru muttered as he felt fear creeping in every inch of his body. This man was more powerful then Naruto and Sasuke. Hell he was more powerful then Naruto's dad. The man looked up and smirked at Shikamaru.

"It was for their own good." he told him. " I'm not interested in power if that's what your thinking." he said like it was nothing. " I have other things to take care of that are more important to me then sizing power, so you have nothing to fear." he told Shikamaru as he stood up. It might have been the thrill of the fight or the fact he never notice but the man was a full two feet taller then him.

"What are you looking for then?" asked Shikamaru as he smirked

"Do I need to brainwash you too Shikamaru?" he asked as chills exploded all over Shikamaru's body. He had never told him his name. Shikamaru took a pace back as he looked at the man. " your a smart boy." he smiled at him. " tell you what, I feel a bit grateful for the return of my earring so I'll let you take that demon sword with you." he said as he pointed at the sword that guy with the white hair had. " take that to a demon by the name of Kakashi he should remember the sword well." he told him as he picked up his own sword. " Now I have a raccoon to hunt." he said with a wicked smirk before he disappeared.

"Shikamaru?" came Ino's voice as he snapped out of his trance. He looked over to Her as she and Tenten were recovering her weapon.

"Coming."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"Hold the ranks!" yelled Kakashi as the dragon roared again sending an immense shockwave their way. " Take cover!" yelled Kakashi but it wasn't fast enough. The wave hit the lower walls and tumbled them like cards. Soldiers that were a level 1 exploded like balloons. The smell of blood a soil was all that clung to his senses. He knew they were going to die this day.

He saw the other soldiers taking civilians into the caves as he knew that even they weren't safe. There was no where to hide and this enemy was something they could never win. He saw Deidara dived to try and explode a part of the dragon as it's scales seem to repeal it. He could see Sasori using his puppets as shields he took as many as level one demons behind it.

It was a massacre.

"Take aim!" Yelled Kakashi as the demon still standing to took their places on the seals. They made hand seals in rapid movements as the last seal was done eerie green ropes shot out of the ground like they were shot out of a cannon. All of them trying to grab onto the dragon as it twisted and batted some off. Very few grabbed onto the dragon as it struggled to release herself. The demons on the seals struggled to hold her down as she roared again.

"Sasori!" yelled Kakashi as Sasori moved the strings in his hands and the puppets came apart and quickly attack themselves back together to make a large shield. The blast took out the walls around them and Sasori's puppets took much of the damage.

"Deidara!" yelled Sasori as Deidara looked at the dragon then made a few hand seals then hit the bird he was riding on. The bird seem to expand in odd ways before it brought out a replica of it's self. It repeated the process until there was about 50 of them in the sky. Sasori pulled on his strings and the puppets remade themselves as they jumped to the sky landing on one of the birds Deidara made. Sasori brought out a large scroll and dozens of Puppets burst out taking to the sky. The dragon study them as they all got onto the birds.

Sasori jerked his hand and then puppets started to open and latch onto one another. The dragon tried to snap at them but the birds that were being used exploded as soon as she got near a puppet. The puppets took time to bind to each other but at the end it looked like chain linked fence around the castle.

"Seal!" yelled Sasori as bright blue light shown off the puppets before it race up and meshed together. The dragon gave a roar again but this time it bounced on the barrier the puppets made. It wasn't the strongest but it had to hold for now. It would give them time to take the wounded to the caves and prepare for another attack. Deidara flow down an land in front of Kakashi. He was covered in smoke and looked like he'd gone through hell.

"We can't hold her for long. As soon as she get's past those birds she's coming striate here." he informed.

"We're not strong enough." said Sasori as he walked over to Kakashi. " those are all of my puppet expect for one and they won't hold."

" Get everyone that's injured to the caves... just going to have to hold out for now." said Kakashi as he looked really angry at the outcome. He felt that he couldn't do anything to save anyone that he was just leading them to a slaughter.

"We can't hold on forever." muttered Deidara as he looked around as his focus came to a wall that the dragon had brought down. " Aw, man!" he complained as both men looked over to were Deidara was looking expecting to find more trouble only to find a ruined wall. " I was planning to blow that up later." he hissed as Kakashi and Sasori looked at each other. If they didn't need him they would've killed him on the spot.

"We're in mortal danger and the first thing you complain about is the wall?" came Gaara's voice as he joined them.

"How's Itachi?" asked Kakashi

"The same, Listen I got a message from the prince. He's on his way with Neji."

" How long ago was this?" asked Kakashi

" About an hour ago. I didn't come until now since you were busy." he told them

"If he's traveling with the girl it would be hours before he gets here." Sasori pointed out

"But he's coming that's all that matters." Kakashi remind them.

"True but in what caution will he find us in who knows." Deidara said as he still looked at the wall.

"Well you sure give one hell of a pep talk." muttered Gaara but he knew that all of them were on the edge and feared that even if the prince was coming that he would only find bones and ruins.

"Your welcome sunshine." smiled Deidara before a giant blast got their attention. They all turned to see the dragon was now blowing fire at the puppets. The birds that Deidara had sent to protect the puppets was the reason behind the explosion. "well it's been nice knowing you." yelled Deidara as he jumped on his bird and flew off to the sky. He rose like shot to come to eye level with the dragon. He could see the blood red eyes looking back at him as he felt fear traveled down his spine.

He knew that he was facing death in the face and to tell the truth it is was a bit peeved. He always envisioned himself going out as a bang not being dragon chow. ' The hell with this!' he said in his mind as he put his right hand to the big making it bigger. If he was going to die he was going to do this his way. He just need a clear shot at least he would do some damage before he left this world.

"That Idiot." muttered Gaara as he looked up at Deidara.

"What is he doing?" demanded Kakashi as he looked over to Gaara.

Deidara had just got enough clay he need when looked up to the dragon again. He made up his mind about the matter and he was going to go through with it.

"It's about time." muttered Gaara they all looked up to the skies. It thundered ominously as everything went dark. They heard an earth shattering roar as something slammed into the golden dragon. The dragon dropped to the ground taking with it the whole forest. They saw something fly after it as the golden dragon moved out of the way just in time.

"I must be seeing things right?" asked Gaara he looked up to the sky. He had heard Sasuke's thought but he didn't believe that Sasuke was a dragon.

"If you mean the two giant snake like dragons trying to kill each other, then I fear that we've all lost our minds." muttered Sasori as Deidara came to join them. Deidara opened his mouth a couple of times but no words escape it so he just stood their with his mouth hanging open. Lighting struck the ground each time the dragons hit each other.

The golden one would take a bite at the ebony one as they would coil away from each other only to collide again making the sky bellow with thunder. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch how the dragons bashed each other with everything they got.

"Demon Trickery!" hissed the gold dragon as many of the demon's had to cover their ears.

" Holy shit!" yelled Deidara as he covered his ears a little too late.

"All demon's will die! I will avenge my Family!" hissed the gold dragon she plowed right into the other dragon. The black one wasn't putting to much of a fight only protecting himself for the oncoming blows.

"No matter what I tell you, you won't listen to me." hissed Sasuke as everyone knew instantly that their prince was there.

"Demon scourge!" she hissed at him as she went to bite his neck. He moved and coiled around the gold dragon. The black dragon squeezed the gold one until it roared loudly. The black dragon closed his eyes as he squeezed so tight that the people below could hear something cracking. " Demon!" yelled the gold dragon as more cracking sounds were heard. Just like a rock hitting a delicate glass window the dragon's scales burst into billions of shards as they rained down on the demon's below. The golden dragon started to glow as it reformed it's self into a small shape of a women with long black hair. The dragon started to do the same as it turning a male form that was hugging tightly to the women.

They could hear the women crying out in the most painful cries. Some how this victory didn't seem like a victory the way she looked defeated and broken. Kakashi looked at the women closely as he could see Sasuke telling her something only they could hear. Something was off to Kakashi. That was too easy of a victory. The women was giving them everything she had a minute ago why would she give up now? Then the answer came to him when he saw it along with every other demon on the ground. She had a dagger in her hand made out of pure ebony.

She didn't think twice before she plunged it into Sasuke's heart as he looked stun for a minute. He looked down the dagger and brought his hand to it. The look in the women eyes as he said something again that no one could hear but them. He then dropped to the ground like a rock plunging to the bottom of a lake.

"SASUKE!" came a yell of a female as they all looked over to see Naruto and Neji making their way out of the forest. As soon as the shout had came out of the girl black vines shot out of the earth and grabbed onto the women with black hair and slammed her to the ground where Sasuke had fallen.

They saw Naruto Sakura Neji and Hinata materialize as Sakura tried to get to were Sasuke was at when a blond stopped her.

"Old Man!" yelled Naruto as he looked at his father.

" I need you for something else Sakura-chan." he instructed as Sakura looked desperately over to were Sasuke was at. " I need you to break a spell that was cast on the brothers. It will help Sasuke." he assured her

"But.." she tried

"Trust me." said Minato as Sakura looked torn but nodded. He took her by the arm and swung her across his back. " Neji come with me." instructed as Neji nodded and they disappeared as fast as they appeared.

"Oh hell!" yelled Deidara looking extremely angry. " I'm freaken lost! What the Hell is going on here?" he demanded.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Else Where~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Sakura was shaking like a leaf as Minato ran down the hallway of the demon castle. " Neji use your byakugan to look for a small silver cord."

"silver cord?" he asked as he did the hand seals and looked around.

"It's very small so look closely." He ordered as Sakura looked over to Neji. His eye darted back and forth as he looked around.

"There!" he yelled as pointed to something neither Sakura or Minato could see.

"Follow it Neji." ordered Minato as Neji took the lead and Minato and Sakura followed.

"What is this thread?" asked Neji as it wound around the corners of a the walls

"It's a spell that was cast over Itachi and Sasuke in order to hide them from their own mother. Its hard to find it if you don't have the right eyes for it." he said as Neji burst through a room only to find Kisame with his sword drawn pointing to them. He looked over at them for a moment before he dropped his sword.

"It's about time you got here Neji." muttered Kiasme as they looked over to the bed he was in front of. Itachi laid there white as a sheet. He looked like he hadn't been fed in days he almost looked gray.

"Itachi," said Minato as he looked at the boy. For a moment he seemed lost at what he was doing before he got himself together. " Neji, were is the string attached to on Itachi?" he asked as Neji seem to be following an invisible line.

"It's around his throat." muttered Neji as Minato looked over to his throat. It was not were he had predicted the string to be. It would cause a problem to try to remove it but at this point they had no other choice. If what he knew of Sasuke proved to be true he would two of the three things. One he would let his mother beat him senseless or two he would be killed in a guilt trip the last was that he killed his own mother but that he found hard for Sasuke to do.

"Sakura your going have to listen to me carefully." he instructed as he let her down. " I need you to cut that thread from Itachi's neck, but you have to do it with your chakra."

"My what?" asked Sakura as she looked really confused.

"Your Chakra. I need you to think of a blade in the palm of your hand. You must really see it there to be able to break that spell."

"If its so simple why don't you do it." she said as she wanted to go back to Sasuke.

" I don't have miko powers you do." he told her. "If you want to help your mate you have to break the curse around them."

"That cord is really tight around his neck." said Neji as Sakura looked at Itachi. He wasn't moving at all it looked like he was a living puppet just waiting for commands.

"Neji guide Sakura as she cuts." he ordered as Neji nodded and both of them walked over to Itachi's beside as Sakura tried to image what Minato had told her. It was hard to forces when she knew that Sasuke was in pain. But she had to push the pain aside in order to help him.

"knife, think of a knife Sakura." Instructed Minato. Sakura tried thinking of a smell knife as Neji watched over.

"Something forming in your hand." he informed Sakura as she closed her eyes as she tried to recall a knife she had seen when she was younger. It was small black knife Sasuke had used to cut a trap she had gotten stuck in. She could feel the weight of the blade in her hand as she closed her fingers around it. It felt like she had something in her hand but at the same time it felt like she had nothing at all.

"Don't lose sight of it."

The blade felt warm in her hand as she remembered seeing Sasuke with the same blade. She had to help Sasuke she had to make this work. She grasped at it one more time and she felt it.

" It formed." said Neji

"Quickly cut the thread." ordered Minato as Sakura opened her eyes. She wasn't holding anything in her hand but she could feel it there. Carefully she brought her hand closer to Itachi's neck.

"Be careful the thread is a little lower." muttered Neji as he strained his eyes.

"how low?" asked Sakura as she used her other hand to touch Itachi's neck like looking for the sting herself.

"There!" instructed Neji as her hand hit about four centimeters from his shoulder line. Sakura brought the hand she held the knife close to his neck as she felt the knife hit his neck.

"Lower." instructed Neji as Sakura brought the knife lower. " There cut there." he said as Sakura pressed the knife slightly. A small blood droplet came off his neck as Sakura was starting to panic. " One more time." said Neji as Sakura did so again. This time there was a loud snapping sound. It was like the sound of a snapping guitar string. It had the same force as it came up and hit Sakura in the face causing her to yell out in pain.

Neji grabbed onto her and he pulled her back as she grabbed onto her cheek which was bleeding from the backlash of the invisible thread. They looked over to Itachi for a moment expecting nothing to happen when all of the sudden it felt a tornado erupted in the middle of the room. Minato put Sakura behind him as the wind kicked up like a cyclone then disappeared like it was never there. Next came a shock wave that shattered all the windows and traveled outward. Itachi seemed to be glowing for a minute or two before he went back to the way he had looked before.

"Neji." ordered Minato as Neji got up and looked at Itachi's neck.

"It's gone." He informed.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura as Minato looked over to her.

"I'll go help him don't worry." he said before he flashed out of the room. Just as he left Gaara and Naruto burst in.

"What the hell is going on?" we could hear the scream all the way to the courtyard." Gaara said as he looked around the room.

"Broke a curse along with the windows." muttered Kisame for the first time.

"Oh...kay." muttered Gaara as he looked over to Itachi. His mind was blank again. " Neji we need to establish a connection." Gaara ordered as Neji looked at him.

"With who?" asked Neji

"With Itachi."

**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**

"Why are you carrying that around?" asked Ino as she looked over to Shikamaru who was carrying the demon sword.

"He asked me to take it to Kakashi." he said simply. Tenten looked over to him.

"Since when did you become so obedient?" asked Tenten

"The same time you did." muttered Shikamaru as Tenten glared at him.

* * *

**_Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update I hope the chapter makes ups for the lateness Enjoy! have any questions just review me! bye!_**

**_~BWOTN_**


	34. My End, Your Beginning

_**My end, Your beginning

* * *

**_

The pain was horrible but it wasn't something he wasn't use to. It must be the fact that he never expected the blade to be plunged in by his mother of all people. He knew that he could call out to his mother but she wouldn't listen to him. The mother he remembered was not the mother that was trying to kill him. Even when he slammed into the ground he couldn't believe how things had progressed to this point.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered when he fell but she wouldn't listen even if she could see him as her son. The look in her eye was so fierce that it made his stomach turn. He felt cold inside, like someone had put their hand inside his chest and pulled out everything inside.

"SASKUE!" he could hear her yelling for him. It was like chain yanking him awake again. He couldn't let guilt consume him he had to protect her. He had to save his mother from herself. He couldn't let things end this way. With a new grasp on his thoughts he sent his power to the ground as tree roots shot out of the ground and grabbed on to his mother. He would have to trust his own judgment on time as he was he pulled his hand down as the roots shot her down.

She came down to the earth alarmingly fast as he tried to slower her drop but she still hit the ground hard enough to crack it beneath her. He had got up to look at were she had landed only to be blocked by a cloud of dust. He didn't even have time to catch his breath when something slammed into his chest knocking him off his feet again. His head felt like a split melon as he tried to focus his vision.

"I know your still alive demon I can hear your breath." hissed his mother like a angry snake as Sasuke tried to stay as silent as he could. His whole left side of his torso was damaged heavily. Whatever his mother had thrown his way it was powerful enough to kill a lesser demon. Sasuke brought himself up as he looked around to find his mother standing in the same place she had landed. She looked like a psychopath waiting for her next kill and if Sasuke didn't act fast enough that would be him.

" I didn't kill your family." He tried

"Spar me your excuses." she hissed as she went at him. Stretching her left arm out she made a long diamond sword appear. The handle was pure white which made the blade look like it was glowing. Two long ribbons hung from the handle as a bell hung from each one. He had seen this sword only once before and he never thought he would see it again but here it was.

"Be honored Demon, you'll be the second person to get killed by Byakuren." she sneered (Translation: White Lotus) Sasuke watched as she came at him as he pulled out the ebony. The two swords clashed with each other with such force that it pushed them both back. The bells at the bottom of the sword rang loudly in his head as he looked at her. Her image seem to blur then fixes it's self. His ears were still ringing when she came at him. He moved out of the way but it still felt like he had weights on his feet as his movements seem sluggish.

The bells rang again and his vision blurred once again. He moved again as she came at him but this time she nicked his shoulder. He looked at the bottom of the sword to see the bells. Each time they rung his brain would disconnect with his body. The bells had to have some sort of charm on them.

Cling! Cling!

They rang together as Sasuke's thoughts seem to scatter. She went at him again this time cutting him a bit deeper on the shoulder. He growled loudly as he brought his hand over the wound. He was starting to lose his temper but he had to remember that he couldn't hurt his own mother. Her sword on the other hand was a whole different matter. The bells would ring again but this time he knew what to do.

Cling!

He brought up the ebony quickly as the sword hit each other. He took that chance and flicked his sword slightly as his mother pulled back expecting a counter attack but Sasuke didn't move. She looked at him for minute before he brought up his hand to show her the severed bells. She looked out raged for a moment as she looked down at her sword to find that he had indeed cut the bells off.

"I never liked bells." He told her as he throw them aside. " If it's a fight you want I'll give you one." he told her but he knew that he couldn't fight her with everything that he had. He put the ebony to his side and got into a stance. His mother looked at him as if measuring how it was that she was going to kill him. He didn't have time to think when she came at him full speed. He moved out of the way just in time as she cut the tree that was behind him in two. The tree was about a hundred years old and with one of the thickest trunks Sasuke had seen and his mother just sliced it in two like it was a tissue.

For the first time in this fight he had a feeling that he might not be as strong as he thought he was. She swung at his head as he blocked it with the ebony and felt the vibration of the sword as they slammed into each other. She was ready to kill him yet he wasn't ready to fight her. She went at him as he looked at the sword glow and slam even harder to his. It was like he was trying to fight off the weight of the whole world as she pushed her sword at him.

"You have to listen to me!" he cried out as she pushed harder and he had to dislodge his sword and move out of her swing.

"Silence!" she roared at him.

"Your Sons aren't dead!" he yelled at her but she still came at him. He moved out of the way again as her sword found another tree.

"Lies!" she yelled as Sasuke spun to the side as she lung foreword out of the moment. Sasuke held his sword up in defense.

"Your two sons ARE alive!" he yelled at her as they clashed swords again.

"Lies! Lies! All of them! You killed my Family!" she Yelled at his as she physically slammed into him knocking the breath out of him. The wound in his chest threw shots of pain all over his body as he grabbed on to his chest. " And for what! Power?" she demeaned as Sasuke could taste blood in his mouth. Her eyes narrowed and her eyes were bright red. " You destroyed my family and left their ruins for only me and Madara to find."

"Madara.." hissed Sasuke. He hadn't notice that she mention of the name he hated most would make him angry enough to lash out at his mother. He growled loudly and swung violently at her as she moved rather stunned. You could see in her crimson eyes that she had not expected that reaction. " That traitor is the one you should be hunting!" he hissed at her.

"I will not let you insult my family Demon!" she yelled at him.

"To hell with your family if you count him as family!" he hissed angrily as he attacked her. He was furious at the fact that his mother was protecting the killer of his father. He was furious that she wouldn't listen to him but above all he was furious that he couldn't reach her. The blind fury that was leading him also led her. She came at him and their swords danced as they went at each other. Clash after clash the sword meet in a twisting dance. Their masters so lost in their own attacks they didn't pay attention the damaged they where causing.

The sky thundered loudly each time they came in contact. Sasuke was defending his self as his mother slash the side of his cheek. He didn't even feel it as he pushed her back with his sword. He tried to unarm her but she was faster then he had anticipated and dodged the attack. She put her sword in front of her and pulled back. Sasuke followed through and went at her. She then pulled her sword back and stretched out her free hand in front of her. Before he could stop, she blasted him back sending him flying several feet. He slammed into a tree as he coughed out blood.

He hadn't really realize how badly injured he was. His adrenaline was what kept him on his feet but now that he was hurting every nerve ending felt like it was one fire. His back burned with pain as the wound on his chest made it hard to breath. The blood kept coming to his mouth as he spit it out. He was taking things too easy and it was costing him. He looked at his mother come at him as he moved in time as she stab her sword on the tree he was resting on. He brought up his sword to block her as she swiped at him twice. He tripped on a root and stumbled slightly as the sword clipped his should.

He growled as he was losing his head. He couldn't keep holding back like he had when he started the fight. It was getting harder to fight the instinct to fight back. It was when she slice part of his arm that he lost that ability. He responded on anger and lashed out at his mother. His sword went from defending to attacking is such short notice that his mother stumbled back. She could see how his eyes began to become vivid red as he lashed at her. She dodged his swings as she found her balance and tried to block an on coming swing to her neck.

Something about his fighting had change she noticed as he went at her like a starving man would at food. She could see one of his arms had that earlier had become useless now hung from his body like a rag but he didn't seem to feel anything as he came at her. His ebony sword gleamed even if it was completely black. She hadn't been aware that he had been holding back that whole time as she looked at his ragged form. He was bleeding from all the scratches from the wound on his chest but he was still standing. The pain from the diamond sword should've had him on his knees in agony.

It would've killed any demon to be wounded so much but this one kept coming. It was like he didn't care if he had to die to stop her. She swung her sword just in time to stab him again in the same place she had stabbed the ebony blade. It seems time seem to stop as he looked down to see the sword as she looked at it too. She twisted it to make sure that it hurt him. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt to see her family dead. She wanted to feel that hollow ach that he had failed to protect the people he cares about most.

She wanted him to feel as horrible as she did. She could see blood coming down his chest and she relished the moment. She felt the wind blast right past her as she pulled the sword back to look at the face for her family's murder. He stubbed back slightly as he grabbed onto his wound, most of his hair was covering his face as he dropped his sword. He dropped to one knee and spit out more blood. She walked up to him and pointed the sword at his face. He didn't move as he still coughed out blood.

Taking her sword she lifted his head just so she could see the eyes of the demon who head she would place in a spike. Half of his face was painted with blood and his breathing was labored. His ebony eyes looked at her with sorrow and small traces of fear.

"Sasuke..." she muttered as she looked at him. The sight of him scared her so much that she dropped the sword and stumbled back. She shook her head trying to clear away the image but it refused to leave her. She was so horrified at what she was seeing that she put her hand to her mouth trying to cover her strange sounds. He looked just like Sasuke expect that his hair was much longer and he looked a lot older. He couldn't seem to keep his balance any longer and fell on his side. His body was marred with wounds and blood. He looked extremely pale and almost ghost like.

His blood mixed with the dirt on his face making him look like a animal that had rolled around in the dirt. He was dirty and damaged but most of all he seem to be in pain. " Demon trickery..." she hissed as she couldn't stop herself from crying. She knew that he was not her son, her son had died with the rest of her family. He was only doing this to spear his own life. She would not be fooled by this demon. Taking back her courage she stubbornly brushed back her tears. She would have no mercy for this demon that dared to mock her pain. She would kill him mercilessly like he had butchered her family.

Her little boy had died at the hands of this demons. It was only be fair that he died to the most horrible of deaths in her hands. She grabbed her sword from the floor and advanced him. He wasn't moving and his breath was shallow at best. She kicked his sword away from his reach as she looked down at him.

He murdered her family.

He murdered her baby.

She pointed her sword at his head as she took the handle with both hands. The tip of the blade was a mixture of red and white as she pulled it over her head. She could see the ruby red blood drop all the way down to his face. She would feel no mercy for this demon that dared use her sons face. She felt nothing but disgust as she brought down her sword as hard as she could.

"Mikoto!" Some yelled out as she got thrown off her feet and onto the ground. She was taken by surprise by the sudden attack that she didn't realize someone else had appeared.

"Minato." she hissed as she saw the blond demon standing in front of the imposter.

" What are you doing? That's your son!" he hissed at her.

"I won't believe a word a filthy word that a demon speaks!" She hissed at him as she got up and brushed off the dirt.

" Mikoto, look at him! A demon can't do magic when they're that damaged!" He yelled as she glared at him. She wouldn't believe a word he said.

" I'm done talking Minato."

"Then listen to me." came a voice she didn't expect as a small flame appeared before both of them. It glowed brightly then formed itself into a human form. He was transparent and somewhat fading as he looked over to Mikoto.

"Fugaku." she muttered as she stumbled back. She knew this wasn't trickery. A soul like Fugaku had to chose to be there in order to be summoned.

"Wife, what are you doing?" he asked with a small smile. She couldn't stop the tears from falling from her face as she looked at him. " I'm sorry to have left you like this." he told her as he floated gently over to her. She could feel the warmth of his flame as he approached. " But you have to believe Minato, That boy is our son." he told her

"But I saw..." she started

"What you saw was a betrayal of the highest." he told her as she looked at him. " We were betrayed yes, but not by the demons, but my own brother. " he told as she took in the news. " He brainwashed the human guards into believing that he would make them stronger in return of killing the whole family when we slept. But their plans we a stray due to our sons stubbornness to stay awake. Sasuke and Itachi couldn't save me but they did save you. In the end Sasuke form manifested out of anger and became the Ebony dragon." He said as he looked over to were Sasuke was resting. He was so battered and bruised it was hard to tell that he just passed out of blood lose and that he wasn't dead.

"Sasuke..." his mother muttered as she looked at the man on floor.

" He's only resting you didn't kill him." Fugaku assured her. As she looked really pale then as she dropped to the ground. She landed on her bum and looked at Faugaku. " Why couldn't I..." she started

"It was a curse my brother placed on both of them so that you couldn't find them. It was a trump card he used to find Sasuke along with his mate."

"Mate?" she asked even more shook.

"Shes at the castle right now." informed Minato

"My brother tried to take Sasukes body when they were fighting for your life. Sasuke ripped a part of Mardara's soul and attached it to a little girl that grow up to be his mate. That girl is now the only one that our son will heal to. She is very valuable to Madara since her soul has merged with his. Madara has taken over Itachi's body in plans to take Sasuke's body. "

"But I saw Madara..." she stated

"You saw Itachi and mistake him for Madara." He stated "Both boys were placed under a glamour curse a very strong one so that you wouldn't know it was them when you woke up. You been tricked into believing a lie Mikoto." He told her as her eyes started to dim down to their normal color. " Our boys are alive Mikoto." he told her as he tried to touch her but his hand phased though her.

She looked like she was so lost at everything happen around her as her eyes focused on Sasuke. She had beaten him like there was no tomorrow, she had stabbed him from crying out loud not once but twice! She tried to move over to were Sasuke was as Fugaku moved slightly in her way. " He's very temperamental he won't let you touch him." He warned as she looked over to him with worry.

" But..." she cut her eyes over to the wounds in Sasuke's body.

"Flesh wounds, he just doesn't like to be touched when he's bleeding like that." He pointed out as Minato was trying to heal him but Sasuke kept growling each time he would come too close. Minato looked puzzled for a moment before he just punched him in the head and Sasuke Passed out. Mikoto glowed at Minato who looked over to her with the look of 'really?' as he went back to work on Sasuke. He closed up some wounds but not all of them would close properly. It was most likely that they were caused by diamond. He needed to take Sasuke up to the castle were they could fix him properly. His patch jobs would hold only so long.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short but we need to take him up to the castle and I can't flash with him in this state. His magic would mess with mine and we might end up in the icecaps with the penguin demons.

"Penguins aren't demons." pointed out Mikoto

"That's what you think." muttered Minato darkly as he picked up Sasuke and Mikoto walked over to his other side. Together they picked up him off the floor and walked over to the gates.

_**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Else where ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**_

"Those assassins should've been back by now." hissed an elder man. He sat in a circle with the rest of the elders. " we must have the sword back!" he yelled at Hiro who looked like he could kill.

"Then you old farts can stop waiting." Came Tenten's voice from the shadows. They all looked around to see were she was hiding. She was standing by a wall with her arms closed. " Hi." she smiled at them as they got to their feet.

"Guards!" yelled Hiro.

"Don't bother." came Ino's voice directly behind them as they looked over to her. They looked terrified as they kept looking form on to another expecting more. " we've come to settle our agreement." Ino told them.

"You violated your agreement when you took that sword!" yelled Hiro.

" And you stole from the demon prince. " Came Shikamaru's voice as he materialized out of the shadows like he was never there. " That's capital punishment in our laws. That means death friend." he told him calmly as he walked over to the group who seem to fear him now as they huddled together. " As an Ebony guard I can't let you live." he told them as they huddled together around Hiro.

Hiro looked pale as a ghost as he looked at Shikamaru's eyes turned completely ebony. The two white slashes appeared in dark pools of ebony as he put his hand to his sword. "but that is not my judgment. If the prince wished to let you live then so be it otherwise I will enjoy ripping you apart." he told them with a wicked smile.

"I don't fear you demon!" hissed Hiro as Shikamaru looked over to him. In a split second he had him by the throat.

"Arrogance will get you no were old man." he told him as he picked him off the floor. " I say we take this one." he told the girls as Ino and Tenten seem to agree with the idea.

"Seal him." ordered Ino as Shikarmau smiled. Hiro looked horrified at the order. Shikamaru started to glow a light green as he looked at Hiro in the eyes.

" You'll walk to the royal palace regardless of pain, regardless of thought, you will keep walking until the prince pardons you or kills you. No one but the prince can break this curse I place on you now. " Shikamaru spoke as his hand seem to burn into Hiro's neck. It looked red and painful but Hiro didn't yelled out at all. His eyes were glazed over as Shikamaru place him down.

"As for the rest of you," stated Tenten. " You will dispended the elders or suffer a worst fate then your leader."

"The bounties on our head will be dropped." Ordered Ino as she walked over to them. She stood tall as she went at them. " And you will abolish any laws about Demon and humans bonding is that understood?" Asked Ino as they all looked over to were Hiro was once stood and found that he was walking straight into a wall over and over again.

"Yes, understood." muttered one of the men that had been complaining to Hiro earlier.

"If we hear any different I will personally come back to kill you all." Tenten told them in spine chilling voice as they all nodded.

"Good, and don't worry about calling back the assassins." said Tenten with a wicked smile that made Shiakamaru's seem kind. " They won't come back." She said as all three some to be consumed by shadows before they disappeared like they where never there. They looked over to Hiro to find that he some how found the stairs and was on his way out. They were so horrified that no one tried to stop him.

_**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~~

* * *

**_

"That was good acting." muttered Tenten as she looked at Hiro walk down the street.

"I wasn't acting." Said Shikamura as both girls looked over to him.

"You weren't?"

" As a gaurd of ebony It's my job to make sure that the prince is protected at all times. If something is stolen from him as a guard it is my duty to retrieve it. Failing is not a option."

"So that's what you were doing at the edge of the village the first time we meet you." muttered Tenten

" How did you know it was there?" asked Ino

"The prince found it one night he said something about the song had chanted and now was the right time to get it back. He never mention the sword and that night he was so in tune with it that he came racing after it. We had to stop him from coming into this village so he stayed at the outskirts as we scouted were the sword would be at and who would be receiving it. As our luck would have it the prince got spotted by that women and our whole plan went down the drain. We had to pull out then Neji spotted you hunters coming and the women refused to leave the prince's side. Then the prince got all funny and ran off back to the castle leaving us to clean up the mess and thats how we meet you."

"I wonder what spooked the prince?" asked Ino as Tenten smiled.

"I can give you a couple of guess." Tenten teased as Ino looked lost for a minute before she went "Oh." and got a coy smile on her lips. Shikamaru only shook his head. "Alright enough messing around we need to find lady Maya's demon. She told them as Shikamaru looked up to a mountain side.

"He's up there." he said simply as both girls looked over to were he was looking at.

" It seem like we climb then." Tenten said as she looked at the huge mountain.

"We climb."

~~~~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~~~~~

Neji didn't know why he felt uneasy about this plan but something in the back of his head told him not. He walked over to Itachi's bedside and looked at him. He really didn't want to do this but he didn't have much of a choice. Bring his hand down on top of his chest he closed his eyes. It wouldn't be hard to find Itachi in his own body. He felt the connection instantly as he jerked back. Bringing his claw to his palm he cut a gash letting the blood flow freely. The blood shifted and moved until it became the shape of a man.

Neji looked like he was stuck in trance as he brought up his hand to the man's faceless body. He shot it just like he had Lady Maya and the man gasped loudly as Neji Staggered back. No one really expected the clone to be screaming as it appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto as he and Gaara moved over to see what was the matter. Sakura looked transfixed at the clone. Something had gone wrong. Everything happen so fast that it almost seem impossible. The clone looked over to Sakura almost like her presence demanded it.

"Run Sakura!" he yelled at her as the blood clone exploded and both Naruto and Gaara appeared before her. Itachi's body gave out a yell so strangled it soundly like he was killing himself. He kept throwing huge power waves that pushed the demons back each time they hit. Sakura seem to be the only one that wasn't affected as she looked at Itachi's body thrash about. She felt a chill got up her spine as she watched. Then almost instantly something zoomed out of Itachi's body. No one in the room had time to think as the strange orb that came out of Itachi's body slammed into Sakura's. The impact was so strong that she slammed into the wall behind her. The waves of power dimmed as Gaara got up and looked over to Itachi who's mind had gone blank. Neji was trying to get himself off the floor while Naruto stood up beside him. Kisame Got pushed out of the chair he had been sitting at as he pulled himself up.

"What the hell happen?" asked Naruto as he looked at some of the blood that landed on him from the blood clone.

"I have no idea." muttered Gaara as he looked over to Itachi.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he noticed that she had gotten up as well. " Are you alright?" he asked as he checked her. She didn't say a word as most of face was covered by her hair. Naruto was about to walk over to her when Gaara grabbed hold of him.

"Naruto..." he hissed as he looked over to Sakura. Naruto looked over to Gaara as he looked troubled and then over to Sakura.

"Why didn't you let the stupid boy come Demon?" came Sakura's voice but it was sinister. She gave off a different air then before it was dark chilling. Then she lifted her face to let her hair fall back. " I would have loved to kill the stupid boy." she confessed as she opened her eyes and two blood red eyes looked at them.

"Sakura?" Asked Naruto in fear.

"Not any more, stupid boy."

_**

* * *

SOOOO SORRRY I updated the wrong chapter! I gave you then non corrected one so I do apologizes for that. **_


	35. Twisted Fate

**Twisted Fate**

Everything happens in seconds that processing the information was near impossible. Sakura was off the floor and was now grabbing hold of Gaara's neck like a boa constrictor. Gaara gave off a yell as she pulled him up in the air before she slammed him into Naruto sending them both flying. Kisame moved in front of Itachi's bed to stop Sakura as she came at him with such force it knocked him back for a few moments. He gripped his sword tighter as he tried to guess how she would attack next. He pulled his shoulders together as he brought his sword in front of him as she came at him. It felt like he got a hit by mountain as he held his ground. If it wasn't for her bright pink hair he would have lost her.

"Give up!" she yelled but it was in raspy voice. Kisame moved his sword to block her way to Itachi who started to yell. She wasn't using any type of weapon just shire force. and even then Kisame's sword felt like it didn't stand a chance. Each time he would block her he felt his very bones take the blow. She was fast and deadly and most of all she was untouchable. Kisame looked over to Naruto and Gaara for a split second only to get hit in the face and send him flying backwards. He struggled to get up but the pain in his jaw and back was killing him. He could taste blood as he spit it out and looked at Sakura. There was no kindness in her body instead it was like only malice radiated out of her.

The blood red eyes of the prince look at him and it made him nervous. She was human and by all right she should be weaker then him but something in her seem to change. It was a fear he never experienced before as he looked at this human female. It was like he could see a shadow over her that promised to kill him painfully. The smile on her face was something not even the toughest men could suppress a shudder. It was something that he didn't want to see directed at him yet it was coming at him with all the force of a sledge hammer. She wasn't even using a sword for crying out loud!

She collided with him again as he stumbled back for a second then she was on him. Before he could think she punched him with such inhuman strength that he felt his ribs crack. The force of the blow knocked him on his ass as she stalked over to him. Kisame looked at her as horror started to sit in him stomach. It made him fell like death was breathing over his neck. She moved with grace and unbelievable malice. She came up to him and grabbed him by then neck. Her small hand groped his neck like a vice as he struggled to breathe. She started to pick him off the floor like he weighed nothing at all as he couldn't seem to move at all. He felt like a lifeless doll as he struggled to move anything in his body.

She looked at him with those eerie red eyes of hers as Kisame know that was ever hope he had of wining that fight had just gone out the window. She squeezed his neck so tightly that Kisame felt his bones starting to give into the pressure. /**DROP HIM!/** barked and order in Kisame's head but she must've heard it as well because she tilted her head to the side to look at Gaara. He and Naruto were starting to come around. She then turned fully on them and smiled that wicked smile she had sent Kisame.

"Mind control?" she asked in amusement as she dropped Kisame. Gaara looked like he was struggling to keep control of something as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. "How long do you think you can hold out?" she asked as she didn't move from where she was standing. Gaara brought his hand to his head as she just looked at him with all the malice in the world. "Death isn't too bad child of mischief." She told him as Gaara whimpered. Naruto looked over to Sakura as he stood dumbfounded. She couldn't be the same Sakura he knew. Yet just by standing there he knew otherwise. This was not the same Sakura. This was not Sakura at all. Gaara clamped his teeth tightly as you could see his eyes start to become completely black. You could see his fang getting sharper as his muscles bunched as if he was really to tackle.

"Gaara!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed hold of Gaara. He was hissing and growling as his eyes focused on Sakura. "You can't hurt her!" he tied to reason with him but it seems almost useless to even try. Sakura wasn't moving as she just kept looking at Gaara who was glaring daggers at her. It was like they were waiting for something to snap before they went at each other's throats. Neji who to this point was ignored by both parties took this chance to let out a warning.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Sasori looked around the area as he looked at the damage the dragon had caused. The smell of death hung in the air as he looked around. It was something he hadn't seen in a long time and the look of it made his insides squirm. He looked at other demons trying to find people they were with only to find nothing but mass destruction.

"Hey you okay?" came Deidra's voice as he looked over to him.

"Yea," he answered but he still looked dazed like he was lost somewhere in a memory

"One dragon did all this; imagine if we had to face more than one?" He whistled out as he looked at some of damage. "You got to wonder what happen." He muttered as he looked at the spot where Sasuke had taken down the dragon. The air was thick with fear and desperation. Sasori didn't know if it was the fact that he had seen this all before that affected him the way it did. He looked over to Deidra who was looking over to the wall that he wanted to destroy but was now a pile of rubble. He kicked one of the rocks that came off the wall and sighed loudly.

"It's only a wall Deidra they can rebuild new one then you can destroy it to your heart's content." Sasori sighed out as he started to walk over to where most of the damage happened. He stopped as he noticed that Deidra wasn't following. He looked over his shoulder and saw him standing there still looking at the wall. "Now what?" he asked a bit irritated that he was being made to wait.

"It's wouldn't be the same." He muttered as he looked down. Sasori lifted one of his eyebrows at him.

"It's a wall Deidra not a pet." He stressed out.

"But me and that wall have been through a lot you know?" he answered as Sasori looked like he was getting ready to walk away.

"It's a wall." He hissed

"It was the wall I could lean on when I had rough time." He mused

"What?"

"He was there in the good and bad times of my childhood." Deidra said with teary eyes.

"You just came here 4 years ago!"

"My old friend…" he cried out

"It's a freaking wall!" Yelled out Sasori as he balled up his hands

"You don't have to be jealous Sasori." Teased Deidra as Sasori's eye began to twitch. Deidra walked over to him as Sasori looked like he was getting ready to kill the blonde. He was about to clock him when he saw it. It was in the sky like a hawk as it flew striate to them then vanished like it was never there.

"That was Neji's distressed signal!" Deidra pointed out as he set off in a run.

"Kakashi!" Yelled Sasori as he found the man close by tending to the wounded. Kakashi looked up and over to Sasori. "Neji sent out a hawk!" is all that he said as he sent off after Deidra.

"Take over." Instructed Kakashi to a demon nearby and took off after them.

* * *

**~~~~ Elsewhere~~~~**

* * *

Something felt wrong. The very air carried some sort of malice that wrapped around them like a wet blanket.

"Are you sure he's here?" asked Ino as she looked at the dark cave. It was too dark for their human eyes as they squinted trying to see inside the cave.

"Yeah his scent is here." Muttered Shikamaru was he walked carefully inside. Behind him walked Ino who look around from side to side to make sure nothing would attack her. Tenten had taken the lead as she looked at the small walls that incased her. It gave her the feeling of fear as she walked farther into the cave. She tied to squint her eyes to see anything but the passage way was too dark and narrow. As she was sliding along she saw something bright in the darkness. It was a symbol that she couldn't make out but it shown in the dark cave like a beacon. She was about to get closer when Shikamaru's hand came on her shoulder.

"Stop, he's right there." He whispered as Tenten stopped and looked ahead but the only thing she could see was the symbol in the distance. That is until she heard the growling emit from that general location.

"Iruka-san?" asked Ino with a shaky voice as the growl got louder. Shikamaru pushed her back as he looked straight ahead of him.

"More human scum coming to hunt me down." He growled at them as Ino shivered in fear. Tenten just kept looking at the symbol in the dark where she was sure that Iruka was standing at. The cave was really dark but as she looked at the symbol he started to appear more in the darkness. She could see his face bruised and battered. His right eye was swollen and across his face was a blearing red cut that was just healing. His hair looked like pieces of straw that were painted black and placed on his head. He was riddled with scars from all the way from his face to every inch of his body.

He had no clothing on only a small rag that covered a large portion of his leg. The man was hurt like no other person ever was. It was a miracle he was even alive by accounts this man should be dead.

"We're not here to hurt you." Tied Tenten as he gave a fierce growl at her. The symbol shined brightly she had to squint her eyes so that the light won't blind her. What on earth was that light?

"Hurt me?" he hissed "What more can you do to me human?" he demanded as your could hear him shifting to the side.

"Lady Maya sent us." Spoke up Shikamaru as you could hear Iruka gave an intake of breath. "We know what the humans did to you. Lady Maya sent a message to these humans so that they can come and get you." He told them as Tenten held her breath to hear his reaction.

"Maya…." He whispered to himself as the light of the symbol dimed down. Tenten looked at the symbol glow as it reduced its glow and form the charters for faith on his neck.

"What is that?" she questioned silently as Shikamaru caught her small whisper.

"What is what?" he question.

"That mark on the side of his neck." She told him as light flooded the room. They squinted for a second as they got use to the light around them. They were in a narrow hall that came to the end of a room in a circle shape. Iruka was sitting in the middle of the room just as Tenten had seen him. Ino was the only one that gasped in surprise. Now with light the room Tenten could no longer see the mark on Iruka's neck.

"What mark?" asked Shikamaru as Tenten looked lost. She knew she had seen the mark on Iruka's neck but there was nothing there.

"It was on his neck, it said faith." She told him as Iruka looked over to her.

"Pretend you never saw that mark." He told her with sadness in his eyes.

"What does it mean?" asked Tenten as she looked over to Iruka.

"It's his bonding mark." Answered Shikamaru as he walked forward as Iruka looked at him. Tenten felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water down her back.

"His bonding mark?" she question more herself than anyone else.

"Only a person meant to bond with a demon can see the mark." Explained Shikamaru as Tenten didn't move an inch. Was she meant to bond with this demon? She looked at him and he could see the resentment he had for humans that he had for her for seeing a mark that no was meant to find. She couldn't bond with this man. He was far too hurt by his past love to try to get up again to fight with her. She won't bond with him even if she could see that burning mark on his neck.

"Can you travel Iruka-san?" she questions him as he looked over to her.

"No," he answered. "Not until I get revenge." He told her.

"Then you must come with us." Tenten told him as she walked forward to his line of sight.

"Why would I do that?" he hissed.

"Because the human who you want to kill is on his way to the demon prince for punishment." She told him. "We buried Lady Maya before we got here. The council was disbanded and warned if they dared to hurt anyone that we would come back and kill them without question." She told him

"I believe the prince will support this judgment. You have nothing left to be here for." Shikamaru told him as Iruka had a dumbfounded look.

"Maya?" he questioned

"We buried her at a plain full of flowers near some apple trees." Ino spoke up as she looked Iruka with pain filled eyes. He looked down as his eyes began to water.

"Paradise." He muttered as he sobbed. Ino tried to step forward but Shikamaru stopped her.

"Iruka-san we need to get moving." Tenten told him as he looked over to her.

"Yes…" he muttered as he tried to get up. As he did clothing appeared on his body. Just before he could cover himself Tenten got a glimpse of his leg which was burned in several places, but on brand jumped out of all the rest a brand that look like it was made from a hot fire place poker. Her face went white as she saw it.

"That burn!" she yelled as she pointed at his calf. He looked frighten for moment as he looked at Tenten.

"A man burned it on my calf when I was imprisoned." He hissed as the memory assailed. It was something no one wants to remember.

"Where is he?" hissed Tenten between her teeth as Iruka looked at her with slight fear in his eyes.

"I don't know." He muttered as he looked at Tenten.

"But you escaped from them so you should know where they went to or where you where at right?" asked Ino gently as Iruka looked over to her.

"I don't know where I was being held." He muttered.

"He won't know." Answered Shikamaru as they looked over to him. "Iruka uses the power of teleportation." He told them as Iruka glared at Shikamaru for revealing his secrets.

"I would rather you don't tell everyone my secrets." Hissed Iruka as Shikamaru shrugged it off.

"It's not like I told the world. I only told my mate and your possible mate." He explained as Iruka's cheeks went red. They didn't know if it was because of anger or embarrassment. "Plus I'm sure that your power can come in handy as one of the prince's guards there is two old men that would like your company I'm sure." he said with a smirk as he thought of Itachi and Kakashi. They would get along fine he was sure of that. He looked over to Iruka who was looking down trying to figure out what to do. Shikamaru was about to say more when a crippling pain shot through his arm.

"AHH!" he yelled as he grabbed onto his arm. He fell to his knees as he grabbed his arm. Both Ino and Tenten were at his side instantly. Tenten checked his arm quickly and noticed nothing wrong with it physically.

"What's wrong with him?" demanded Ino as she looked over to Tenten who looked bewildered.

"He's a Ebony guard. The prince is in trouble and the other guards are in battle. It's summons for him to return." Answered Iruka. " the more he fights it the more painful it will become." He told them as Tenten looked over to Ino who in turn are facing Shikamaru.

"Can you teleport us close enough to castle?" demanded Tenten as Iruka nodded a bit frighten by her bark when she spoke. "Get him up Ino!" she demanded as Ino put her arm around him and lifted him off the floor. "Do it!" ordered Tenten.

"Hold on to each other." He told them as he grabbed onto Ino's free arm. Tenten grabbed onto Shikamaru's limp hand as Iruka began to fade along with Ino's arm. It happens so fast that it was amazing. Just as before all of them teleported Tenten released Shikamaru's hand. They were gone like they never had been there. Only Tenten stood there. She sighed out as she looked at the spot where they use to be. Ino was going to kill her when she found her.

"Sorry Ino, but this is my fight now." She told the air was she felt her way out of the cave.

* * *

**~~~~~~~ Elsewhere~~~~~~**

* * *

The air felt heavier than he ever felt it before. His body was close to useless thanks to his carelessness. He could hear the mutter voices that were his mother and Naruto's father. They were talking fast and urgently. Something had happened he could feel it in his bones. He hadn't let himself take a beating like this in forever and now he was paying the price for not defended. Every bone burned like it was made of lava. His chest stung because of the diamond sword his mother had so nicely trusted into his chest. It had missed his heart by inches. It was enough to tell him that he was in big trouble.

"What…..this….trouble…" came the words from Minato. They were more words in sentence but he couldn't seem to hear them. His ears must have been damaged when he was fighting.

"It…who…Madara!" yelled his mother but the words wouldn't come together. He heard her yelled out the ending name but didn't know what the rest was. He squeezed his eyes tightly trying to open them but his body had shut down on him. It was like he was like his body was made out of led. The burning on his chest started slow and at first he thought that is was the wounds giving that pain until he felt the first tug of his gut. It was like a hook that was grabbed onto his insides and yanked them out in one shot.

His body felt like it was being squished in all sides and he could hear a dull yelling in the back ground. It wasn't until He felt two cold hands on his face that he figured out he was yelling.

"Sasuke!" Yelled his mother as the hook in his stomach gave another jarring twist. He could hear someone laughing like they were laughing in his ear. It was full of malice and gleeful arrogance.

"You've lost boy….." it sneered in his mind as he yelled again grabbing his head. The words rang loudly in his head as he yelled. 'You've lost boy.' It sneered as panic set into his body.

"Sasuke!" yelled his mother again but it was nothing but a distant voice.

"Hold him!" yelled Minato as two steel bars seem to go around his arms. Their yelling got louder and harder to understand. He was being pulled back by something that yanked at him like a chain each time he moved. Then there was the shattering of mind like no longer had the ability to reason. He was retracting from his own body as the cage he held so carefully in place shattered like pieces of millions of glass. In an instant things around him happen so fast that he barely notice what happen. A roar of noises assaulted his ears as his eyes took in the surrounding with bright colors. The steel bars that where holding him were nothing more than two arms attached to a body he knew only by glance. It didn't take him any time to break free from the grip of the man that once took everything from his father in a card game.

The women next to him he knew as well but at the moment she didn't feel as important to him to stick around. He wanted something else something that he couldn't seem to name or put an image to. It was a enrage feeling that seem too welled up inside him and somehow wanted escape.

"Gaara!" Came the aloud scream. Like a bullet firing from a gun his body took off.

"Sasuke come back!" he heard someone yell but it was too far ways to listen to. He could see himself running away from the place he was at. He had the feeling that he just lost any control he had left, and now he was only a ride along in his own body. He didn't understand what his animal side want so badly until he came to it. He blasted the doors open at his wake to see Gaara grabbing onto Sakura's neck in a death grip. His gut took another plunge as anger coursed thought him.

"Sasuke, help me…." She pleaded as he was about to pounce Gaara when Naruto tackled him to the ground. His body slammed in to the ground with force as he struggled with Naruto who was trying to pin him down. He could see past him where Gaara slammed Sakura into the wall and she whimpered out in pain. The more Gaara manhandled her more angry he became. Using his feet he threw Naruto off him making him land next to the bed where his brother was laying. He flipped up to his feet and was going to charge Gaara again when this time the last person he thought would get in his way did. With a quick thrust of her hand she sent him flying. She held a stance in front of him as her blood trait was activated.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Help me!" yelled Sakura but Hinata didn't flinch. She held her ground as the rest of the ebony guards seem to join in. Kakashi was standing in front of him with one eye completely ebony and other was bright red.

"Do it now Gaara." Ordered Kakashi as Sasuke tried to stand but Hiden and Kisame held him down with their weapon of choice.

"Sasuke Help Me!" she yelled again as tears went down her chin. Gaara slammed her again as he began to mutter. At first he couldn't understand what he was say but then the word started getting stronger in his ears.

"Prison of glass

Cell of stone

May your strength no one surpass

May your where about be unbeknown

Seal incase and shatter!" he yelled as a blinding white light incased Sakura as she yelled out.

Gaara released her as round ball formed around her making her arms and legs get shackled to its walls. Her arms were spread out along with her legs as the ball glowed as red words appeared on the surface. She yelled franticly but no words seem be coming out of her mouth. Sasuke struggled to get up but they held him down. He glared at them as Kakashi was the first person he saw.

"Sorry Sasuke." He muttered as he pulled his arm back and punched him full in the face making his head bounce back knocking him out.


	36. Death's last chance

**Death's Last Chance**

* * *

_Death is in definition the end of a bringing. It's a fleeting thought in our minds every once in awhile that never resurface until the end comes. Death is something many take for granite. Never does one notice life slip through the crack of our fingers. The more we try to hold onto it the more it pours out from the side. Death is like an oncoming storm that piles at you without any means of stopping it. And now that I face death, I can't say I blame people who fear it. The attachment to life becomes too great and desperation to live becomes overpowering._

_Life….I never dreamed that it would end so soon. I never imagined that I would see this happen. The questions that wonder in your mind as you can feel life slip way. Was any of it worth it? Did I fight for nothing at all?_

_Was my life meaningless?_

_I know I won't get those answers. I know that I never will._

_I can no longer see…_

_I can no longer feel…._

_I can no longer breathe…._

_Is this what death feels like…. Sasuke-kan?_

* * *

"Do you think it wise?" Asked Naruto as he watched Kakashi. He was standing guard in front of Sasuke's sleeping body.

"No, but at this point I don't know that to do anymore." He sighed out as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a book. Naruto looked over to him with an eyebrow raised.

"What is that?" he asked as the cover showed a man running after a woman.

"My thinking guide." He muttered.

"Thinking guide?" asked Naruto as he heard Gaara give a chuckle off at the side. Minato looked over to Kakashi with his eyebrow raised in question to his sanity. Naruto started to read over his shoulder to see what secrets the book might hold. At one point in his reading his eyes became the size of a bowling ball. "That's a porno book!" he yelled out as Gaara busted out laughing and Minato hit his forehead with his hand. Gaara's laughter then died down as they all looked at each other. Even though they laughed about such a small thing the gravity of the situation still settled in their stomachs like acid.

They didn't know what to do.

Sasuke at the moment was placed under a sleeping spell by his mother in order to control his wounds that were so many that it was a miracle he was alive. Itachi was also in some sort of trance dance between life and death. And last there was Sakura who was still inside Gaara's seal cage. But the fact of the matter was that person inside the cage wasn't Sakura any more. In fact she didn't even look human for that matter. Her soft pink hair and turned a few shades darker almost making them look red in color. Her eyes had gone for jade green and smoldering black. Her hands had change as well along with her skin tone. She was becoming more and more scale like as time passed back. Two red marking lined her eyes. She wasn't anything close to human anymore. Her eyes would look on at the ebony guards with malice and coldness.

All ebony guard stood guard in front of her cycler cell. They were all waiting for something to happen. Something that would help them understand what really was happening. It was now a matter of waiting as to who would wake up first.

"What do you think we should do?" Mikoto asked as she looked over to Minato. Minato sighed out loudly as they all looked over to him for answers. He was about to open his mouth to explain when out of nowhere Ino, Shikamaru and Iruka appeared in the room with a faint pop sound as all the ebony guards weapons were on them the instant they appeared.

"Stand down."Kakashi ordered as the weapons were lowered. Ino looked around frighten as Shikamaru looked around with calculating eyes. Iruka looked over to Kakashi as a smile broke out on his face.

"Kakashi?" he asked as Kakashi lifted an eyebrow.

"Iruka?" he asked as the man nodded in agreement and the two men clasped hands.

"It's been so long!" Iruka exclaimed as he looked around at the ebony guards. His eyes then stopped in front of Minato who was looking at them with a peaceful glance. "Your highness!" he stated as he looked at Minato then over to the Mikoto. " Goddess?" he asked in shock. Mikoto nodded her head once and Minato smiled at Iruka.

"I take it that we all know each other?" Gaara asked sarcastically as they looked over to him. "You were saying your highness?" he asked as Minato seem to remember that he was speaking.

"We need to wait until they wake up in order to find out what really happen. For now we are in no danger as long as Sakura is inside the cell."

"What do you mean a Cell?" yelled Ino for the first time as she looked around the room. All the demons looked at each other until Hinata stepped forward.

"Come Ino we need to talk." She told her as she took Ino out of the room. Shikamaru looked around before he spoke.

"I take it that the worse has happened and that Sakura's body was taken hostage by Madara?" he asked as Minato rose an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"A gut feeling." He muttered as he looked over to Gaara.

"Where is the other member of your party?" asked Neji as he seems to be the only one to notice that Tenten was missing.

"She jumped away when we transported here. I believe she is after the man that had her captured when she was smaller." Shikamaru explained.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Kakashi as Shikamaru looked sheepish at him.

"Long story short just about everywhere." He muttered as his hand ran over the hand of the blade that one man had given him. He then remembered his promise. Taking out the blade he presented it to Kakashi. "A demon with five earrings told me to give this to you." He explained as Kakashi looked at the sword. At first he only looked surprised to see the sword then anger clouded his eyes for a second, before he took the sword out of Shikamaru's hands. As soon as kakashi's hand came in contact with the sword the blade turned bright red.

"Did that demon say anything else?" he asked as his grip on the handle tightens.

"Just that you would know the sword better." Shikamaru explained as everyone looked at Kakashi. "Sir do you know that demon he wore five earrings." Muttered Shikamaru as he couldn't believe what he was saying. Kakashi was silent for a moment.

"Only five?" he asked as Shikamaru nodded. "He's missing 5 of them then." He muttered

"Five?" Shikamaru almost shouted

"He has ten earrings." Kakashi said with a sigh as Minato seem to know that he was talking about.

"He's a being that split himself in two, dividing his power in half." Explained Kakashi. "It's all a game to him. He splits himself in half and lets the other half run free then hunts them down to reunite the two halves and do the same thing all over again."

"Gakuto has always been strange." Minato sighed out. "But at least he's returned what you lost Kakashi."

"How can a person split themselves in two?" asked Gaara as he crossed his arms as the other members of Ebony nodded.

"Well….We don't know." Kakashi answered.

"We believe it's an ability only he can perform. It's almost like he splits his soul in two. Gives a new meaning to the word soul mate." Minto Sighed out.

"That can't be physically possible." Gaara pointed out. " The ability to split oneself in half right down to the soul is not possible." He instead as he cross his arms.

"That's what we said until we saw it." Muttered Kakashi as the memory of that day came back to him. He shuddered at the memory.

"So what does this sword have to do with it?" asked Gaara as he looked at it. "It looks like a first class officer weapon." Again Kakashi shuddered at the thought of the sword.

"Gackuto has…a twisted sense of humor." Muttered Minato as he looked down. If they never seen Kakashi angry then this was going to be the closest they ever seen him close to strangling someone. His hands were in a white knuckle grip, his eyes had dilated to small points. Gaara being the every curious person invited himself into Kakashi's mind. The images of a man filled him mind as the man seem to be looking at Gaara from the memory Kakashi was having. The man had black hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked too perfect for even a demon. If anything Gaara was bewitched with the man and he didn't swing for the other team. He could see the man go up to kakashi who was holding the sword out in front of him. He smirked at Kakashi as he walked into the sword stabbing himself all the way to the hilt with the same smile on his face as Kakashi looked completely shell shocked.

The man didn't give Kakashi any indications of his actions before he performed it. Taking advantage of Kakashi surprise the mad man kissed kakashi without warning. Even if Kakashi wore a mask the man knew the Kakashi could feel his lips a he pulled back after he was satisfied that he had terrified Kakashi enough. Kakashi was in such at total shock that he released the sword then fell back on his ass. Gaara couldn't believe what he was watching as the man took the sword and pulled it back out. The blade glowed a bright red before it dimmed back to the normal color of steel.

"Thanks for the sword." He told him as his voice seems to bounce around in the memory. Goosebumps started appearing on Gaara's arms as he watch the memory fade away. The voices of the other demons came back to picture as he could hear them talking about something but he had been so lost in Kakashi's memory that he missed most of the conversation. Kakashi's was glaring at him as Gaara tried a weak smile but only broke it halfway though as the memory assaulted his thoughts. Instead Gaara blushed as red as his own hair.

"What's wrong Gaara? Are you feeling sick?" asked Neji as Gaara looked around to see the all the ebony guard was looking at him.

"No!" he yelled and only noticed his mistake after he made it.

"I think Gaara is hiding something." Snickered Neji as Gaara's face stated turning red again.

"Agh!" came itachi's yell of pain as they all looked over to his bed side where Kisame and Hiden where at. Itachi was glaring daggers at Hiden who in turn was smiling like a man caught stealing.

"I told you not to." Muttered Kisame

"I didn't think he would miss the pinky." He muttered as Itachi weak as he was looked like was ready to kill him.

"Itachi!" yelled his mother as she ran over to him. Itachi looked frighten for a moment before his mother enclosed him in a hug. He looked lost for a moment before coming to terms to what was happening.

"Mother?" he asked as she pulled back and looked at him. Tears were going down her cheeks only to fall down and turn into diamonds the demons all scattered from the bedside as soon as they saw it.

"I thought you were dead." She cried as she brushed away tears that transformed into diamonds.

"So did I." he confessed as he looked around in bewilderment. He could feel a weird energy in the room as he looked around but couldn't find the source. He could see all the ebony guards plus Minato and Naruto. He could see Sasuke in the room on one of the beds by the window. But the energy didn't seem to come out of anyone in the room. It felt like it was coming out of the air it's self. The ebony guards looked badly beaten and most everything in the room was destroyed. What had happen he asked himself as he looked at Gaara.

In a blink of an eye Gaara passed all the information to Itachi. Instantly Itachi looked to where the guards were standing around. There he could see the dome and the black eyes looking back at him. A horrible smile curled on her lips. Fear ran down his spine as he looked at the monster looking back at him. He tried to get up but Kisame stopped him.

"It's best that you don't move too much." Kakshi advised as he came into view. "We don't know what happen to you but you been running fevers ever since we found you."

"We believe you've been under that things influence for a good while." Minato explained as they all looked over to Sakura at once. She gave a creepy smile showing a new set of razor sharp teeth. A few of the ebony guards shuddered. Itachi looked at the women closer as two and two started to come together in his head.

"That girl…." He half whispered to himself.

"That is your brother's mate." Kisame inputted with a sad smile as Itachi took in the gravity of the situation. "Sasuke." He said the name softly as he tried to get up again and Kisame went back to stop him but Itachi grabbed his arm and used it to get up. Everyone watched as he hobbled over to where the ball kept the trapped woman. He walked as close as he could to it and looked at her in the eyes.

"Madara." he hissed slightly as Sakura smiled at him.

"Brat." She hissed back as she pressed herself to the walled of the round cell until she was face leaved with Itachi. "I told you I would get my way." She taunted as she touched the walls in front of Itachi's face. "I always get my way brat no matter how many time you try to stop me." She claimed as Itachi looked her dead in the eyes as if he was looking for something. When he couldn't find it he backed away from the cell almost like it had shocked him. Sakura smiled that crooked smile showing her fangs. "There is nothing to stopping me now" she told him with another grinned at Itachi as he stumbled back and Kisame caught him. The look of fear played on his face as he looked at the black eyes looking back at him. It was almost like he was reading his mind again as tried to back farther away.

"Itachi? What's wrong?" asked his mother she came to his side. Itachi looked at Sakura a bit longer before looking at him mother with hollow eyes.

"He…." He stated to say but the words seem to fail him as he looked over to Sasuke who was oblivious to everything that was happening around them. A lump seemed to form in his throat as he looked back to his mother.

"Killed who?" asked Gaara as he walked up to Itachi. Itachi looked over to Gaara for a second before the thoughts traveling down his mind hit the mind reader. His eyes went over to Sakura in the cell for a second as if he too was trying to look for something that he wasn't finding. His eyes became bigger for a faction of a second before he too walked to the cell and looked at Sakura closer.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Naruto as he got frustrated with the lack of information.

"We have to keep this thing away from the prince." Informed Gaara as he looked over to the ebony guards. "That thing has killed off the human host." He informed them as the news sunk in. They looked over to the prince instantly. He was still passed out under the spell that was healing him.

"It doesn't matter if we move them apart he'll find her." Kakashi pointed out .

"Are you sure the host is dead Gaara?" asked Minato as he walked over to the cell. Sakura sneered at him like a cat would a dog.

"I can't hear sir." He told them as Minato looked at the cell.

"Kakashi." Minato ordered as the man came forward.

"Yes sir?"

"Go to the find a woman with white hair and red eyes."

"Sir?"

"Bring her to me."

"Yes sir." He answered as he placed his fist to his hart and bowed before he left the room.

"You think you can stop me Minato?" hissed Sakura as Minato looked over to her.

"You're a fool if you think that I will let you win."

"Ah but that is where you'll be wrong Minato I've all ready won." She sneered.

"The last card is yet to be played." He answered as he turned his back to the thing in the cell. "he must not escape." He informed. "All of you take turns guarding over him. Itachi and Mikoto I will need you two to look over Sasuke so that he won't do anything rash." Ordered Minato as he walked over to Sasuke's bedside.

"What about the girls what do we tell them?" asked Naruto as shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. Minato stayed silent for a moment as he looked over to Sasuke.

"Don't tell them anything." He muttered with sadness in his voice.

"We can't just not tell them! They are our mates." Hissed Naruto as he walked up to his father.

"I never told you to lie to them, I just told you not to tell them." Answered his father. " At this moment we don't know for certain that Sakura is dead. " he explained.

"And how do you suggest that we find out by letting that thing rip apart her friends?" yelled Naruto as anger could be seen in his blue eyes that where slowly becoming red.

"That is why he called for me." Came a calm voice as everyone looked over to the door where Kakashi and the women with the white hair stood.

"Can you sense the women's soul?" asked Minato as the women looked over to him then over to the cell and from there she looked over to Sasuke.

"Her soul is no longer in that body." Answered the women. " Her soul now lies with him." she explained as she pointed at Sasuke.

"Can she be save?" asked Minato

"I can't know for sure." She answered "My other half perhaps might know." She told them.

"Can you call to him?"

"Yes, I can but he won't be too happy about it."

"Gackuto can try to kill me later." Minato hissed as the women smiled and closed her eyes then opened them again only the color had changed to bright blue. Her appearance began to change as her white hair became black her smaller frame got bigger as she stood just over 5'7. She looked at everyone as she pulled her hair out of her eyes and into a ponytail. Her body over all had changed from flat to holy curves before their eyes.

"holy…." Muttered Kisame

"Wow…."

"Oh god.." hissed Kakashi as he brought his hand to his face.

"I can see why he's looking for you now." Muttered Shikamaru

"He's looking for me for other reason beside a game." She told them as she walked over to the cell where Sakura sneered at her. "I don't like getting involved with things like this Minato." She told them as Minato seem unaffected by her.

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"One always has a choice Minato, I don't know how long it will take me to find my other half he's the one the hunts me not the other way around. In the mean time I would suggest that you keep that boy away from this cell."

"How long till you come back?"

"Like I pointed out before I don't hunt him he hunts me." She said before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Naruto

"She'll find Gackuto and bring him here to see if he can split that thing from Sakura's body."

"What good will that do us?" asked Shikamaru

"It gives us time to kill Madara once and for all." He said as he looked over to Sakura. Sakura still smiled like a crazy person.

"Tick tock Minato…." She laughed as Minato pointed two fingers at her and the cell float up in the air.

"Time to put you in the dark where no one can find you."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

So it wasn't the smartest plan but it was better than nothing. Tenten hunched closer roof as she watch the people walk back and forth from the red district. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched men wolf whistle at women. They would put their hands down the girl's skirts in search for their own filament while the girl put up with it because then knew no other life then the one they lead. Tenten looked around as she felt her stomach squirm. She used to be like one of them. She placed her hand on the knife to her side.

She would end this.

Taking a deep breath she jumped down to the street and pulled her hood over her head as she walked down the street with a purpose.

"Hey sweet thing how about a licking?" asked a man that got in her way. She put her hand on his shoulder and pressed a pressure point making him fall to the ground.

"How about you lick the ground." She hissed as she went on her way. She got to a large house at the end of the block. The house seems to be visited the most as she watched men walk in by the dozens. It had to be here or at least they knew where he was hiding. She walked with a propose into the house as she could hear men's laughter and women moaning of pain. The memories that hunted her came back in a horrible frenzy as she pushed through the doors.

"Come one come all!" came a loud boost from the main room in the home. "Come witness the deflowering of our two latest conquest!" came a man's voice as Tenten followed the voice to the main room where two young girl no older than 13 kneeled beside the man shouting. They were twins one of them had ears on top of her head that looked very cat like. They were crying as they huddled together and looked frighten at the men around them. "Who will be the lucky man? Who will pay for the honor of breaking in our two new whores?" the man went on as Tenten's blood seems to boil. The man grabbed onto the one twin with cat ears as she squeaked in pain as the man pressed her body to his front. "This one feels like she will enjoy the screaming." He sneered as the men around him laughed.

The twins cried harder as the girl with the cat ears tried to move out of the man grasp. He laughed in her ear as he tossed her to the men on the other side who grabbed at her like raving wolfs. The girl scream out in horror as Tenten didn't wait any longer. Taking her dagger she stabbed the first man she could reach that was grabbing on to the twin. The man yelled out in pain as he dropped his hold on the girl. Next Tenten Slashed at other man who yelped and moved away instantly. The other men were so distracted by their sheer lust that they didn't notice the other two men fall away. Yet the next blow that Tenten made took the point home. She stabbed the man right in the forehead and that got the rest of the room to pay attention as she pulled the knife out and plunged it into another man. Instantly like roaches under the light they scattered.

Some angry others frighten as Tenten stood there with blood dripping off the knife she used. The twin girl was curled on the floor with her clothing ripped off as the other twin crawled over to where other was.

"What the hell is wrong with you bitch do you want a fuck too?" yelled one of the angry men

"You want to fuck something? Try fucking yourselves." She hissed as another man went at her she dodged and stabbed him in the stomach. The man started to fall over when Tenten Kicked him in the face. "Come on, I dare you to." She hissed as four men went at her. She got the crazed look in her face as she went at them. In a twisted dance she slashed plunged and killed everyone that came at her splattering herself with blood. Her face dripped with it as men all over the house stopped what they were doing and started to run out of the house. Women barely clothed walked into the room where Tenten stood. Their eyes had the etch of horrors that they had seen. The twins still huddled together as they hugged each other for protection. Only one man was still in the brothel it was the man that was selling the two twins. Tenten walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where is he?" she hissed as the men looked at her with malice before he spat in her face. Tenten anger doubled as she grabbed her knife and pointed it at the one spot she knew he valued more. "I won't ask again tell me or you will be much more less of a man then you where before." She threaten as he didn't seem to believe that she would do such a thing. To make him see her point Tenten pushed the dagger into his waist and started to go lower. The look of fear came over the man as she pushed it in deeper.

"I don't know!" he yelled as she pierced skin.

"Lair…. And for that answer you're going to play the price."

"NO! He's down stairs! The dungeons!" he shouted as Tenten pulled out the knife and dropped him on the floor. He grabbed his crouch as he glared daggers at Tenten. He tried to pull out a knife out of his pocket when Tenten turn around and throw the knife in her hand at him. The knife stabbed it's self in his hand as he cried out.

"I let you live for now, don't make me kill you." She hissed as she walked away down to the stairs as the women watched her go. She took the steps two at a time as her hand clutched to her Knives. A hard determination was etched in her eyes as she walked down the long corridor when she could hear a whip being used and a person yelling out in pain. Taking hold of her knives she came to the door where the noise was coming from.

"Pleases!" cried out the person as the whip came down again. They yelled out as Tenten tried to block out the images. The door was open as she pushed the door slightly as she could see a body on the floor cringing away from a whip that lashed at their body.

"I never know a demon to be such a coward." Came his voice. The blood in Tenten veins seem to freeze over.

"I'm not a demon! I'm not a demon!" they chanted as the whip came down again on them.

"Silence!" he roared as he grabbed the person by the hair and placed them to their knees. Tenten now had a closer look at the person to find out it was a boy. He was bleeding and looked like he had been starved for far too long. His hair was an amber color on his cheeks where two swirls. He looked to be no older then Tenten was. He had been stripped of his shirt so that the whip would break skin. He was shackled to the ground bound by his hands and feet. "Please me and I will let you eat!" he said as the blood seem to drain out of the boy.

Tenten had heard enough as she burst through the door. And there he stood in all him menacing glory. The cruel smile he had minutes before faded to one of distaste. Releasing the boy's hair he looked over to Tenten. She looked at the Scar that ran down his cheek that went to his chest. That should have killed him when Sakura inflected it but he hadn't died, he survived. "Look who's come home." He hissed as he took as step closer to Tenten. She pulled out a knife fast then anyone could blink and pointed it at him.

"Come closer and I kill you where you stand."

"You came here to kill me anyway." He mused as he took another step. "So how is my favorite whore? Have you been spreading you legs to every man you meet?" he asked as Tenten'a anger hit a new record. "After all you were the best whore I've ever had the pleasure of breaking." He boosted as Tenten's fear stated to show up. "Especially when you yell out…." He started but Tenten couldn't hear any more of it. She went at him with the fencer of raging bull and knocked him on his ass, yet he didn't go down alone. Together on the ground they struggled with each other trying to best one another. At the end his strength won out over hers. He pinned her under him with her hand trapped over her head. "Isn't it just like old times?" He boasted as painful memories assaulted Tenten's mind.

"No!" she yelled as she struggled to move. She couldn't let history repeat its self. She was stronger than before much stronger but at the moment she felt his hand run up her leg she felt like that helpless little girl again. She tried again to buck him off but to no avail. She was going to be his toy again because she was reckless. She wanted to cry at her frustration but she couldn't let herself do it.

"Ten! What are you doing fight!" came a voice that she knew. She struggled again but again she was pinned

"I do love the fact that you give me a fight. In fact fight me with everything you've got." He laughed

"TEN!" she could hear someone yelled. "You're stronger then this! He doesn't own you!" came the voice again. She knew that voice anywhere. She looked at the man face and saw the angry red scar. "You're stronger than anyone I know Tenten fight!" She could feel him ripping her shirt as reality came back to her. Using her leg she wrapped them around his waist then slammed them to her left side throwing him off of her. She scrambled to her knees as she tried to get her knife only to have him grab her ankle and drag her back to him. Her fingers grasped the hilt as she turned to face him.

They wrestled for the knife as Tenten tried to stab him only for him to dodge. He twisted her hand enough to make her drop the knife as she tried to grab it before he did. The knife skidded next to her discarded sword he made a dive for the knife as Tenten grabbed the hilt of the sword just as he stabbed her. She stopped moving for a second before the pain took over. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword as he pulled the knife and was about to plunge it again when Tenten pulled out the hidden knife from her sword and plunged it into his heart. He looked shocked as he looked down at his chest to see the hilt of the sword blade in his heart. He then dropped to the side with his eyes glazed over.

Tenten tried to pull herself up but the pain on her side made her cringe. She looked at the wound on her side and sighed out in irritation. It wasn't a flesh wound like she had hoped. Mastering all her strength Tenten got herself to her feet. Blood poured from her wound as she leaned her face on the wall. The pain was unbearable as she tried to move again but her body refused to move.

"Please stop moving." Came the voice of the boy at the end of the room. He was battered and bruised all over, yet he hobbled over to where Tenten was standing. Tenten growled at him as he flinched slightly away. He seems to think through his oppositions and squared his shoulders. "You're hurt and need medical attention!" he yelled at her as Tenten looked taken back for a moment.

"Did you bite your tongue kid your worse off than I am." She sighed out as she let her whole body lean on the wall behind her. The boy tied to make sure she didn't get hurt as her body slide back to the ground.

"I'm fine." He told her as he tried to get close to the wound but she growled at him. "I need to look at it." He hissed at her as they glared at each other for a second before pain ripped through Tenten. Taking the chance the boy lifted her shirt. "It looks like a clean cut." He muttered. "I can fix this if you stop moving!" he yelled at Tenten who stated to sweat. She glared at him again but he looked back at her not once flinching of her stare.

"What you name Kid?" she asked as he looked her striate in the eye.

"Choji, my name is Choji. And I'm no kid human." He answered as Tenten could see two ear rings one on each ear.

"You're a demon Choji?" she asked as he fiddled with something tied around his shoe.

"Hardly I'm a half demon." He muttered as he pulled a small ball the size of grape and to a bite off the edge. He chews on it for a minute before he spit it out on his hand. He used his pointer and index finger to mix the small blob into a sticky paste. Taking his pointer finger he grabbed a small portion of the mixture and applied it on side of her cut. Tenten hissed out in pain but held in the yell she wanted to shout. He kept applying until the whole cut was covered by the sticky substance. "It won't hold of long but is should be enough to get you to a doctor." He told her as he placed her arm around his neck.

"I can stand on my own." She insisted but he won't listen.

"Can't you just let me help you?" he asked as Tenten stayed quiet for a moment. "You saved me, let me do something for you."

"I didn't save you and you know it. Last time I saw you, you were chained to the floor." She pointed out.

"The keys fell out of his pocket when you two were struggling, thus you did save me." He pointed out.

"Are all demons so….honorable?" she muttered in as she stated to feel tired.

"Not all of us." He muttered as he looked back at the body of the human.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Else Where~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

It felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on him. He really didn't feel like moving and quite frankly he didn't plan on moving. He felt like all his bones had turned into liquid. He felt hot and cold at the same time it was such an odd sensation of feelings.

"Susake?" came a soft voice he knew belong to a woman with odd pink hair. He tied to open his eyes but they felt incurably heavy. "Sasuke….can you hear me?" the voice said again. He wanted to answer he really did but his voice won't burst through. It felt like he had an orb stuck in his throat that didn't allow him to speak. "Sasuke….. You have to be strong." Her voice said but at the moment he felt like a weakest baby one the plant. He couldn't even open his eyes much less answer her. "You have to be strong. "She repeated as Sasuke once again tried to respond but the knot in his throat didn't let him.

"How long do you think until he wakes up?" drifted a voice beside him. The voice was male that much he knew.

"His body is nearly healed, it should be long now. I just fear his reaction to the whole situation." Another male voice said.

"You have to be strong Sasuke." Her voice drifted in again.

"I don't know how we will stop him if he goes postal."

"It will be one hell of a fight if he does."

"Sasuke…" said her voice

"It's been hours since the women left and we have yet to hear from her."

"She knows what she's doing. She'll come back."

"Sasuke…. You need to let go….you need to…." Her voice stated to fade.

"This is not going to be easy on him." A female voice this time his mother if he wasn't mistaken.

"Losing a mate is never easy." Said a male voice to his right side.

"You have to let me go….Sasuke…I…" came her voice again but this time it was interrupted by screaming. The screaming became louder as he felt hands grab on his body.

"Hold Him down!" someone yelled as a roar was heard. Sasuke felt like he was being pulled out to watch like he done before when ever his other form was taking over. "Sasuke control yourself!" They said but the roar made short work of their words.

"SASUKE SAVE ME!" came her voice but it sound strange. It didn't sound like her. "SASUKE!" she yelled as his eyes opened and vivid color assaulted his eye sight. Above him was Naruto, Itachi, his mother and Minato trying to hold him down. The rest of the ebony guards were standing on the far end of the room guarding a ball. In side that ball was Sakura banging at the walls of the cage. "Sasuke!" she yelled out to him. The ebony guards brought up their weapons as Sasuke felt the hands on his right arm disappear before he saw Naruto fly off to side.

"HOLD HIM!" Roared Minato but Sasuke managed to get free enough to transform. He could hear shouting as his large form took every space of the room as he lunged himself at the orb.

"Sasuke!" she yelled happily as his claw came around the orb. Once he knew he had it in his claws he burst through the room and out to open skies.

"Let go Sasuke…" came her voice again but her voice sounded like it was coming from inside of him. He didn't stop flying until he was safely in the clouds. "Sasuke you need to let go…" she cried as her image appeared in his mind. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was slightly longer. Around her neck was the necklace he gave her its red stone shining brightly around her pale skin. "Let go Sasuke…" she said but it sound like a whisper. He could see her in the dark canvas of his mind but he couldn't seem to reach her.

"Sasuke release me please!" came her cries from outside but again her voice sounded strange. Using his claw he stated to break the orb.

"Sasuke… Let go…" whispered the Sakura in his mind as she came closer to him. She was a breath away as he looked down at her. Her eyes where the same green they ever been. Her hair was the same color as well. She brought up her hand and tried to touch his skin but thought better about it and just passed her hand over his cheek without touching him. "I will never forget you Sasuke-kun. Thank you." She smiled at him as he looked at her confused. "I can't stay any longer…" she muttered as her image seems to fade and come back. " I need you to let go of my memory Sasuke." She told him as she brought her hand up to his face again.

"I won't." He answered stubbornly.

"I'm dead Sasuke.." she answered sadly as looked at him. He growled at her for even mention the sentence. She stated to fade again as she closed her eyes and became solid again enough to touch his face. "Do what's right Sasuke-kun." She told him as she kissed him briefly as her image became hazy then turned into a small white ball then zoomed out of his mind right to the Sakura inside the orb. Like a glass cracking when a rock was thrown at it the image of the Sakura in the orb change before his eyes. It was disorientated then he saw something he never had seen before. The person in the orb had Sakura's looks but it wasn't Sakura he was looking at it. It was some sort of monster that smiled at him as he looked at the thing. His claw stated to break the shell around the cell as the laughter he once knew drifted to his ears. Anger courses though him as he looked the thing inside the orb.

"Well, well brat you've seen through my ruse very nice." It laughed as Sasuke claws broke the cell and came around the small body. He crushed the small body in his hands as it laughed.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded as the thing just laughed out loud.

"I took her body stupid boy." He told Sasuke as he could see the changes in Sakura's body. "Are you going to kill me Sasuke?" he poked as Sasuke stated to crush it again when it cried out very much like Sakura. "Sasuke!" she yelled out but again she sound funny like the voice was being forced out. "Sasuke you're hurting me!" she cried out as his grip loosened slightly in shock of the cry.

"Sasuke!" yelled out his mother as he looked behind him to find a white and gold dragon coming after him. He tightens his grip on the thing again and flew off. He could hear the thing laughing as he zoomed through the clouds. Any human would have been dead at how fast he was traveling but this one just laughed out as he drove to the ground. Its laughter died down when he plummeted head first into a body of water. The water greeting sent shock wave all over his body as he looked over to the human who sneered at him. So it wasn't human anymore.

"I died Sasuke…" rang her voice in his head as he looked at her body. His grip got stronger as he drove in deeper to the lake. He knew that he had to come up for air at some time but his body didn't seem to want to allow it. It was a raw hatred that made him want to drown the thing in his hand but the fact that the thing shared Sakura's body made him go back up to the surface. Infuriated with the fact that he couldn't make the creature suffer as he felt he pulled them both to the shore. It laughed at him as he brought them to the shore.

"You can't even let go of a memory." It mocked as Sasuke tighten his grip. "Face it boy I have trumped your hand and now you can't even kill me." It scorned at him as Sasuke growled deeply in his throat. He felt something hot and bubbling go up striate to his throat. He bearded his teethe at the thing and something that felt like liquid fire swirled in his mouth. "Are you going to spit fire at me?" it asked in anger as Sasuke red eyes focused on him. He began to open his mouth as the things in his claw panicked. "Wait! WAIT! I can give her back to you!" It yelled as it covered it's body. Sasuke looked at him for a second before closing his mouth again. "That right, I can give you your mate back but you have to do as I say." Sasuke growled loudly as he began to open his mouth again. "Are you willing to kill her Sasuke?" it yelled at him. "Are you willing to throw away your mate's life in order to save everyone?" It demanded.

"Indeed" he hissed as he launched into the sky. He threw his whole weight into the flight as he burst through the clouds. He hovered slightly above them before he looked over to his pray again.

"What a heartless demon you've become." it chuckled at him but it more out of fear then it was boasting. To make sure that the thing knew that Sasuke was not playing he released the thing from his claws. Instantly it plummeted to the earth with alarming speed as Sasuke watched. If he would have blinked he would have missed it. As soon as it was a fair distance from him it transformed. The instant it changed back to Sakura's form. It was like her body was shot out of cannon aimed striate to the ground.

"SAKURA!" He roared as his body felt the horrible tug of the bond. He plunged head forward after her even though his mind screamed it was trap but his body wouldn't listen. The speed of her fall had a lot to do with the fact that something seems determined to kill her. His claw just went around her body when the Illusion broke. Like smoke her appearance changed instantly back to what it was.

"See you can't let go." It laughed at him as he pulled up over the clouds again. "Face it Sasuke you have lost the only thing that can keep you whole. You might as well died with her." It laughed at him as Sasuke squeezed again. "Are you going to do this again?" he mocked "you and I both know that you don't have the guts to go through with it, but I can give you a way to get your mate back. All you have to do is give in and you can have her back." It offered as Sasuke squished it again but loosened his grip. "Kill me and you'll never see her soul again." It threatens as it pulled out its hand to show a white orb the size of a small melon glowing brightly. A black ribbon went around the orb that went striate into the thing's hand. "All I need to do is think about it and her soul will be lost do you want that Sasuke?" it teased as Sasuke eyes focused on the white orb. He could feel the radiance coming out of the orb it was a soul whose he didn't know but he knew it was.

"What do you want?" he hissed at it.

"You already know."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Else Where~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

From the ground the Ebony guard looked up to the sky they had been tracking Sasuke but they had lost him. Kakashi was ahead of the pack trying to get back on Sasuke's trail but it was difficult. Gaara ran beside him as he tried to keep in contact with Itachi and his mother who flew through the skies searching. Also tracking with them was Hinata and Ino. Even the news of their friend weighed heavy on them they took off with the Ebony guards to help.

"Itachi says that Sasuke has taken fight again." Informed Gaara as if on commanded they all looked up to the sky to try to spot the rouge. They looked only for moments as Neji jumped into a tree and raced up its branches. Above the tree he could see the clear sky above and one other thing.

"I found him!" He yelled as Ebony jumped up the branches of nearby trees to see. Above the tree branched they saw the Ebony dragon far above in the sky. From his hand he dropped something as they watched it fall. Instantly he drove back for it and brought it about the clouds.

"Move!" ordered Kakashi as they speed over to location where he hovered. Ino grabbed on to Shikamaru tightly as they speed through the trees.

With Itachi he looked straight foreword I as he could see Sasuke in the distance. His claw where wrapped around Sakura's body as he seem to be talking to it. A great urgency seem to race through him as he tried to get there fast to warn his brother of the monsters intentions. His mother and he flew as fast as they could manage to him but the faster they seem to go the farther away Sasuke seemed. Like a sledgehammer to the chest He watched as his brother brought the monster up to his face where that thing placed it's hand between his eyes. Terror boiled inside him as he watched Sasuke close his eyes and in that instant he knew what his brother was going to do. It was almost instantly that on Sasuke Ebony scales began to get bold lines of blood red. His red eyes opened only to be brimmed by ebony as soon as he did so he dropped Sakura's body. It plummeted to the ground with outstanding speed. The body changed from the monsters form it had before the human girl he had seen before.

Out of the trees he saw something orange flash upward and grab hold of the falling girl as Sasuke reared his head back and fired a stream of liquid fire at the girl's body. Acting out of impulse He transported himself in the line of fire. The hot flames hit his scales making him cry out in a loud roar. His mother was second behind him and Slammed into Sasuke. He watched as both went at each other with the intent to kill each other. He looked around for the girl who was curled in a ball in one of Naruto's tails. Naruto brought her down as Itachi changed forms and landed next to them. His left arm was bleeding as he went for the girl. Naruto was checking her pulse as Itachi was checking for the demon soul.

"She's dead." He told Itachi as he looked at him. Itachi placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes for a few movements. He couldn't feel the demon in her anymore which meant only one thing. His eyes shot over to the ebony dragon fighting his mother.

"Her soul is still in the body protect it!" he roared as he change forms and shot into the air to join his mother and brother's fight. The sky thundered as Itachi reached them. Taking no time at all he slammed into Sasuke's side making him roar. He coiled his body around him trying to squeeze the life out of him but Sasuke would have none of it. He snapped his teeth at Itachi's neck as Itachi would wave to the side. Taking his claw he would slash as Itachi's white scales while Itachi would do the same. Their mother slammed into them making them both lose their grips making Itachi lose grip on Sasuke who took advantage and bite the back of Itachi's neck. It wasn't enough to draw blood but enough to cause pain. Sasuke now coiled around Itachi Squeezing his body with all the strength he had in his body. With his neck in Sasuke jaws Itachi could hardly move.

"He killed her Sasuke." He hissed at the dragon. "I saw her body she dead because he consumed her!" He accused as Sasuke growled in anger. "He didn't release her he killed her and ripped her soul to get his back." He hissed as Sasuke bite down harder. "He was never going to let her live! As long as she lives he wasn't whole! Now he is and you stupidly let him have the one thing he always wanted!" accused Itachi. Itachi knew that he couldn't move even if wanted to but if he angered Sasuke enough it might give him the an edge to escape. "You're an Idiot for thinking that you could trust that thing to keep its word and you're a bigger Idiot for thinking she would have wanted you to do this!" he yelled as something seem to come together in Sasuke mind. His grip on his brother's throat loosened which gave him the advantage to slip out of his grasp.

Falling back to where his mother waited for him Itachi looked at Sasuke wither back in forth in the air. In a bright light the dragon transformed into Sasuke only that his eyes and hair looked different. His eyes were still brimmed with black but his iris and pupil were still bright red. His ebony hair went for blue black to jet black and red streaks. He also had an odd tattoo that went from the base of his back to the bottom of his chin. His shirt had somehow gone missing he floated in front of them only in his pants in his hands was the soulless. He looked completely at ease with himself as he looked up to Itachi and his mother's massive form in front of him.

"Thank you for killing the last of his rebellion Itachi." He remarked as he moved his neck side to side as if trying to take out a kink out of it. He looked at his hands which were morphed between hands and claws. If anything Sasuke looked extremely deadly. He had the look of a wild animal but all the calm of a general waiting to go to war that he knew he was going to win. "As for you two I think you've outlived you usefulness." He mocked as he unleashed the ebony. In the blink of an eye Sasuke was upon them instantly Itachi changed forms and slam into Sasuke. His mother kept the same form as she wrapped her body around them. Itachi was already worse off for wear and getting into a fight with new and evil Sasuke was not on his to do list. His body was extremely weak and the flight after Sasuke had not helped one bit. With his body near dropping point Itachi got ready to face his brother.

"What have you become bother?" He whispered as he tried to reach his bother soul but it was dormant inside the thing that controlled him. Itachi reached for his weapon on his back as Madara looked at him.

"You plan to fight me? You must be joking." He spat at him.

"I plan to kill you." Itachi threaten as he pulled out two chakram (Def: sometimes called a war quoit, is a throwing weapon from India. Its shape is of a flat metal hoop with a sharp outer edge from in diameter also similar to Chinese wind and fire wheels.) The blade was made of obsidian volcanic rock while the inside of the ring was polished Silver. In the middle was a handle which Itachi used to grip the weapon. Bring both blades up to his chest in a fight stance Itachi watched as Madara got accustom to his brother's body. Madara twisted the ebony in his hand as if testing the weight of the sword in his hand. He then looked satisfied that the sword was well balanced and looked back to Itachi.

In the span of one breath they clashed with each other. Using one of his Chakrams Itachi blocked Madara's first sword thrusts as he swung his body around to use his other Chakram to slice at him only to have him dodge by moving back. Madara brought the ebony back to him then went for a lower attack as Itachi deflected it and swung at Madara's head again. Almost like watching a twisted dance they came at each other with ferocity but in the end the results Itachi was getting tired. Grabbing on to his weapons tightly he looked at Madara who didn't even look like he's broken a sweat. He had two choices and he didn't wish to use any of the two. Yet at this point he no longer had a choice. Using one of his Chakrams as an projectile he launched it at Madara. Madara moved out of the way of the deadly object when Itachi lunched the other one. Again Madara had just enough time to dodge that one.

He looked over to itachi with a look that told him he was not impressed then the Chakrams came hurling back to Itachi slicing Maradra's arms in the process. Two deep cuts on each arm stated to bleed as Madara looked back at Itachi who grabbed onto the flying projectiles. He smiled because he now knew what Itachi was trying to do. It wouldn't work because he already saw the ability of his Chakrams. He knew to watch his back as the disc would fly past him. Itachi then launched the disc again as it flew at Madara in blinding speed he used the ebony to knock it out of the sky. The Chakram bounced off the sword then back over to Itachi who caught it in midflight and launched it again as Madara was about to deflect it the disc it became two disc. Deflecting with the ebony both disc flow off to the side as Itachi launch the other disc and just like the first it made its self into two disc.

Madara was about to deflect the two disc coming him when the other two he defected came back slashing his upper left shoulder and the other one sliced his check. Then the other two he was trying to deflect cut at his admen then instantly they returned to Itachi's waiting hands.

Mikoto watched as Itachi's Illusion grabbed a hold of Madara. Madara was fighting off invisible Chakrams as Itachi would only launch two but In Madara's mind he was fighting off a whole army of them. She had watched as Itachi's eyes had changed shape and color from the bright red to crystal blue. It was something she only seen her son do once before but the combination of the two attacks was deadly. The only drawback was that both the Chakram and his Illusion ate up his physical energy and his chakra. Since the very beginning Itachi was at a disadvantage for the very fact that Itachi had not had time to heal properly while Sasuke's body was forced to heal in a rapid rate because of the spells cast on him. She was in no better shape either after he fight with Sasuke and the fact she put much of her chakra into the healing spells both she and Itachi where just bitting their time before Madara really caused harm. Just as she had thought of it Madara broke Itachi's Illusion. Itachi body dropped slightly as he showed signs that he was at the last of his energy. Sweat had broken all over his face as he tried to breathe in.

Mikoto quickly changed forms and grabbed onto Itachi and flashed them out of the way as Madara swung the sword in the place Itachi was standing in. He looked around and found Mikoto with Itachi in her arms a few feet from him. He was about to advance them when something white zoomed past him. He looked around quickly and found that a whole bunch of white object where flying around him they were so small that he hadn't noticed them before until the one that zoomed past him.

"You know they say Art is a blast." He heard behind as he turned to face the speaker when the sky around Madara exploded sending him hurtling to the ground.

"Going down?" Asked Kisame as he swung his sword and slammed it into Madara's stomach hurrying his descent to the ground.

"Have a nice landing." Chuckled Hidan as used his scythe to stabbed Madara's side as he then used both his feet and slammed them Madara's chest . Instanly he felt something tie around his wrist, feet and admen then pulled him to the ground. He slammed into the ground making it buckle and break around until the gound it's self exploded in a rain of Sand. The sand as if having a mind of its own swirled in the air then slammed into Madara full force. The sand stated to clear and Madara could see a person standing in front of him. Picking himself out of the rubble he looked over to the only person looking at him.

"I hope your had a pleasant landing." Naruto spoke as Madara got himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Like dropping into a pile of pillows." He said slightly bored as he flexed his muscles. "I hope you give me more of a challenge."

"It will be my honor."

* * *

_**Sooooooooooooo SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!**_

_**BUT I GOT SOME GOOD NEWS!**_

_**THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END NEXT CHAPTER! **_

_**SO EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE SUPER LONG AND FILLED WITH GOODIES **_

_**PLEASE EXCUSE SOME OF THE MISTAKE ON THIS CHAPTER I TRIED TO SPOT ALL OF THEM BUT I'M NOT PERFECT AT THAT ART FORM. T.T**_

_**SO IF YOU SPOT SOME GIVE ME A HEADS UP AND I CAN TRY TO FIX IT.**_

_**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**_

_**~BWOTN**_


	37. Without You

**_Without You _**

* * *

They hadn't walked very far when they were spotted. The man in question looked at them for a moment then smirked slightly.

"Well this is odd." He mused as he looked at Tenten up and down. Choji was still helping her walk as she looked over to man.

"You again?" she sighed out as She looked at the demon they had met when the assassins tried to kill them. He still had the presences of god in human form. He looked like he was aloof about everything happening around him as he walked over to where they were standing.

"You've…."he started as he looked at her wound. "Looked better." He pointed out. Choij just stared at him open mouthed as Tenten blushed a bright red. He then looked beside them to find a large house on fire. "You're doing I take it?" he mused as he smirk. It was almost instant that his smirk changed into a sneer as he looked behind him there stood a woman with black hair and brilliant blue eyes. She just like him looked too beautiful to be real. "Why are you here?" he demanded as he stalked over to her in an elegant way.

Tenten for a few seconds was lost to the whole conversation when it hit her that they were still in the red light distinct. The women didn't seem to be affected by his mood as she looked him.

"I was sent here." She told him

"I'm meant to find you not the other way around."

"You take too long." She answered

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here!" he pointed to the ground as to tell her where she was standing.

"I'm come looking for you. What better place than this?" she asked as he seems to be loosening his temper as she looked calm. "Tell me Gakuto were you really looking for me?" she asked as she walked past him and over to where Tenten and Choji stood. The man she called Gakuto stood there fuming. "You look to be in pain." She pointed out as she was about to place her hand on Tenten when Gakuto grabbed her hand.

"Who sent you?" he demanded as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She winched at his treatment as Tenten and Choji stood with their mouths open.

"Minato." She answered as Gakuto face flushed red with anger. "Don't be such a child Gakuto." She lectured as he muttered something under his breath.

"What the hell is going on?" half whispered Tenten as Choji just shrugged his shoulders. It was like watching two siblings but at the same time not so much. They both had dark hair and blue eye. The only difference between them was gender everything else they looked identical to each other. If you didn't know any better one would swear they were twins, yet the way Gakuto treated the women in his arms told you a whole different story.

"I don't want to help him." He muttered angrily as the women looked like his childish act was not going to change her mind.

"We need to and you know so." She answered

"He interrupted my game."

"Would you rather I go back to him?" she asked as he went bright red again.

"What does he want?" He grumbled.

"He wants you to split a human soul away from a demon." She told him as he looked at her.

"Why would I do that?" he asked as a cool demeanor came over him as he released her.

"The demon just took over the Ebony Dragon Gakuto. That means he has power over death. That means my soul will return where it came from if he so wished it." She told him as this made him stop and looked over to her.

"Ebony dragon…The prince of demons?" asked Tenten as she put two and two together.

"Yes, He gave his body in order to save his human mate. Unfortunately Madara took part of her soul with him. So she's not alive but she's not dead either." She answered as Tenten seem to drop to her knees. The news sent her mind whirling with information as she tried to think but all her body wanted to do was break down and cry.

"If he already left his human host what do they need me for?" asked Gakuto

"They want you take out Madara's soul. It's latched on to the Ebony dragon's soul but it still holds pieces of the human soul if you can pull apart the human soul in Madara's there is a chance the human can reach the ebony dragon and he can help you rip out the soul for good."

"You want me to help them knowing full well that it will take 20 years for you to return to me." He hissed slightly as she smiled sadly.

"I rather wait 20 years Gakuto then never be able to return to you." She told him in a stern voice.

"I just found you!" he yelled out in anger as he walked away from her.

"I found you remember." She told him with a sad smile.

"Please!" came a cry that no one was expecting as they turned over to Tenten who was still on the ground. Her face was covered by her hair. You could see tears dropping to the ground where her head hung low. "I am begging you! Please save her!" she cried as she bowed hurting her wound in the process. Gakuto looked at her for a moment before he looked over to the women. He knew how much it meant for Tenten to be begging him. He had seen her proud character and he knew it took much for her to apologize much more to beg on her knees. "She's the only family I've known! Please." She cried as she kept saying the word please over and over again. Choji looked over to Gakuto who was looking elsewhere but them.

"Please sir, I'm sure you must know what it's like to lose someone you love. I'm sure you don't wish that on anyone." Choji spoke as Gakuto looked over to the women who hadn't said anything.

"I know you'll do the right thing. You have a good heart." She told him as she smiled at him again before walking over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I will see you again in 20 years my love." She told him as she kissed him soundly. Her body glowed brightly then became bright star dust as a marking appeared on his neck on his left ear five more earrings appeared making a total of 10. The expression on his face was one of sorrow as he closed his eyes trying to remember her essence. He breathed in then out as he looked over to Tenten.

"I am not a cold hearted man." He told her as he picked her up from the ground. "You don't need to beg me for my help." He told her as he touched her forehead and her eyes flickered to the back of her head as she fainted. Choji caught her instantly as he looked over to the demon. "Stay here I'll send someone to come and get you in a moment." He ordered as Choji nodded as the man disappeared instantly. Choji looked down at Tenten she was still crying in her sleep but she was calmer now. He just hoped that her friend could be saved.

* * *

**~Elsewhere~**

* * *

Gaara watched as Naruto looked at Madara. They were talking about something but it was too far away to hear them. He and Kakashi were ordered to guard the human's body by order of their captain Itachi. The human was dead but Itachi had ordered it so there must be a reason, he reasoned as he watched as Naruto and Marada go at each other. It felt like something had exploded as they came at each other forcing Gaara to use his sand as cover from the oncoming blast waves.

Kakashi walked over to him as Gaara lowered his sand wall. He could see two blurs going at each other as he noticed something rather odd he hadn't before.

"I'm I the only on seeing this?" he asked himself out loud as Kakashi looked over to him.

"Seeing what?" he asked as Gaara was transfixed.

"That." He pointed to over both fighters head. Kakashi looked over to but didn't see anything.

"There's nothing there." He answered

"Try your other eye." Came a male voice behind them as they both turned around instantly to find Gakuto sitting behind them.

"You!" Gaara almost yelled out as both he and Kakashi blushed a bright red.

"The mind reader." He mused as he stood up. He looked over to Sakura's body and kneeled beside it. Taking his hand he touched her face slightly. "Not nearly dead but almost." He muttered as he looked over to the fight. Both guards almost as if ordered to look over to the fight. The instant they did they felt that something was wrong and looked back only to find that both Sakura and the man where missing. It seems all hell broke loose at that very same moment as a blast wave knocked them off their ass. Disoriented and pissed off they got to their feet and dusted themselves off when out of nowhere Itachi appeared.

"Where's the girl?" he asked as Both Kakashi and Gaara looked at each other. Their mouths opened but no sound escaped it. Gaara pointed behind him but still no words would come out of his mouth. "Where is she?!" demanded Itachi as both looked frighten at their Captain.

"He took her." Kakashi said before he could stop himself. Itachi's anger went over to Kakashi as he stared him down.

"Who took her?" he commanded.

"Gakuto." He answered as Itachi looked at him. The answer made no sense to him because he didn't know who Gakuto was. "The king sent for him." Muttered Kakashi.

"Where?" demanded Itachi again but that was an answer that Kakashi couldn't give. He had no idea where that nut job of a man took the body.

"I don't know sir." He muttered softly as Gaara flinched slightly knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**~Else where~**

* * *

Hinata watched as Naruto fought with Madara and her heart pounded like a drum in her chest. She and Ino where order to hide while the rest of the ebony took care of Madara but now it was just Madara and Naruto fighting it out. None of them seem to be breaking a sweat as they went at each other. It was like watching two lions trying to rip each other apart. Each time they hit each other it was like watching two powers collide then blast away from each other. Ino watched with horror in her eyes as ebony got ready to spring the trap that Shikamaru came up with. Hinata grabbed at her shirt and twisted it in knots as she bites her lip. Then the signal came up and the trap was set in motion.

Naruto watched as a flash of light zoomed past him. He knew that he had to get out of the way now that he pulled Marada far enough. Jumping up in the air he manifested a large energy ball made completely of dense chakra. His arm felt like it was ripping apart but he tried to focus the blast at Marada. Taking aim he fired as Marada tried to blow it off to the side but the blast split in half as soon as he came in contact with it then blasted him back to the ground. Instantly a shadow swooped from the ground grabbed hold of him like a boa constrictor it tossed him into what looked to be a white animal of some sort as the white mass swallowed him. It didn't take long for the white mass to explode tossing Marada across the forest ground. He broke though solid 100 year old trees before he came to stop. His breathing was ragged and left arm was bleeding from somewhere but there was too much blood to know from where, but what really told you that their plan work was the burning red mark on his right arm. The mark of three feathers crossed in half by a line.

Naruto walked over to where Marada was standing with the rest of ebony around him. Marada angry at the fact that he was tricked went to attack Naruto. He was almost there when Kisame slammed his sword into his chest throwing him back. Marada startled by the blow regain his balance and looked at the guards as Kakashi, Gaara and Itachi were missing. He smirked slightly as he put his hand on the ebony. It was time he stopped fooling around. Naruto watched as Marada pulled out the Ebony in slow motion as the blade seem to shine like bright silver when the blade was ebony black.

Without notice he disappeared and panic rose in Naruto for a second before he heard the first grunt of pain. He looked over to the guards and found one after another dropping to their knees spitting out blood. All of them slashed across the back after being stabbed in the stomach.

"Naruto!" yelled out Shikamaru as he dropped to his knees. Naruto quickly blocked Marada's sword with his bare hands also cutting him in the process. It was a blur of movements Naruto was kicked in the stomach and sent backwards onto his butt.

"You might have sealed my dragon form but that doesn't save you from me." He chuckled as he was about to walk over to where Naruto was when something hit his foot. He looked down for a second and did a double take. There on the ground was Hidan's head. It was smiling and looking up at him.

"I hope you've said your prayers like a good boy." it snickered as a red circle formed around Marada. From that circle 5 jagged lines raced across the ground to where the ebony guards where on the ground. Around a red circle formed one after another. As soon as the first circle was formed Marada growled loudly he looked down to his stomach. A huge gash appeared exactly where he had stabbed the ebony member. Then the second circle connected he felt the same stab to his stomach and back. Four times it happened as he heard Hidan snicker. " if you thought that hurt just wait till you get your head chopped off!" He yelled as he laughed loudly at Marada who watched the last jagged line travel farther up to a corpse that belongs to Hidan. Hidan's head laughed manically as the circle was starting to form around his body.

Out of shock Marada kicked Hidan's head out of the circle as it laughed as it rolled along. The circle around Hidan's body stopped forming then disappeared altogether. Marada noticing the act was about to move when two flashes came at him, one of bright yellow and the other orange. He felt a kick to his stomach as he was launched backwards only to be beaten the other way by another kick to the back. Again he saw both yellow and orange flash before he was hit in the face by one then kicked by another. This all happen in the span of 5 seconds as Marada dropped to the ground and looked up to see Naruto and Minato standing before him.

Hurt and bleeding everywhere Marada looked at the two blondes. They were a strong team together but Minato's flash was more refined then Naruto's and there lied a weakness. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at them before he smiled at them. Taking his hand to his stomach he took the blood from there and brought it to his lips. He licked the blood off his hands as both men watched him in shock.

"A blood seal? Really did you believe that I won't know about all of your abilities?" he asked as he licked off the rest of the blood. "The twin flashes, Shikamaru's shadow hold, Kisame's chakra sword, Diadara's clay bombs, Sasori's puppet strings, Gaara's sand and Neji's sight. I knew about all of your ability before you even performed them. "He said as everyone watched as the massive wounds closed instantly. Every wound inflicted by them disappeared like it was never inflicted.

"It's an illusion!" someone yelled as Marada pulled out the Soulless. Naruto and Minato looked at each other then flashed over to where Marada was standing. Instantly like he had foreseen it he moved behind Naruto. Naruto had just enough time to move out of the way before the Soulless would have lopped off his head.

"Stay away from that sword!" yelled Minato as Naruto dodged the soulless again. It was like the more he moved the closer it came to lopping his head off. Frighten about his father's warning he looked over to the ebony guards only to find they had turned into Ebony statues. Instantly both Naruto and Minato moved to dodge the swing of the Soulless. It felt like they were fighting a fight that would never have an end. Each time they thought they found a way out Marada would find a way to reverse the effect. Naruto glared at Marada only to notice that not all of their efforts failed. He was still cursed to stay in the human form he held. The sword swung at them again as they dodged out of the way of the wicked blade.

Marada laughed at their attempts to escape the swinging of the soulless. It would soon become even more troublesome for the two but they weren't aware of that just yet. As Naruto took out his knives to block the sword Marada pulled back as both watched the man smiled at them eerily.

"Let the show begin." He whispered as he slashed his sword to the right sending an air wave across the ground. Both Naruto and Minato watched in horror as the ebony guards got up one by one. The guards all stood up and walked over to where Marada was standing. Each with hollowed out expirations as they all went for their weapons. "Let's see how fast you can dodge." As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth the guards attacked both men.

"What the hell!" yelled Naruto as Shikamaru and Kisame went at him, behind him Neji went to stab him as Naruto moved out of way fast enough to avoid the blow. "Snap out of it you idiots!" he yelled as he watched his father struggle with Hidan, Daidara and Sasori. They flashed together to get out of the way but one of them wasn't as lucky. Minato got hit by Hidan's Scythe. Even if it was just a scratch it was enough for Hidan's curse. The obsidian Hidan took his scythe back and slammed it on the ground as the circle began to form. Naruto was about to charge at Hidan when his father stopped him.

"No!" he yelled "don't touch him!" he shouted as Naruto looked over to him. Hidan was not performing the curse but Minato was turning into an obsidian statue.

"Dad!" Naruto yelled out as Minato looked like he was struggling to move in the curse.

"Get out of here!" he yelled to Naruto as he looked confused as to what to do. On one side the ebony guards where coming for him on the other his father was turning into one of the enemy.

"You can't win and you can't escape." Marada stated as he stated to walk over to Naruto who was trying to think of his options left. His father's face turned completely ebony as the rest of the guards walked behind Marada.

"Don't make me laugh." He growled as he looked at Marada. "Do you think for a minute that I will let you live for what you did to my friends?!" he growled as his aura changed becoming extremely dark and dense. "I'll kill you…" he hissed as Marada stopped walking to look at the demon. His hair was covering his eyes as he looked up again they were completely black with only as red slit in the middle. His hair seems to get long as a power surge erupted from him knocking every single guard backwards. Marada only blinked once and Naruto was now in front of him punching him in the face. The blow sent him flying back with such force that he broke a few trees he slammed into. Stretching his left hand his nails became sharp talon like claws. The three marks on each side of his face became wider and the fangs in his mouth became sharper.

Odd marking started to appear over his hands and stretched out across his body. The very ground around him started to disintegrate like nothing. He glared at Marada then attacking him instantly taking him to the ground. He grabbed him by the neck then launched him into the sky going right after him. He grabbed Marada by the foot and swung him twice before he threw him to the ground, yet again before he reach the ground Naruto flashed just where he was going to land and punched him full in the face again. This time his nails became long looking like energy spears coming out of them which he wielded like sword. He flashed in front of Marada and slashed his across the chest making him yell out in pain. Blood flow in the air as droplets of it fell on Naruto's face. The moment they made contact with his face immense pain crippled his body. The blood seems to burn worse than diamond as all the nerves yelled out pain.

"Doesn't taste too good does it?" asked Marada as he hit Naruto in the face with his hand full of his own blood. It felt like every cell in Naruto's body was on fire as he wanted desperately to rub off the blood but it would only cause him more harm. Taking all his self-control he had left he made another dense ball of Chakra and fired it at Marada point blank making him fly off to the ground again, yet this time Marada had block most of the blow and managed to land softy on ground. Instantly Naruto appeared behind him and slammed his foot into his stomach which Marada had seen coming and blocked it. Taking Naruto's foot he twisted it making Naruto twist in the air. Taking advantage of the situation Naruto took his other foot and slammed it into Marada's face. Marada released Naruto's foot as he twisted in the air and landed on his feet.

Naruto knew that his weakness should in terms be Marada's weakness. He really didn't want to resort to using the weapon he had got from Hianta but his choices were becoming very few. Taking out the blade he had hidden on his leg. He let the wrapping around it fall off to the side as Marada looked at the blade with somewhat horror in his eyes. It was curved and the edge seems more heavy then the rest of the Diamond blade. The blade is meant to be carried close to your forearm yet Naruto had to keep his distance from it. He Stared down at Marada as Marada looked completely irritated about the turn of events. Just as he was about to attack Marada something round Slammed into Marada making him fly off his feet.

"Put that knife away Naruto." Came a voice he never thought he would hear again. He looked to his side and there he found her. Standing at full height wearing the armor she always did, with the wild tassels tied up in a bun. The only difference now was what she wears on her ears. Four silver ear rings and one of them in the shape of small black dragon curled around her ear. Her skin was pale but it only helped to defined that fact that Naruto was seeing her.

"Sa….Sakura?" he questioned as he looked at her. Her eyes were trained on Marada as she pulled out her diamond sword. She smiled at Naruto from the side as he looked at her for a moment before she disappeared completely repapering instantly in front of Marada. She and Marada clashed swords as shock went through Marada.

"You can't be alive!" he yelled as he jumped back.

"Your right…" she answered as she swung at him again making him lean back to avoid the attack. As Marada was about to attack he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder that went down to his heart. Sakura spanned on her heal and round housed him right in the face. Cause him to bleed from his jaw making it feel broken as he moved it around. It was impossible that a human could have the strength to break his jaw with one kick. Furthermore she shouldn't be alive after all the injuries he inflected on her body. His body gave another sharp pain as he doubled over. His left side burned as she came closer. "I shouldn't be alive." She answered his question as she kicked him again. This time as he was in the air she caught up to him and stabbed him in the heart with the diamond sword.

The swift moved movement took him by surprise as he looked down to the diamond sword. Blood stated to pore out of his mouth as he looked into the empty jade eyes looking him.

"Sakaura…." He spoke in Sasuke's voice. "Why?" he asked as Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled wickedly.

"Because I'm not Sakura." She answered as her Image disappeared and it was replaced with a man with black hair. His eclectic blue eyes focused on Marada as Marada looked down to see the swords not really a sword but the other man's hand inside his chest. A strange looking mark that looked like a claw was tattooed on his hand as what shocked Marada was the fact that it started to move inside his body. The further it moved inside the more painful his body complained. The man smiled wickedly as he seem to find what he was looking for as Marada screamed as he felt his soul being ripped out.

He could see images of someone's childhood but he didn't know who's as the man in front of him dug his hand deeper into his chest. His whole body seems to explode with pain as it hurt him to even breathe.

"You'll keep your promise right?" he heard a little girl speaking as more images flash in his head. The weird tattoo on the man's hand seem to shake before starting to retract it's self from inside Marada's body. With it he pulled something out of Marada as he kept screaming.

"I promise Sakura…" he heard Sasuke voice says. " I will always protect you." With that the man yanked out the piece of soul that belonged to Sakura. He pulled back as he looked at the bright little orb in his hand. It felt like a huge hole been ripped right out of him as he noticed that he wasn't injured by the man's attack. The pain felt internal like his soul couldn't steady itself. He also felt Sasuke stirring from the sleep he forced him into.

"Thank you." The man smirked as he disappeared before his very eyes. He just had time to react as Naruto came at him. He punched him full on the face breaking his jaw completely.

* * *

**~Elsewhere~**

* * *

Gakuto waited as he looked at the girl in front of him. She looked a bit like her he mused as a bright light shown in the dim cave. Across for him appeared his double. He walked slowly over to him and sat down in front of him.

"What took you so long?" he questioned himself as the other him smiled and handed the piece of soul to himself.

"Did you know her name is Sakura?" he asked before he disappeared. He looked at the piece of the soul then to the girl. He hadn't known that her name was Sakura and the news came to him to be quite a shock. He smiled to himself and chuckled under his breath as he put the soul in front of the body. The soul at first only floated in his hand not moving but then it jerk it's self-upwards then striate into the girl's body. As soon as the soul disappeared into her body she gasped out rising almost off the ground. Her eyes dilated then constricted back to normal as she looked around a little lost. "Welcome back to the living."

"Who are you?!" she demanded as she got up and crawl somewhat away from him.

"No one of importance." He answered as he walked over to the far side of the room. Sakura watched him as she tried to make out his face but the dim room didn't allow her to see him. "I've returned you to your body because you have a job to do."

"What type of Job?" she asked a bit worried.

"I need you to kill Marada." He answered

"Marada?" she questioned

"The demon that ripped out your soul."he stated. "I got it back only to send you back to battlefield. Your soul in terms belongs to me." He told her as she watched him walk over to the other side.

"You're wasting your time I'm only a human." She sneered at him.

"Not anymore." He answered as he came closer to the light were Sakura could see him. "Like I said before in terms your soul belongs to me. As such I'm making you an apprentice. You are mated to a very powerful being Sakura in terms he is your power. I just made sure that connection between you two become stronger."

"Why are you doing this? "She questioned as she looked at the demon before her.

"Because you have her name." he answered with a sad smile. Somehow Sakura didn't fear this demon as he sat down next to her.

"Marada has taken over your mate's body." He told her. Anger coursed through Sakura veins as the news made her turn cold.

"Sasuke…" she muttered

"He's alive." He answered. "Asleep really somewhere deep inside his own body. He believes whole heartedly that you are dead thanks to Marada. He gave himself up to Marada in order to save you."

"I tried to warn him." She whispered to herself.

"But he didn't listen yeah I know the feeling." He muttered. "Sakura I need you to rip out Marada's soul."

"Why don't you do it?" she asked him. "You brought me back to life, you ripped my soul away from his then why?" she asked

"I can only intervene so much, Sakura. Like you I have a purpose in life but mine is not to fight this war. My purpose is to make a soldier that can. That is you." He told as he held out his hand. Sakura looked at him for a moment before placing her hand on his. As soon as she did a black mark identical to the one his neck appeared on her arm. "That mark symbolizes you work for me." He answers her unasked question. "Close your eyes." He ordered as Sakura did as she was told. "I want you to think of him." He whispered in her ear. "Think only of him." He instructed as Sakura tried to consternate on Sasuke. "Remember the power he posed." he said. "Remember the first time you felt his power." He told her. "Now harness it. Feel it become yours." He instructed as Sakura felt like she was going into a trance. Her body felt weightless but at the same time very grounded.

It was like the time Sasuke had made himself a tattoo. She could feel his power everywhere but she couldn't feel him it was an emptiness she never felt before. She felt the power fill every fiber of her being as she opened her eyes to find herself outside. The sun was shining down on her as she could hear noise a few yards away. She was sure she could hear the clashing of swords the heavy foot falls of two males fighting. She could hear 2 frantic heart beats close to the man fighting. It was so strange yet thrilling to know all that by just sound alone. She set out to walk over to where she heard most of the noise as huge gust of wind pushed at her for a moment before it passed. As the dust settled she notice three men in front of her.

"Highness?!" they almost yelled as they looked at her with stunned eyes. She looked at them for a moment before she could recognize them.

"Kakashi?" She asked as he saluted her along with the other two.

"How is this possible?" asked Itachi as he came in front of her. He passed his hand in front of her face almost as if testing to see if she was really standing before them.

"That lunatic…" muttered Kakashi as he looked at Sakura.

"Stop trying to read my mind Gaara." She said out of the blue as Gaara looked shocked. She looked over to him and smiled. "Some things you don't need to know." She told them as she started to walk off to the battle ahead of her with the ebony guards walking behind her in awe. "Gaara I need you to read Marada's mind as much as you can and rely the information to me. Itachi I need you to release the ebony guards of the curse Marada placed upon them. You and your mother should have enough power to turn them back to normal. Kakashi I want to you to take Ino and Hinata and make a barrier so that Marada doesn't escape." She ordered as she felt for her sword and found something she never had before. This sword had a black handle at the very top it had a claw clutching a diamond that looked like it had diamond veins going down to the handle. The blade was made entirely of diamond except for the middle of the blade which was looked to be a strange liquid sliver that moved each time the sword did.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Itachi as Sakura turned around and smirked at him.

"I'm going to kill Marada for taking my mate." She smiled as she disappeared before their eyes. All three looked stunned for a moment before one of them managed to speak.

"That is one scary lady." Muttered Gaara as they all nodded. They looked at each other for a moment before Itachi gave the go ahead and they went of the do as Sakura asked. Sakura in the mean time flashed herself close enough to the fight to watch Naruto and Madara fighting. She watched as Naruto used one of his tails to slam Madara down to the ground. Madara blocked most of Naruto advances with swift movements. She studied the fight for a few more moments before walking over to the fight. The air presser around them changed as she could see the barrier being brought up. A feat that didn't go unnoticed by both fighters as they stopped and looked up to the sky which turned darker then it was before.

They could see lightning around the shield as both fighters noticed a lone figure walking towards them. Instantly both fighters stopped moving as they watched the woman walk towards them. She had a small smile on her face as she walked all the way to where they were standing. At that very same moment Marada left shoulder exploded with pain. The mark on his chest burned like nothing he very felt before as he doubled over clutching his heart.

"Naruto." She addressed him with a tip of her head as Naruto only nodded slightly. "Help the girls with the shield will you?" she asked as Naruto blink for a moment not knowing what to do as he looked over to Marada who grounded his teeth in pain.

"But…" he wanted to protest but Sakura smiled again sending a weird chill down his spine. "Yes…" he agreed as he flashed away. Now it was just down to her and Marada.

"Hi." She said as she approached him. It felt like his nerves were being twisted then stretched out. The closer she got to him the more pain he was in. He bearded his teeth at her as she walked with a slow grace.

"Another Mirage?" he hissed as Sakura stopped and about five feet away from him. She looked down to the ground then over to the sword in her hand. The strange liquid inside it swished about as she looked to over Marada.

"Nope, The real thing." She answered as she instantly appeared before him. He just had time to bring up the ebony as it collided with her sword. The pain on the left side of his body seemed to go down his left arm as he pushed away from Sakura Yet Sakura wasn't done, just as he was pulling away she span in a large arc and brought her sword down on him again. Marada blocked the blow again as he staggered to get back from her. Again she lunged at him and he dodged as best as he could. In one of the exchanges Sakura managed to push Marada into a tree were he ducked out of the way just in time to see the diamond sword chop down the tree in one blow.

Angry and frighten at the same time of what was happening Marada tried to gain control of his rioting body. He could keep dodging her but she was going to hit him soon if he didn't change his game plan. He shifted slightly as she attacked as he turned around just in time to counter her swing. He then brought his sword upwards forcing her to step back. Taking that chance he went on the attack. Sakura moved from side to side as the sword came down at her.

"Right, left, middle…" she heard Gaara voice in her mind as she dodged all his attacks. "he's going to blast you." He warned as Marada brought up his hand and fired a small blast from his hand. Sakura swished her sword four times in the air out of reflex and the sword swallowed the blast. "Well he wasn't expecting that." Mutter Gaara as Sakura thought that she wasn't either. "Behind you." Warned Gaara as Sakura turned around in time to block the ebony. Marada pulled back instantly when Sakura swung at his arm. "The left side of his body is in pain. He fears Sasuke is going to escape."

"You run faster than a frighten rabbit." She mused as Madara sneered at her. "I wonder how fast you can run?" she whispered to herself as Marada strained to hear. As if she has offered a challenge Marada disappeared. Sakura closed her eyes as she listened for the singing of his sword. Instantly she blocked when the sound of the sword got louder. They clashed sword about four times before jumping apart and going right back at it again. Sakura turned around in mid thrust and slashed Marada on the upper arm leaving a large gash that seem to get bigger by the second.

He yelled out and took his hand to cover the wounded. He then disappeared and repapered behind Sakura. He quickly grabbed on to her neck with his bloody hand. Like acid to her skin she wanted to wither in pain but the pain disappeared just has it had came. It was just like that man had said. His power was hers, so his poisonous blood didn't harm her anymore. Taking advantage of the position Sakura pulled her sword to the side then placed backwards on top of her arm so the point was right at Marada's throat.

"Let's see who can stand the longest." She challenged as she turned sharply to face him. His hand still enclosed around her throat and her sword still at his throat.

"He's wavering back and forth in his thoughts." Informed Gaara.

"I hoped you enjoyed your stay, but I really don't like looking at you through my own mates eyes." She whispered in a harsh tone. Marada smiled wickedly as he took his own bloody hand and touched were Sakura had cut him. The slash went right thought the body sealing curse. Instantly Marada transformed into the large ebony dragon. Sakura watched as the dragon went at her. Her first thought was to move but she waits till last minute to do so. She jumped just in time to land on top of his head. She then ran down the large serpent body as he twisted in the air trying to throw her off. She stabbed him in the back as she was passing but the sword would only bounce off the scales as she tried.

Marada jerked about until he managed to throw Sakura off as she landed in a tree. Sakura looked at the dragon up and down and felt a weird sensation in her chest. Marada collided himself in the air as he looked down to the tree where Sakura was standing. He opened his mouth as a small dense ball of energy formed in front of him. For a second everything around them seems to go black before the intense light from the blast eliminated everything. The blast ripped apart the ground and up rooted trees and went as far as designating them. The barrier shook violently as volts of lightning hit the ground. Marada laughed at the destruction as he looked around. He knew that Sakura couldn't live through that blast.

"Shows what little you know." Sakura answered as she was standing behind him with her arms crossed. She was taking advantage of Sasuke's speed to move faster than the dense ball he launched at her. Using Sasuke abilities as her own was a bit odd to her but she had to adjust quickly if she wanted to keep living. Marada twisted in the air again to try to strike down Sakura as Sakura felt a sharp tug in her chest. She faltered for a second which allowed Marada to grab her in his claws. He tried to crush her small body to dust but something was stopping him from doing it. He looked down to find Sakura bracing the claws apart with her own hands. She was using Sasuke massive strength to keep them from crushing her, yet she knew that she couldn't last forever her human body would give out sooner than later. Taking advantage of Marada's surprise she let go and fell out of his grip to land on his scales again.

She tried to grab on but she kept slipping downwards she tried to find a way to grab onto something when she noticed something that she hadn't before. A scale was missing on the left side of his neck. It was a small scale compared to the larger scales around it but it still made a gap in his armor. Using her legs she kicked away from his body as he seems to notice her escape. She flipped in the air before landing on a nearby tree. She grabbed onto the branches as she tried to slow down her fall. She looked at the dragon move about as she remembers that the Soulless was made out of Sasuke's scale. The very same scale that was missing on his neck must be the scale that he used to make the sword. Sakura knew that her sword couldn't get though the armor but if she can get to the spot on his body that was missing the scale then she had a chance of stopping him.

He came at her again this time taking her off guard as he slammed into her body. He wrapped his body around her this time like a snake does it's pray. Sakura could feel her body being compressed from all sides as Marada lowered his head to look at her. She could see the spot on his neck getting closer to her as she tried to move her arms but they were pinned to her side.

"Looks like your luck has its limits too." He snickered as he coiled tighter as Sakura fought to breathe. "I have to say I never met a human so persistent to live. You're like a roach just when I think your dead you keep wiggling. "He growled as Sakura felt like her spine would break soon.

"Are you really going to die again?" whispered a voice in her head. "With all your mates powers at your disposal yet you're going to die squished to death. What a sorry ass way to go." They taunted as Sakura realized something. If she had all of Sasuke's powers she had the ability to use magic. The same magic he uses to transport himself. Trying to harness the power to become nothing more than a small ball of light Sakura closed her eyes and tried to think the form in her mind. Instantly she felt like her body compress and became smaller. She opened her eyes again only to see where she was standing. She was about 10 feet away from the dragon on the ground without a scratch.

It astounded her that Sasuke had this much power coursing through him. She knew now what she had to do. She closed her eyes again and appeared on top of Marada's head. She slides herself down the side to where his neck was exposed by the missing scale. She had a few seconds to stab him there but it was a shot she could only take once. She gained speed as she was getting closer she took out of her smaller knife from her pocket and tried to slow down her speed enough. She was about to get to the spot when Marada shook violently lunching her to the side away from the dragons's body. She could see the spot so close as she took a drastic choice. She pulled out her sword and spanned in the air to get momentum then lunched it with all her might at the small opening. The sword flew in a perfect arch hitting its target head on.

Marada roared as his form changed instantly back to human as the sword dropped out of the sky. Sakura closed her eyes as she was falling and concentrated her body compressed then speed off to where the sword was falling to. Grabbing the sword in her hand she flashed over to where Marada was falling. She appeared before him as she punched him to ground with such force the ground inside the barrier all broke apart.

The barrier cackled with energy as you could see cracks in the mighty shield. Sakura landed on the ground next to Marada she pulled him up to his feet with one hand, then she pulled her sword back and stabbed him in the chest. The movement was so swift it was hard to see it until it happened. The center of the sword swished angrily as the liquid seem to be inserting itself into Marada. Instantly the wound around the sword stated to crystallize.

"He's pulling out of the body. I hope you know that you're doing that can kill the prince." Warned Gaara as Sakura Smiled and replied in her mind. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Are you willing to kill your mate along with me!" yelled Marada as he looked at Sakura's hollowed out eyes.

"No," she answered "just you." She then took her right hand and slammed it into his chest over his heart. The attack was so unexpected that Marada couldn't breathe for second before Sakura slammed her palm into his chest again. Little by little he felt like she was moving something in him. The more she hit him the more he felt out of control of the body. She then pulled out the sword from his chest only to round house and kick him in the face. He stumbled back as she punched him full in the face again sending him flying. As he landed he felt something sharp ripping him apart from the inside. He looked down to his wounded and found pieces of diamond coming out of his own body.

Sakura came up to him and grabbed him by the neck as she pointed her sword at his throat again. As she did he started to laugh as he looked at her.

"You are very cruel for a human." He remarked as Sakura just looked at him. "You're willing to kill him even after he did everything to keep you safe." He mocked as he laughed openly at her. "You can kill the body Sakura but you'll never kill me. I will keep living forever while you and your mate will die." He laughed out loud.

"There's a difference." She said to him as she pressed her sword closely to his throat.

"In what?" he asked.

"You won't live this time." She told him as she took her pointer and index finger right over his heart. She stabbed her fingers five times around his heart as Marada felt his heart slow down. The bright colors of his vision started to dim. It got harder for him to keep his eyes opened as he knew that he had to get out of the body before it died.

"He's bailing." Informed Gaara as Sakura looked at Marada close his eyes. He was about to jump into the next body. She could feel a weird pressure coming out of Marada then white orb escaped his mouth. She knew exactly where it was heading as it zoomed out of her line of sight.

"It's heading over to Minato." She informed

"Got it I will warn the captain." He answered.

"No need." Came a voice Gaara never thought he would hear again. He looked around trying to see if the man was anywhere around him but he was alone.

-else where-

Minato was giving Itachi a hard time as he looked at the ebony statue. The rest of the ebony guards seem to be coming around but Minato didn't as much as budge. Itachi started to worry as his mother came to his side.

"What's the matter?" she asked as he looked at Minato statue.

"I don't know. I can't get him to sustain a human form." He said puzzled by the predicament.

"Itachi you're warned out." She pointed out as she put her arm around him as he sat down on the ground.

"He's doing a fine job at trying to reanimate him but I just blocked his efforts." Came a voice they didn't know. They turned around to find a strange man standing before them.

"Who are…." Started Itachi but his mother hushed him.

"I should have known that you would be behind this sudden change." She said with a smile as she looked at him.

"I try my best." He answered with a cocky grin as he walked over to Minato. He put his hand on his face as the statue disappeared instantly. He then closed his eyes and his image blurred then became a splitting image of Minato. He smiled over to them as something zoomed right into him. Hitting him from behind causing him to stumble slightly. Both Itachi and his mother were about to go help him when he put up his hand to stop them from doing so. He looked back at them as they noticed that half of his face was peeling off and becoming black. One of his eyes had turned a bright yellow. Both Itachi and his mother watched in horror as the body started to decompose

"What's happening?" came Marada's voice as both watched as more clumps of his face fall off.

"You're dying." Pointed Sakura as she walked over to the group. "By order of my master your death has been issued." She told him as she walked up to the decaying body. "And by my hand you will die." She told him as she stabbed him into the heart with a diamond dagger. Marada gasped out as he looked down to the dagger. His eyes looked void of all emotions for a second before he spit out blood and fell to his knees. He got a hold of the dagger and yanked it out. It made his hand smoke from the contact as he looked at the blade. As he looked at it then he dropped the blade to the ground as he noticed that his hands were becoming black. He looked at his other hand and noticed something he hadn't before.

"You said it yourself you can kill the body but the soul would move on." Said Sakura as she looked down at him. "So in theory if the body is already dead the soul trapped within it will be as well." With those last words Marada fall face forward to the ground. His body shook violently as he twisted on the ground. He was trying to escape the body but wasn't succeeding. Sakura pulled out a small crystal ball from her pocket and tossed it to Itachi who caught it with one hand. "Hang on to that." She muttered as she pulled a tag from her pocket and threw it on his forehead. As soon as the tag made contact with his skin markings made out of fire crawled all over his skin. She made 12 hand signs in rapid speed before biting the tip of her finger to draw blood.

She let the drops fall on the paper seal as the fire signs became an angry red before turning black. The seals seem to compress the body smaller and smaller.

"Hang on to that orb Itachi." She warned as the seal consumed the body and it flew into the small orb that Itachi was holding. The orb turned a bright red as you could hear Marada screaming as the orb glow a bright white. Itachi looked utterly surprised as the orb zoomed out of his hand and straight into Sakura waiting one. Both Itachi and his mother looked at her utterly surprised at what she had just done. She bowed her head slightly at them before she disappeared again.

"That woman isn't human." Muttered Itachi's mother.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

* * *

Sasuke was struggling to breathe as Gaara looked over him. He was spitting out blood as his body shook. Sakura instantly appeared startling Gaara.

"Good gods don't do that!" he hissed as she kneed beside Sasuke, The Diamond in his system kept erupting through his skin. Sakura looked over to him and really hoped that she knew that what she was doing as she Stabbed him again in the same place she did before. Gaara watched in horror as Sakura looked a bit more desperate for it to work. Instantly the sword glowed a bright blue all the diamond inside Sasuke's body disappeared. Sakura laughed happily as she pulled the sword out. Sasuke coughed as he grabbed his sides in pain. After he was done coughing he opened his eyes and looked over to Sakura.

She was smiling and crying at the same time at him. Gaara looked like he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"What did I miss?" he joked as she smiled brightly at him.

"Just saving the world not much." She told him as he tried to get up and found that he was in horrible pain all over. He groaned out as Sakura pushed him back down. "Don't move I must have broken every bone in your body for you to be in that much pain." She explained as Sasuke groaned again.

"I got my ass kicked by a girl. How humiliating." He mused as he chuckled only to groan out in pain. Sakura smiled as she looked over to Gaara.

"Gaara can you call the rest of the ebony guard we need to get Sasuke to some sort of bed so we can fix him along with Itachi."

"Yes, your highness." Answered Gaara a little worried that she would beat him up if he didn't comply. He closed his eyes for a moment as Sakura watched the barrier drop.

"I'm sorry." She heard Sasuke say as she looked down at him.

"For what?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"I failed to protect you." He uttered.

"In that case forgive me." She told him as he looked over to her. "I failed to stay with you." She told him.

"Oh god mushy stuff." Muttered Gaara as Sakura turn over to him. She smiled at the demon as he put his hand to his head. "Oh! Nice just what I wanted to see!" hissed as he crossed his arms and kept saying "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts." He muttered as Sasuke chuckled again.

"You enjoying my abilities?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"They have their advantages." She told him

"Can I have them back?" he asked with a small smirk as Sakura was confused at his request.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You borrowed his powers." Said a male voice behind Sakura. Behind her stood Gakuto with his arms slightly crossed. He had a smirk on his handsome face as he walked over to the two. "It's time to give them back." He told her as Sakura looked confused.

"Will she die?" asked Sasuke as he tried to get up but pain made him stop. Gakuto looked over to Sasuke looking at his wounds.

"No, she went under a contract with me as my apprentice." He told him as Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the man. "Don't look at me like that." He told Sasuke who only responded with growling.

"Sasuke…" she tried to cool his temper but she knew that he would be angry.

"I didn't consent to this." He growled

"You were almost dead kind of hard to ask for permission." Joked Gakuto as he patted Sakura's head.

"Then break the agreement!" he ordered

"Do you want to kill her?" asked Gakuto as he looked down at him.

"Sasuke… I went under contract with him because that was the only way to be with you."

"That and she lives as long as I live." He pointed out. "After all human life spans are quite short."

"Then you better not die then." Growled Sasuke as he glared at the man.

"I don't plan on it." He told him with a smirk as he grabbed onto Sakura's hand that made Sasuke growl loudly. "Injured and he still wants to fight me." He mused as he placed Sakura's hand over Sasuke's heart. "This might tickle." He warned as soon as he let go of her hand Sakura felt like she went through a very small hole instantly. She gasped out as she felt every bone in her body become liquid then solid. She felt shivers then very light weight. When the world stopped spinning she looked over to Sasuke who had his eyes shut tightly.

She could see his skin start to re-grow over his wounds. He started to get more color in his face as he groaned a bit before he tried to pick himself up. This time he managed to do so but still winced at some of his wounds. Sakura on the other hand felt a bit woozy as she felt a hand steady her.

"It will pass just give it time." Said Gakuto as he stood up and looked over to the side "I'll send Iruka your way once he's done on the job I sent him." He explained as he disappeared like mist.

"Who the hell is that guy?" asked Sasuke as the answer came from his mother who just walked over to them.

"His name is Gakuto. He's the most powerful being we've ever encountered." She told him as Sasuke looked over to him mother. Sakura looked over to her a bit surprised as she smiled. "You're quite fortunate that he choose you for his apprentice." She told Sakura as she walked slowly over to Sasuke. "He won't harm your mate besides he already has his own." She told him as Sasuke seemed to take that as a good sign.

"Who exactly is he?" asked Gaara as he sat down looking a little confused and embarrassed.

"We don't know." She answered with a smile. "But he's not evil. He's a very kind hearted man." She said almost like she knew something they didn't which was most likely true.

"Where's his mate?" asked Sasuke still not convince that the man could be trusted. His mother looked down for a moment as a depressing look came upon her face.

"In hell." She replied as they all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hell?!" yelled Gaara as he looked at her. She nodded as Itachi and the rest of the ebony guard made their way over to them.

"Owie, owie, owie! Watch the foot damn it!" yelled Deidara as Kisame helped him walk. Sasori only rolled his eyes at them as the ebony guards all showed up around them. They all looked a little beat but not enough to say that they couldn't protect the prince if need a raised yet they all jumped when Iruka popped out of nowhere.

"Gah!" yelled Deidara as he looked over to the demon. Iruka looked a bit red as he bowed to Sasuke.

"Highness are you ready?" he asked as Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the demon. Iruka then walked over to him and touched his arm. "Everyone hold on to eachother." he ordered as some of the ebony guards were reluctant to touch each other. Yet slowly one by one they grabbed a hold of each other. Some of them muttered under their breaths while others just plainly yelled out their discomfort. "Here we go." he muttered as it felt like a hook had gone into their guts as they felt like they were being sucked in from the inside out. Sakura could hear yelling which she could only assume belong to one of the ebony guards.

Then as fast as it started it ended. Their feet touched ground and almost everyone fell over. Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke who seem to keep his balance fairly well. At first Sakura was lost as to where she was at until she looked around and noticed that most of the wall had been demolished.

"I never want to do that again." muttered Gaara as he got up from under Sasori who had landed on top of him.

"I think I lost a lung somewhere along the way." muttered Deidara

"You and Hadin both." hissed Itachi as he tried to get hearing back to his ears.

"Where are we?" asked Ino somewhere behind the mess of the ebony guards.

"The castle if that wall is any indication." muttered Sasori as he tried to bend his arms to see if they still worked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't take you directly to the emergency wing but it's still destroyed." Iruka inputted as the demon guards looked over to Sakura and Sasuke. They were after all the reason that there was no medical wing.

"Let's just try to fix these two." said Ino as she pointed over to Itachi and Sasuke. Somehow the sentence seem to trigger something in Iruka as he spoke out.

"Ah!" he said making everyone jump just slightly. "One of your friends is here as well." he said to Sakura as the demons all looked over to the conversation. "She was in bad shape when I brought her here. From the looks of it she had been stabbed she had lost a lot of blood but the medical team stabilized her. She should be somewhere around here with that other boy that was with her. "He explained to them as Sakura looked over to Ino and Hinata.

"Where is she?" demanded Sakura

"I believe they placed her in a room to her own away from the other injured by request of Gakuto." Iruka explained as Sakura looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke still looked very pale and somewhat tired about the whole experience. He was in no condition to be left alone but the knowledge that Tenten was somewhere in the castle hurt made Sakura's stomach clench.

"Highness," Said Neji as they looked over to him. "If you will not be needing my services may I be excused?" he asked yet the way he worded the sentence made it more like a "I'm informing you that I'm leaving not asking."

"Do as you will." answered Sasuke as he seem to know something that everyone else missed well maybe not Gaara but he wasn't saying anything. Neji then put his hand to his heart and bowed to the prince before walking down the hallway.

"I wonder where he's going." muttered Deidara as he hopped a bit as Kisame helped him stand.

"Do you really care?" he asked.

"Not really." answered Deidara as Sasori rolled his eyes at him.

"We need to find a place to put the wounded." muttered Naruto as he looked around. There was a large door behind them which Kakashi moved over to. He pushed it open slightly and looked inside.

"This bedroom seems to be empty captain." he said as he opened the door.

"Itachi stay in that room for now." ordered his mother as he nodded.

"Kisame after you take Deidara to the healers come back here to guard itachi and my mother. " ordered Sasuke as Kisame nodded his head. " Kakashi you and Gaara stay here as well." he ordered as they nodded at the command.

"Sasuke you need to rest as well." his mother commented as Sasuke looked over to her. He hated to admit that he need to rest but the truth of the matter is that he did need rest but he hated to show weakness in front of anyone.

"I know and I will get to a bed soon as well." he told his mother as Gaara snickered. Sasuke glared at the demon as he suppresses his laughter to a coy smile. With that Sakura took Sasuke by the waist to support him.

"Let's find you a room." she told him as the rest of the reminding guard followed him.

"If my memory is still good I think if we go down this corridor his highness room should be at the end of the hall." Shikamaru said as Sakura nodded as they went down the hall way as a familiar door came into view. Sakura knew that door a little well as she pushed it open and the grand bed stood in the middle of the room. Carefully she took Sasuke over to it and sat him down.

"I will inform the healers of this." said Sasori as he bowed at Sasuke before walking out of the room.

"Sakura," came Naruto's voice as she looked over to him. "We can take care of the prince for now. If you want to go see how Tenten is doing your more than welcome to do so. "He told her as she smiled at him then looked over to Sasuke. He looked like he would fall asleep soon but he still nodded his head to tell her he approved of the idea.

"You won't mind?" she asked him as he shook his head.

"Go." he said as he laid down

"We'll take it from here." said Naruto as he placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She smiled at him before she looked at the other two girls in the room who nodded as they all walked out of the room. Naruto watched them leave before he turned over to Sasuke who had his hand over his eyes.

"The jealously is killing you isn't it?" he asked with smirk on his face.

"Shut up." hissed Sasuke knowing full well that Naruto was right the jealously was killing him.

"It's only Tenten." poked Naruto as Shikamaru smirked a bit.

"This is the only time you can get away with teasing him and not get hurt." Shikamaru noted as he looked over at Sasuke who put his hand down and glared at the pair. Iruka was the only one in the room that was completely lost to the whole conversation.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

She hated being stuck to a bed. It was the biggest torment anyone could have given her. Choji just looked at her from his chair at the side of the bed. She must have been really sick since everyone flocked about her like she was on her last limb. She didn't know if she really was that bad but she felt horrible. She just never liked to be laying still it felt like she wasn't doing anything. She tried to sit up again and choji glared at her from her bedside.

"The healers said you shouldn't move." he told her as she grimaced.

"The healers can kiss my foot." she muttered as choji smiled.

"It's for your own good." he told her as he stood and stretched.

"I hate being bed ridden." she hissed

"Its for your own good." he smiled at her as Tenten's vigor dropped slightly.

"I guess so." she muttered as he smiled brightly. There was a knock on the door as both of them looked over to it. choji was the first to get to the door as he opened it he looked at the person of the other side of the door. Tenten couldn't see who he was talking to as his face changed expirations. His smile somewhere dimmed then bright again.

"She's here." he confirmed as he opened the door wider to let the person in. Tenten tried to look like she wasn't paying attention to who was coming in when the last person she expected to see came in. "I'll leave you two to talk." said Choji "make sure that she doesn't get up from that bed." He said with a coy smile before he walked out of the room. For a full moment she looked at the person in the room with her. The silence was so heavily that Tenten was afraid to break it. The person didn't move as Tenten struggled to keep looking at them.

"What do I owe the honor?" she asked breaking the uncountable silence.

"Your completely reckless." he spat at her. That made her glare at him. Who the hell did he think he was to tell her something she already knew. How dare he she thought.

"I beg your pardon?" she said not really know how to respond.

"I said your completely reckless." he repeated a little louder as he walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm still missing something here." she said as she repositioned herself on her pillow. "What is it that I'm reckless about now?" she asked but he didn't answer he just walked over to her calmly. He then sat down in the chair that choji had left. "Are you going to answer me?" she demeaned as she fisted her hands.

"Were you trying to kill yourself by pulling a stupid stunt like you did?" he asked as Tenten's anger hit a new high.

"Excuse me?! Do I need your permission to do as I please?" she yelled out making her sides hurt in the process.

"You're an idiot why didn't you take someone with you?" he demanded as Tenten got to point were she couldn't take much more it.

"What did you expect me to do oh great one?!" she yelled" Did you want me to tell Ino and Shikamaru that I need to go kill a homicidal manic and I need their help there's a good chance that we all might die in trying but oh well? Are you that stupid I would never ask that of my friends?"

"Yet it's better to run off almost get killed and worry everyone to death? Yes I really see your logic here." He muttered not really knowing what to replay to her outburst she did have a point. In reality he didn't even know why he was even there. It was like his feet had a mind of their own and he had no control over them. He didn't know he came in here in the first place. It amazed him that he was standing where he was. One moment he was tending to the prince and now he was in here. It was utter madness but he didn't think that at all two minutes ago. He looked at Tenten on the bed who looked like she wanted that visit to be over and soon but he still had a lot to say to her. Yet his words would not come out of his mouth. He felt relief that she was alive and well but at the same time he wanted to strangle her. They watched each other with killer intent in their eyes then Tenten finally sighed out.

"Look I'm fine," she muttered as she crossed her arms which caused her pain like no other. She hissed out loud at the pain as he worried and rushed over to her.

"Stop moving!" he ordered as she looked totally shocked at him. His face became a deep red as both stood there looking at each other. Oblivious to them, they didn't noticed three girls looking into the room.

"I think we should come back another time." Snickered Ino as the other girls tried to hold out their laughter.

"I hope it all works out." Muttered Sakura with a smile as they slowly closed the door.

"Neji seems to be very interested her." Smiled Hinata as something about that sentence made Ino stop.

"Wait!" she hissed as the girls looked over to her. " Tenten saw Iruka's mark! Doesn't that mean that she meant to mate with Iruka?" she asked as all the girls looked at each other. They looked back to the door and felt like a weight was dropping on their stomachs.

"Oh god." Muttered Hinata as she covered her mouth.

"Could it have been a mistake?" asked Sakura as Ino shook her head.

"No, that was how we found Iruka in the darkness Tenten followed the light of his mark." She explained. "Iruka told her to ignore it and Tenten did as he asked."

"So that means she can never mate with Neji because she's destined to mate with Iruka?" asked Sakura unknown to her the door behind them had opened. Both Ino and Hinata seem to pale as they looked at the person behind Sakura.

"Neji." Muttered Hinata as Sakura turned around instantly. Neji looked detached from the world as he bowed to Sakura.

"Highness." He addressed her and then walked off leaving all three of them in a state of shock. They watched him leave as the air seem to come back to their lungs.

"Oh god thats so sad." Muttered Ino as she looked for Sakura for help. Sakura was bewildered at the look and looked over to Hinata who only shook her head to tell Sakura that wasn't any other way around it. They looked down to the floor under their feet for a moment before Sakura sighed out loudly. They looked over to her as she smiled slightly.

"Iruka is a good person. We shouldn't worry." She told them as they tried to somewhat smile back at Sakura. She then turned around and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" they heard Tenten's annoyed voice ring from inside the room. Sakura sighed at the women's attitude and opened the door and stepped inside without permission.

"The friends you abandon to seek revenge like an idiot." Remarked Sakura as she crossed her arms and looked coldly at Tenten. The other two girls followed Sakura's lead as they too crossed their arms.

"It's just not my day is it?" she yelled up the ceiling like somehow that would answer her.

"Yell all you want Ten but Sakura has a point. Women what were you thinking?" asked Ino as she and the rest walked over to her bed. "You up and disappeared before Iruka got us here."

"Tenten you didn't have to carry the burden all by yourself you know. We could've help you if you asked." Imputed Hinata.

"I couldn't have you guys take the risk." She muttered to herself as that got Sakura angry.

"Take the risk?! You've got to be kidding me! Ten he's a human being! A human being that I should of killed last time granted but still a human!" yelled Sakura. "Are you saying we would've just gotten in your way of revenge?!" she demanded to know as Tenten looked shocked at Sakura's out burst. Did she think her friend would just have gotten in the way was that why she didn't tell anyone what she was doing? For a moment Tenten started to feel crummy about the whole thing before Sakura burst out laughing. She looked confused to her as the other girls were smiling as well. Completely confused Tenten looked at one then the other as if that would give her the answer to their madness.

"Tenten we understand your reasons." Explained Hinata as Tenten looked like the rest of them grew an extra head.

"Yea we know how much of a hard head you are maybe a bit more then Sakura is." Teased Ino

"Hey!" yelled Sakura as they all laughed this time. Once they settled they all looked over to Tenten.

"Not that it wasn't incredibly stupid, but at least tell us when you're going to do something stupid." Sakura smirked. They stayed quite for a bit before one of them spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys it just that, well he's part of my past and this time he'll stay in my past." She growled out the last part as the girls looked at each other uneasy with the subject.

"Let's move on shall we?" asked Ino out of the blue as the girls looked over to her. She had a burning look in her eye as she walked around the bed to Tenten's side. Sakura seem to get where Ino was heading and moved to stand opposite from the other side of the bed.

"Okay….." muttered Tenten as they looked at her.

"So, why was Neji here?" asked Ino as Tenten's face flushed red.

"Ah….I…um….. HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" yelled out Tenten as the girls Laughed at her. She crossed her arms as Ino sent her an all knowing smirk.

"Is our little Tenten the main attraction for a certain demon?" asked Ino as the other girls smiled but then remember what they had talked about in the hall way. Their new teasing stopped instantly as Tenten looked at them. She noticed the change in the air around them like somehow they had stepped on a landmine without thinking.

"He just wanted to tell me that I was an idiot." She answered as they looked over to her with sad smiles that didn't go unnoticed by Tenten.

" Well at lest we know that we're not the only one's worried about your sorry ass." Muttered Sakura in attempt of a joke. Just as Tenten was about to question them about their weird moods when the door opened again and in came choji.

"Oh." He stopped what he was doing and looked at all the girls. "You must be her friends." He said as he addressed them.

"Choji these are my friend Sakura, Hinata and Ino. Guys this is Choji the person that's responsible for saving my sorry ass like Sakura said." She explained as Choji bowed his head slightly

"It's you that helped me. She rescued me from certain doom." He remarked

"Thats not true and you know it you where…" stated Tenten when she stopped talking and looked at choji. "choji…what's that?" she asked as she pointed to the center of his belly.

"What's what?" he asked as he looked down his shirt trying to find what Tenten was pointing at.

"That marking above your belly button." She stated as the girls tried to look at where she was pointing at but didn't see anything.

"I don't have anything." Remarked Choji really confused as to what Tenten was talking about.

"How can you not see it? With it glowing so brightly I can't read what it says." She muttered as choji walked up to the bed as Tenten squinted to see something on his belly. "Butterfly!" she shouted out as Choji looked a bit scared.

"Tenten we can't see anything." Remarked Ino as something in Hinata and Sakura seem to come to the same conclusion.

"You can see Choji's mating marking." Sakura pointed out as Hinata seem to be struggling with the idea that she could see his marking.

"Oh, no not that crap again." Muttered Tenten.

"But that shouldn't be possible." Muttered Hinata as they looked at her. "If she saw Iruka's marking then she shouldn't have the ability to see Choji's."

"Then how do you explain that fact that she can see the marking and we can't? Is she meant to have a harem of men?" Asked Ino as Tenten's eyes enlarged.

"I don't want a harem of men!" she shouted but the girls seem to be too deep in thought.

"We should test this theory." Ino pointed out as the girl agreed. "We need someone that's not mated to anyone!" Ino shouted as the girls winced at her loud voice.

"You can't be serious right?" asked Tenten as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" shouted Sakura as Sasori entered. He bowed down to Sakura before he addressed her.

"His highness is being….." he seem to want to choose his word carefully before he said them. " Irritable and healers can't do their job."

"He's such a baby." Muttered Sakura as Hinata walked up to Sasori

"Sasori are you mated?" she asked as he looked slightly confused at the question.

"I am not lady Hinata." He answered as she smiled and looked over to Tenten.

"What?" she asked as the girls looked at her like she was an idiot as she looked over to Sasori. "It on his…" She stopped for a moment as her whole face went red. The girl then looked at her like she was acting funny.

"So where is it?" Ino asked impatiently as the other girls seem to sport the same attitude. Tenten seems to stumble on her words as she tried to think as to how to answer the girls.

"May I ask what is going on?" Sasori questioned as Ino was the one that answered him bluntly.

"We're trying to see if she has the ability to see you're mating mark." She explained as Sasori lifted an eyebrow at her explanation.

"I see." He muttered a he looked over to Tenten as her eyes enlarged as she blushed and looked away from him. "Judging by her reaction I believe she can see it." He said with a devilish smirk. Tenten just kept looking at the sheets in her hand like they somehow would save her.

"I want to know damn it!" yelled Ino as she shook tenten by the shoulders.

"You idiot she's injured!" yelled Sakura as she pulled Ino off of Tenten.

"It's on his…." She tried to say it but she faltered as her face went red again.

"On his where?!" demanded Ino as Sakura looked at her like she was annoying. Hinata looked over to Sasori who seemed to be enjoying himself. "Above his ear? Below his chin? WHERE!" yelled Ino as she seem really into the whole thing.

"Above his groin." She muttered so softly that Hinata who was the closest to her could barely hear. She shot a look over to Sasori who smirked wickedly at her. Sakura also looked over to the said man as he looked back at her.

"Is it true?" she asked not really knowing if she should ask.

"No." he answered as everyone sighed out in either relief or disappointment. "It's on the base of my groin." He said boldly as the women in the room all blushed a deep red as he laughed at their reactions. "Now I would like a question of my own answered please?" he asked as Sakura waved her hand to tell him to go ahead. "Why do three Mated women what to know where my mate mark is?" he asked as all three blushed a deep red while Tenten just hid her head under the sheets.

"It was a test to conform a theory." Stated Hinata as Sasori looked at them for a moment before he nodded his head and looked over to Sakura.

"What shall I tell his majesty?" he asked as Sakura panicked.

"Nothing! Don't even mention this to him!" she yelled out in a panic. Sasori smirked like a naughty boy as he looked at Sakura.

"I hadn't meant the conversation we had moments ago." He smirked like a cat with a mouse in his claws. "I meant about you coming to his chambers." He stated as Sakura blushed a deep red as the girls giggled around her.

"Let's go!" she ordered him to lead the way as the girls giggles became loud burst of laughter. Once Sakura was out of the room the attention went back to Tenten.

"So what do you think that means?" asked Ino over to Hinata.

"I don't know I've never known someone to see more than one mating mark.

"Does that mean she can choose anyone she wants?" asked Ino

"Maybe." Answered Hinata

"Would you two give it a rest your scaring Choji." Tenten pointed out as they looked over to the said person. Choji just looked a little pale but nothing worse.

"I'm fine just slightly overwhelmed." He muttered as the girls just looked at him before Ino spoke.

"So Choji, How did you meet Tenten?" she asked as Choji looked over to Tenten.

"I told you, he just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She answered for him as the girls started to put one and one together.

"Well whatever happened I'm sure you're safe here." Ino smiled at him as he beamed a bit. "But child you need to be fed. You look like you haven't eaten in years." She pointed at as choji blushed slightly.

"Ino are you trying to make everyone a pig like you?" asked Tenten in teasing manner as Ino looked offended.

"HEY!" she yelled out as they all laughed at her.

* * *

_**~~~ Three months Later ~~~**_

* * *

He paced back and forth as all the ebony guards watched. He looked like he wanted to throw a chair out the window.

"Who would of thought?" Muttered Gaara as the prince of demons paced back and forth muttering all types of things under his breath.

"That he was this much of a worry wart?" asked Naruto sarcastically. "I did." He said calmly.

"Is it really a bad thing that he's this worried?" asked Itachi as the guards all looked at him. " fine it's a little extreme."

"A little? He's going to make a hole in the floor from all this pacing." Sasori imputed as the guys just watched as Sasuke paced in front of the door.

"Do all mated people do this?" asked Neji as Naruto and Shikamaru glared at him slightly.

"You'll find out soon." Muttered Kakashi as Itachi chuckled at the statement. As they did the door opened and Sakura came into the hall. They all saluted her as Sasuke almost beamed over to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

"I'm fine don't tell me you have been pacing in front of the door since I left." She muttered.

"Yes." Answered the ebony guards all at once as Sasuke glared at them.

"I told you I was just going to talk to my master." She told him as the mention of the word master ticked him off.

"His highness has Issues." Muttered Gaara as Sakura laughed slightly at the comment.

"You are dismissed." Hissed Sasuke as he glared over to them. They snickered slightly as they all bowed and left the hallway.

"Why is he our prince again?" Asked Neji as they chuckled

"He can kill you in an instant." Mutter Daidara

"Can he? He seems pretty whipped right now." Neji remarked as the rest of the ebony snickered.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Naruto remarked as they looked over to him.

"And why is that?" asked Neji

"Oh, I don't know," he mused as he looked out the window he was passing by. Outside was the three other women doing what can only be described as training. Neji noticed Naruto's lack of attention to their conversation and he too looked out the window. He watched as Tenten missed getting hit by four daggers throw over by Ino. She quickly recovered and lunched one of her own daggers as Ino moved out of the way. You could see that Ino had said something to Tenten only smirk and yanked her hand back and the dagger came back to Ino. The hilt of the blade hit her on the back of the head. Tenten laughed as Ino complained about something or another. Just as Tenten was about to move Hinata appeared behind her hitting two points on her back making her fall to her knees. A sense of panic went though Neji as Naruto smirked at his reaction.

The boy was so hopelessly in love with her but fate had dealt them a nasty card. Even when Tenten could see every demons mark she couldn't see Neji's mark. It was sad really that fate could be so cruel but the demons had hope that somehow Tenten would come around to seeing his mark. Hope was the only thing they could hold onto.

"Apparently her back is her weak point. She doesn't guard it all too well does she?" asked Kakashi as the other demons agreed.

"Maybe Neji should teach her a thing or two." Itachi said like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"She's a stubborn brat she wouldn't take my advice." Hissed Neji like somehow being around Tenten seem like poison to him.

"I think we all know who the stubborn brat is." Kakashi answered as Neji turned around to looked at all the Ebony guards looking at him.

"What!" he yelled as he walked off as the ebony guards just laughed as they saw him go.

"Ten gold pieces that he's going to her." Deidara said

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know where he's going." Mused Gaara

"But fate has dealt a rather nasty card to Neji." Kisame said as they stopped to muse about it. They all sat in silence before someone spoke.

"Then lets change fate." Itachi spoke out as they all looked over to him. " Does anyone know where Neji's mating mark is?"

"No." they all answered but Shikamaru who looked like he was pondering something.

"I think I do." He explained to the rest of the ebony guard where he thought the mark would be.

* * *

~~Outside~~

* * *

"You're too slow!" mocked Ino as Tenten dodged another dagger. She just had time to dogged Hinata who came at her with a vengeance. This was her punishment as they called it for leaving without telling them brutal training with Hinata and Ino coming after like a criminal.

"Yea you try fight off to psycho friend without getting killed!" she shouted back as she took her blade and deflected Ino's daggers.

"Your back is wide open again." Whispered Hinata in her ear as Tenten turn just in time to deflect her.

"This isn't fair and you know it." Tenten shouted at them as they both stood in front of her.

"We agree." Came a voice over to their left. There stood the ebony guard.

"What brings you here?" asked Ino as she looked over to the demons.

"Boredom." Pointed out Deidara.

"Aren't you guys protecting the prince?"

"Sakura is back home I don't think I want to be near little brother at all, at this point." Itachi answered as the girls smiled at the joke.

"So what do you propose?" asked Hianta as she looked over to Naruto who had a devilish smiled on his face.

"How about a team on team battle?" asked Itachi.

"How will the winner be determine?" asked Tenten

"Whoever is left standing by the end." Answered Itachi

"Okay but it an unfair advantage you demons have agents us humans." Pointed out Ino.

"Right how about team chosen by a captain?"

"Alright then I'll be Captain for One team!" Naruto said as Itachi smiled.

"And I'll be the other Captain." Itachi informed. As they divided their teams this is how they ended up.

Team Naruto

Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Deidara, Kisame, and Gaara.

Team Itachi

Shikamaru, Ino, Sasori, Kakashi, Hadin, and Iruka.

"Rules are 1 No killing." Stated Itachi as some of the ebony guards groan. "2. All weapons are allowed. 3 all fighting must stay inside this training ground. 4 once a person is down they are not allow to get back up unless touched by another team member. Other than those rules all is fair. Last team standing wins."

" I have a feeling this is not going to turn out well." Muttered Tenten as everyone went at each other. Instantly Tenten could see why she had the gut feeling. Iruka could teleport, Shikamaru could hold people in shadow binds, Kakashi beside itachi was one of the fastest people on the field, not to mention sasori who was a puppet master Hadin and Ino were both masters of long and short distant combat. Bastard Itachi had thought of everything.

"Day dreaming would get you into trouble." Whispered a male voice behind Tenten only to find the bastard himself there. Tenten quickly reacted but Itachi was slightly faster a he used a fire ball on her. The blast knocked her off her feet. She couldn't believe that she was knocked down so simply as she sailed through the air. Just before she hit the ground someone caught her.

"Pay attention!" she heard his irritated voice. "They know you don't guard your back!" he barked as Tenten notice Itachi smiling as he went after Naruto. Neji propelled her to her feet as he blocked a hit by Iruka. "Protect my back and I'll protect yours!" He ordered Tenten agreed without needing to be told twice. She knew that her back was her weak point Hinata and Ino always exploited it when ever they trained. The battle continued but like Neji had said he would protect her back as she would his and became difficult for even Itachi's team to come at them. Through the fighting Tenten could see who was winning the match. Hinata had knocked both Hadin and ino on their ass as shikamaru forced Kisame to kneel with his shadow manipulation. Gaara by far looked much better than the rest as he dodged attacks before they even hit him. Itachi brought Naruto down after a lot of fighting and quickly came to join the ranks that where fight with her a neji.

Tenten knew just by looking at Itachi that he was the one she should fear. The mating marking on his left eye seem to shine as a wicked smile came upon his face. She was so caught by the shine of his mark that she only heard someone yell really loudly before the impact of the explosion hit her or maybe that was just the person that grabbed her.

"Art is a bang BITCHES!" they heard Deidara says as the dust cleared and Tenten noticed that Deidara had managed to take out all of their team including himself. The only one left standing from itachi's team were Itachi himself, Kakashi, iruka and Sasori.

"Deidara you god damn idiot!" yelled Naruto as he was on the floor.

"Looks like the odds are in our favor." Smirked Itachi as he looked over to Neji and Tenten. This was when Tenten notice that Neji was hugging her shielding her with his body from the blast. His shirt was completely torn from the back and it looked like he had a few burn marks.

"I told you to watch your back." He hissed as he removed his arms around her and looked over to the advancing demons. "This time pay attention ignore Itachi's face if you have to he can lock you in place with a stare." He instructed as Tenten nodded. The four of them went at them without any mercy. At this point Tenten really thought it was an unfair match. "Get down!" Ordered Neji as Tenten ducked in time to miss Kakashi's hit, yet neji didn't get as lucky as it hit him on the chest. He grunted as he blocked Iruka and Sasori at the same time. Tenten was about to get up again when he shouted "Stay down!" He activated his blood line trait.

"64 palms." He half whispered as he moved fast enough to lunch Iruka and Sasori back but not enough to get them off their feet.

"To slow." Instructed Itachi as Tenten forgot about Neji's warning and looked up to itachi who caught her in his illusion. Unknowing to neji that Tenten was under Itachi spell he fought off with Sasori who used his strings to tie up Tenten's feet along with Neji's. "Now!" ordered Itachi as Sasori pulled on the strings.

"Damn!" hissed Neji as he felt his feet leaving the ground. He had enough time to look over to Tenten who had a blank look in her eyes. He landed on his face first on the ground as he moaned at the contact of the dirt on his eyes.

"You can see it can't you?" whispered itachi into Tenten's ear. "The mark on his back?" he questioned Tenten who just seem to be lost in her own land.

"What mark?" she asked as itachi seem surprised at her reply. He looked over to shikamaru who also shared his confusion.

"I think this is a win for us." Declared Itachi as he helped Neji get back up.

"Not bad for a guy that can't play nice with others!" remarked Shikamaru as he slapped Neji in the back as he hissed out in pain of the contact. "Sorry." He muttered as he got away from Neji who was giving him the look of death.

" Why do I get the feeling that you guys cheated?" he hissed as Itachi smiled at him.

"Strategy is not cheating." He pointed out as Neji stated to walk off when someone slammed into his back.

"Opps." Muttered Sasori as they looked at the person that slammed into Neji. "She was still attached to my stings." He tired to explain as the ebony guard all look at the two people on the ground. Neji's face was beat red. Tenten's face was still pressed to his back when she blink a couple of times and seem to regain train of thought. She quickly just to her feet as she dusted herself off.

"Excuse me." She muttered embarrassed at the fact she fell on top of him. Her face became a bright red as she hightailed it out of the demons sights. Neji then got back up like nothing at all had happened.

"That is one tough nut." Muttered Deidara as Neji looked over to him with a scary look.

"Are you telling me that all of you planned this!" he demanded.

"Shikamaru and Itachi mostly." Answered Deidara as the said parties glared at him. "What?! He can kill me but not you two?" he asked as Neji stormed away from them. Up on the second floor a man watched the whole show.

"Hmm how interesting." He mused as looked over to Sasuke's mother who smiled slightly.

"You've always like to meddle in people's lives don't you." She asked him with a smile

"Me?" he asked. "No, never." He answered with a smile as he watched Neji storm off to the south corridor. "Tell you what My lady goddess let's make a bet."

"I've learned long ago not to make any bets with you." She teased

"Where is your sense of adventure?" he asked with a smirk.

"Under my bed along with our last bet." She laughed out.

"Good point." He mused as he looked at the rest of the demons. "Good point." He repeated.

* * *

~~Else where~~

* * *

She was trying to escape the demons. She was trying to escape from the shine of the mating marks. Each time she looked at them she was drawn to their shine like a moth to flame. She didn't understand why she could see all the marks but Neji's that is until now. She couldn't see his mark at all unlike the rest of the demons his was never visible to her until she slammed into him out side. His mark was on the center of his back. She had almost kissed it. It was so close to her lips that the temptation was almost to much for her. She didn't know to feel happy or sad that she could see his mark. Did that mean that he was just like the others now? She didn't know why but the thought of it made her rather sad. She sighed as she sat down in the chair. At this point she didn't know what she wanted anymore. It was all a confusing jumble of feelings that she didn't know she had.

When she was so close to him she could hear the mark calling to her. Why she wanted to place her lips on it is beyond her. It was a like an impossible need that she couldn't understand. Hinata had once told her about mating and how that need seem to over take Sakura and Ino. She wondered if it was the same need she felt with Neji. She had to admit that the fact she couldn't see Neji's mark before made her wonder why. She could see everyone's mark but he was the only one that she couldn't see and that made her more aware of him. Yet now that she could see his mark she didn't know if that dulled her interest in him.

She didn't quite understand herself anymore. She had stated that she wanted nothing to do with a mating now she pondered if it was possible. It was making her head hurt badly as she thought about it.

"You look like your head is about to explode." Came a voice she was becoming quite accustomed to hearing.

"Why thank you I see that your manners haven't improved." She pointed out as he didn't even take that as insult.

"I'm far older then you are I can get away with not having manners." He mused as sat down in front of Tenten.

"It would be nice to understand half of the things you say." She muttered as she looked at him darkly.

"So I've been told." He smirked a she looked at her. She knew better then to look at him he was to pretty to look at it. "So tell me something. You can see mating marks on demons no?" he asked as Tenten looked a bit worried.

"Yes what of it?" she asked as he smiled at her again.

"I want you to find mine." He told her as she look completely surprised by the demand.

"You want me to what?!" she yelled out as her face blushed a deep red. She looked over to the man sitting across from her.

"Find my mating mark." He instructed as the shell shock of the instructions seem to hit Tenten.

"Why?" she questioned him as he smirked again.

"Curiosity you might say." He answered. His words sounded very confident and it made Tenten feel like she had to follow his orders. She knew what would happen if she looked at him too long so she had to be quick about it. She quickly glanced at him trying to find the mark quickly but the more she looked she didn't find one on him.

"You don't have one." She said in amazement. He was the same as Neji she couldn't see his mating mark.

"Oh I have one." He smirked as she looked confused as she looked at him again. "You can't see it because I don't want you to see it." He explained as she looked confused. "The reason you can't see a mating mark on me is because I don't want you or anyone see it."

"Then why ask me to look for it?" she asked him completely confused at his logic.

"I told you, curiosity." He smirked as he got back to his feet.

"Wait!" she demanded as he looked over to her.

"Yes what is it?" he asks as he looked over to her.

"You said that you didn't want me to see it. Does that mean that every demon in this castle has that ability?" she questioned as something seem to be forming in her head. He smirked at her again as he answered the question

"Well not everyone can the only ones I know that can do that are the ebony guards and the prince himself." He answered with a mischievous smile. "Bye." He said as he disappeared before Tenten had time to question him more. She sat there in silence for a few minutes before his words hit home. She got to her feet almost instantly as stormed into the hallway. She understood it now and she wasn't happy about it. When she got her hands on him she was going to ring his neck!

* * *

~~~Else where~~~

* * *

"You know tricking your friend is a bad thing."

"She needs to be pushed into action." Answered Sakura as she watch Tenten storm out of the room.

"And acting like me is the best way to do so?"

"Are you not pleased master? She couldn't even looked at me." She boosted as the man beside her sighed out.

"Quite proud, it seems I've chosen well." He chuckled as he walked off

"It's all up to you now Ten." Smirked Sakura as she looked over to the corridor where Sasuke was shaking his head.

"What is it with women and meddling with other peoples lives?" He muttered as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Is the prince against my plan?" she asked him as she walked over to him.

"The prince wants his mate to pay attention to him." He muttered darkly as Sakura laughed.

"Who knew you were such a spoiled brat." She teased him.

"Look who's talking." He mused as he grabbed her around the waist and brought her to him. She laughed slightly as she tried very poorly to get away from him. "I do enjoy this." He remarked as she laughed out.

"I'm sure you do." She spoke in his ear. " I'm sure that you'll enjoy it more in closed doors." She told him as he smirked.

"I so came down the wrong corridor." Muttered Gaara who was standing in the middle of the corridor completely terrified. Sakura looked over to him as Sasuke seem to be extremely unpleased that Gaara had showed up. "I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head." He muttered to himself as he just walked off like he didn't want to know anything that was running through their minds.

"Gaara!" Sakura called out as he turned to look at her. The moment they made eye contact Gaara yelled out in disgust.

"Oh, dear god! I didn't want to see that!" he yelled as he walked out clutching his head.

"Have I told you how much you scare me lately?" said Sasuke in a sarcastic voice.

"Believe me demon prince you haven't seen anything yet." She told him as she kissed him deeply.

* * *

~~Else where~~

* * *

He really didn't know what he was thinking. He must be completely mental. That was the only explanation as to why he let her see that mark. He had kept the mark hidden so well too. Yet the fact that she was so close to it made him lose control of his self control. He was being as ridicules as Naruto was when he fell for his cousin. It was driving him insane to think that all his self control just went out the window when she fell on top of him. Even now his stupid heart wouldn't stop beating extremely fast. The thought of her just kept making him do crazy things. It was like a poison that just wouldn't leave his system. He pulled at his hair in frustration as he roughly took off his shirt. It was ridiculous to keep thinking of her. It was more than apparent that she didn't care for him.

"HEY!" someone yelled as they burst into his room. He turned around quickly as he noticed her standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "You have some explaining to do!" she yelled at him. She was glaring at him like he had some how hidden a great treasure that he didn't share with her. He raised an eyebrow at her as he looked at her.

"And what exactly is it that I'm explaining?" he asked

"The mark!" she yelled at him as shock went across his face. His face then became red instantly.

"That's none of your business!" he remarked as the blush on his face refused to leave.

"Why were you hiding it!" she demanded not really thinking what she was saying until he answered.

"Why the hell should you care?" he shouted at her. He was blushing so much he looked anywhere else but her. It seems his answer stumped her for a second as she rethought her whole train of thought. Why did she care that he hid his mating mark from her? It wasn't like they had a special bond or anything. He could hide his mark from her if he wanted to, but why? Why didn't he want her to see it? She didn't understand anything at all. She didn't have an answer for him she didn't know why she wanted to see his mate mark so badly. She almost felt betrayed by him in a way. Which she didn't understand why she should seeing as there was nothing between them. She looked straight at his back where his mark would be if he wasn't hiding it.

Then almost like she had summoned it appeared on his back. She was taken back by the fact that he didn't hide it. "There you can see it are you happy now?" he growled at her. She stepped back a bit as she notice what type of mess she got her self into. Now that she could see the mark it felt like she was being pulled by an invisible tread over to it. It wasn't like the other times that she seen the mating marks on the other demons. This was different it almost glowed with it own power. A power that was in better lack of terms seducing her, before she knew what she was doing she was touch his back. He flinched instantly and pulled away from. He faced her almost scared at what she might do. "What are you doing?" he demand. At the sound of his voice she seem to snap out of her trance and looked over to him.

"What?" asked as she looked somewhat confused as to what just happen.

"I asked you what you were doing?" he demanded again.

"I don't know.." She muttered. " it was strange…" she muttered to herself when all the sudden it felt like all her energy left her in one single go. Her knees bucked and she was heading head first to the floor. Neji caught her instantly as she seem to be getting weaker by the second

"What's wrong?" question Neji as her whole world was spinning like mad. She couldn't see him as everything felt really weird. She felt Neji picking her up as she protested somewhat but she couldn't hear her own voice. It was horribly strange she never felt in her life felt like she did now. She felt Neji place her on the bed as she could hear him talking but the words sounded like they were coming out of a small space that didn't allow her to understand anything he was saying. Her head felt like a split melon as she tried to get up but Neji pushed her back down. What the hell was going on? She never felt so horrible in her life. Not even when she got stabbed did she feel this bad. She tried to concentrate on what Neji was saying but only caught the worlds "help" and "healer" other then that she had no idea what he said.

She saw him stand up and walk over to the table where his discarded shirt was at. She didn't want to worry him as she got out of bed out of shear force of will.

"I'm fine." She tried to tell him but he didn't turn around.

"Your not fine!" he yelled back at her not noticing that she had gotten out of bed. She staggered over to the door but lost her balance mid step and toppled over the direction Neji was standing at. Neji Instantly felt her slam into his back sending him toppling over to the floor. He smacked his head hard on the concrete floor in the process as he could feel Tenten's weight onto of him for the second time that day, yet the only difference now was the placement of her lips on his flesh. It felt like a stake had been driven into the center of his back. It was such an odd feeling it was like fire was going through his veins but at the same time it felt like the coldest ice. Every cell in his body burned to life as things in the room seem to become a bit more vivid. He could feel the heat from her body. He could feel every last curve on her body pressed on his body. He knew what it meant but the thought refused to plant it's self in his mind. He could only feel the pulsing coming off the mark and that seem to wrap it's self around him. It was the strangest feeling. Tenten moved only now noticing what she had done.

Neji tried to push back the waves of desire as he grabbed onto his balled shirt. It took him a few moments but he seem to get control of himself after a second but that was before her scent hit his nose. It was like a maddening rollercoaster. She was talking but he couldn't hear her just the fact that she was so close was driving close to insanity. He fought with the thought of telling her to run or just taking her be surprise.

"Neji?" came her voice and at that moment he knew he was screwed. He saw her lips move to the sound of his name and that drove his all the way to Looneyville. Before she could react he had her. Her sweet lips pressed firmly on his. Her body trapped between the floor and him. He kissed her soundly and only let her up to breathe. He breathe was jagged as he looked at her with a wild look in his eyes. She took a couple of breathes before she looked back at him with a cocky grin.

"It took you that long to kiss me?" she chuckled as he looked confused at her remark.

"I didn't know…" he started as senses seem to come over him. He started to move out of the way but she grabbed at his arm.

"Where do you think your going?" she questioned him as he blushed a deep red. She smirked at him as she kissed him again. This time the shocked one was him. Outside the door stood Itachi and Gaara

"Pay up." Itachi instructed as he held out his hand to Gaara.

"Last time I bet for Neji." Muttered Gaara as they walked away from the door. Itachi laughed as he looked over to Gaara.

"What to bet who's next?" he question the mind reader with a smirk.

"No. Hell no." glared Gaara at Itachi "Not going to happen." he argued as Itachi just smiled.

"You can't say single forever."

"Watch me."

**The End**

* * *

**_SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the really really late update. School got in the way blame it! Everybody LIVES ummm yea so I didn't kill any characters in this story Yay me! And before I get the you killed Minato, no I didn't he just became a statue who is very much alive but is currently scaring crows off a back yard because Gakuto is just the mean. Well that it for this story again soo sorry it took forever suffered for major writers block and school is a demanding. But I hope this is a good ending chapter. Please review with question concerns or just nonsense if you want. Again thanks for sticking with this story for so long_**

**_-BWOTN_**


	38. Quick Announcement

_**Quick announcement! For those that ever wondered how Hinata and Naruto ended up bonding wonder no more! I bring to you their story in a brand new story by the name of "Ivory Moon." Ivory Moon will be dealing with the past so some character you came to know in Night of Ebony won't be there but rejoice for new characters will be introduced. This story won't be all that long so you won't have to wait so long for updates on chapters. This is my first Naruto/Hinata fanfiction since I do mostly Susake/Sakura so wish me luck! So please check out my new story and don't forget to review I like hearing what you have to say**_

_**~BWOTN**_


End file.
